


Reading Making the Truth Known

by VLCrawford



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author Universe, Character Bashing, Character Read, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Parental Spanking, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 104,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VLCrawford/pseuds/VLCrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Character Read of my story Making the Truth Known. That story is on fanfiction if you haven't read it and want to.<br/>Sirius Black makes some wishes outside the Room of requirement. To his surprise a door appears and seven people join him to read a book from the future. This story takes place a week before the end of the Marauders sixth year, and before Sirius and James had become a couple as talked about in my original story.</p>
<p>Both the original and this story have gay relationships, character bashing, talk of male pregnancy, cursing and parental punishments including spankings. May contain mature scenes not for sure have far that will go, but if too far I will change the rating. Please don't read if any of the above offends you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ask and You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making the Truth Known](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35834) by V. L. Crawford. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anybody or thing from his world. That happy honor belongs to JK Rowlings. Making the Truth Known is a story I wrote though so this reading story of it isn't against anybody. I have my own permission to write a CR of it.
> 
> I want to warn you the original story has character bashing, talk of gay relationships, male pregnancy, cursing and parental punishments including spankings. This story the new parts will also have those things included. You have been warned. Please don’t read if any of this offends you. This story will be rated T due to cursing and maybe love scenes. I haven’t decided how far that will go but I would rather be safe as sorry.
> 
> Things from the books have been changed in both the story they are reading and this one. Things like birthdates, relationships, one character is now a male instead of a female (Professor Vector) and other things. I will not be putting the warnings that I had in AN in the original story here. If you haven’t read it you may not know some things like why I think spankings would be a norm in the wizarding world. You are more than welcome to go read any ANs at the top of each chapter in the original story to get those bits if you want.
> 
> Things written in BOLD are from the original story.
> 
> Things written normal are new for this story.

Sirius Black was fuming as he paced alone on a seventh floor corridor. The last few days had been harrowing to say the least and today it just seemed to get worse. First he had been trying to talk Dad Potter into letting him go back to his birth parents’ house, because he wanted to try to reach Regulus once again. He was so afraid his little brother would let their parents talk him into being a Death Eater if he couldn’t get through to him.

Today though, he had to watch James making moon eyes at Evans again. That was bad enough but to see her keep cutting James down made him so mad. It was bad enough that he couldn’t tell Prongs how he felt about him, but to see him get his heart stomped on time and again made the Black Heir furious. Evans wasn’t even good enough for his James, so what right did she have to treat him so horribly?

_‘I just wish I could prove to James that Evans isn’t the one for him. I wish I could keep Reggie from joining Voldemort. I wish I could show Dad that he doesn’t have to worry if I go back to Grimmauld Place. Hell I wish I could make Grandfather realize just how bad Mother and Father are so he will help save Reggie.’_ Sirius kept repeating this mantra over and over as he paced the corridor.

He had turned to make another trip back down the hallway when he noticed a large door he had never seen before. He glanced up and down the hallway, but nobody else was around. He walked over to the door and turned the knob more cautiously than a Gryffindor usually did. His eyes went wide when he saw the beautifully decorated room.

He walked in and the door closed behind him on its own. He had spun around at the sound of the door, but then popping noises were coming from behind him. He again turned back to the room to see bright blue lights to go with the noises. He was shocked to see that the sounds and lights left people where they went off. He watched as James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter, Regulus Black and Arcturus Black all appeared in the room.

Evans evidently hadn’t noticed the older people in the room, because she started screeching at James wanting to know what he had done.

“I didn’t do anything. I don’t even know where we are.” James defended with his arms held up in a placating way. He then seemed to notice his parents in the room. “Dad? Mum? What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know son. Like you we haven’t a clue where we are.” Charlus told his child.

“I want to know how I got here, wherever here is.” Lord Black demanded.

“I think it might be my fault you all are here.” Sirius stepped forward with a wary eye on his grandfather.

Charlus saw the way Sirius was looking at his grandfather and wasn’t happy, so he gave his own glare at the other man. “Why do you think that, Sirius?”

“A couple of reasons,” He said ruefully. “You see I’m the only one that walked through the door. Plus right before I did I was thinking about all of you except Mum and Remus. Oh by the way we are at Hogwarts on the seventh floor.”

“I’ve never seen a room like this at Hogwarts.” James was taking in the room as he spoke.

It was a large room with a fireplace. The walls were each painted a different color, one each of red, green, blue and yellow. The room had a couch, loveseat and three armchairs sat in a rectangle. In front of the red wall was a gold couch, the green wall had a silver arm chair. The blue wall had a bronze armchair sitting beside a bronze loveseat and the yellow wall had a black armchair in front of it. There was a wooden coffee table in the center of the rectangle of furniture.

All of a sudden another blue light appeared in the room but without the noise this time. When the light faded a book with a piece of parchment on it had appeared on the table.

Charlus and Arcturus had both pulled their wands at the sudden light, but it was Lord Potter who stepped up to the new addition to the room. He cast some spells, but he didn’t seem to find anything wrong, so he picked up the parchment to see it was a letter addressed to Sirius. He handed it to his second son.

“It is addressed to you, Sirius. Maybe you could read it out loud for all of us.”

“Sure thing Dad,” He didn’t notice the glares that his brother and grandfather were giving him.

_“Dear Sirius,_

_You made some wishes outside this special room, and I decided to grant them for you. This is a magical room called the Room of Requirement, and it gives the user what they need, but I have decided to take it one step further for you. I have given you this book to read with these important people in your life to not only to let your wishes come true, but to give you another chance to have even more happiness._

_You might be wondering why and how I can do this. The why is because you are a special man who will suffer a lot in the future. Yes, you read that right I said the future, but you still made an unbelievable contribution to the world and helped set things right. I’m giving you this book from the future and hopefully you can change some of the horrible things that came to pass. This book is not the horrible part, but to show you the contributions you made. The things that were bad are talked about in the book, so you will get to see what you need to change, but still see that some things turned out great in the end._

_The reason I sent it this way is because you can’t change the people’s lives in the book. Those are set in stone, but with your wish I have opened a new timeline for you, so you and your loved ones hopefully won’t have to suffer some of what passed._

_Read this book aloud together. Learn from the mistakes you made in that future’s past. You are worth this chance Sirius Orion Black, and please believe me when I say not to believe the things, the doubts about yourself that Orion and Walburga Black have put in your head._

_There is a kitchen that the house elves will supply with your meals. The hallway to the right leads to private rooms and baths. Time is standing still outside this room so no worries about being missed or the full moon._

_Hogwarts and the Founders._

Everybody was looking shocked at what had been read, but the Marauders were sharing a look of worry. They were not sure how the Blacks or Lily Evans would react to Remus being a werewolf. When none of them commented on the full moon comment they let out a relieved sigh.

“Well I guess we had better read it.” Charlus said as he picked the book up and joined his wife on the loveseat. 

Lily didn’t look happy as she sat in the black chair. She didn’t understand why she had to be here with the Marauders. It wasn’t like she hadn’t spent almost six full school years trying to avoid them. It was only one more week before her sixth year was over, and she could get away from them for a couple of months.

James sat down on the couch between Sirius and Remus. He did his best to hide the disappointment on his face that Evans had chosen a chair instead of the couch.

Arcturus and Regulus took the last two chairs. They both looked upset to be here as well. Regulus sat in the bronze chair beside the elder Potters leaving the silver chair for his grandfather.

“If nobody minds I think I’ll read first.” Charlus said. **“ _Making the Truth Known,_** that’s the title of the book. **Chapter 1 The Truth Comes Out,”** He added.

**He stood at the doors looking into the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall and Hermione at his side. He was angry and trying to keep them from realizing just how angry he was. It was the welcoming feast of his third year at Hogwarts, but after everything he had learned this summer he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t want to make things right.**

“I thought this was about Sirius?” Arcturus wasn’t the only one looking confused.

They were all wondering who this thirteen year old kid was. They were also wondering what could make him so angry that he would even consider not going to Hogwarts for his third year.

**There at the head table was that manipulative old fool Dumbledore,**

“Why would somebody say that about Professor Dumbledore? He’s a great man.” Lily looked outraged.

“I don’t know he sounds like a smart kid to me.” Lord Black was smirking at the Gryffindors especially his grandson.

Sirius and James opened their mouths to argue with the older man, but Charlus Potter gave them a look that had them shutting their mouths with a snap.

“We don’t know why the young man is thinking this, but maybe we will find out if you let me read.” He told them.

**a man he had looked up to and admired until he learned the truth about him.**

“It sounds like he found out something bad about the man.” Dorea frowned. She had always looked up to Dumbledore. Was she about to find out something to change her opinion of the man?

**Now all he wanted to do was make sure the man paid for his crimes. He wanted to make sure that face never had a twinkle in his eyes again. And there also was Snape, a stinking, snivelling coward who had helped ruin his life.**

“Wait what? What’s Snivellus doing at Hogwarts? How did he ruin this kid’s life?” Sirius demanded furiously.

“Don’t call him that.” Lily glared angrily at the Black heir.

“Why do you care? It’s not like you’re friends with him anymore?” Regulus was giving his own glare at the redhead. He knew how much the older Slytherin was hurt that Evans wouldn’t accept his apology.

“Maybe not but that doesn’t mean I want to hear them call him names either.” Lily didn’t want to admit that she had said it automatically without thinking.

**He couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he realized that the gig was up, and he was going to be outed for exactly what he was by the son of his enemies.**

“The son of his enemies? He must belong to one of us.” James looked excited to find out who the kid was now.

**Also sitting at the table for the first time was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. His name was Remus Lupin**

“Moony, you’re a teacher. How could you do that to us?” Sirius wailed dramatically.

Remus couldn’t help looking pleased at the thought of being a teacher at Hogwarts.

**and he had just saved Harry on the Hogwarts Express on the way to school from a Dementor.**

“Charlus, why would a Dementor be on the express?” Dorea turned questioning eyes towards her husband.

“I don’t know Sweetheart, but I don’t like the sound of it.” He started reading again.

**Even so Harry couldn’t help being angry with him.**

This had all three Marauders raising their eyebrows in confusion. Why would this kid be mad at Moony?

**The man had turned his back on one of his best friends only on Dumbledore’s word. Didn’t the man have any loyalty at all?**

James and Sirius were glancing at their friend in disbelief. That didn’t sound like Remus to them.

“Wait a minute,” Sirius was glancing around the room expectantly. “Why isn’t Peter here?”

“Yes, where is he?” James asked too.

“I don’t know, but maybe we will find out later.” Remus answered, but his mind was wondering about why he would turn his back on his friend.

**He needed to stop thinking that way or he would be in trouble again. His Dad got mad every time he let his anger show at his best friend, but he couldn’t help it, just the thought of him abandoning his Dad made him furious.**

“It looks like it was this kid’s Dad you abandoned. No wonder he’s mad at you.” Regulus couldn’t help smirking at the Marauders. It still hurt that Sirius had picked them over him.

**He noticed the sorting was done as he and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table to where the first friend he had ever made was sitting. Ron Weasley was a tall gangly red-headed boy that he had met on his first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Every since then they had been best mates, but now he had also learned the truth about him and it took everything in him to sit down beside him like nothing was wrong. He knew he needed to be close to Ron though for just the right moment.**

“It sounds like this kid doesn’t like anybody.” Lily could see the kid belonging to either Potter or Black. They treated people bad. It sounded like the kid took after either one of those gits. She didn’t even stop to think that the passage said he found out something about the kid.

“He does sound like he is a little bitter about something.” But Dorea’s voice held worry and sympathy for the kid rather than the disdain that Lily’s did.

**Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were both making their way to the head table now, since the tiny Professor had put away** **the Sorting Hat and stool. He had to do the sorting since McGonagall had called Harry and Hermione aside as soon as they entered the castle.**

“Definitely belongs to one of you two. He sounds like he is a troublemaker just like you. He’s already called to Professor McGonagall’s office before the feast.” Lily said snidely.

Charlus had read ahead. “It wasn’t because he was in trouble.” He didn’t like the young lady’s attitude. She seemed awful judgmental to him.

**Just thinking about the time in her office had his cheeks tinting red again. Why did Professor Lupin send that note ahead telling her he had passed out on the train? It wasn’t like the man cared two figs for him after all he had abandoned him as well on Dumbledore’s orders.**

James and Sirius wouldn’t look at their friend. They didn’t like the sound of that at all. 

**Over at the Slytherin table he noticed that Malfoy was entertaining his friends by pretending to pass out. He knew this was because of him fainting on the train, but it made his insides squirm in anger anyway.**

**Oh why couldn’t his guests arrive already?**

This caused some raised eyebrows. Why would a kid have guests coming to Hogwarts? He should have visited with people before he went to school. This didn’t make sense. The kid just had a summer break.

**He had made sure they had received the invites hours ago. Until then he had to bide his time, but then the fireworks were going to start, and the Wizarding World was going to be shaken up, or his name wasn’t Harry James Sirius Potter-Black.**

“What was his name?” Arcturus Black asked sitting forward in shock.

“Harry James Sirius Potter-Black,” Charlus responded as he kept looking at the name.

“Why would he be named after both of you?” Lily’s brow was knitted in confusion.

But Sirius was hoping this meant what he thought it did. Did that mean he got together with James and had a kid? He kept his head down so nobody could see the gleam of hopefulness in his eyes.

James was also thinking along the same lines. He had realized after the willow incident that he loved Sirius, but he didn’t think that his best friend would ever feel the same way. That was why he was still trying to get with Lily.

“I don’t know, but it seems like he is our grandchild.” Dorea beamed at her son and the young man she considered her son. She hoped it meant that James and Sirius had gotten together. She had known for some time now that Sirius loved James as more than a brother.

**It was going to be a monumental moment that was for sure. He was rubbing his hands together in glee on the inside, just thinking of the chaos that he was going to cause. Evidently his Marauder side was coming out in spades now.**

“Yes a mini-Marauder.” Sirius laughed happily as he high-fived James.

“Just what the world needs another Marauder.” Regulus snorted.

Sirius glared at his brother. He refused to let him see how hurt he was by that comment.

**He felt the stares from almost all in the Great Hall, and he knew it was because quite a few were upset that he had disappeared for more than three weeks this summer, while most actually thought he had been murdered, and some probably hoped he had been.**

“What? Why would people hope that a child had been murdered?” Dorea looked aghast at the idea.

“I don’t know, but I hope he isn’t right about people wishing that.” Charlus was worried about his grandson if he was right.

**McGonagall had demanded to know where he had been while he was in her office, and got really angry at him when he refused to tell her. He had never thought anybody’s lips could get so white and thin at his comments, “I’m not telling you where I was as it isn’t anybody at this school’s business where I spend my holidays, or do you demand that all students give you an accounting of their vacations?”**

“He’s got a point.” Arcturus couldn’t help saying.

**“Mr. Potter,**

“Potter? Didn’t he say his name was Potter-Black?” Remus had tried to keep quiet, since he had heard he abandoned his friend and this kid, but he wanted to try and make sense of what was going on.

“Yes he did, but it seems he is a Potter.” Lily replied. “McGonagall would know his name since she does the records for the school.”

“Well you would think the kid would know his own name.” Regulus pointed out.

**the Headmaster is your magical guardian,**

“Why would Dumbledore be his magical guardian?” James was truly confused. It didn’t make sense if he was a Potter or Black for that matter for it to be the case.

“I don’t know but it seems all we have are questions and no answers.” His Dad told him. “I really hope that changes soon.

**and he asked me to find out where you were, and furthermore I do not appreciate your cheek,” she exclaimed angrily.**

“Why because he told the truth, that it was none of your business?” Arcturus shook his head at the woman’s gall.

**“Ma’am** **,** **I beg to differ with you, but no matter what Professor Dumbledore says** **,** **he is not my guardian, magical or otherwise, so I will not be answering that. I’m sorry that you feel I am being cheeky, but I feel you are out-of-line demanding to know about my personal life. Now if you are done I would like to get something to eat as I’m hungry.”**

"You go kid.” Regulus was impressed. He really didn’t like McGonagall. 

**“Very well Mr. Potter, you may wait outside while I speak to Miss Granger about her schedule, and we will go to the feast together. I will also be taking ten points from you for your attitude.”**

**“Yes Professor.” Of course this was another one of the reasons he had been so angry when he entered the Hall. He had felt the point loss was unjust, but as he knew that he was going to be getting back at those present he just decided to use the anger when the time was right.**

“I wonder what he means by that.” James looked intrigued. He was also excited as this must definitely be his son with Minnie calling him Potter.

**Just as he turned to stare at the doors of the Great Hall waiting for them to open and admit his guests he noticed that McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. The man turned to glare at him angrily as did Snape who evidently was listening in on their conversation but** **this just made him smirk. He didn’t care if they were mad or not as he planned to make them a _lot_ madder before the night was over. **

“The kids got brass balls if he doesn’t care if he makes Dumbledore angry.” Sirius was impressed.

“Sirius, don’t be crude. There are women present.” Charlus reprimanded.

“Yes Dad. Sorry Mum. Sorry Evans.” Sirius didn’t notice the glare Regulus was giving him.

**It seemed that Lupin wasn’t** **too happy with him either if the frown he was shooting Harry’s way was any indication. Well that was just too bad, because Harry wasn’t too happy with the man either, no matter what his Dad said about him. He didn’t know him now.**

“That sounds more like your kid than mine Padfoot.” James sniggered.

“Hey I care what Dad says. It’s my Father who I don’t care what he says.” Sirius reminded him.

“And I’m sure that you think that’s acceptable.” Regulus snarled at his brother.

“Yep,” Sirius didn’t seem the least bit upset by Reg’s attitude. “The man doesn’t care about me, so why should what he says matter to me?”

**As the plates were finally cleaned and Dumbledore stood to give his start of term speech the door opened admitting quite a few people to the shock of all those in the Hall, only Harry was unsurprised by their admittance. Most** **,** **both students and staff were actually gaping as the people entered.**

**First to enter was the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge,**

“Fudge?” Charlus was gawping. “The man’s an idiot. How did he get to be Minister?”

“I don’t know but if he is Minister the wizarding world may be doomed.” Arcturus scowled at the thought.

**his Senior Under Secretary Dolores Umbridge, who looked like a giant, pink toad, Director of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones,**

“But Dad you’re the Director of the DMLE.” James wasn’t the only one staring at the man worriedly.

“We don’t know how far into the future this is.” His Dad tried to reassure him.

**Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, his Junior Partner Auror Nymphadora Tonks,**

“That’s Andi’s daughter. She is like three now.” Sirius was impressed that she was an Auror.

**their boss Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, Ex-Auror Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody,**

“Alastor retired.” Charlus knew his friend would only retire if he wasn’t physically fit to be an Auror anymore.

**Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office Arthur Weasley, as well as his wife Molly and their** **two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Augusta Longbottom, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Reporter for The Daily Prophet Rita Skeeter and two very intimidating Goblins wearing full battle armour, though very few knew their names, besides Harry and Professor Flitwick, the taller of the two was Director of all Gringotts Operations Ragnok and his companion was Director of Potter Accounts Steelblade.**

“That’s an odd collection of people he’s invited there.” Charlus couldn’t hide the grin at the thought of his grandson inviting such a strange assortment of characters.

**Harry was metaphorically rubbing his hands in excitement as the moment he had been waiting for all through dinner finally arrived.**

“He sounds like a little stinker.” Dorea grinned fondly.

“He’s a third year Mum. I don’t think a thirteen year old would appreciate being called a little stinker.” James snorted knowing how offended he would feel to hear his Mum call him that.

**“Minister** **,** **may I ask what you and all of your companions are doing here,” Dumbledore asked in clear confusion** **,** **twinkle absent Harry was pleased to note.**

Lily frowned. This boy was being disrespectful about Dumbledore. Yeah she could see the kid being James Potter’s son.

**“I received an invitation to appear here tonight, Dumbledore, and I’m assuming the others have as well. I take it that you were not the one to send such an invitation then?”**

**“No Minister, I did not and I have no idea why you are all here or who could have invited you.” He turned to his staff asking, “Did any of you invite these guests here?”**

“Nope, Harry did.” Sirius grinned. He just knew this kid was something special just from what they had read so far.

**All were shaking their heads or saying no with the same look of bewilderment on their faces.**

**“Minister, I think someone has pulled an elaborate prank on all of you,” the Headmaster said.**

“Yeah another Potter evidently,” Lily grumbled.

Charlus and Dorea was staring at the young lady. They couldn’t understand why she was here if she thought so lowly of their boys, but they knew she wasn’t making a very good impression on them.

**“Not at all Professor Dumbledore, I was the one who invited all these good people here, and it is by no means for a prank, but to make some very important truths be known,” stated Harry while standing up.**

**“Potter, you have no right to invite anybody to this school. You are once again letting your arrogance show,” snapped Snape. ”That will be fifty points and a weeks’ worth of detentions for causing these people such an inconvenience on an arrogant child’s whims.”**

James and Sirius were glaring hatefully at the book. Who did that sniveling bastard think he was?

**“Well I think before the night is out you will find I can invite anybody I want here, also I will not be doing your detentions, and if you and Professor McGonagall will note that none of the points you have removed from me tonight have been removed from the Gryffindor counter.”**

**Every eye in the Great Hall turned to notice that the counter set at ten points, the exact amount that Angelina Johnson had earned for taking a young first year to the Hospital Wing after she was affected by the Dementors. The Gryffindor counter was the only one showing any points at all.**

“Okay how did he do that? I want to be able to do that.” Sirius was bouncing excitedly his seat.

“I don’t have a clue.” James said impressed. He also wanted to know. They could really use that ability.

**“Mr. Potter, you will fix the counter and also serve your detentions with Professor Snape, and you will also be losing another ten points for being disrespectful to your Professor,” Dumbledore argued sternly.**

“Snape as a professor means that Hogwarts is definitely not the finest magical school in Britain anymore.” James groaned at the thought of that evil git ruining Hogwarts.

**But everyone once again noticed that the points stayed the same, even with Dumbledore removing points. This was shocking to everyone but Harry and the Goblins.**

Charlus had a pensive expression on his face. Why would the Goblins know what was going on?

**"There is nothing wrong with the counter, Sir. It is exactly how it is meant to be. It will remove points that are deserved as well as only giving those earned, just the way the Founders intended. That way no professor,** **no matter who they are** **,** **can punish or reward a student unfairly. Which is what it states emphatically in _Hogwarts a History_ , the original version.”**

“What does it mean the original version?” Lily loved that book, but was there a different version of it that she hadn’t read?

**“What do you mean the original version** **,** **Harry,” questioned Hermione, always eager to learn something new.**

“Sounds like Evans and Moony.” Sirius snickered.

“Just because some people like to take their studies seriously doesn’t mean you have to be mean about it.” Lily was once again wondering why she was here with these idiots.

“I take my studies seriously. I do believe I received all O’s on my OWLS. I just like having fun too.” Sirius was wishing the redhead wasn’t here.

**“I’m talking about the version the Founders themselves wrote, the one that states all the laws and rules for the school, not that copy that the Headmasters and Headmistresses along with the school Governors and Ministry changed to fit their agendas.”**

“What? Did you know about this Arcturus?” Charlus asked the man.

“No,” He shook his head with a slight frown.

**“And how** **,** **pray tell** **,** **Mr.Potter did you get such a copy of that book,” demanded Madam Umbridge.**

**“Well that is one of the things you will all be learning tonight. But before we go there I have a couple of questions myself that I need to ask. Madam Bones and Mr. Moody did you bring the bottles of Veritaserum that I asked you to bring?”**

“Whoa he really is planning on getting to the truth of something.” Remus wondered who he wanted the truth serum used on.

**“Who do you think you are to tell adults what to do,” screeched Umbridge, in a high girlish voice that hurt everyone’s ears.**

**“ _You don’t know who I am_ ,” he asked with a raised eyebrow.** **“I thought everybody in the wizarding world knew my name or rather the name that somebody claimed was my name.”**

“Wait. Why would everybody in the wizarding world know a third year kid’s name? That doesn’t make sense.” Arcturus was trying to figure what was so important about this kid.

“What does he mean somebody claimed was his name?” Dorea asked her own question. “Is that why he has been called by two different names?”

**“Harry James Potter, you need to be more respectful to the adults around you,** **”** **shrieked Molly Weasley.**

**“ _There you go!_ That’s the name everybody in the wizarding world claims is my name. **

“So everybody in the wizarding world knows him as Harry James Potter, but he says his real name is Harry James Sirius Potter-Black.” Regulus stated this matter-of-factly.

All of them wondering why this was so. They were all still trying to figure out why everybody in the wizarding world was supposed to know his name. None of this was making sense to them.

**By the way Mrs. Weasley, you are not my mother so please refrain from telling me what to do as I don’t like or appreciate it at all. Especially after the things I found out about you this summer.”**

**At this statement a few people noticed that Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore blanched.**

Dark looks were being exchanged by the elder Potters. That sounded like Dumbledore and this Molly Weasley had something to hide.

**“Who do you think you are talking to my mother that way after all she has done for you,” Ron snarled.**

**“All that she has been paid** **,** **quite handsomely** **,** **to do for me, don’t you mean,” asked Harry snidely.**

**“What are you** **talking about Harry,” wondered the twins together.**

“Yes I want to know that too.” James snapped.

**“** **Why don’t you ask your mum** **that question and see what she has to say? I’m hoping at least some of you Weasleys will be shocked by the answer the way I was.”**

**“Mum, what is he talking about,” Bill asked looking at her with curiosity.**

**“I.. I have no idea,” she stammered unconvincingly.**

**“Just one of the many truths that will be exposed tonight, but first Madam Bones and Mr. Moody do you have that Veritaserum?”**

**“Yes!” they both said at once** **,** **wanting to get to the bottom of everything.**

“Me too,” Sirius really wanted some answers, but he felt like all he was getting was more questions.

**“Well, why doesn’t everyone get comfortable, because it is going to be a long night. Madam Bones as you are the Head of the DMLE I will let you decide what is to be our first topic of conversation, or should I say who we will be discussing first. Here are your options  Albus Dumbledore,  Severus Snape,  Bartemius Crouch, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley and at least a couple of her children, Peter Pettigrew, the Dursleys, Lucius Malfoy, Minister Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, heck we can even talk about the Founders. While you are deciding where you want to start, I need Rita Skeeter to come forward please.”**

“But Sirius and Peter aren’t there. Why would they be talking about them?” Remus was rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

**A blond woman wearing glasses with jewels around the edge stepped forward. “I’m Rita Skeeter. What did you want Mr. Potter?”**

**“I am about to give you some of the most exclusive and mind-boggling stories you will ever write, but I will only do that if you give me a magical oath that you will only write the truth that you hear here tonight, otherwise you will be kicked out and not allowed to hear the things being discussed tonight, and I will give the exclusive rights to these stories to someone else.”**

**“You can’t do that,” fumed Rita.**

**"I can assure you that I can. Maybe you did not notice the goblins standing by my side. They are two of the highest officials in the Goblin Nation, and they have promised to make sure only the truth will be told, and trust me they have the power to make sure that is true. May I introduce Director Ragnok, the Director of all of Gringotts and the Goblins and his companion is Director of Potter accounts Steelblade. Both have promised they will protect my rights against all and any who try to walk all over me. But just in case you feel I am asking too much of you, I will also give you a magical oath to tell you the absolute truth, so you know that I won’t ask any more of you than I expect of myself.”**

**“You’ll actually make a vow, too?”**

**“Yes Ma’am.”**

“He’s too young. He shouldn’t be making a magical oath.” Dorea fretted. She didn’t want her grandson to make a mistake and get hurt. Her husband held her hand to offer comfort even through his own worry.

**“Fine! What do I have to say?”**

**“Just state your name and swear to tell the truth nothing less or nothing more about what you hear told here tonight.”**

**“Very well, I, Rita Marie Skeeter swear on my magic and my life that I will tell the truth, nothing less, nothing more about what I learn here tonight. So I swear it! So mote it be!” A magical blue glow encircled Rita to show that her oath was in effect. She then turned to Harry and said, “Now it is your turn.”**

**Harry raised his wand and stated, “I, Harry James Sirius Potter-Black hereby swear on my magic and my life that what I tell here tonight is the absolute truth. So I swear it! So mote it be!” As he finished his oath a blue light surrounded him proving that the oath was in effect.**

“Well we now know what his real name is.” Arcturus seemed pleased to know the kid had the Black name.

**Many gasps were heard at Harry’s name being stated. But the Minister was the one that asked the question. “Mr. Potter why did you claim that is your name? Your name is Harry James Potter, everyone knows that.”**

**“Well Minister than everyone is wrong, because I just gave you my true name which is quite obvious as I am still standing here alive, which means that you all are wrong about my name.”**

“I told you Fudge was an idiot. That should have been obvious with his oath.” Lord Black grinned smugly.

**“That isn’t right, Harry. I was there when you were born and that was not the name you were given.” Remus assured him.**

Everybody turned to look at Remus. They couldn’t believe that he just said that.

“Remus didn’t you notice the oath he just took?” James questioned his friend.

“I did, but evidently my future self didn’t.” Remus grimaced.

**“I assure you that I now know my real name, and there is a perfectly good reason that you believe the wrong name was my name. Isn’t that right, Dumbledore?”**

**“I don’t know what you mean Harry,” Dumbledore said with his usual twinkling eyes.**

**“Well we’ll see, won’t we? Have, you chosen where you want to start Madam Bones?”**

**“I think we had better start with Sirius Black, as he is the known criminal and murderer**

“What?” was the outraged cries of everybody in the room besides Lily.

**and we need to do everything we can to get him back before he kills again, Mr. Potter,” She answered. “Do you know where he is?’**

**“Yes Ma’am!”**

**“Then tell us now, boy,” demanded Umbridge. “Or you will be arrested for aiding a murderer and get you your own cell in Azkaban.”**

“Did that stupid woman just threaten to send my thirteen year old grandson to Azkaban?” Dorea was fuming mad. Her husband pulled her close to try and calm her down even if he was angry too.

**This caused an uproar from quite a few people, mostly from the Gryffindor table, though some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws also were shouting, plus a few teachers and some of the guests.**

**But Harry said very calmly, “I can’t help you there, you see he is under the Fidelius Charm and I’m not the Secret Keeper. But since Madam Bones wants to cover him first, you will hear everything about him and before I am done I’m sure he will make his own appearance.”**

“This is so confusing. Why would you go there if people think you are a murderer?” Regulus was scared for his brother.

“I don’t know Reg, but do you really think I could have killed somebody?” Sirius was staring intently at his younger brother.

“No I don’t, but they seem to think you did. That means that you will be in danger if you go there.” He pointed out.

**“Sirius Black will come here? Are you crazy? He will kill all of us,” shouted a lot of people.**

“They really don’t think much of you do they Black?” Lily taunted.

“Actually it sounds like they think I’m capable of quite bit.” He corrected her.

“Sirius, that is not funny son.” Charlus scolded.

“Sorry Dad.” He hadn’t meant to upset the man, but Evans was getting on his nerves.

**Head Auror Scrimgeour turned to Auror Shacklebolt and told him, “Go get a dozen more Aurors here.”**

“They really are afraid of you. They already have three Aurors, an ex-Auror and the Head of the DMLE and they want a dozen more Aurors. You must really be one kick-ass bad guy.” James told his friend with a grin.

“James watch your language.” Charlus reprimanded his son.

“Sorry everybody,” He definitely didn’t want to taste soap today, but he had noticed how tense Sirius was. He wanted to try and put him in a better mood.

**“That is not necessary, nor will it be possible for anyone other than Sirius Black to enter the school for the rest of the night,” Harry promised him.**

“This kid is something else.” Arcturus liked the kid’s take charge attitude, even if he couldn’t figure out how he was going accomplish that.

**“Harry, I am the Headmaster and I say who comes and goes in this school, and I assure you the Aurors are coming to arrest Mr. Black,” Dumbledore stated importantly.**

**“Well as the front door will not open and none of the Floo connections work I think you will find that impossible. The secret passages have also been closed for the night. So I don’t see how you are going to bring anyone else here.”**

**“Fawkes,” called Dumbledore. A blaze of fire lit up beside Dumbledore, and a beautiful red and gold Phoenix appeared when the fire dissipated. “Fawkes, I need you to go bring some Aurors here for me.” Dumbledore looked nonplussed when the bird never moved from where he was at.**

**“Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you I also asked Fawkes to not bring anybody here tonight or to take anyone away either, and he agreed,” Harry admitted sheepishly.**

“How could he get Dumbledore’s familiar to listen to him and not the headmaster?” Remus was shocked beyond belief.

“I don’t know but I’m impressed.” James gave a cheeky grin.

**Dumbledore wasn’t the only one looking shocked especially when the beautiful Phoenix was nodding its head at the words coming from the Boy-Who-Lived.**

“Boy-Who-Lived? There we go with yet another question that needs answering.” grumbled James.

**“Mr. Potter this has gone on long enough. I demand you stop this nonsense at once,” ordered McGonagall.**

**“I’m sorry Ma’am but I can’t do that. It is time for the wizarding world to learn the truth, and I am determined to make sure they do just that. Now you all can sit back and learn the things you should have learned years ago, or you can sit back and pretend it’s not happening, but the truth will be told here tonight. You all deserve the right to know what I have found out, because your world and lives are about to be changed, and as far as I’m concerned, it is for the better and about time, too.**

**“Now Madam Bones, I know it is illegal to give a child Veritaserum which is why I took my oath so you can be assured that what I say here tonight is the absolute truth. Do you agree that my oath will prove that?”**

“Oh yeah, that is why I’m not happy that you took that oath young man.” Dorea scolded her book grandson.

**“Yes Mr. Potter, you will have to tell the truth or risk losing your magic and life,” she acknowledged.**

“Could he really lose his magic or his life if he lies?” Lily thought that was horrible.

“Yes magical oaths shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Charlus informed her.

**“Good! I just wanted everyone to hear that from your voice so later people can’t say I was lying. So we were going to talk about Sirius Black. The first thing I have to say is Sirius Black is innocent! He did not betray my parents! He did not kill Pettigrew! He did not kill those muggles! _Lumos!_ ” A light shone from the end of Harry’s wand at the last word.**

“They thought I betrayed Harry’s parents and killed Peter. Why would they think that? Why would anybody believe that?” Sirius looked as if his world was falling apart.

“I don’t know because only an idiot would believe that.” Regulus assured his big brother.

**Gasps were heard all around the hall, when they realized that Harry Potter was telling the truth as proven by him still having his magic and alive. The loudest one came from Remus Lupin.**

**“How is that possible Harry,” demanded Lupin, as he came and got right in Harry’s face.**

Sirius and James were both staring at Remus with accusing eyes.

Regulus was glaring. “Like I said an idiot.”

Dorea was watching her adopted son with concern-filled eyes. Seeing the devastation there had her jumping up and hurrying to his side. The sofa the three boys were sitting on expanded to hold another person leaving an empty space beside Sirius. She sat down and wrapped her arms around the distraught teen. She held him close with tear-filled eyes.

“I’ve got you, Sweetheart. Your Mum knows you would never do any of the things you are accused of even without Harry’s oath.”

“Why would Remus believe it Mum?” was the heartbroken question that Dorea Potter couldn’t answer.

“I don’t know Darling, but maybe we will find out when your Dad reads more.” 

“Sirius,” Arcturus Black called out to his grandson. “Remember that the young man in this book told Lupin that he abandoned you on Dumbledore’s word. I think that old man convinced him somehow. I’m not saying it is acceptable, but I think the old fool is no light wizard, and we are going to find our proof with this book.”

“Of course Professor Dumbledore is a light wizard.” Lily cried indignantly, but everybody ignored her as Charlus continued to read.

**“I think it’s about time you asked that question, Professor Lupin,” the young man sneered at him angrily. “Don’t you think you should have asked something along those lines when he was accused and sent to Azkaban without a trial or even being questioned?**

Charlus Potter was livid. “How dare they send him to Azkaban without a chance to defend himself?”

The elder Black also looked like he could breathe fire. His grandson wasn’t even given his rights. Both men were going to make sure nothing like this could ever happen in the future for anybody, not just the young man they both loved.

**After all, of all the people left alive you knew him the best, but you let one man convince you that one of your best friends betrayed the others without even caring to get his side of the story. Do you have no loyalty at all?”**

“Siri… Sirius I don’t know why I would think that?” Remus looked devastated, but he wasn’t the only one.

Sirius looked like his world was ended. He knew in the bottom of his heart that James was dead in this future. If Harry was saying Remus knew him best of all the people left alive, then surely James was dead since he knew more about Sirius than Remus did. He didn’t want to live in a world without James.

James in the meantime had scooted closer to Sirius and threw an arm around his shoulder. This also had the desired effect of putting more distance between himself and Remus. How could Remus believe that of Sirius?

**Remus Lupin jerked back as if punched in the stomach from the words and anger on the face of the boy he had always considered his cub.**

Regulus’s eyes narrowed at the word cub, but he didn’t say anything. It seemed to him that Severus was right about Lupin being a werewolf.

**He was too shocked to speak at the moment, but as someone else was talking the glare coming from Harry was turned from him, thankfully.**

**“Mr. Potter, what do you mean he had no trial or was questioned,” Bones commanded.**

“Didn’t it say she was the Head of the DMLE? Shouldn’t she already know that?” James asked scathingly. He knew his Dad would never have let such a thing happen if he still held that position.

“Yes she should.” Charlus agreed.

**“Just what I said, but why don’t you ask Mr. Crouch that question, since he was the one that threw an innocent man in that hellhole without a chance to defend himself,**

“The job title he had mentioned earlier shouldn’t have made that possible,” grumbled Charlus even as he continued to read.

**not just a man, but a scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, the second oldest family still in existence to this day, the man that is now the Lord and Head of the same family.”**

“What? How is that possible? Mother and Father swore they would make sure I never became Lord Black. I’m a blood traitor after all.” Sirius said through his shock.

“Well as I’m Lord Black and I’ve named you as my Heir that should be obvious.” Arcturus told him in a gentler tone than Sirius would have expected of the man. “Your parents would never be able to sway me from my decision.”

“But I don’t believe the same things as the Blacks. I don’t believe that only purebloods matter.” Sirius tried to wrap his head around what was being said. It was easier to think about this than the fact he would be going to Azkaban without a trial and evidently as an innocent man.

“Sirius, you have proven to me that you are capable of being Lord Black by following your own convictions despite your parents trying to change your mind.” Lord Black reassured him. “I’m proud of you Sirius even if I haven’t told you that before in so many words.”

“Rea...really?” Sirius stuttered out.

“I thought you would know that when I named you as my Heir and gave you the ring when you were ten.” The old man admitted.

Charlus and Dorea smiled at the older man when the saw the smile blooming across Sirius’s face. 

Regulus on the other hand looked shocked. His parents had always told him that Sirius was a disgrace, and that his grandfather had changed his mind and that Regulus was going to be the next Lord Black. He didn’t want to take that away from Sirius, because he loved his brother even if he did go against what the family believed in. That was why he never asked his grandfather when they were going to make him the Heir. He didn’t want to hurt Sirius that way, but he had still believed his parents when they said that.

**“That is not possible, Black could not be the Lord of the family, as a convicted man could not claim Lordship and his grandfather was still Lord Black when he was imprisoned,” sputtered Fudge.**

“If he wasn’t convicted but just thrown in there then he could have claimed his Lordship while sitting on that Island.” Both Lords said at once.

**“That is true a convicted man cannot claim a Lordship, but as he was never convicted in a court of law, he had no problem claiming his birthright. After all being held captive against your will and rights is not a crime for the victim, but for those holding him there well that is a different story. It makes them kidnappers, and the criminals anyway you look at it.” Harry pointed out.**

“You tell them Harry.” James yelled out proudly. He was so impressed with the way this third year student was acting. He could see that his Dad was thinking the same thing. This kid was a Potter, and he was truly something to be proud of.

**“Just because you say he is innocent doesn’t make it true,” screamed Umbridge.**

“What an imbecile. He took an oath to tell the truth.” Regulus actually snorted forgetting his pureblood upbringing for once.

**_“Oh!_ ** **You want more proof other than my oath then.**

Now the youngest teen was smirking. It seemed this young Harry was probably thinking what he had just said about her being an imbecile.

**Alright here is your first piece of proof.” He said pulling his wand and shouting, _“Accio Scabbers!”_ A grey rat flew from Ron Weasley’s pocket and into Harry’s open palm, which he closed at once over the squirming frantic rat.**

“What kind of proof is a rat?” Lily said with gaping mouth.

But the three Marauders’ minds automatically went to one fat grey rat they knew. Was that Wormtail? What the Hell was going on? 

**“What the bloody hell are you doing Harry,” roared Ron. “Give me back Scabbers. You are scaring him and he is already sick.”**

**“What is this nonsense, Potter,” bellowed a more confident Crouch now that he saw what the boy’s proof was.**

**“Proof of at least one of the charges Sirius Black was accused of is false, isn’t that right Professor Lupin?” He asked, as he held the struggling rat out for the man to see.**

“It’s him.” Remus was staring at the book in shock.

James was trying to wrap his mind around why Wormtail was in a kid’s pocket. Nothing about this story was making sense to him.

**Madam Pomfrey hurried quickly to the side of the man as his face lost all color so badly she thought he was going to faint, but all of a sudden Remus Lupin instead of fainting was furiously angry and grabbed the rat from the boy in front of him. The rat was now frantically trying to get away until the man holding him put it close to his face and snarled, “STOP NOW YOU TRAITOR BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECK!”**

"NO!” all three Marauders cried as if mortally wounded.

“Boys what’s going on?” Charlus demanded. “Why do you look like you just lost your best friend?”

None of them wanted to answer, but James was so used to answering that tone of voice from his Dad he did so automatically. “I think we just did.”

“James?” Dorea stood and had Sirius scoot down, so she could sit between her boys.

“Just please read Dad.” Sirius begged in a tone that left all of the ones in the room sending worried glances at the Marauders, even Lily was feeling sorry for them at the moment.

**And to the watchers amazement the rat went completely still. None of them could believe the rat was acting like he knew exactly what was said.**

Rats don’t act that way, was the thought that was going through everyone’s minds who was not in the know about a certain rat Animagus.

**“What is going on Remus,” Professor Flitwick asked.**

**Remus Lupin looked at the man talking to him and then he turned and looked all around the room to see everyone looking at him in confusion. “This isn’t a rat, Filius, and Harry is right, this is proof that at least one of Sirius’s charges is false without a shadow of doubt.”**

“I take it that rat is an Animagus.” Charlus was sending a stern look at the three boys across from him. His only answer was three broken-hearted nods.

**“Of course he is a rat,” Percy and Ron yelled angrily.**

**“No he’s not,” Lupin argued.**

**“Please explain Professor Lupin,” Madam Bones suggested.**

**“This is an Animagus, a wizard by the name of Peter Pettigrew, and since he is alive Sirius Black could not have killed him.”**

“I take it Peter is already an Animagus at this time.” Charlus Potter was looking at his boys with a stare that had them squirming in their seats. “I know that young man could not have become one on his own. I’m sorry to say that he is just not talented enough. That leaves me to think that my two sons helped him, since they both are extremely talented in Transfiguration. And I can’t see you boys helping him without becoming Animagus yourselves. Is there something you boys would like to tell me?”

“Uhh…” James and Sirius shared a look as they hedged answering the question.

“I believe I asked you a question, boys.” That tone said it would brook no nonsense at the moment.

“Yes Sir.”James twitched nervously.

“We’re Animagus too Dad.” Sirius was shifting around in agitation.

“We will be talking about this later, boys.” The stern father told them.

Both boys knew what that entailed. They weren’t looking forward to that discussion at all.

Lily couldn’t hold in her surprise anymore. “You’re actually Animagus?”

“Yes.” Neither boy looked at her as they answered. Both sets of eyes were on their Dad’s stern visage.

“What are your forms?” Regulus couldn’t help the impressed way he was feeling at the moment.

Sirius must have heard it in his younger brother’s voice though, because he pulled his gaze from his Dad to look at Regulus. “James is a stag named Prongs.”

“And Sirius is a grim named Padfoot.” James added.

“What is your form Remus?” Lily asked excitedly impressed despite it being the Marauders. They hadn’t even finished their sixth year and they were already Animagus.

“I don’t have an Animagus form.” Remus had a look of resignation on his face as he continued to speak. “I’m a werewolf.” He then turned towards Charlus Potter. “They became Animagus to help me during my transformations. Please don’t blame them Sir. It is my fault.”

“No it’s not.” The two Animagus denied hotly. “You didn’t even know we were doing it until we were successful.”

Charlus’s facial expression softened a little at all three boys’ words. “We’ll talk about it later boys. Let’s just get back to the story.”

**“That is ridiculous,” Snape, Dumbledore and Crouch all fumed.**

**Before either Harry or Remus could say anything Moody snapped, “well that is easily proven or not.” He raised his wand and _Stupefied_ the rat, and then performed a spell that immediately had the rat glowing as Remus dropped it. Then it started changing as a man started growing from it. Before everyone’s eyes lay a fat balding man who had a rat like look to his features.**

**“Peter Pettigrew,” gasped McGonagall.**

“I guess it wasn’t as ridiculous as they thought.” was the sarcastic words of the younger Black brother.

**“In the flesh, Professor, so please tell me how Sirius Black could have killed him if he is still alive,” demanded Harry. “Or maybe you could tell me the answer to that Mr. Crouch, since you are the one that threw an innocent man into Azkaban for killing him. For that matter Minister, maybe you will explain how this cowardly, traitorous rat received a Merlin First Class medal posthumously while he is still alive?”**

“That is one smart young man. He does ask some interesting questions.” Arcturus couldn’t help feeling that this kid was someone special.

**“Those are all good questions Potter, and I for one would like the answers myself,” growled Moody.**

**“Well as you have the Veritaserum might I suggest you use it on the rat,” Harry advised with a raised eyebrow.**

“And he has some cheek there too.” Charlus chuckled. “I can just see Alastor’s facial expression at that attitude.”

**At this Scrimgeour conjured up a chair with restraints and levitated Pettigrew in it. Then turning to Moody he asked him to administer the serum, before cancelling the spell on the rat. When Pettigrew opened his eyes he looked around in shock before the Veritaserum kicked in. His eyes took on a blank look at the same time Harry pulled a roll of parchment out of a bag Steelblade had handed him. Turning to Madam Bones he handed her the scroll while saying, “Madam, I know this is a shock to you so I took the opportunity of writing out a list of questions for you to ask Pettigrew. I hope you don’t mind, but these are some questions that need answered to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sirius Black is innocent of all the charges, plus a few extras to help against other Death Eaters.”**

Charlus wasn’t the only one chuckling now. It seemed they all were impressed beyond belief at the kid’s way of handling things.

**Madam Bones opened the scroll and as she read it a small smirk appeared on her face. “These questions will be perfect Mr. Potter.”**

“Well I didn’t expect her to say that, even as smart as he sounds that is amazing.” Charlus grinned as he continued to read.

**“That is Mr. Potter-Black, Ma’am,” he corrected her.**

**“I’m sorry Mr. Potter-Black that is going to take some getting used to for most of the wizarding world.”**

**“Well if someone hadn’t lied and _Confunded_ those that knew the truth that wouldn’t be necessary, but that will also be brought to light.” He promised, as he looked toward Dumbledore with a gleam in his eyes, which almost everyone noticed with speculation. They also noticed that Dumbledore looked angry at Harry’s words.**

“Dumbledore Confunded people so they wouldn’t know this kid’s name? I knew the man wasn’t as good as he lets on, but even I didn’t see that coming.” Arcturus hoped this kid really did get people to see that the old coot was not a pillar of goodness.

“Why would he do that though?” Lily seemed like she didn’t want to believe what was being read.

“Well from what we read about the whole wizarding world knowing this kid’s name he must be very important for some reason.” Charlus’s eyebrows were scrunched up as he tried to figure out why. “I just can’t understand Dumbledore’s motives though.”

**“Well, let us get on with this,” commanded Fudge.**

**“Very well, Minister,” Bones told him. She then turned to Pettigrew and started questioning him.**

**“What is your name?”**

**“Peter Lee Pettigrew!”**

**“Are you or have you ever been a Death Eater?”**

**“Yes!”**

“Sweet Merlin! Pete becomes a Death Eater.” Sirius gulped.

**“Were you the Potters’ Secret Keeper on Halloween 1981?”**

**“Yes!”**

“Secret Keeper? What’s a Secret Keeper, Dad?” James heard a ringing in his ears. He didn’t know what it meant, but he could tell that it meant something dangerous for his family.

It was Lord Black who answered. “A Secret Keeper in the person who holds the information about the Fidelius Charm. The Fidelius Charm is the way to hide a secret usually a place inside of one person. The only way anybody could find that place is if the Secret Keeper told the secret voluntarily. You could be right outside the place and not see it if the Secret Keeper didn’t tell you or write it down for you to read.”

“So you’re saying that Peter was supposed to protect the Potters, but he sold them out to Voldemort.” Sirius’s voice was a monotone. “But why would the Potters trust Peter with that information? He isn’t that strong of a wizard.”

“I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense to me.” His grandfather hated seeing the pain in his grandson’s eyes.

**Gasps were heard around the hall at the answers to the last two questions, but everyone quieted down from the glares Bones and Scrimgeour were shooting around at the people.**

**“Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?”**

**“Yes!”**

**“What happened on the first of November, 1981?”**

**“Sirius tracked me down on a Muggle street. I shouted out ‘ _Sirius, how could you betray James and Lily?’_ I then blew up the street with the wand behind my back. I sent a tickling jinx at Sirius, cut off my own finger then transformed into my Animagus form and disappeared down the sewer in the confusion.”**

Sirius’s heart seemed to stop when he heard the words James and Lily. It seemed James was going to marry Lily after all. He had begun to think Harry was his and James’s son. He lowered his head so nobody could see the way those words broke his heart.

James also felt pain when he heard those words. It seemed he was going to settle for Lily after all. When he heard the name Potter-Black he had hoped that it meant he would marry Sirius. Hoped that his feelings weren’t all one-sided.

Lily was not happy that she was going to end up with James Potter, the egotistical prat. 

**“So you were the one that killed those twelve muggles not Sirius Black?”**

**“Yes, Sirius would never kill anybody.”**

**“Where have you been for the last twelve years?”**

“Twelve years? Does that mean Sirius was in Azkaban for twelve years?” Regulus wasn’t the only one who looked sick at the thought. Sirius actually started shaking at the thought of spending twelve years with Dementors.

**“I have been a pet with the Weasley family, first Percy and when he got an owl he gave me to his younger brother, Ron.”**

**“Why were you hiding out with the Weasleys?”**

**“I needed to find a wizarding family to stay with so I could keep up to date when my Master started getting stronger again.”**

“Voldemort lost his power for twelve years.” It wasn’t a question but stunned hope from Remus.

**“What were you going to do if you heard about that?”**

**“I was going to capture Potter and give him to my Master.”**

Sirius and James jumped up. They were so angry that is was surprising smoke wasn’t coming from their ears, as they headed towards the door that Sirius had used to come into the room. 

Charlus threw the book aside, as he hurried to grab both boys by the scruff of their necks. “Where do you think you are going?”

“To kill a rat,” They said in unison.

“I think not. What you are going to do is sit back down and let us read to find out all we can, so we can change things in this new timeline.” When both boys tried to pull loose and get to the door anyway, he gave both of them a small shake. “NOW! That is unless you want me to give you an incentive to obey me.” He whispered the last part so only they could hear.

Two disgruntled teens turned around and headed back to the couch, each once again sitting either side of their Mum.

**“Did you take the Mark on your own free will?”**

**“Yes!”**

**“Can a person be given the Mark while under the Imperius or against their will?”**

**“No! The Mark won’t take unless the Witch or Wizard truly wants to take it.”**

“That is some useful information to have.” Charlus tried to break some of the tension that his boys were feeling. He knew they were angry at him, but he wasn’t letting his kids end up in Azkaban for any reason this time around.

**Lucius Malfoy was starting to sweat bullets from the glares he was receiving from Madam Bones and all of the Aurors in the room. But he wasn’t the only one as Minister Fudge looked like he had just been sucker punched.**

“Looks like old Lucy used that to get out of trouble. I mean he is already a Death Eater now.” Sirius chuckled darkly.

**“Who cast the Fidelius Charm that made you the Potters’ Secret Keeper?”**

**“Albus Dumbledore!”**

“But if he knew that why did they believe Black betrayed the Potters?” Lily was stunned. Was Dumbledore really a bad guy?

**Everyone was now glaring at Dumbledore with enough venom to kill a dozen giants at this revelation.**

**“Are you sure it was Dumbledore that cast the charm?”**

**“Yes, of course I am!”**

**“Well that is the last question on the list. Rufus do you have anything to add,” she asked.**

**“No, I think that covers everything,” he agreed. He _Stupefied_ the man again and also cast a spell to make sure he couldn’t transform when he was awakened.**

**“Is that enough proof for everyone to prove Sirius Black’s innocence,” asked Harry.**

Charlus raised his head. “That should do it alright.” Anger could be heard in his voice. “Of course if they had given Sirius a trial, and asked him questions under Veritaserum at the time that also would have been proof.”

**“Yes!” Madam Bones, Scrimgeour and Minister Fudge assured him.**

**“That does not let him off the hook for escaping Azkaban though,” Umbridge seethed.**

**“I beg to differ with you Madam Umbridge, but as he was an innocent man never convicted of anything, he cannot be held accountable for leaving a place he shouldn’t have been in the first place. Isn’t that right Mr. Crouch,” Harry snarled.**

“This Harry really is amazing.” Sirius smiled at the way the young man was defending him. “If he is this great at thirteen he is going to be a man to be reckoned with as an adult.”

Everybody couldn’t help but agree with him.

**Crouch looked like a worm dangling on a hook as he stammered, “yes...yes, I guess that could be considered true.”**

**“So does that mean you guys are going to pronounce Sirius innocent of all charges and call the Dementors off,” pushed Harry.**

**“Yes, Mr. Potter-Black that is exactly what that means,” promised Madam Bones. “Isn’t that right, Cornelius?”**

**“I agree Amelia,” Fudge admitted. “Black will be freed of all charges.”**

“Well it may have taken twelve years to prove my innocence, but all it took was a thirteen year old boy for my barrister.” Sirius couldn’t help being grateful to the young man.

**“And of course he will be compensated for being illegally held, too,” Amelia included.**

“I don’t think there is enough compensation in the world to make up for making an innocent man spend twelve years with Dementors.” James growled sounding more like Sirius’s Animagus form than his own.

“I have to agree with Potter there.” Regulus felt weird agreeing with the older boy. He had never liked James Potter, because he felt like he had stolen his big brother from him.

**“Yes, naturally,” a pale Fudge agreed.**

**“Good! That means when he does show up nobody will give him a hard time, right,” questioned The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

“I still want to know what that title means.” Dorea felt this was a bad thing. Why would a person be called that as if it was a name when there were millions of boys living in the world? 

**“You have my word that nobody will give the man a hard time, and if they do they will be arrested for harassment of a Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Is that understood?” She demanded as she looked around the room at all that was present.**

**“Since we have now covered Sirius, Pettigrew and even pointing out the fact that Crouch broke the law by sending a man to prison without a chance to defend himself, who would you like to discuss next? Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Fudge, Umbridge, Molly Weasley, the Dursleys or the Founders are your options. Some of those will overlap just like the last ones did, but Madam I will let you choose again,” Harry instructed.**

“I wonder who the Dursleys are.” Remus asked perplexed.

“My sister’s fiance is named Dursley.” Lily pointed out. 

“But why would he have anything to do with James’s kid?” Dorea still believed that this Harry was the son of her two boys. It was a wizarding custom after all to give a first born son his father’s first name as a middle name, and Harry was named after both James and Sirius, not only their first names but their last ones as well.

**“Mr. Potter, I demand you stop all this nonsense now,” ordered Dumbledore.**

“Nonsense? He just proved a man’s innocence and another’s guilt, and that old fool is calling it nonsense. I’ll make him think nonsense for not giving my grandson a trial to begin with. It is his job after all as Chief Warlock, plus he knew Sirius wasn’t the Secret Keeper.” A furious Lord Black ranted.

**“I’m the Headmaster of this school and I don’t appreciate the mockery you are making of Hogwarts and myself.”**

“It seems like you are doing a good enough job of that on your own.” Charlus snarled in anger. All the respect he used to have for the man completely gone now.

**Harry totally ignored the man and once again asked, “Madam Bones have you made a decision yet?”**

**“Potter this total disrespect of the Headmaster will not be allowed,” sneered Snape. “You have just lost a hundred points and detention for the rest of the year.**

“They’re at the opening feast and he’s trying to give him detention for the whole year. What a complete moron.” Dorea said scathingly. Her Slytherin side was showing through.

Lily wanted to defend her ex- best friend, but she could tell it wouldn’t go over well in this room especially now. She would have done it anyway if one of the Marauders had said that, but Mrs. Potter was an adult and deserved respect.

**Again all heads turned toward the Gryffindor hourglass counter and it still read ten points.**

**“Albus, how is he doing that,” wondered McGonagall.**

**“I have no idea Minerva, but I don’t like it at all,” he replied.**

“I don’t know but I want Harry’s power.” Sirius snickered.

“I agree Padfoot.” James was thinking about all of the points they had lost over the last six years with regret for not being able to stop them from being removed from Gryffindor.

“We would definitely have won the house cup every year if we could stop those unfair point deductions.” Remus smiled at the thought.

“Those point reductions weren’t unfair.” Lily was glaring at the Marauders in anger.

“Whether you believe it or not Evans quite a few of them were.” Sirius sneered. “There were many times we were punished when we didn’t do anything or because we defended ourselves. And believe it or not that was when we would retaliate and cause the more humiliating pranks. Because we were punished unfairly while the culprit got away scot-free.”

“Yeah right. You guys are nothing but bullies picking on innocents.” Lily was furious that Black was trying to pretend in front of these adults.

“Believe what you want. I for one don’t think your opinion matters that much to argue with you about it. I know the truth, and the ones that really matter do too. Maybe someday you will take those rose colored glasses off and see the truth, but until then I won’t lose any sleep over your opinion.” Sirius sat back and looked towards his Dad for him to keep reading.

Regulus was looking at his big brother wondering if what he said was true. Severus and some of the others had convinced him that Sirius and his friends were bullies, and he had begun to believe them having seen some of those humiliating pranks. Was it true though that they were paying people back instead of just picking on them? Everybody had always said that the Gryffindors always bullied Slytherins, but there was quite a few of his fellow Slytherins who were never picked on by the group including himself. Why had he never thought about that before?

**“Mr. Potter-Black do you think you could explain why the Gryffindor counter is not taking off points,” Amelia requested.**

“Yes please do.” Sirius pleaded.

James and Remus sat forward excitedly.

**“Okay... so you want to talk about the Founders next. I guess we can do that first... and then maybe if we do, we can get rid of all these stupid point deduction interruptions,” Harry nodded slowly as he thought of how to begin.**

“How does a thirteen year old in the future know about the Founders?”  Regulus inquired. “I thought most things except the commonly known stuff had been forgotten.”

“I don’t know, but let’s find out what he knows.” His grandfather told him. He truly wanted to know himself.

**“The four Founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin built and owned Hogwarts. This means Hogwarts is privately owned, the Founders may be gone, but their Heirs are not and they are now the owners of this school and all the land that comes with it. That means the grounds, the Forbidden Forest and the village of Hogsmeade. This land is considered a Sovereign Nation, not part of Scotland or controlled by the Ministry of Magic, School Governors or Headmasters. They have been allowed to take control until at least three of the Four Founders’ Heirs could agree on how the school would be run, then they would once again take control of Hogwarts and run it like the founders wanted, or if they wanted they could even close the school and keep it as their home if that was their choice. This is in the original version of _Hogwarts a History._ ”**

All of them were listening to Charlus read with eager anticipation. None of them had known any of what was just read.

**“To let you know there is at least three of the Founders’ Heirs found and in agreement that the way Hogwarts has been being run this last couple of years in no longer acceptable. They have decided it is time to take control of the school, since the Headmaster keeps putting the students in danger, the School Governors have allowed themselves to be either bribed or threatened on how to do their jobs and that the Ministry, by allowing the Minister to arrest and throw the gamekeeper in Azkaban without a trial,**

“Hagrid is the gamekeeper. Does that mean he was thrown into Azkaban without a trial too?” Remus couldn’t believe his big friend had also spent time with Dementors unfairly.

“It sounds like it.” James didn’t like the way the future sounded at all.

  **so the Ministry could look to be doing something, _that was the Minister’s own words by the way_ , and also putting Dementors around the school, have shown they can’t be trusted to put the students of this school and their safety first.”**

**“What,” was shouted out by at least half of the listeners?**

**“Do you know who the Founders’ Heirs are Mr. Potter-Black,” Amelia Bones inquired, while glaring sternly around the room at the people who were shouting,**

**“Yes, Ma’am, I know who all four Heirs are.”**

“What? How could a child know what adults don’t?” Arcturus demanded.

**This caused a loud commotion as everyone started talking at once. They were all wondering how Harry Potter knew this when nobody else did. Dumbledore looked thunderstruck, as he only knew two of the Heirs himself and he knew those two would never agree on how Hogwarts was run. He was worried now because he knew what Harry said was true about what was in the book about the school. There was no way that he could let people wrest control of Hogwarts from him. This was his domain and his alone.**

Lily’s mouth was gaping like a fish. That was Dumbledore thinking that. It sounded like the man really wasn’t the good man she thought he was.

**“If you know so much Potter then tell us, or are you just trying to gain more attention?”  Snape barked out with an ugly look on his hateful face.**

**“I was just trying to figure out which Founder to start with. Does anybody have a preference?”**

“That will cause an uproar.” Dorea gave a tinkling laugh. It seemed her grandson was quite the character.

**At these words all four names of the Founders were being shouted out from the people from their own houses.**

**“Quiet! Mr. Potter-Black would you please start with Rowena Ravenclaw’s Heir,” pleaded Filius Flitwick, his squeaky voice filled with excitement.**

**“No problem Professor. The Heir and new Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw is none other than Sirius Orion Black.”**

“Say what?” Sirius looked dumbstruck.

“Well that might explain why you seemed to know everything without really studying.” Remus gave his friend a ‘how unfair’ look.

“You’re a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw?” Lily’s voice was filled with disbelief.

“I don’t know. I never knew that. Did you Grandfather?” Sirius turned to the head of his family.

The man was shaking his head. “No I didn’t.”

“Then how did Harry find out?” Regulus couldn’t help blurting out.

“That’s a good question. Please continue to read Charlus.” Arcturus wanted to know more.

**“That’s not possible,” came the angry voices of many Ravenclaws, Dumbledore and Snape.**

**“Well as I am yet again still alive and will once again prove I still have my magic I think that speaks for itself,” he pointed out. “ _Lumos!”_ A bright light lit up the tip of his wand at the incantation, proving that he was telling the truth again to everybody’s amazement.**

"Well he is right about that. One day you will be Lord Ravenclaw.” Dorea smiled proudly at the son of her heart.

**Charlie Weasley called out, “who is Gryffindor’s Heir?”**

**A blushing Boy-Who-Lived stammered. “That would be me, as the Potters are directly descended from Gryffindor.”**

“Dad?” James sent shock-filled eyes in the man’s direction. 

“I didn’t know that son.” His own eyes were showing a stunned look.

“You two are Heirs to the Founders.” Lily looked like she could be knocked over with a feather.

“It would seem so.” Sirius was too amazed to comprehend what he was hearing or to actually let it sink in maybe.

**Shock was seen on even more faces, but one of the few not showing surprise was Albus Dumbledore.**

“Dumbledore knew the Potters were descended from Gryffindor. And he didn’t bother to tell us.” Charlus couldn’t believe the more they read the more that he was starting to hate a man he once admired.

**This was noticed by Madam Bones, Moody and Professor McGonagall, and they were not happy that he had not shared this information. If anybody had looked at Ron Weasley’s face at the time they would have noticed a very jealous expression flash across his face.**

**The Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, Cedric Diggory inquired about the Hufflepuff Heir next.**

**To the amusement of the watchers, Harry Potter-Black turned even redder, but answered anyway. “That would be me again, as Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor were married and their only great-granddaughter married a Potter around the time the last male Gryffindor died.”**

“They were married. That is not known through history.” Dorea thought it sounded romantic. “And look Dear it tells how you are related to both of them.” She smiled fondly at her husband. She knew he would have been curious about that.

“You two could take over the school.” Lily was aghast, as she looked at the two worst Marauders.

“I doubt that we can at this time, since we do have people in our family older than us. I would think Grandfather and Dad would be the ones who could do that at this time.” Sirius was shaking head as he answered.

“Maybe not as it does say it has to be people that could agree with the way the school is run, and as you two are the first generation from each family in forever that could possibly do that.” Remus reminded them.

“Maybe that is why we didn’t know anything about being descendants of the Founders.” Charlus was eyeing Arcturus thoughtfully. He knew if he could agree with the other man they might have a chance to oust Dumbledore before he could ruin their families. Hopefully with Arcturus being the older Black here that meant the Ravenclaw side came directly down his side and not Pollux’s side.

**“So you’re the Heir to two of the Founders,” asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.**

**“Actually more than that,” he admitted sheepishly.**

**“How?”**

**“Well as Sirius Black is my father, and I’m his Heir that should be apparent.”**

“I’m his Dad.” Sirius’s face lit up with pure delight.

“But he just said he was descended from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through the Potters.” Lily couldn’t see a way around that.

But Dorea Potter was beaming at both her boys with excitement.

**“What do you mean Sirius is your father,” Remus Lupin demanded.**

**“Why do you think my name is Potter-Black?” He answered with a question of his own.**

Dorea noticed both her sons had their fingers crossed. It wasn’t like there wasn’t more than one way this could be true, but seeing those fingers like that made her realize that James must love Sirius too. That she hadn’t known.

**“I have no idea, but I would like to know,” he said.**

**“I’ll tell you in just a minute, but I’m sure the Slytherins would like to know about Salazar’s Heir. Until last June the Heir of Salazar Slytherin was none other than the man calling himself Lord Voldemort, AKA Tom Marvolo Riddle...”**

“What does it mean until last June? And what does it mean his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle?” Regulus wondered out loud. He knew that Bella had told him that the Dark Lord was the Heir of Slytherin. He didn’t remember any purebloods named Riddle.

**Dumbledore interrupted at this point. “What do you mean was? Tom is the Heir of Slytherin.”**

“It seems Dumbledore knew Voldemort’s real name was Tom.” Charlus spoke through gritted teeth. That information could have been helpful to have while fighting this blasted war.

“Why wouldn’t he tell people that?” James sent an inquiring glance at his Dad. “Wouldn’t that be something we could use to fight him or maybe even find him easier?”

“I would think so James. It seems Dumbledore is playing us for fools even now.” The Director of the DMLE was the one speaking now. “And I promise he will be answering some questions when we are done with this book.”

**“Isn’t that funny, last year when everyone was calling me the Heir of Slytherin you couldn’t be bothered to tell anyone that piece of information, now when it is no longer true you want to announce it,” Harry shook his head in disbelief. “Did you get your jollies off on me being ostracized by my fellow students, _Headmaster_?”**

“That is my Great-Grandson the old fool is messing with. I won’t let that happen this time around.” Lord Black boomed out.

“Thank you Grandfather.” Sirius sent an appreciative look towards the old man that he always thought didn’t care for him at all. Here the man was saying he would protect his son. A little piece of the shield he had put around his heart when it came to the Blacks just slipped.

**“Of course not, I just didn’t want to scare all the students.”**

**“Well that worked out so well.” He said sarcastically. Anyway as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted that changed last June when I was in the Chamber of Secrets. **

“I thought the Chamber of Secrets was a myth.” Remus exclaimed in wonder.

“I wonder how a second year could have found it, let alone get into it.” Regulus would definitely be interested in seeing the fabled place.

“I don’t know but isn’t there supposed to be some sort of monster in it.” Dorea asked frightened for her grandbaby.

“Yes.” Sirius said through gritted teeth. “Why was my kid there?”

**Evidently when I beat Voldemort for the third time,**

“Excuse me?” Charlus head came up in shock.

“What?” Sirius was holding his heart.

“But he was only a second year, and he had already beat Voldemort three time?” James spluttered.

“Grandfather how could a child beat the most feared Dark Lord in a century once let alone three times?” Regulus eyes beseeched the man to explain this to him.

“I would have to say that young Harry is one very powerful wizard.” The man couldn’t help letting his pride show through.

“But even Dumbledore hasn’t beaten him.” Lily reminded them all.

“Another bit of proof that Dumbledore isn’t as great as he is made out to be. When a child has proven to do what that self-proclaimed Leader of the Light can’t do. Not once but three times in thirteen or less years.” Arcturus couldn’t help saying with a smirk.

**Salazar Slytherin’s line now became mine, by Right of Conquest, which means last year while I was accused of being his Heir, I wasn’t, but this year I am. So between my Dad and myself, we now own Hogwarts and all the land that goes with it. And that is why I was able to lockdown Hogwarts and make sure that the Professors aren’t allowed to dock points unjustly. That is why my Dad, Sirius Black will be the only one allowed to enter the school tonight. Since he is my father, and the Founders and I have agreed that he should and has claimed the Lordship of all four Founders Lines until he feels I am ready to take over all but Ravenclaw.”**

“Bloody Hell Sirius, you are the Lord of all the Founders Lines.” James was staring at his shocked friend with his own shocked eyes.

“Congratulations Sirius.” Charlus beamed at him proudly. 

All of them then offered the stunned dog Animagus congratulations though Lily’s looked a little stilted.

**“Are you saying Black has five Lordships,” questioned Lucius Malfoy indignantly.**

**“Actually he has more than that, including the Potter Lordship until I am older.”**

Charlus stood up and walked over to pull his wife and son into his arms. He hugged them both hard before pulling Sirius up to hug him as well when he saw the tears in the young man’s eyes. 

“I know you will make a great Lord Potter. You are as much my son, as James is never doubt that Sirius.”

“I don’t want to be Lord Potter.” He cried holding on to the three people that had given him unconditional love.

“Well that is rude.” Lily exclaimed angrily.

Regulus, Remus and Arcturus Black all turned disbelieving eyes on the muggleborn witch. The Potters and Sirius ignored her comment just offering comfort to each other.

“Lily don’t you realize that for Sirius to be Lord Potter that means James and his parents are dead?” Remus was shaking his head that she had not figured that out.

“Oh I didn’t realize that.” The redhead blushed realizing how her comment sounded now.

Remus got up and sat on the loveseat so the four people could share the couch. Sirius sat next to his Grandfather then Dorea, Charlus and James. The older Potter opened the book to where he left off and started reading again.

**“How can he hold the Potter Lordship?” demanded McGonagall.**

“Why is it any of her business?” Regulus said harsher than he meant too. He hated to see the tear-stained face of his big brother. He knew it took a lot for Sirius to cry. He had suffered punishments galore from their parents without ever shedding a tear.

**“Well there is actually two reasons he can do that, the one being that he is my father like for the Founders’ Lordships and as for the other one, well would you like to explain that one Professor Dumbledore? I mean it is because of you nobody knows this information, isn’t it?”**

Glares were directed towards the book again. What did he make people forget?

**“I don’t know what you are talking about my boy,” Dumbledore exclaimed, but a few people noticed he looked worried at this point.**

**_“Wow!_ ** **You better hope your nose doesn’t start growing like Pinocchio’s from all the lies you are telling.” He said to a smattering of laughter from the Muggleborns and some Halfbloods in the room.**

“What does that mean?” Regulus asked his big brother knowing he took muggle studies.

Lily opened her mouth to explain, but Charlus cut her off. “I’m sorry Miss Evans, but Harry does explain it here in the book.”

“That is fine Sir.”

**“What are you talking about, Harry,” asked an excited Arthur Weasley?**

**“Pinocchio is a fairytale character whose nose would grow every time he told a lie, and as Dumbledore is lying through his teeth, he had better hope that he doesn’t have the same problem, because I think that crooked nose of his would look even worse if it grows a foot long or longer,” he answered with a smirk.**

“Oh yeah Sirius’s side is coming out in spades in the kid.” Remus guffawed.

“Yay! I like hearing that.” Sirius grinned.

**“Harry, please explain how Sirius can be your father,” begged Remus Lupin.**

**Harry looked at the man, as if deciding whether he wanted to answer him. Yes, he was the best friend of his fathers, but the man really hadn’t acted like it for the last twelve years. “Okay, if you insist. Sirius Orion Black was bonded in marriage to James Charlus Potter-Black and the two of them are my parents.”**

“Yes I knew it.” Dorea shouted exuberantly. “You are going to be my son-in-law one day. I knew you loved him. I just wasn’t for sure if he loved you back.”

Sirius hugged his Mum happily afraid to look at his future husband in case he saw something that would make him know that James didn’t feel like that about him at least yet.

Everybody else in the room was looking shocked except James Potter. He was beaming not only from the words in the book, but what his Mum had said to Sirius. She said Sirius already loved him. He kept staring at the young man he had loved for more than a year now, ever since the willow incident around Easter of fifth year.

**All hell broke loose at this announcement. The roar that filled the Great Hall was so loud it wouldn’t surprise Harry if it could be heard in Hogsmeade at the very least. Harry noticed with amusement the furious look on Snape’s face as he was yelling at Dumbledore.**

“What the hell is it any of his business? Please tell me Snape doesn’t have feelings for one of us.” James begged.

“Oi Prongs don’t make me sick. That’s enough to make me lose all of the food I’ve eaten in my lifetime. “Sirius groaned holding his stomach as his face turned green.

Regulus and Remus were laughing at the faces both dark haired lions were wearing.

**He also noticed the old man was clutching his wand as if in fear that he was going to be attacked any minute. Ahh... this was priceless, he knew his Dad was going to be upset he missed this. This was one memory he would have to share for sure with the man.**

“Yes Harry James, you had definitely better do that.” Sirius pouted because he wouldn’t get to see it, but hopefully his older self would.

**Ten minutes of continuous uproar was finally brought to an end by Amelia Bones and all the Aurors in the room sending up loud bangs and sparks to get everyone’s attention. The last person to stop yelling was Severus, _mad-as-hell_ , Snape whose last words caused Harry to laugh out loud. “I’m not finished with you... you lying manipulative old goat!”**

“Snape finally did something right in his life.” James crowed with laughter.

**As everyone settled back down, Rita Skeeter asked the question that was on everybody’s mind. “How is that possible Mr. Potter when everyone knows that you are the son of James Potter and Lily ‘Evans’ Potter?”**

“Say what?” Sirius was looking furious now. He just found out he got James after all, and the whole wizarding world that Lily got his man. 

“It has something to do with Dumbledore.” Arcturus reminded him.

**“First of all it is Potter-Black, second that is the story Dumbledore spread around and the people that knew the truth he either _Confunded_ or _Obliviated_ the information from their minds. Isn’t that right, _Headmaster_?”**

“Dad please tell me when can do something to stop that bastard.” James pleaded.

“James Charlus watch your language.” The man told him sternly. “And trust me son I won’t be letting him ruin any of my loved ones lives.”

“Thanks Dad,” James and Sirius said together.

**“I have no idea what you are talking about, Harry,” denounced Dumbledore, but many noticed the always present twinkle was now gone from his eyes, and the more observant ones noticed a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. Those same observant people could tell things weren’t going the way he wanted.**

**“That is Mr. Potter-Black to you! And are you truthfully denying this? Why don’t you take the same magical oath that I did? And you can tell the truth and nothing but the truth here tonight.”**

**“I don’t need to take a magical oath as everyone here knows my word is my bond. I am above such petty things as lying as anyone can tell you.”**

“Evidently not,” Dorea was furious that Dumbledore was going to hurt her babies in that other timeline, not only her sons but her grandson as well.

**Harry scoffed, “I guess you forgot that Pettigrew proved that you are a liar when he was under the Veritaserum, but just in case you forgot, he said you were the one to cast the _Fidelius_ _Charm_ making him the Secret Keeper, yet you told the Wizengamot that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper. That proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are not above lying.”**

Growls and snarls were heard in the room. Everybody but Lily couldn’t wait to get their hands around that old goat’s neck.

**Dumbledore blanched as everyone looked at him accusingly, but he was saved having to say anything when Hermione started speaking.**

**“Harry, you can’t have two men as your parents, so that can’t be true unless they adopted you.”**

“She has a point there.” Lily told them.

“How long have you been a part of the wizarding world now Evans?” Regulus demanded. “Don’t you think you should have tried to find out more about it?”

“What are you talking about Black?” Lily didn’t like the way the younger Black was talking down to her.

“He means that it is possible for two wizards to have a baby. Their love and magic combined will make it possible for them to to get pregnant.” Remus answered not liking the way Regulus Black was talking to Lily. Remus had always had feelings for Lily, but because of James’s infatuation with her he had pushed it aside, but if Prongs was going to marry Sirius maybe he didn’t have to do that anymore.

Lily didn’t know what to say to this startling discovery. Men could have a baby. Why had she never seen anything about that in all of the books she had read since coming to Hogwarts?

**“Ahh, Hermione that may be true in the Muggle world, and trust me I was just as shocked as you’re going to be when I found out, but that isn’t the case in the magical world. It seems two wizards or even two witches can have a baby together, since their magic will make that possible. My Da, James Potter-Black is the one that carried me and gave birth to me, not Lily Evans Potter. I am the son of Sirius Black and his husband James Potter-Black.”**

“Oh James you are going to have a baby.” Dorea reached over her husband’s lap to take her son’s hand in her own.

This gave James food for thought. He hadn’t thought about being pregnant. He wondered what that would be like.

**If that is true, why did you just call Lily a Potter?” snarled Snape angrily.**

“I can’t help wondering that myself.” Lily’s voice came across quietly not meaning to be heard.

**“Because she was, but not because she was married to James Potter, but rather due to the fact her parents were killed during the summer before her seventh year**

“What?” Lily cried out in anguish. “My Mum and Daddy are going to die this summer?” 

“Oh Lily I’m so sorry.” Remus got up and pulled the distraught girl into his arms.

 He let her cry on his shoulders while the rest of them stayed unnaturally silent. When her tears had finally stopped he led her back to the loveseat keeping a firm arm around her waist to offer comfort and support.

“Maybe we can find out what happen and stop it.” James felt bad for her. He may not love Lily romantically, but he had crushed on her for awhile so he did care for her.

**and the only family she had left was Petunia who hated her and anything to do with magic, so my Grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter adopted her by muggle adoption and she became my Da’s sister.**

“You adopted me? But you haven’t even met me before. Why would you adopt me?” Lily’s emerald eyes swam with pain and confusion.

“Lily just because I don’t love you romantically doesn’t mean I don’t care for you.” James explained.

“And besides that’s the kind of people Mum and Dad are. They love kids and would take in anyone that needed them.” Sirius added as he hugged his Mum.

**They felt this would help her in both worlds, since the Potter name would give her a better standing with the Pureblood snobs, and as she wasn’t of age at the time in the muggle world. And since they were spending so much time together in their seventh year everybody thought they were dating, but they only told those they were closest to the truth. Lily Potter was not my mother but my Aunt and Godmother instead.” He explained to the utter astonishment of all those present. “As it was a Muggle adoption it did not show up on the records when she came back to school, so she just left it like that, and of course my Dad and Da thought it was a great prank that everybody thought those two were dating, when my fathers were already a couple at the time. They convinced those they were closest to not to tell anybody any different, including the three Professors that knew the truth.”**

“So James and I get together between now and the start of seventh year.” Sirius couldn’t help smiling and for the first time since he heard that James married him he looked at the man he loved. He couldn’t help the heart-stopping smile when he saw James staring back at him with his own smile. He could tell by that one look into those hazel eyes that James loved him too.

**“What Professors knew the truth?” McGonagall hissed angrily.**

**“That would be you, Dumbledore and Flitwick.”**

**“That is ridiculous,” Snape roared. “Lily was not adopted by Potter’s parents.”**

“You know I always thought Severus was smart, but I see that was a mistake. Harry took a magical oath to tell the truth, so he can’t be lying.” Regulus shook his head that the man was such dunderhead.

**At this Harry reached into his bag and pulled out an official document, but those watching noticed it wasn’t a scroll, but a Muggle paper. He handed it to Madam Bones. ”Please verify for Snape and everyone else that what I said is again the truth. You would think people would stop calling me on it since I made that oath and am still alive, but I guess it is like Hermione says, wizards just don’t seem to know how to use logic.”**

“Don’t say that Harry. There are a lot of wizards that use logic. It’s just some are too damn stupid to try it.” Regulus told the book.

“Regulus Arcturus watch your language.” His grandfather scolded.

“Sorry Grandfather.” was the contrite reply.

**As the woman perused the paper, she couldn’t help grinning at his words. “Mr. Potter-Black is right Lily Evans was adopted by the Potters on the 27th of August, 1977.”**

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” Lily said feeling touched that these people would do that for her.

“Hopefully we can save your parents Lily so you won’t have to be adopted, but either way I think you should call us Dorea and Charlus. In the timeline we are reading you actually became our daughter, and if Merlin forbid we can’t save your parents this time you will again.”

“Thank you, Dorea.” Lily felt one lone tear slip down her cheek.

**“Who all knew this information,” Remus Lupin asked, shocked beyond disbelief.**

**“The same people that knew my parents were married. That would be the three Professors I mentioned earlier, Remus Lupin, Pettigrew, my Potter grandparents, Frank and Alice Longbottom and his parents, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Marlene McKinnon and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. By the way all of which were on the list of people to take custody of me if something were to happen to my parents, except for Pettigrew, since they knew I didn’t like him when I was a baby, and Dumbledore as they felt he was too old for the responsibility. All these people were also present for my parents bonding ceremony, with Aunt Lily and Remus Lupin standing up with them. Those two were named my Godparents, also. Dumbledore actually performed the ceremony.”**

“You named us Godparents?” Remus and Lily asked in shock.

“I would guess so as I doubt Harry lied about it.” Sirius was surprised that he agreed to Lily being Harry’s Godmother, but maybe he mellowed out with her some since he got James and she became his sister-in-law.

Arcturus and Regulus couldn’t help noticing that they hadn’t been at the wedding or named as possible guardians for the young man. Both tried to keep the hurt from being seen by making sure their masks were firmly in place.

**“But Harry, you have your mother’s eyes, everybody who knew her says so,” Hermione argued.**

**“Oh that is because a manipulative old fool put a glamour on me as well as a lot of blocks and spells. I had all of those removed a couple of weeks ago thanks to my Goblin friends here.”**

“I swear I will find some way to get that man locked in Azkaban.” Charlus was furious. “He could have damaged Harry with blocks on him.

He wasn’t the only one that was showing their anger. The more they read about Dumbledore the angrier they got.

**“But you still have your mother’s eyes,” Ginny pointed out.**

**“No I don’t, Dad just put a glamour back on me until this all came out. _Finite Incantatem!”_ Immediately his eyes changed to a silver grey, his hair grew to shoulder length and seemed to be more manageable, and his cheekbones took on a more aristocratic look. Harry Potter had been a very handsome boy, but Harry Potter-Black was drop-dead gorgeous, was the thought going through all of the female minds and quite a few of the male ones, too, at the moment. He now looked like a perfect cross between Sirius Black and James Potter, except for the fact he was too short and a lot thinner than those two boys had been. **

**“This is my real appearance,” he pointed out, as he removed the glasses he no longer needed.**

“Oh he sounds so adorable.” Dorea cooed. “But I wonder why is smaller than you boys were?”

“I don’t know, but I have this feeling in my stomach that it has to do with Dumbledore.” Sirius couldn’t wait to have his son, a cross between James and him. The thought made him smile despite the feeling in his stomach. James was going to give him a son. And he couldn’t help wanting to start practicing making that baby soon.

**A stunned silence followed this announcement, as everyone was trying to wrap their minds around what they had just learned. The only noise in the whole room was the scratching of the quick-quote quill Rita Skeeter was using. It wasn’t her normal acid-green one, but a blue one that only wrote what it actually heard. She was very quietly whispering the description of the changes made to Harry at the moment.**

**Finally recovering her voice Madam Bones began to speak again. “What did you mean about spells and blocks being put on you, Mr. Potter-Black?”**

“Yes I want to know that too.” Both the Lords in the room growled out.

**“Call me Harry, Madam, and just what I said, it seems somebody thought it was their right to cast spells and put blocks on me and my magic,”**

**“Who would do such a thing?” demanded Bones, McGonagall and Lupin at the same time.**

**“Well according to the magical signature the goblins found when they removed them all, that would be one, Albus Dumbledore,” glancing at the man with a look of intense anger on his face.**

The angry words coming from all of those present, was so loud and confusing that nobody could hear exactly what the others were saying. The Black brothers and James thought this was a good thing, because they knew if the others heard the foul things they were saying they would be feeling the effects of the Scourgify right now.

**The shock kept the uproar to a bare minimum at this announcement, but while it was going on Harry pulled another scroll from his bag and handed it to Madam Bones. “This is the list of spells and blocks put on me. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anybody that doesn’t need to know what they were, as it really isn’t everybody’s business what I can actually do. There are some that would love to use that knowledge against me.”**

“Again I have to say my grandson is one smart young man.” Charlus said proudly.

“He really is a boy to be proud of.” Arcturus agreed. “It looks like you two are going to make a great kid.” He beamed at Sirius and James.

“Thank you, Sir.” James smiled back.

“Call me Grandfather since you are going to marry my grandson.” He corrected him.

“Thank you, Grandfather.” Both Sirius and James smiled gratefully.

**While he was saying this Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin, plus Madam Pomfrey and Andromeda Tonks were yelling furiously at the supposedly greatest wizard since Merlin.**

“I love the way he said supposedly.” Dorea couldn’t contain her happiness as they read about her grandson. Yes there were things they would have to change, but that little boy wasn’t one of them.

**The man that so many had looked up to and admired for many decades was now being seen in a different light, and by the look on his face he wasn’t the least bit happy about this new turn of events. He was silently fuming and wondering how he could stop the train wreck he seemed to be on. Just the thought of all these people learning about his manipulations was horrible, but with Skeeter here and going to print this and with the knowledge about both her and the Boy-Who-Lived  making magical oaths about what was said and printed the outcome would be no less than horrific for him and his plans for the future.**

“Why do I feel that means he plans on something even worse than he has already done?” Sirius was rubbing his stomach to try to get it to settle. He was truly afraid for his child. He was his Dad and it was his place to protect him.

**Madam Bones read the list of spells and blocks with the utmost horror and revulsion that anyone, let alone Dumbledore would do this to a child, and not just any child, but the saviour of their world.**

“The saviour of our world? He’s just a little boy.” Dorea wasn’t the only one looking horrified. “What kind of pressure have they put on that child?”

**The mere thought had her fighting the nauseousness that was overtaking her. Just the thought that they had been foolish enough to trust that man to protect him, while all the while he had been doing this to a mere baby,**

“Dad, that sounds like he saved the world as a baby. How is that possible?” James turned to bury his face in his Dad’s shoulder.

“I don’t know. I truly wish I did.” He tried to sooth his child, as he watched his wife doing the same to Sirius. Their baby, his grandbaby had been in danger as a mere baby.

**it was too mind-boggling. If the man would do this to a child they owed so much, what had he done to all of the other children they had put under his care? Her own niece had spent the last two years under the man’s supervision after all.**

“That is truly a scary thought.” Arcturus was watching the two young future fathers, as they listened to things that were tearing them up. Every time those two heard something to give them a small minute of happiness it was pulled away with some more horrible news.

**Alastor Moody who was reading the list with Bones was shocked beyond belief, the man he trusted above all others had betrayed them all.**

That made Charlus more determined than ever to make sure Dumbledore was stopped before he started. Alastor was one of his closest friends. The man was the Head Auror under him, and he had been the one to train the paranoid Auror when he first joined the Auror Academy. They had been friends ever since. He knew that Alastor trusted Dumbledore now and truly respected the man, so to find out that he could be shocked by Dumbledore’s actions told just how bad what was written on that list was.

**There was no other way to look at it. He had heard what the boy had said about who was at the bonding ceremony and why none of them remembered it. The man who he considered his friend had messed with his mind, and not just his, he had lied and helped send an innocent man to Azkaban, and evidently stole a child from his father**

“He stole my baby. I’ll make him pay.” A fire that showed Sirius was a true Black shown his eyes now.

“Sirius come sit between your Mum and me.” Charlus told his adopted son. He could see the young man was truly fighting to keep control of his magic.

“I’m fine Dad.” He got out through his grinding teeth.

“I didn’t ask if you were fine Sirius Orion. I said move over here now.” was the stern order.

Sirius wanted to argue, but he knew from that tone he wouldn’t like the consequences if he didn’t obey it. He gave an exasperated huff but followed the orders his Dad gave him. When the man wrapped an arm around his shoulder some of the tenseness left his body. And when James grabbed his hand across the front of their Dad’s body even more left him.

“We won’t let him do this to our son this time around.” James assured him. They shared a smile that held a promise of a better future for them all.

**and placed him with people who had no right to even be near him, and cast spells and blocks on him for some reason only he knew. And then people wondered why he was so paranoid? It wasn’t paranoia if it was true that people couldn’t be trusted.**

**Rufus Scrimgeour was also reading the scroll with Bones, and the same thoughts were going through his mind as with the other two. How in the world had they let Dumbledore get away with such atrocities? Something had to be done, because anybody who would do the things that was coming out here tonight had no right to be holding any kind of power let alone three of the most powerful positions in their world. Just the things written on this scroll was enough to get the man thrown into Azkaban for the rest of his life, and that isn’t counting everything else they had heard here tonight.**

“I really wish I knew what was on that scroll.” Charlus muttered angrily.

**Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Dolores Umbridge, Cornelius Fudge and quite a few of the Slytherins were actually happy at the new turn of events. They thought this was a wonderful thing as they all thought Dumbledore had way too much power, but even they were shocked at what the man had done. Though they were happy to see the man was getting his comeuppance.**

**All of a sudden the Great Hall doors opened, and as one everybody turned to see why. There standing framed in the doorway was a man with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He was a handsome man, if too thin, he was dressed in a expensive black robes with the Black crest on his left chest and on his right were nine other crests, in three rows of three but smaller than the Black crest.**

“You have ten Lordships.” Regulus was astounded. “I don’t think that has ever been done before.”

“I believe you are right Regulus.” His Grandfather was showing true pride in his Heir.

**The man by no means resembled the picture of the prisoner that had escaped Azkaban less than a month ago. Except for his weight and a look in his eyes no one would ever guess that this man had spent twelve years locked in the worst place on earth. But for all who had known the man or seen pictures of when he was younger, there was no doubt in their minds, that this was none other than Lord Sirius Orion Black. The females who had thought Harry’s new looks made him drop-dead gorgeous could definitely see the resemblance to his dad. The man may be in his thirties, but he was drool-worthy material.**

James felt a twinge of jealousy go through his body. What right did they have to look at his Sirius that way? That was his Sirius.

Charlus felt his son’s body tense beside him. When he glanced over at him he had to bite his lip to keep from grinning ear to ear. It seemed that James was a little jealous of others looking at Sirius.

**As he stood there at least three people weren’t thinking about his looks, but rather how much they hated the man and how they wanted to cause him pain. Of the three only Dumbledore didn’t attempt it right away, which he was thankful for when he saw the results of the other two’s spells. Severus Snape called out _Sectumsempra_ at the same time Dolores Umbridge was also trying to cast a spell. Both spells were aimed at Sirius Black, but as he was unarmed and nobody else had a wand drawn what happened next was even more shocking than what had happened so far this night. Both wands that were firing spells exploded with no spell hitting Black. Instead the two castors were holding their wand hands and shrieking in pain both hands were bloody and burnt looking.**

“Good they deserve it. Too bad they didn’t blow their whole hand off.” James stated with flashing eyes.

Sirius couldn’t help smiling at James’s defense of him. He couldn’t wait until they were alone, so he could talk to him about his feelings. He truly hoped it wouldn’t be long before he could kiss those lips that were defending him.

**Fudge and Dumbledore were both shouting out, “Who cast those spells? The person or persons who did are looking at time in Azkaban or expelled if they are underage.” Both men were looking at Harry as they said this, but he just glared defiantly back at them as if they were idiots.**

“They are trying to blame the child for hexing two people at once.”  Regulus couldn’t believe those two people were who were in charge of their little part of the world.

**While Madam Pomfrey went to tend to Snape’s hand, Andromeda Tonks went to assist Umbridge, since she was also a Healer, even though the woman was a despicable creature she couldn’t in good conscience leave her bleeding like that.**

“Yeah Andi’s too kind for her own good.” Sirius smiled when he thought about the cousin who had always treated him with love and kindness.

**Dumbledore and Fudge were now, both in Harry’s face demanding for him to admit what he had done, but this really pissed Sirius Black off.**

“I would guess so, since the one in the room here is also looking pretty ticked off at the moment.” Remus pointed out.

“He has a reason to be mad.” James agreed with Sirius’s anger.

**Who did those two bumbling idiots think they were yelling at his son like that? He raised his wand and called _Silencio_ twice, and the morons were silenced even though their mouths were still moving. By the time they realized they were making no sound Sirius Black was standing in front of them with his wand still pointing at the two.**

"Good job Son.” Charlus praised Sirius even though it was the book Sirius who had done the job.

**“Who the Bloody Hell do you think you are screaming at and accusing my son of something like that? Everybody in this Hall can see he is not holding his wand, yet you two idiots are blaming him. I noticed that neither one of you are yelling at your lackeys for trying to curse an unarmed man. That shows just what kind of people you two are, of course it doesn’t surprise me at all, but I think quite a few people here are finally getting their eyes opened to just what type of men they have representing them in their Government.”**

“Go Siri,” Regulus called out happily. He was for once forgetting to keep his mask up and showing his brother that he still looked up to him.

His words and facial expression had Sirius just staring at his little brother. Reggie hadn’t acted that way around him see he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

**“I’m the Minister of Magic, you will not speak to me that way,” roared Fudge, after Lucius Malfoy unsilenced him.**

**“I don’t have to listen to such disrespect,” fumed Dumbledore at the same time, since he wordlessly removed the spell on himself. ”Nobody else would have the audacity to shoot hexes at Professor Snape and Madam Umbridge with all of these witnesses other than Harry.”**

**“My son’s name is Mr. Potter-Black to you, old man, and nobody in this Hall hexed those two idiots. They did it to themselves, which you would think _you_ of all people would know.”**

“What do you mean they did it to themselves?” Lily was staring across the room at Sirius.

“I don’t know, but hopefully my older self does, because I would like to know that too.” Sirius smirked at her blush. It seemed she forgot that they were reading about the future.

**“What are you talking about Black,” growled Moody.**

**“Well anybody who has read _Hogwarts a History,_ the original version would have been expecting that to happen, and you would think that the Professors and high officials in the Ministry would have made sure to read that book, as it has all the laws pertaining to Hogwarts in it.”**

**“As I’ve never seen that book, what caused their wands to explode then?” questioned Madam Bones. “And where can I get a copy of that book?”**

**“Well truthfully the Headmaster, Deputy Head and all four Heads of Houses should have a copy, as well as the Minister, School Governors, Wizengamot, Department of Mysteries, the ICW and the head of the DMLE,**

“It seems that I should have a copy of that book.” Charlus knew he had never seen it though. He wondered why he didn’t have one.

**since it tells them what they can and cannot do in regards to what happens on this Sovereign Nation. Because even if Harry had shot those spells at those two, there is nothing anyone but me could do anything about it, as I am the Lord and owner of this land and my word is law here. As for what happened to their wands and hands, well they attempted to attack the Lord of Hogwarts, and she didn’t appreciate it. Just so you know the same thing would happen if you try to curse Harry as well since he is her Heir. I thought I should give you fair warning, but that is the only warning you get, because anyone trying to harm _my child_ will find themselves being fed to the Acromantula colony in the Forbidden Forest and there is nothing anyone can do to me as I am the Lord of this country. And those who don’t like the way I plan to run the place can leave and never come back some will be leaving anyway and never be allowed to return when this night is over.”**

“Sirius sweetheart, you can’t feed people to giant spiders.” Dorea tried to get her point across in a nice tone of voice.

“Why not Mum? It sounds like a good idea.” James said seriously. “He only said that he would do it to people who tried to hurt your grandbaby.”

“James,” but she couldn’t say anymore because she was giggling too hard.

**“That is ridiculous. You are not above the law, Black,” Crouch thundered.**

“He didn’t say he was. I believe he said he was the law there.” Regulus rolled his eyes.

**”You’re right I’m not, I am the law here though.”**

“I see a family resemblance there.” Lily had never noticed it before except in the looks department.

**“Do you think we will let you get away with this? We will arrest you and throw you back into Azkaban,” Umbridge screeched through her pain.**

Regulus didn’t bother saying anything this time. He just huffed in annoyance.

**“You can’t do a damn thing. What part of a Sovereign Nation don’t you understand or do you think you could walk into France and tell their rulers what they can or can’t do as well?” This caused people like the Weasley twins to actually snicker at the woman’s stupidity.**

**“Lord Black, are you really saying you don’t have to answer to anyone on what you do here?” Flitwick asked.**

**“I answer to Hogwarts and her Founders, their portraits anyway, but other than them, no I don’t.”**

“That sound like Hogwarts is sentient.” Remus looked impressed.

“I didn’t think any of the Founders’ portraits were still in existence.” Lily would love to see what they had looked like.

“Well that note when we got here was signed by Hogwarts and the Founders.” Sirius reminded them.

**“But there aren’t any of the Founders’ portraits around anymore,” Professor Vector pointed out.**

**“ _Oh there are_ , Dumbledore just hid all those that were available for the public to see,**

Once again the readers were left with gaping mouths. He hid the Founders' portraits. That was so wrong. How many people would be honored to see even one of the Founders?

**but that didn’t mean he could hide the ones in the Founders and their Heirs’ personal quarters or at Godric’s Retreat, which is where Harry and I spent the last few weeks.”**

“You get to stay at Godric Gryffindor’s place.” James looked awestruck, but then so did Lily and Remus.

**“Personal quarters? Godric’s Retreat?” was being muttered all over the Hall.**

**Harry was pulling a large book out of his bag at this point, as he laid it on the table he asked his Dad to assist him. Nobody but Hermione could read the title of the book, but as her eyes lit up like Christmas lights, they all had a pretty good idea what it was.**

**Sirius pointed his wand at the book and said, “ _Geminio!”_ he repeated this over and over. He then handed a copy to Madam Bones, while Harry gave Hermione one. This made Hermione look like she had been given the greatest treasure on earth. Sirius then proceeded to send a copy to Flitwick and Sprout, two copies to McGonagall, while explaining the extra one was for the next Head of Slytherin, which caused Snape to glare furiously at him, and six copies to Madam Pince for the Library. When only the original was left Harry put it back in his bag.**

“I wonder if they found the original copy at Godric’s Retreat.” James was hoping to see the place soon. “Dad, do you think we will be able to go there soon?”

“I don’t know James, but I sure hope so.”

**“What about the rest of the people you said should have one,” asked Percy Weasley.**

**“I’m sure the Headmaster and the Minister have copies in their offices, the same for the School Governors and the Wizengamot. I don’t know about the Department of Mysteries, but if they need one I am sure Madam Bones can make them a copy,” he told him.**

“I will definitely be trying to see if there is a copy of that book at the Ministry.” Charlus’s voice had an edge of steel to it.

**“Now, that we have covered the Founders how about we go on to others. I know we have gotten some of Dumbledore out of the way, but why don’t we talk about the Death Eaters in the room and how they avoided Azkaban?” Harry changed the subject with a smirk.**

**“Death Eaters? We have Death Eaters here,” cried out at least a couple dozen voices in fear.**

“I would say at least two besides Pettigrew.” Sirius responded to the book’s question. “I would bet half the Black fortune that Lucy and Snape are Death Eaters.”

“You better make sure you bet on a sure thing if you are going to bet that big.” Arcturus glared at his grandchild.

“Sorry Grandfather. I do think they are though.” He did look a little sheepish though for saying that in front of the man.

**“Yes, we have two marked Death Eaters in this room right now, neither deserving to be here. One bribed his way out of trouble by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse, while the other had somebody vouching for him saying he switched sides at a personal risk to himself. Both stories were the biggest load of hippogriff dung there ever was.” Harry explained.**

**“Just because you say it is true doesn’t mean it is so.” Draco Malfoy roared. He was scared for his father and godfather and what was going to happen to them if Potter was believed.**

“You’re right about Lucius, but man your cousin and that git really couldn’t have named Snape Godfather could they? I mean that thought is just horrible. They would have been better off to take him out and hand him to a bear to raise.” James couldn’t keep the disdain off of his face of thinking of Snape being responsible for a baby.

**“Again my oath doesn’t seem to be enough, but that is okay I have proof. Since you brought it up Malfoy, why don’t we start with your father?”**

**All three Malfoys and Snape were now looking very worried. All of them could be seen sweating.**

“Well it looks like the Black fortune is safe after all.” Arcturus couldn’t believe that Sirius knew that.

**While Fudge who was worried about what would happen to his career if Lucius was found guilty, was now complaining. “You can’t accuse Mr. Malfoy of anything. He is an upstanding citizen who donates to many charities.”**

“Bad guys can still donate to charities. It is a way to make them look more like an upstanding citizen.” Lily wasn’t impressed with what she was finding out about the wizarding world’s government.

**“Yes, you would know all about Malfoy’s donations wouldn’t you Minister? You and Madam Umbridge have personal experience with those donations.” He said, as he pulled out a few scrolls and handed them to Madam Bones.**

**Narcissa Malfoy couldn’t stop herself. “What are those?”**

**“They are the personal records of all transactions for your husband, the Minister and Umbridge provided by the goblins,” he answered. “You’ll notice Madam Bones that withdrawals from the Malfoy account are the exact same amount to be added to either of the other two accounts on the same days.”**

“How in the Bloody Hell did he get those?” Lord Black’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline.

**“How did you get those,” demanded a steaming Minister, his toad lackey and Malfoy Sr?**

**“The goblins are not allowed to give out personal information on their customers.” Narcissa and Snape proclaimed loudly.**

**“Well you see the goblins would normally never do such a thing, but they take great offence to people who endanger or cause trouble for those they consider friends, and/or are their richest clients. Since Harry and I fit into both those categories, well I would think that would explain why they are helping us prove our enemies deserve to be in Azkaban, where they belong.” Sirius replied, to the astonishment of almost everyone in the Hall, except for Harry, Bill Weasley, Flitwick and the Goblins. Nobody else had ever heard of such a thing, where goblins helped a wizard before.**

“I definitely hadn’t.” Arcturus was stunned to hear it now.

“Dad is friends with a few Goblins like Steeleblade.” James informed those in the room.

**While most were trying to wrap their minds around such an astonishing fact, Madam Bones had decided to see why they would consider those three enemies to Lord Black and his son.**

**“What exactly have they done to be considered a threat or enemy to you two?”**

**“Well for one thing Mr. Malfoy almost got me and every other student in this school killed last year by making sure the Chamber of Secrets was opened.” Harry informed her.**

“I’m not going to like hearing this am I?” Arcturus was truly regretting that he had let Pollux set up that marriage between Malfoy and Narcissa.’

**It was as if an explosion went off, the noise was so loud. Many were pulling their wands and aiming them at the man who hurt or caused them so much fear the year before. Only Lord Black casting Sonorus on himself to get their attention and promising them he would handle it quieted them enough to hear his exact words.**

Sirius was trying to peer at the book in his Dad’s hands to read this part for himself. He hated old Lucy as much as he did Snivellus. That evil git came to his family home though and strutted around like he owned the place. He had been getting Sirius in trouble with his parents even before he started Hogwarts, and it only got worse after he had been sorted into Gryffindor.

Charlus smiled fondly at the teenager but moved the book closer to James to tease the boy.

“Aww come on Dad. I want to read it too.” Sirius gave him a puppy pout.

“Now, now Sirius I’m reading this chapter.” The man teased him holding the book even farther away.

“Fine,” Sirius sat back with a disappointed huff to the amusement of all those in the room.

**“Please, I understand your anger at the man, trust me when I say it can’t be any worse than mine, since my son was actually seconds away from dying because of that man’s actions,**

“Seconds away from dying? What the Hell did he do to my Pup?” Sirius cried out in outrage. “I’ll kill him.”

“Sirius, remember Harry is fine in the book. Let’s see what actually happened.” Dorea cautioned as she again pulled him into her arms to try to calm him down. 

Regulus who was watching all of this couldn’t decide if it was her, or the stern look Charlus Potter was giving his older brother that got him to settle down. The only thing he knew for sure was that the two older Potters really did treat Sirius like their own son, and that Sirius lapped it up like a cat with a bowl full of cream. Regulus had hated hearing Sirius call them Mum and Dad when he first got here, but he could understand it now that he saw the completely different way they treated him compared to their own parents. Bloody Hell they treated Sirius better than Regulus was treated by their parents, and he knew he was considered the favorite perfect son.

**but I promise you if the Ministry doesn’t do their jobs and vow to lock the man in Azkaban for the rest of his life before they leave, then you have my guarantee the man won’t be leaving these grounds alive.**

“Sirius, you just got cleared of murder charges, and you are threatening to kill someone.” Remus said exasperated.

“I’m pretty sure I wasn’t threatening him.” Sirius told him with a determined look. “I think you will find out I was actually making a promise.”

“You can’t do that in front of all those people Black.” Lily rolled her eyes at the Marauder’s stupidity.

“I think you will find out I can. Didn’t my book self already say I could do anything I wanted there and no one could stop me?” He reminded her with a smirk, when he noticed the look that clearly said she forgot about that part.

**He is after all on land I control and endangered my son and Hogwarts’ Heir, and that isn’t something he will get away with.”**

**These words caused all three Malfoys to become as pale as ghosts, as they all aimed their wands at Sirius Black. But this just caused the man to let out a bark like laugh at their stupidity.**

Sirius and James were also laughing as that was read out. Regulus couldn’t believe Narcissa was acting like such an idiot, while Arcturus was shaking his head in disbelief. The man hadn’t realized the Malfoy line was so stupid, and it seemed to have rubbed off on his niece.

**Harry, who was also laughing at their idiocy said. “I see you people are as dumb as I thought, I have nothing against blonds, but you three are the perfect example why some people spout out dumb blond jokes.”**

This had all three Marauders looking interested. They always liked any kind of joke.

“What’s a dumb blond joke?” James asked eagerly.

“I don’t know, but I think it must be something muggle related.” Remus wanted to know as well.

“It isn’t something I learned in Muggle Studies.” Sirius complained.

Lily opened her mouth to give an explanation, but stopped when Charlus told her that Harry explains in a minute.

**This caused hysterical laughter from all that knew what dumb blond jokes were about, but Professor Sprout wanted to know why he said that.**

**“Well Ma’am, as I’m sure you can figure out that a dumb blond joke is a joke about people who are supposed to be stupid. There are those who think all blond people are stupid and make derogatory jokes about them. While I myself don’t feel that way, the Malfoys just showed why some people do. The three of them are blond and just pulled their wands on a man they know they can’t hex without them being the ones hurt, as proven earlier by Snape and Umbridge, thus showing their stupidity and the reason for those kind of jokes.” He explained with a snicker.**

“Okay but I wanted to actually hear a dumb blond joke.” Sirius and James commented with a pout.

"Alright I’ll tell you one.” Lily couldn’t believe she was doing this, but all three Marauders had looked so pathetically disappointed she couldn’t help herself.

“Really Evans? You’re the best.” Sirius wasn’t the only one beaming at her.

“Okay. Did you hear about the blonde who gave her cat a bath?” She asked and giggled when they all shook their heads. “She still hasn’t gotten all the hair off of her tongue.”

The Marauders burst out laughing and it only got worse when Regulus said, “That’s disgusting. How can anybody be so stupid?”

“And that is why they are called dumb blond jokes.” Lily explained. “It is jokes that say blondes are dumb.”

**The Malfoys were now blushing as they put their wands away, but Malfoy Sr. snarled, “Prove it!”**

“I have a funny feeling that he can or it wouldn’t have been brought up.” James grinned at evidently his future husband. 

This thought gave him an excited feeling in his stomach. He was actually going to marry Sirius and have his baby. Whoa he hadn’t counted on the one being pregnant when he thought of future kids, but as he looked at his best friend, the man he loved, well he could do that. It might be a little weird, but to be with Sirius and have his kids it would be worth it especially Harry, because that young man was a child to be proud of.

**Harry put his own wand to his head removing a very long string of silver substance that he put in a bottle his Dad was holding for him.**

“To bad we couldn’t see that memory ourselves.” Regulus was disappointed.

“I don’t know that I would want to see my grandbaby almost killed.” Dorea looked worried. “I mean it did say he was seconds from death.”

“Sorry Lady Potter I didn’t think about that.” Regulus apologized.

“It’s okay Sweetheart.” She smiled at him. “And please call me Dorea and my husband Charlus.”

“Thank you, Ma… Dorea.” He had corrected himself when he saw her raised eyebrow.

**He then called, “Dobby!”**

**With a small pop a tiny elf with bat-like ears, a long nose and wearing a pair of black trousers with a red jacket with a gold crests on its back showing the Potter and Black crests, appeared before Harry, excitedly exclaimed, “Master Harry called for Dobby? What can Dobby do for the best Master in the world?”**

“Wow, why don’t our elves talk like that to me?” James grumbled.

“Well at least your elves don’t go around causing you pain all of the time.” Sirius’s face had taken on a dark look when he thought about Kreacher.

“Kreacher is not that bad.” Regulus defended his elf friend.

“Not to you because you are the perfect pureblood son,” Sirius couldn’t hide the resentment at saying those words. “But when you are the shame of your parents’ flesh like me you would see it is a different story.”

Arcturus and Regulus were both staring at Sirius with concerned filled eyes, but James knew that Sirius wouldn’t want to talk anymore about that cursed elf or his parents, and if they made him he would become sullen and moody. 

He turned to his Dad and begged. “Please continue to read Dad.”

**“Dobby, I need your memories about everything you know about the plot last year to open the Chamber, and you are not allowed to punish yourself for showing me, since Dad and I are now your Masters.” He held the wand to the little elves head and said. “Just think about everything you know and I will do the rest.”**

**As the audience in the hall watched a silver strand was coming from the little elf, which Harry also bottled in another bottle in Sirius Black’s hand.**

**Madam Bones held out her hand to Lord Black for the two bottles, but he didn’t give them to her. “I’m sorry Madam, but these need to be shown here and now so everybody can see them, while also giving you the opportunity to make that vow, because I meant what I said earlier, the man will pay for his crimes one way or another.”**

“That’s my Sirius.” James said proudly. 

His words caused Sirius to almost glow to hear that.

**He then pointed his wand at the bottle with Dobby’s memories, while saying something under his breath. To the amazement of all those watching, the ceiling suddenly started playing different scenes showing Dobby listening to Malfoy talking to Severus Snape about how to get rid of all the Mudbloods in the castle and how to cause trouble for that blood-traitor Arthur Weasley at the same time. In total there were at least five different scenes and every one of them included Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. If anyone would have been paying attention to Dumbledore at the time they would have noticed the pure shock that was on his face, but everybody was too engrossed in the memories.**

“So it was Lucy and Snape who almost got my Pup killed.” Sirius growled out.

**As soon as the last memory was shown Sirius pointed his wand at Harry’s memory bottle, and just like before the ceiling became like a giant-sized TV screen.**

“What’s a TV screen?” Arcturus asked curiously.

Sirius answered him. “It’s a muggle contraption that shows moving pictures that talk, but they can show different scenes and people not just the same thing like a magical portrait or picture.”

**It showed Harry Potter-Black hiding in a cabinet in Borgin and Burkes listening to both Malfoy males and Mr. Borgin,**

“What is he doing in Borgin and Burkes?” Sirius was not happy that his kid was in Knockturn Alley.

“I don’t know but he sure shouldn’t be there. That isn’t a place for children.” Charlus was frowning.

“Shouldn’t somebody be watching him?” James demanded angrily. He knew that if Sirius or he had gone there that his Dad would tan their backsides.

“Somebody should be.” Dorea said worriedly.

**then it changed to show a group of people in Flourish and Blotts as Mr. Malfoy took a book out of Ginny Weasley’s cauldron, the fight that entailed and when Lucius Malfoy put the book back after the fight it showed a gap as if something was in it. Next scene showed a twelve year old Harry in a large chamber listening to a blurry looking sixteen year old talk and then they heard the older boy start hissing as a giant statue opened and then everything went dark on the ceiling, even though they could still hear things, when the ceiling started showing pictures again, many screamed in fear at the sight of the gigantic snake. They all watched in horror as the small boy fought and killed the Basilisk and was bitten by a fang from the snake,**

“Sweet Merlin he fought a thousand year old Basilisk and was bitten by it.” Dorea cried out. She had tears running down her face at just imagining her grandson facing that at twelve.

“But how did he survive? Basilisk venom is one of the deadliest and fastest acting venoms in the world.” Arcturus was speaking as if he was talking to himself.

“Read Dad I need to know how my Fawn survived.” James was as pale as a ghost.

**they watched as Fawkes healed him**

“Thank Godric for that Phoenix.” Sirius’s words came out with heartfelt emotion.

**and then he stabbed the diary, which to their amazement made Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort scream and disappear.**

“What?” shouted out all three Blacks and Charlus. All four of them had a horrible feeling what that diary was.

“What’s the matter Dad?” James wasn’t the only one looking at the man with questioning eyes.

“I’m not going to say at the moment James. I’m hoping I’m wrong about that diary, if not maybe we will find out through this book.” He started reading again showing he had no intention of explaining.

**The scene that appeared next was in McGonagall’s office, they saw Harry explain how he figured out things and part of what happened in the Chamber, never mentioning about how close he came to dying.**

“He should have told them that. Some of the venom could still be in his system.” Arcturus said worriedly.

“I’m sure as soon as they run a diagnostic on him in the hospital wing they will find out.” Dorea smiled confidently at the man.

**Then Lucius Malfoy and Dobby came in, they saw with amazement Dobby giving Harry hints about the diary and Malfoy, and to their amazement the last thing they saw was Harry tricking Malfoy into freeing the little elf, and the elf make the Head of the House of Malfoy fall down the stairs and leave.**

“Oh our son is the perfect little mini-Marauder Prongs. He tricked Lucy into freeing his own house elf.” Sirius had trouble getting the words out through his laughter.

“It sounds like we are going to make an amazing kid together Padfoot.” James was also having trouble talking through his laughter.

“Yeah just remember boys that it will be your responsibility to keep that little guy from getting too out of hand.” Charlus grinned when his two sons stopped laughing to gulp worriedly.

“You always did say that when your boys got their own kids you hoped they would get the same kind of child, as a little payback for all the stress they caused you.” Dorea saw that the boys were now showing a little more fear than worry.

This caused everybody to laugh at the two worse Marauders in glee. Yeah it looked like they were going to get some of their own medicine with young Harry.

**This scene caused instant laughter which Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape tried to use to their advantage, by trying to sneak out of the Great Hall, but to their dismay not only would the doors not open, but a caterwauling sound was heard when they tried to open it, bringing the attention of everyone on them and before they could try to defend themselves they were _Stupefied_ by Madam Bones and every Auror in the room.**

“Good.” Sirius smiled vindictively.

**While Scrimgeour and his Aurors put magic dampening bracelets on the two men, Madam Bones gave her oath that what had been shown would be enough to get both men life-long stints in Azkaban.**

“YES!” James and Sirius jumped up and gave a funny little happy dance that ended in them actually hugging each other. 

When they sat back down they were now both in-between their parents with James by his Dad and Sirius by his Mum. The others couldn’t help noticing the two boys were holding hands as they sat side by side.

**The loud clapping and cheering that met this statement, drowned out Narcissa and Draco’s complaints.**

**It took a few minutes for everybody to quiet down and then get all the implications for what they had seen straight in their mind. Madam Bones wasn’t sure if she could handle anymore tonight or if anyone else could either, she noticed Rita Skeeter talking quietly as her blue quick-quotes quill continued to race across the paper. This made her realize that tomorrow all of Wizarding Great Britain was going to be feeling like she was tonight. Harry Potter-Black was right their world was going to be truly shaken up after all the truths coming out here tonight.**

“Oh this will definitely have a large impact on the wizarding world.” Charlus agreed with Madam Bones’s thoughts.

“And to think our future grandchild has been the one to bring it all out.” Arcturus shared a knowing look at Charlus. He could see the other man was as proud of that idea as he was.

**It was Rufus Scrimgeour who asked the next question. “What has Minister Fudge done to cause the goblins to see him as your enemy?”**

“Good question.” Regulus wanted to know everything, because he didn’t want any of the people that would be his brother or nephew’s enemies to have the same chance to hurt them this time around.

**“You mean besides setting Dementors around a school, letting them search the Hogwarts Express, which would have probably seen me kissed if Professor Lupin hadn’t been on the train?**

“Thank you for saving our Pup, Remus.” Sirius’s gratitude was easy to see.

“You mean our Fawn, Padfoot.” James corrected him.

“No I meant our Pup.” Sirius argued.

“Fawn.”

"Pup.”

“How about we call him Cub instead?” Remus piped in.

“No!” James and Sirius retorted together.

Laughter rang out in the room, but Regulus was the first to be able to speak. “I have a feeling the poor kid will be called all three names.”

The Marauders exchanged a look. “Probably.”

**How about the fact that at least twice a year, since he has been in office, the goblins have been sending him information and requests about my Dad’s innocence and asking for him to get a trial as they had proof that he was innocent and he did nothing about it? Those things were enough to make sure that they wanted to see justice done for Fudge to show that he should have given my Dad a chance at justice.”**

“Yes I agree.” Charlus was angry that the man hadn’t done his job.

**Harry pulled out a pile of scrolls and handed them to Madam Bones. “These are copies of every attempt they made to get Fudge to do what was right.”**

**“What about Madam Umbridge,” asked Amelia Bones? She started glancing casually through a few of the scrolls just to get the gist of what they said, while listening to the next bit of information.**

**It was Sirius who answered this time, he knew his son was still upset with Remus**

The guilty look that Remus was now wearing had Lily hugging him in comfort.

  **and would be leery of this part, and he couldn’t let Harry’s anger at what he felt was betrayal from Remus ruin the chance to make that vile woman pay for her crimes. “That would be the new anti-werewolf laws she has put into effect.”**

"Umm… Sirius I know you like Lupin, but making new laws isn’t a crime.” Regulus stated hesitantly. He didn’t want to upset his brother, but he didn’t see how he could use that against the woman.

“No, but it would make her my enemy, and it said earlier that the Goblins gave proof of her taking money from Lucy. That sounds like bribery charges to me.” Sirius explained.

Lily was staring at Sirius Black dumbfounded. She had always thought he was some sort of idiot, and his good grades were because Remus did his work. But he just showed that he truly was smarter than she thought possible.

**“That isn’t against the law,” Crouch said with scorn. He thought it was great she had done that after all.**

“Okay I’m going to make it one of my missions to get that man out of the Ministry.” Charlus declared hotly.

“I’ll help you.” Arcturus promised.

**“Well let’s put it this way, Remus Lupin is a werewolf...”**

Remus looked stunned. “You just outed me in front of hundreds of people.”

James turned to stare at his future husband. “Siri, why would you do that?”

“I don’t know.” He admitted. “But from Harry and my thoughts in the book I think you should trust me not to be trying to hurt Remus.”

James noticed the pleading look in those grey eyes that were staring at him. “You’re right. Sorry for even questioning you about it.”

Sirius was looking so relieved as he grabbed James in a hug. He had been afraid when James had asked him that. All he had been able to remember was the three weeks that James hadn’t spoken to him last year after the willow incident.

When he pulled back from the hug he turned to Remus. “Moony?”

Remus gave him a smile. “I trust you, Padfoot.”

“Thanks,” was the only word he could get past the lump in his throat.

**Gasps of shock and horror were heard at this pronouncement. “You can’t let a werewolf be around children,” shrieked Molly Weasley. “That animal has to go.”**

“Stupid Bint.” Sirius snarled.

Charlus reached behind James to give Sirius a small cuff to the head. “Watch that language young man, even if she does deserve to be called that. I don’t like you speaking like that.”

“Yes Sir.” Sirius rubbed the spot even though it hadn’t really hurt. “Sorry Dad.”

**Anybody looking at Remus Lupin at the time would have seen a look of shame and resignation cross his face. That look made Sirius even more furious than just the words of Molly Weasley, and the reactions from the others in the hall.**

“Of course it did. Remus doesn’t deserve that. He’s the greatest and I won’t have anybody hurting my friend.” Sirius tone brooked no argument.

“Thanks Sirius, but I don’t know how you can think that way after how I have acted in the book.” The werewolf had a shamed expression on his face.

“You’re my friend and evidently my book self has forgiven you so I will too.” Sirius voice clearly showed the subject wasn’t up for debate. This earned him a smile from most, a hug from his Mum, his hair ruffled from his Dad and the best of all was James squeezing his hand in support.

**A loud bang came from Sirius Black’s wand and anger could be seen on his face as he snapped, “That is enough! Remus Lupin is a good man who I trust with my son and any other child. He will be teaching at Hogwarts and anybody who doesn’t like it can leave now to never cross this threshold again. I refuse to let him be punished and discriminated against for something he couldn’t help when he was just a small child.”**

“Hear, hear,” James egged on the book Sirius. “You tell them Padfoot.”

Lily Evans was impressed beyond measure. She had not realized that the Marauders were such great friends to each other. She had always thought Sirius and James were too self-centered to care about anybody but themselves. She realized that she was seeing another side of the two boys that she had always seen as bullying, immature prats.

**“But he is dangerous to us all,” Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy yelled together. This caused amusement from their fellow housemates, since they knew the two would hate saying the same thing.**

**“If there was any chance that he was the least bit dangerous I would never have made him my son’s Godfather,” he stated with finality.**

“Thanks guys. It means a lot to me that you would do that. I swear if it happens this time around I won’t let you down.” Remus’s voice was filled with emotion.

“We know Moony.” They replied as one.

**“But like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, those laws hurt the man I see not only as my best friend, but my brother in all but blood. They also made it impossible for him to get my son out of that abusive house that he had to live at for the last twelve years.**

Both black haired Marauders’ eyes were flashing fire. The anger coming off of them was palpable. It was Sirius that spoke though.

“My child had to live with abusive people just like me. That will not happen.” He turned to his Dad. “Please help me make sure that doesn’t happen to my Pup. I don’t want him to grow up feeling like I did.” His eyes had tears spilling out even though they showed anger.

All three Potters wrapped their arms around the distraught teen. “It won’t happen, Sirius. I promise.” Charlus Potter vowed.

Lord Arcturus Black felt like a complete failure. His grandson, his Heir had been abused by his parents, by Arcturus’s own son and he hadn’t known or protected the boy. No wonder Sirius seemed to have turned his back on the family and their ways. The man swore to himself that his son and daughter-in-law would pay for the abuse they had brought down on their own child.

**So for that she has definitely become my enemy and hurt my family. I will see justice done against her, and that is why the goblins included her name and transactions for you.”**

**“Now we are down to Molly Weasley and a couple of her kids, the Dursleys or more on Dumbledore. Though talking about Mrs. Weasley and the Dursleys will include Dumbledore in both conversations, so between what we have already discovered about him and what you learn from those two conversations we may not really have to cover anymore, because truthfully with all the information so far and all that we will add, it really should be enough to get the man kissed.” Harry informed her.**

Every one of them had once again become gaping fish. To know the so called Leader of the Light had performed so many atrocities that he should deserve the kiss was unimaginable. It was worse for those who had always looked up to and admired the man.

**“How can you say that Harry,” Hagrid cried out in anguish and disbelief?**

**“Hagrid, I’m sorry if the things I say hurt you, but that man ruined my Dad’s life. He helped put him in Azkaban by lying about him being the Secret Keeper. You spent less than two months in that place, while being innocent, and I know it has affected you, imagine how my Dad feels, as he spent twelve years there while being innocent. You both could have been saved from that pain and suffering, by him telling the truth and/or getting you both trials. Since he was Chief Warlock, he had that power to make sure it happened. The man also ruined my life while using you to help him do it.”**

“I wonder if that boy is going to be a politician when he grows up. He sure can make some moving speeches.” Arcturus said proudly.

“No,” James cried indignantly. “He will be a professional Quidditch player.”

“Even if he does become a Quidditch player he won’t be able to do it forever.” Charlus grinned at his son. “Maybe he can become Minister of Magic after he retires from Quidditch.”

“Fine, but only after he gets too old to play Quidditch. You know when he is fifty or sixty.” James had a gleam that said don’t argue with me in his eyes.

“I thought the oldest professional player had retired at forty-two.” Regulus pointed out with a smirk.

“That is because they aren’t as talented as my kid will be.” James ran his hand through his hair as he puffed out his chest.

“Of course I should have realized that.” Reg admitted in fake defeat.

“Yes you should have.” Sirius acted serious also, because he knew James really believed that.

**“Whatcha mean Harry?” Hagrid got out through the shock he was feeling, as he hadn’t realized Dumbledore could have kept him from going to Azkaban.**

**“Hagrid, he had you kidnap me from my Dad and take me to people I wasn’t even related to. The man left me on their doorstep in the middle of the night, and he knew they were magic hating Muggles, because he knew about the adoption of Aunt Lily and the reason for it. Hagrid you have no idea what I went through at that house, it was Hell, I would’ve had a happier childhood living in Azkaban with my Dad, and a safer one, too, and you know from personal experience how bad Azkaban is.”**

“He thinks Azkaban would have given him a safer and happier childhood.” Dorea couldn’t hold back a sob even as Sirius engulfed her in a hug. 

Charlus stood up and had them, all move down on the couch, so he could offer his wife comfort. “I’m sorry Dorea, but we won’t let it happen to our grandbaby this time around.”

She turned and buried her head in his chest. He held her until she stopped crying all the while noticing that Sirius and James were finding comfort in each other’s arms as well. He did wonder if they would be getting together sooner this time around.

**Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one to ask the question on everyone’s mind. “What did those Muggles do to you Mr. Potter-Black? How did they make your life Hell?”**

Every one of them were listening with rapt attention. They all wanted to know what poor Harry had endured, even while they also didn’t want to know.

**“The Dursleys hate magic or anything they don’t consider normal. There is a reason I’m smaller than my classmates. See I spent ten years of my life living in the cupboard under the stairs,**

Gasps of shock were heard but Charlus didn’t stop reading. He wanted to get this part over with as fast as possible.

**even though there was two spare bedrooms in the house. I was refused food for days on end while being locked in that cupboard for as long as two months sometimes. That is not even counting any physical abuse I suffered from all three of the Dursleys I lived with and Vernon’s sister.”**

“Dear God,” Lily cried out in pain. “It really is my sister and her fiance that abused him. I’m so sorry guys.”

Remus tried to offer her comfort, as he held her trembling body close.

“You didn’t do it Lily.” James said from where his head was lying on Sirius’s shoulder. “We know you would never hurt a child like that, so we don’t blame you. But this does show us why Dad and Mum made you my sister. They wouldn’t have wanted you living with that kind of people.”

“But that just makes it worse James. Your parents took me in and gave me a home, but your son, their grandson suffered worse than I would have.” Her eyes were red from her weeping.

“None of us blame you, Lily.” Dorea reassured her. “Read Charlus.”

**“You are a lying attention-seeking little brat,” screeched Madam Umbridge.**

**“Again my oath is not proof enough for some idiots. But as Fred, George and Ron Weasley had to break me out of the bedroom I was given when I received my Hogwarts’ letter, a bedroom that had bars on the window and the door was locked on the outside, I do have witnesses to the way I was treated.” He said in a tired sounding voice.**

“Why didn’t they get him help?” Remus was feeling sick. He should have been taking care of Harry. The kid was his Cub and Godson, and he had abandoned him. No wonder the kid was angry with him.

“Maybe they didn’t believe what they were seeing.” Sirius wouldn’t look at his little brother. “Some people try to convince themselves that the kid is just bad, and the adults are just trying to get them to be good.”

Regulus hung his head in shame. How many times had he told Sirius that if he would just mind their parents that they wouldn’t have to be so hard on him?

Arcturus put a hand on his youngest grandson’s shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. He could tell he was feeling guilty, but he shouldn’t be. He was just a boy, but Arcturus was a grown man, and his own guilt was eating him alive.

**Sirius Black wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder, pulling him close to give him the comfort he so desperately needed. The man knew this was one thing Harry hadn’t wanted to talk about in front of others, but it had to be done.**

“But when I tried telling you that you refused Sirius,” Charlus said quietly.

“You know why Dad. It’s not because of them or even my own embarrassment and shame.” Sirius buried his face in James’s hair.

“Then what was it holding you back Sirius? Why didn’t you at least tell me?” Arcturus’s voice held pain in it.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sirius said with finality.

The two older men shared a look. Arcturus could tell that Charlus knew why. He would have to ask him when they were alone. He couldn’t stand not knowing. He couldn’t stand knowing he let the young man he adored down in such a way.

**Madam Bones looked toward the sea of redheads and said, “Mr. Weasleys?”**

**“He is right Madam, we did have to break him out, by pulling the bars off of the window, and pick five locks to get out through the door to get his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs.” Fred Weasley explained in a serious voice, to the shock of those that knew him.**

**“When we were getting his trunk we noticed a baby mattress on the floor of the cupboard, though we had no idea what it meant at the time.” George Weasley added, just as serious as his twin.**

**“He looked like he had lost at least ten pounds, since I had last seen him which had been less than five weeks before.” Ron told her.**

Each word Charlus read had pain coming through loud and clear. None of them spoke as they listened to what a child related to all of them had to endure. Every one of them felt guilty they weren’t there to help him, to save him from such things.

**The noise level rose again as people heard what their saviour had endured with the Muggles he had lived with. How was it nobody had been looking out for Harry Potter, who they all owed so much too was what many were thinking? Their shock making them forget that wasn’t really his name, just remembering all the stories they had heard about the wonderful life he had lived were what was going through their minds at the moment. If what they just heard was true, where had all those stories came from? Why had nobody protected their saviour?**

“Dumbledore,” growled an angry Grim Animagus.

**Minerva McGonagall was now in Dumbledore’s face, screaming at him in a way nobody had ever seen her do before. The woman actually looked like she was going to rip his beard out by the roots.**

“Please do,” Dorea begged. She felt her heart was breaking for her poor grandbaby.

**“You told me he would be safe and happy there, even after I told you those people weren’t fit to take care of him. You better hope the Ministry arrests you, because if not I will transfigure your bony arse into a rat and let my Animagus form have a nice snack.”**

“Go Minnie!” All three Marauders yelled with evil grins.

“He will probably give her indigestion.” Regulus pointed out.

“She can take a stomach reliever potion.” Sirius reminded him.

**Madam Bones was the first to recover from the shock. “Why didn’t you Weasleys tell someone this so your friend could be helped?”**

**“We did,” George told her.**

“They told somebody, so why doesn’t anybody know about it before now?” Lily asked in confusion. She knew the muggle children services would have gotten him out of that house, so why didn’t the magical government?

**“We told Mom,” Fred added.**

**“But she acted like it was no big deal,” continued George.**

“I beg your pardon?” Dorea was letting her Black side show through. “That woman just became my enemy.”

This had Sirius and James scooting away from the woman as far as they could get on the couch. Sirius actually considered going to sit in the chair that Lily vacated. James could sit on his lap, but changed his mind when she turned and glared at them. Whoops they better stay where they were.

**“And when we told Harry that we wanted to tell Dad,” Fred took over.**

**“He said it wouldn’t do any good,” George informed her.**

**“Because every time he told an adult about it before,” explained Fred.**

**“They acted the very same way,” George said with a frown.**

**“So he asked us to just forget it,” again Fred spoke.**

**“So we’re sorry to say we did,” they finished together, looking guiltier than anyone had ever seen them look.**

“I think those boys are probably like their uncles Fabian and Gideon.” Remus spoke up. “They way they are explained as being more serious or guilty looking makes me see them as pranksters and jokesters.”

“You are probably right. I don’t know this Fred and George’s parents but Fab and Gid are great. I do remember them saying their sister is a real harpy. She is always yelling at them for something or another and acting like she is their mother.” Sirius had a frown on his face, as he remembered what he had heard about the twins’ older sister.

**“Well Mrs. Weasley why didn’t you inform the DMLE about this,” demanded an irate Madam Bones?**

**“Because I knew they were just lying to get out of trouble,” she defended herself.**

“She didn’t even check it out?” Charlus was furious. “No wonder Harry said it wouldn’t do any good.”

**All three youngest Weasley boys shouted. “We would never lie about something as serious as that for any reason.”**

“I would hope no child would, and for their mother to not even give them the benefit of the doubt shows she doesn’t deserve to be a mother.” Dorea said scathingly.

**“Or was it Mrs. Weasley because you already knew all of that and didn’t want it known,” asked Harry?**

Eyebrows rose towards hairlines at that question.

**“That is ridiculous Harry,” she sputtered nervously.**

**“What are you talking about Potter,” growled Moody, while keeping his magical eye on Molly Weasley?**

**“Well it seems that Mrs. Weasley has been working hand in hand with Dumbledore to keep me nice and pliable for their plans for me. Isn’t that right, Mrs. Weasley?”**

“Oh yeah that woman is definitely my enemy.” Dorea looked ready to kill. That woman had better stay far away from her family, if she knew what was good for her.

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she snapped.**

“Don’t you snap at my grandbaby you bitch.” fumed the very irate grandmother.

“Dorea!” Charlus was eyeing his wife in disbelief.

“What?” She demanded.

“Dear I don’t think I’ve heard you call anybody that in all the time I’ve known you.” He tried to explain under her glare.

“She deserves it.” She didn’t look the least bit remorseful.

“Yes Dear.” He started reading in case she thought he was placating her. His wife almost always deferred to him, but if she was really emotional about something well that Black side came out, and you didn’t want to tangle with her then.

**“ _Really?_ You don’t have your own plans for me and ways to get a hold of my money?” He asked with a Snape worthy sneer.**

“NO! Harry James don’t you have a Snape anything.” Sirius yelled out in outrage.

LIly, Remus and Regulus were laughing, as James tried to calm Sirius down even while looking a little green himself.

**“NO, I DON’T!” she shrieked.**

**“Harry what plans are you talking about?” Arthur Weasley asked worriedly.**

“Poor Arthur. He’s a nice guy. He works in the Misuse of Muggles office. I believe they already have three boys.” Charlus informed the others.

**Before he answered Harry pulled another four scrolls from his bag, but at first he only handed one to Madam Bones. “Madam, maybe you can answer Mr. Weasley by telling him what that is.”**

**As Amelia Bones read the scroll her eyes got so wide the monocle she wore fell from her eye, luckily it only fell a couple of inches, before it magically returned to its original position. She looked first at Harry then at Arthur Weasley, a man she highly respected and liked, before telling him what the scroll said. “Arthur this is a betrothal contract between one Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley signed by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewitt Weasley the 16th of March, 1982, with a bridal price of one million galleons to be paid out on the 31st of July 1996 when Harry Potter turns sixteen years old, and the marriage ceremony to take place one year later on his seventeenth birthday.”**

There was so much in that paragraph that was read out that they were all trying to take it all in. 

Sirius decided to push the horrible thought of those two setting his son up for marriage and instead concentrated on the good part he found out about his son.

“Did you realize that our baby will be born 31st of July, 1980?” He was staring at James in wonderment. “You are going to give me a son that day.”

He pulled the slightly shorter teen into his arms and his mouth came down on James’s lips. The moment their lips touched all thought of where they were and who was with them left them. Sirius had never felt such a wonderful sensation as they kissed. He licked James’s lips, as the kiss continued and was rewarded when James opened his mouth to him. Their tongues were trying to wrap around each other when they were abruptly brought back to their surroundings by the clearing of a throat. They reluctantly broke contact with just their lips before turning their heads to see Charlus Potter with a raised eyebrow.

“I think we should read some more now.” He told his boys though amusement could be heard in his tone.

Sirius waved nonchalantly. “Fine read you just ruined the best moment of my life to date. No big deal.” But he kept his arm around James’s shoulder. He would be damned if he let him go now.

**“What?” yelled Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George Weasley.**

“Wow that means they are going to have at least seven kids. Didn’t the Weasleys lose all their money?” Regulus asked. 

“Yes they did.” Charlus frowned. “I definitely feel for the man. I know he is already having a hard time making ends meet with three kids. His office doesn’t pay very well.”

**“Bloody Hell, Ginny wouldn’t even be of age at that time,” roared Bill Weasley.**

“Harry wouldn’t even have finished his education by then and the girl isn’t even an adult in the magical world.” Lily looked shocked that a mother would do that.

“Well with that bridal price it sounds like she is trying to sell her daughter.” Arcturus sneered.

**Quite a few people noticed that neither Ron nor Ginny were questioning this new bit of information, including Hermione Granger, who then turned to the two youngest Weasleys and demanded to know why they weren’t surprised by this revelation.**

“I agree with your earlier statement about poor Arthur. It looks like his wife is going to continue having kids until she gets a daughter with it saying those two are the youngest.” Arcturus shook his head that the man would let such a thing happen, and it seems like she only wanted a daughter to sell her so she could be rich.

**But it was Harry who answered her though, while at the same time handing the last three scrolls to Madam Bones. “Well Hermione there is a simple explanation to that question. You see our friends here are in on it with their mother. They seem to think they deserve to have my money, through me marrying Ginny or for them just being my friends. As the scrolls I just gave Madam Bones show they all have their own Gringotts accounts, as they were being paid out of my account. The only thing Dad, our Goblin friends and I can figure is that they have been being paid with my own money to befriend me and be nice to me.”**

“Oh my poor Pup. That has to hurt.” Sirius wanted nothing more than to hold his future child in his arms and comfort him.

“It is beginning to look like our Fawn has had nobody who truly cared for him.” James’s voice rang with sadness.

**“That’s not possible,” Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. He was feeling like his whole world was crumbling before his eyes.**

**“I’m afraid it is Mr. Weasley, money has been taken out of my account, while the same amount has ended up in their accounts. The first withdrawals from mine and matching deposits into theirs started the first of August 1991. Which makes the fact that Mrs. Weasley was talking about Muggles loudly at Kings Cross and having to ask what the platform number was, well that makes a lot more sense. They were supposed to meet me, all on Dumbledore’s orders I’m sure.”**

They were all looking despondent. That poor child had been treated so badly. They really hoped they were almost done with hearing how many people screwed the poor kid over.

**“If the Weasel and Weaselette had money why do they always wear secondhand robes and use old books,” smirked Draco Malfoy? Snickers were heard from his fellow Slytherins at the question.**

**“That I don’t know, evidently you will have to ask them as they haven’t  taken any money out of their vaults, except for Mrs. Weasley.” Harry answered.**

**“Harry maybe that means they didn’t have anything to do with it.” Hermione said trying to defend her friends.**

“I’m sure Harry would like to think that himself. It doesn’t feel good to know you were betrayed by a friend.” Sirius snapped. He couldn’t help remembering that James was dead, because Pettigrew was going to betray them.

James in the meantime was remembering that Sirius was going to be framed by somebody they had considered a friend until they started reading this book. Sirius did not deserve to be in Azkaban. He had already suffered enough with the parents he had been born to.

**“Okay but before I believe that I need to ask you a couple of questions. The first trip we took on the Hogwarts Express you walked all over it looking for Neville’s toad right?”**

**“Yes,” she answered with a questioning look.**

**“So it’s safe to say you would’ve noticed if all of the compartments were full or not, right?”**

**“Yes?”**

**“Were they?”**

“Of course not. It’s a magical train that always has extra room, so people can move to a different compartment if they don’t get along with those they are sitting with.” James was the one that said this.

“I didn’t know that. How did you?” Lily was staring in shock.

“James read everything he could on trains when he was younger.” Dorea explained. “I think he spent the years from seven to ten learning anything he could about trains, demanding toy trains for his birthday and Christmas. All of our vacations in those years had to have him riding on at least one train.”Dorea explained fondly.

“Aww that’s so cute.” Sirius teased the blushing messy haired boy.

“Shut up Padfoot.” He grumbled.

“When we go on our honeymoon will make sure to take a train ride too.” Sirius cooed at his future husband.

Everybody was staring with wide eyes at the Black heir.

“What?” He demanded crossly when the staring didn’t stop.

Remus was the one to finally speak up. “Did you just propose to James?”

Sirius’s jaw dropped. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well you just talked about your honeymoon. You have to get married first.” Regulus explained.

“Well that’s obvious isn’t it? This book tells us we get married, so of course we are going to go on a honeymoon. That’s just common sense, but that doesn’t mean I proposed yet. You didn’t see me go down on one knee or offer him a ring yet. Did you? You guys are just being silly. James deserves a real proposal.” Sirius scowled at them all for thinking he wouldn’t go all out for James.

James decided it would be best not to comment, as he had so many things running through his mind at the moment. He just laid his head back down on Sirius’s shoulder and basked in the idea that Sirius had such a firm conviction that they would definitely marry.

**“No of course they weren’t. There were plenty of compartments with only one or two people in them. Why do you ask?”**

**“Because the first thing Ron said to me when he came to the compartment was to ask if he could sit with me because everywhere else was full,” he explained.**

“Definitely a dodgy comment,” Regulus wasn’t liking, the sound of this Weasley.

**At this not only did Hermione, but Neville, the twins, Draco Malfoy, his goons and quite a few other students look at him with disbelief, since all of them had been roaming all over the train that day. They were all, but the goons, thinking that it really did sound like a set-up for Ron Weasley to meet and become friends with Harry Potter, more so because Ron’s face and ears were now a bright red.**

**Arthur Weasley and his five other sons were looking like their world had just exploded in front of them. How could any of what they were hearing be happening? The boys were thinking how could their mother do such things? How could she more or less sell their little sister into marriage? How could she take money to help a kid?  And then she didn’t even help him when he needed it. How could she totally ignore child abuse like that?**

“I can see why that would bother them.” Lily felt sorry for those boys having to think about their mother that way.

“It’s a hard thing having to realize that your parents aren’t what they should be.” Sirius agreed. 

It had taken him meeting the older Potters to realize just how bad his parents were. He had no idea that Regulus was comparing those same Potters to his parents and seeing his own parents coming up wanting.

**“So Hermione, do you now see why I think they were in on it? There are too many things that now that I look back on them that don’t make sense to me. Like why for instance did Mrs. Weasley send a Christmas present to someone she had only spoken a couple dozen words to? Please don’t take offense Mr.Weasley, but how could a family that couldn’t afford to buy their son a wand of his own, be able to afford trips to other countries for the next two Christmas holidays? Why would Mrs. Weasley even do that instead of having her youngest children come home, especially when it would be easier for the older two to come to them and the whole family could be together? This and so much more have been running through my mind ever since I found out they were getting paid out of my vault.”**

“He does bring up some valid questions.” Arcturus was thinking about just how bad that young man must be feeling. He remembered the first part of the chapter which had commented that Harry had seen the Weasley boy as his best friend.

**“All very good questions, Potter,” said an impressed Moody. “All that you have brought up here tonight has been real eye openers.”**

**“Thank you, Sir. I hope they are questions Madam Bones will be asking of each of the people that I have brought to her attention tonight. Hopefully those that have committed crimes will be punished for them under the law, legally I might add. After all we don’t want more innocent people in Azkaban or more guilty people walking around still breaking the laws.”**

“You tell them Pup.” Sirius couldn’t help the pride he felt in his future child. He couldn’t wait for that little boy to be born.

“He does sound like an exceptional kid.” Regulus added.

Sirius beamed happily at his baby brother. “Thanks Reg.”

“No thanks necessary, Siri. He sounds like a nephew to be proud of.” was the comeback.

**“You have my word Mr. Potter-Black each of the people who you have proven has broken the law, by your word and oath will be brought up on charges they will have to answer for, but they will have the chance to defend themselves,” the head of the DMLE assured him.**

“It sounds like she takes her job seriously at least.” Charlus was glad somebody like this woman would one day hold the position he held now.

“Hopefully she can make her promises come true.” James knew how much something like that meant to his Dad.

**“Thank you, Madam! May I make a couple of suggestions about the procedure?” He asked imploringly.**

**With a smile on her face, the normally stern-looking woman said, “of course Mr. Potter-Black.”**

**“It’s just Harry to you Madam,” he corrected her. “I would like to suggest that you make sure you question Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy each before you start their trials, as I feel their testimonies will help on all being convicted. And even more importantly I think you should make sure Dumbledore goes before Snape’s trial that way you can ask why Dumbledore thought he had changed sides.”**

**“I like the way your mind works, boy,” Moody growled.**

“Now that is a great compliment.” Charlus told the others. “Moody rarely gives out compliments.”

“Yeah he’s a gruff old codger.” James agreed.

“He’s not that old James.” Charlus shook his head at his son’s words.

“Seems old to me,” James argued back.

“I have to agree with James.” Sirius exclaimed. “The man doesn’t know how to have fun so he has to be old. He didn’t even laugh at my joke last Christmas.”

“Oh well that explains it. You boys are right that definitely makes him old.” Charlus said sarcastically.

“We knew you would see the light Dad.” They chimed in together.

**“Harry those are some great suggestions, but from the way you said that about Dumbledore and Snape makes, me think you know something you aren’t saying.” Madam Bones said with a knowing look on her face.**

“She has a point. I wonder what it is.” Remus looked interested.

“Probably that they are lovers,” Sirius seemed deadly serious with this suggestions.

“Ooh Sirius that’s gross.” James smacked a hand on his hopefully boyfriend’s leg. “You’ll give me nightmares thinking about those two together.”

“I’ll give myself nightmares.” Sirius gave a shudder at the horrible picture that went through his mind.

“Well you deserve them after making all of us think about that coupling.” Regulus was grimacing at the mere idea.

**“Well Ma’am as I have taken an oath to tell the truth, and what I suspect is just hearsay, I am afraid I can’t go into that without endangering my magic and/or life, and even if the magic from the oath lets me get away with that, my Dad wouldn’t, as he seems to think I am no longer allowed to put myself in dangerous situations.”**

“Well I would hope not.” Sirius and Charlus said together.

“It looks like you think like Dad when it comes to raising kids.” James had not expected that.

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. “That must mean I will be a great Dad. He is definitely who I see as a role model especially when it comes to raising kids.”

Charlus had to clear his throat before he could speak. “Thank you Sirius. That is the nicest thing you could have ever said to me.”

“It’s just the truth Dad.”

**Laughter filled the hall at this pronouncement, since most people there knew Harry had done many dangerous things over the last two years.**

“Say what? What does it mean many dangerous things?” Sirius’s eyes wide with fright for his child.

“I don’t know but I truly don’t like the sound of that.” James seemed just as scared for his son.

Lily was again shocked at the two boys that she had always thought would never grow up. She could actually see them as the father to this kid with their attitude now.

**But while they were laughing, Sirius Black was scowling down at his son. He really didn’t like the implications of that laughter.**

Regulus laughed. “Yes that is quite noticeable here too.”

“It’s not funny Reg. Remember that is your nephew that could have been hurt. We have already heard that he almost died from a Basilisk bite.” Sirius groaned thinking his kid sounded like he would get into more trouble than the Marauders.

“I think you two will be getting grey hair from that kid.” Remus chuckled at Sirius’s horrified glare, as he ran a hand through his black hair.

This had everybody but James joining in laughing at Sirius’s reactions. James was also holding his hair as if to protect it from grey.

**As the laughter finally died down, Sirius said, “ Madam, as I haven’t taken an oath I can tell you what my son knows better than to say,” while shooting a stern look at his son.**

Laughter again rang out. It seemed they all thought a stern Sirius would be a funny thing.

**“I heard the Death Eaters in Azkaban screaming out in their cells that Snape was the one that told their Master the information that led him to going after my family the night of his downfall.”**

“That ba…” Sirius caught himself in time before he cursed, but everybody could tell by his eyes that he was cursing in his mind. “It is because of him James is dead.”

This had all of them looking sad now as they watched Sirius clutch the slightly smaller teen to him. It was obvious to all of them that Sirius Black truly did love James Potter already. The pain in his eyes could not be hidden.

“Please don’t die and leave me.” He begged the love of his life.

“I’m not going anywhere Siri. Thanks to you we can change things.” James promised him.

**“What?” rang out from all sides.**

**So you see that is why we think his trial should come after Dumbledore’s,” Sirius explained.**

**“I’m not having a trial as I will not be arrested, since there is nobody here able to take me into custody.” Dumbledore stated arrogantly.**

“Arrogant is definitely the word for it.” Arcturus truly hated that man even before reading this book. 

**But to his shock all the Aurors and Madam Bones yelled, _“Expelliarmus!”_ Thus disarming him and knocking him out at the same time. Kingsley Shacklebolt then proceeded to put magic-dampening cuffs on him.**

“Not the great wizard that he seems to think he is.” Sirius sneered though it didn’t seem to have much feeling behind it. He couldn’t get his fear of losing James out of his mind.

**Then all the Aurors proceeded to arrest and put magic-dampening cuffs on Fudge, Umbridge, Molly Weasley, Pettigrew and Crouch, as Snape and Malfoy were already wearing them, while Madam Bones told Arthur Weasley that he was to take his two youngest children home with him and keep them under house-arrest until they could be questioned about their activities. Then she looked to Sirius Black and promised all four Dursleys would be arrested on child abuse and endangerment.**

“That is a lot of arrests.” Charlus seemed happy at the thought.

“Those same people have become our enemies in this timeline.” Dorea added.

“You’ve got that right Mum.” James agreed. “We have to make sure they don’t hurt us this time around.”

**“Thank you, Madam! I do appreciate all you are doing here tonight. Please also know that I will be backing you to be our next Minister for Magic, and I will be using all ten of my seats on the Wizengamot to help that become a done deal,” Lord Black said with conviction.**

“I wonder what other four seats and Lordships your future self has.” Regulus was trying to figure it out, but he didn’t have a clue.

“I don’t know but maybe the book will tell us at some point.” His Grandfather also seemed really interested in knowing.

**“Well that seems to be everything to be covered here tonight. I hope you all learned that everything isn’t as it seems and nobody is above the law. Dad, do you have anything to add?” Harry concluded his part of the evening.**

“You did good Harry James Sirius Potter-Black.” Dorea praised her future grandson.

“He really did. Didn’t he Mum?” James was happy his Mum thought his kid did a good job.

“He is definitely a child you two can be proud of.” Arcturus also praised his future great-grandson.

**“Yeah Kiddo, I just have a few things to add. Madam you and your entourage are free to go whenever you feel like it, as the doors are now unlocked.” He said waving his arm.**

“My brother’s got some moves.” Regulus boasted. “It didn’t say he waved his wand but his arm.”

"I always knew you looked up to me little brother.” Sirius teased not really believing it.

“Of course I do. You’re my big brother.” The younger Black’s face showed nothing but seriousness.

The words and the look had Sirius’s jaw dropping open again in shock.

“I swear Padfoot if you don’t stop doing that you’re going to catch flies.” Remus taunted his friend.

**“But for those of you who had your memories messed with by Dumbledore, the Goblins have offered to help you retrieve them at my expense, so I suggest you make an appointment with Gringotts at your earliest opportunity.”**

“That’s impressive Sirius.” Lily complimented him. She didn’t notice that it was the first time she had called him Sirius as she usually called him Black.

The others did notice and not wanting to draw attention to it Charlus started reading again.

**He continued, “Miss Skeeter that is all for you as well, but remember you gave an oath and even if you only lose your magic if you lie in that article or articles, know that I will hire the best attorneys out there to make you sorry for lying.”**

**Then turning to Mrs. Malfoy he added, “Narcissa, I will be talking to you later, because I am Lord Black, with a higher standing in society than the Malfoys, I am your head of family. You have a lot to answer for, and depending on your answers, well let’s just say that could decide whether you stay a member of the Black family or not.**

Sirius wouldn’t look at his Grandfather or brother. He figured they would both be glaring at him for that statement.

**Looking at his other cousin and her husband he smiled saying, “Andromeda, I will be talking to you as well, but be prepared to be brought back into the fold when I do so with all of that being said, all guests are free to go.”**

Sirius decided playing with James’s fingers was the best thing to do. He also decided that staring at them was very important. He kept waiting for the roar of anger that he was sure his Grandfather would throw his way, but nothing came. He was too nervous to check out the expressions the other two Blacks were wearing.

**Harry was thanking the Goblins for coming to support him and his Dad. Then Sirius turned to them to add his own thanks with promises to talk to them within the next couple of days. All of the guests in the Hall turned and left, including the three eldest male Weasleys while taking Ron and Ginny with them. Harry knew he would have to try and talk to Mr. Weasley later but for now he would let it go. He knew they had to have time to process what they had learned here tonight.**

“He seems to care about Mr. Weasley’s opinion.” Lily thought that would put the young man in a tight spot.

“He does seem to be a caring boy.” Dorea smiled gently thinking about her grandson.

**Sirius then turned to the students and staff saying, “You are all free to find your beds now, tomorrow there will be no classes, but everybody needs to be in the Great Hall at nine a.m. so you can find out the new rules for how Hogwarts will be run.**

“You’re going to change things?” This actually made Lily nervous. She might be seeing a different side of Black, but she hoped he wouldn’t turn the place into a school of pranks and chaos.

“Well it sounds like some things need to be changed.” Sirius pointed out. He didn’t seem worried about it. He was sure he would handle the situation fine.

**There will be new staff, new rules and new classes. Some of you may not want to continue on here at Hogwarts with the way the school will now be run and that will be your choice along with your parents. Those of you who are connected to the Floo network will be allowed to Floo call your parents to tell them your choice so they can have input in your decision. For the Muggleborns or those with no Floo connection if you are thinking about leaving we will have a Professor take you to talk it all over with your family as well. Nobody has to stay if they are uncomfortable with how things are going to be done. The school owls are of course available so you can write your parents to let them know what is going on, but please wait until the morning so you have a full understanding of what is happening. Goodnight and sweet dreams.”**

Sirius basked in the proud smiles that his family was giving him. He really did want to make them proud of him.

James squeezed his hand again. “I can’t wait to see the changes you make. I know you will do wonderful.”

Sirius kissed his cheek in gratitude.

**At his final words Professor McGonagall stood up and said, “Prefects please lead your housemates to your houses, but all students please make sure you are here for the meeting in the morning.”**

**The students all left the hall after this announcement, except for Harry who was still standing beside his Dad, by the Gryffindor table, and Hermione and Neville who were waiting at the doors for Harry to come with them.**

**When Harry realized they were waiting for him, he said, “go on guys, I’m staying with my Dad tonight. I will talk to you tomorrow.”**

Sirius couldn’t keep the wide grin off of his face at those words. His kid wanted to be with him and not his friends.

**“Lord Black, are you going to tell us what you are planning?” Professor Flitwick asked with curiosity.**

**“Not tonight Professor. It has been a long day and Harry needs to get to bed. I really think most, if not all of you will like the changes I have planned. I feel that you all also need the chance to let everything you learned here tonight to sink in, before I add more to it. So I will wish you all goodnight. Come on Pup lets go.”**

“Well it looks like my son is going to be called Pup, since I’m not there to call him Fawn.” James said in mock exasperation.

“Prongs even if you were there I would still call him Pup.” Sirius smirked at the glare he was getting.

**“Sirius?” Remus Lupin said with a questioning voice.**

**“You can come with us if you want Remus,” he told his best friend.**

“Thank you.” Remus smiled gratefully.

Sirius waved the words off. “Don’t thank me you’re my best friend.” 

“And what am I?” James pouted.

“You’re the man I love that I never thought would love me back.” was the reply he got.

Those words definitely wiped the pout off of James’s face. He was now glowing with happiness.

**And the staff watched with amazement and wonderment as once again Black, Lupin and a Potter, even if he was a Potter-Black, left the Great Hall together. All the while wondering just how much more chaos those three were going to cause them and Hogwarts.**

“They have good reason to worry.” Lily and Regulus said together. This caused the Marauders to huff in annoyance.

“That’s the end of the chapter.” Charlus told them. “Would you like to read the next chapter Arcturus?”

“I don’t mind if I do.” He took the book from a man he rarely got along with. “The next chapter is called ‘Can Hogwarts Adapt’.”

 

**Well this was the first chapter of my new story. I thought it was a way for me to write a Character Read story and the Marauders younger at the same time. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 


	2. Learning More About the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black on any of the other characters from Harry Potter. That honor belongs to JK Rowlings. I'm writing a character read story based on a story I wrote based on her characters. As a friend of mine told me: I Solemnly Swear I'm Up to No Good!
> 
> They continue to read the second chapter learning not only more about the future but each other as well.

 

  **(Bold type is from my original story)**

**  
**(Regular type is from the new story)

 

 

“The next chapter is called **‘Can Hogwarts Adapt?’”** Arcturus read out.

**Sirius put his arm around his son’s shoulders as they walked out the doors, but he could feel how stiff the kid was holding himself. He knew perfectly well why. The kid was upset that he let Remus join them,**

Remus once again hung his head in shame. He really felt like a heel for the way he had treated Sirius and Harry. “I don’t blame him for being upset.”

“Remus from what we have read so far at least part of this is not your fault.” James reminded his friend.

**but Sirius wasn’t letting his thirteen year old son call the shots, no matter what his Pup thought.**

“You got that right. What kind of father would I be if I let me kid control the situation?” Sirius seemed offended at just the thought.

“A pushover one,” Regulus teased.

“Not likely, not with the way Dad has showed me how a father should act.” Sirius retorted with a determined look.

**Harry was furious, how could his Dad let Remus Lupin come with them like nothing had happened?**

“Because he’s my best friend Pup.” He answered the child’s thoughts in the book.

“Sirius, you do realize you are talking to a book, don’t you?” Regulus pointed out.

“No I’m talking to my Pup even if you can’t see him.” was the muttered reply.

“Oh of course I should have realized that.” Regulus rolled his eyes.

**Yes, he knew the man didn’t remember his Dad and Da were married. So what if he didn’t remember he was Harry’s Godfather? The man still knew he had been Sirius’s friend, he still knew Harry was the son of James Potter, another of his friends, but he still abandoned both of them like they were yesterday’s garbage.**

Those words were like a knife to the chest of the werewolf. Harry was right. He should have at least tried to do something.

Lily hugged him in comfort. She hated seeing that look of pain on the gentlest of the Marauder’s face.

**How could his Dad forget that? How could he act like the man was still his friend? How could he give him another chance to hurt them both? He didn’t think he would ever understand his Dad,**

Sirius worried his bottom lip. He didn’t want his son to be thinking bad thoughts about him. He wanted to be a man that he would be proud to call his Dad.

**the last three weeks hadn’t given him any insights, that was for sure, but it had been the happiest time of his life. Just thinking of the time he spent with his Dad brought a smile to his face even through his anger.**

“Seems that he likes the man you are, even if he doesn’t understand you completely.” James smiled happily at Sirius. He loved the way the last few sentences read from the book and his words had Sirius beaming proudly.

**Remus’s mind was spinning with everything he heard today.**

“I can honestly say the same thing here.” Remus put in.

“I think we all are feeling that way now.” Lily couldn’t help adding.

**Here he was walking beside one of his best friends and his cub, two people he never thought he would ever see again. A couple of hours ago he had never wanted to see Sirius Black again,**

Remus flinched from those words. “I’m sorry Sirius.”

Sirius didn’t respond except with a curt nod. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything since those words had hurt so much.

**the man he had thought that had caused the death of two of his friends and killed another one, but now he knew Sirius had been innocent all along. Sirius hadn’t betrayed their friendship, but Peter had,**

All  three Marauders’ face were now sporting hateful glares. Peter Pettigrew was no longer their friend. They would never let him get that close again. He would never have the chance to hurt the Marauders or Harry this time around. They were all making solemn promises to themselves.

**the man he had thought died as a hero. Not only that, but his cub considered Remus, himself, to also be a betrayer to his friends, and looking at it from Harry’s point of view, he had to agree.**

“He’s right. I let you two down so badly.” Remus said with a grimace. “I promise to not do anything like that this time around.” His tone held a vow to it.

“We know that.” James answered.

**Why had he let Dumbledore convince him to stay away from his cub? Why didn’t he insist that Dumbledore make sure Sirius got a trial? Maybe nobody in high positions would have heard him out, but he could have tried to get others like Augusta Longbottom and her late husband William to push for a trial, or possibly Moody as he knew the man was very committed to justice. Harry was right, evidently he didn’t have any loyalty at all, he for sure didn’t blame his cub for being angry at him.**

“You can’t know exactly what Dumbledore did. He could have put compulsion charms on you or something.” James told him. He hated seeing Moony looking so guilty.

Remus gave a wan smile at his friend trying to make him feel better, but he couldn’t help thinking he would love to kick his future self’s arse. He also couldn’t help noticing that Sirius was keeping quiet during this. He wasn’t even looking at him but instead playing with James’s fingers without looking up. Remus really would like to know what was going through Padfoot’s head right now.

**The three of them had been climbing the stairs while lost in their own thoughts, but now Remus realized they were walking down a fourth floor corridor, and he had no idea where they were going. His office was on the third floor and the Gryffindor tower was on the seventh, so why were they on the fourth floor?**

“Yes, Sirius where are you taking him?” James teased trying to lighten some of the mood.

“I haven’t a clue, but I’m sure it’s some place great.” Sirius boasted raising his head to smile cheekily at the most important person in his life.

“You’re just hoping that’s true.” Regulus pointed out. “You’ll be disappointed if you are taking him to the restroom.”

Muffled laughter came from everyone when they saw the look on Sirius’s face. “Why would I take Moony and Pup to the bathroom with me?”

“You must want to make sure your hair is all in place.” Remus teased. He was feeling relieved to see Sirius in a teasing mood again.

“Hmmmph you’ll all be eating those words. I’m sure I have a treat in store for Remus.” Sirius crossed his fingers hoping it was true.

**“Where are we actually going,” he finally asked.**

**But even as the words were leaving his mouth Sirius stopped in front of a tapestry showing a pride of lions frolicking around in a jungle setting.**

“Ha I don’t remember that being the way to any bathroom.” Sirius said with a smirk.

“No but don’t think it goes anywhere else either.” Remus reminded him. It wasn’t like the Marauders didn’t know all of the secret passages around the school, of course he seemed to forget they were sitting in a room those same Marauders had never known about before.

**“Right here,” he answered his oldest friend.**

**“ _Okay,_ Sirius why are we stopping in front of this tapestry? We know it doesn’t go anywhere after all,” Remus pointed out.**

“Sirius must think it goes somewhere.” Charlus was eager to learn where. 

**A smirking Sirius said, “that’s what you think Moony. Just because we didn’t find it when making the map doesn’t mean it doesn’t have a secret here.”**

“What map?” Regulus asked curiously.

The Marauders couldn’t help noticing all the others looked just as curious as Regulus did. They were trying to make up their minds about sharing their secret when the decision was taken from their hands by an inquisitive Charlus.

“What map boys?”

James and Sirius both gave resigned sighs. They waved their hand for Remus to explain.

“It’s a map we made of Hogwarts. It shows not only the parts of Hogwarts that you usually see, but the secret passages and where the people are at the time.” Remus told them.

“You guys made a map that has that much magic in it?” Arcturus was impressed, as he knew for it to tell them where people were it had to change magically instead of just being a standard kind of map.

**“Really? When did you find it then?” The surprise and curiosity evident in his voice.**

“I would like to know that too.” James tugged on the hand he was holding.

“In the future evidently since I don’t know anymore than you do.” Sirius responded as he tightened his grip on James’s hand.

**Well truthfully this is the first time I have ever used it, but Godric told me it’s here.**

“Only you Sirius could call Godric Gryffindor, Godric like it was normal.” Dorea smiled fondly at him.

“Sirius I never thought you would be the kind to drop names to show your importance.” Regulus teased.

Sirius looked at his younger brother with pure happiness. It had been far too long since Reggie had teased around with him. He had missed that so much.

“Well that is because I’m so important name dropping is not necessary.” He smirked at the groans that Reg and the Marauders gave. “Isn’t that right Mum?”

“Of course it is Sweetheart.” Dorea rubbed his head condescendingly.

Sirius pretended that she was serious about it and looked smugly at the other three boys.

**Actually what he said is after I open this secret door that the whole castle will look different from the outside. I don’t know what he means by that, but I can’t wait until the morning to find out,” Sirius told him excitedly.**

“I would like to know what that means too. I hope you end up mentioning it in the book.” Charlus was trying to think what could possibly make the castle change its looks.

**“You don’t know where it goes,” Remus asked with one eyebrow raised.**

**“Well it leads to Godric and Helga’s private chambers according to Godric’s portrait,**

“Wow you two are going to get to see the private chambers of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” Lily was definitely feeling envious as she gazed at Remus.

“Maybe we will be able to see it too when we get done reading.”  James had a hopeful sound in his voice.

“That would be cool.” Sirius really hoped they could.

**but he said it is even more than that. The portraits of the Founders that are inside will finish explaining what this place is.**

“You’re going to get to see the Founders’ portraits too.” Reg didn’t even try to hide his awe.

“It sounds like he has already met at least Gryffindor already.” Arcturus reminded his grandson.

**See the portrait at Godric’s Retreat is only of Godric, but they all have portraits in here and as it is all of their secrets, he said they will explain more together.”**

“You’re going to get to meet Slytherin.” Reg didn’t even try to hide how envious he was.

Sirius couldn’t help wondering how that would turn out. Wasn’t the man supposed to be evil?

**Harry who had been quiet since they left the Great Hall said, “come on, Dad just open it already, please.”**

**“Sure thing, Kiddo.” Then looking at the tapestry, he gives a realistic roar and said, “the Heirs have come home.”**

All of them were listening to Lord Black read with rapt attention.

**At the sound of the last word the tapestry changed before their eyes, now instead of a tapestry they were standing in front of a huge red door with a beautiful golden lion carved into it, but even more amazing than that was the fact it felt like the whole castle was shifting at the same time. The magic in the air was almost palpable for a couple of minutes, as they stood there in shock.**

**Finally the lion opened its mouth and said, “password, please.”**

**Sirius closed his gaping mouth with a snap, before saying, “Godric’s domain.”**

None of them wanted to interrupt as they as they learned more, but they all had thoughts whirling through their heads. Would they be able to get in there now that they knew the location and passwords?

**The door swung open on its own and led into a huge sitting room. The walls were painted in gold, but they looked like they had just been painted hours before they were so fresh looking. The room looked like it had just been finished that very day, there were three large plush couches and eight chairs, all of which were a deep red, the floor was covered in red and gold rugs, but their eyes were drawn to the large portrait that was hanging above a huge fireplace, that had a blazing fire in it.**

All eagerly awaited to hear about the meeting with the Founders. None of them tried to hide their excitement, not even the two Slytherins in the room. Grandson and grandfather thought it would be a honor to meet the four people that created Hogwarts, even if they were more interested in the Founder of their own house.

**This portrait was amazing, it was at least five feet tall, but it had a three-D effect, in the background was a beautifully depicted replica of the Hogwarts Castle, except they noticed there was another tower coming out of the top of the castle in the picture that wasn’t part of the Hogwarts they all knew.**

Charlus looked pensive. “I wonder if that is what the change will be.”

**This confused them, but before they could comment on it one of the four people standing in the portrait in front of the castle drew their attention.**

**“Welcome home, Sirius and Harry! I know that I have been passing messages back and forth between you and the others, but let me introduce you to your other ancestors,” said a man with shoulder length black hair that seemed to be going in every different direction. Remus noticed that he looked like an older version of his late friend, James, but with longer hair.**

Everyone was gaping at James. Trying to picture him older so they could picture Godric Gryffindor in their mind.

“I wonder why you didn’t think he looked like Dad?” Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face. “I mean that is how I see James looking when he gets older.”

“I don’t know, but it probably has something to do with all the thinking and talking about James that has been done that night. I’m sure you are right that he does look like Charlus.”

“It might be that the man in the portrait is younger looking than I am right now.” said the sixty-two year old Potter.

“That is a good possibility too.” James actually thought that was the most likely case.

**“This beautiful lady is my wife, Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor.” The woman in question was beyond beautiful were the thoughts going through the minds of the two men and the one boy being introduced to her. She had waist length blond hair, the loveliest sky-blue eyes they had ever seen, she was about a foot shorter than her husband who probably topped out at six feet two inches. She was a beautifully proportioned pint-sized beauty except for her bust size which was over-endowed.**

“You know that isn’t how I pictured Helga Hufflepuff. I always saw her as a dumpy plain looking woman in my mind.” Regulus couldn’t hide the shock on his face.

“I think that is the way most people see her. I know that was what I imagined too.” Charlus told the youngest Black.

**“Good evening, my Grandsons**

“She calls Harry and me her grandsons?” Sirius looked flabbergasted.

**and their guest. Welcome to your home. I’m so glad to finally be able to talk to you without relaying messages through Godric. I insist that you call me Grandma,” Helga told them.**

“I don’t believe this. I thought you were being forward calling Gryffindor by his first name, but you are going to call Hufflepuff Grandma.” Regulus was shaking his head in disbelief.

“What can I say? I guess I’m just lovable.” Sirius said proudly.

“Yeah he gets that from being a dog.” James teased.

“Oi I’m not feeling the love here.” Sirius huffed.

**“It would be an honor to call you, Grandma,” Sirius told her with a smile. While Harry was nodding from beside him.**

**Godric then added, “ and this lovely lady is Rowena Ravenclaw.  This woman was just a beautiful as her friend but also the complete opposite in looks. She was at least five foot nine inches, black shoulder length wavy  hair with coal black eyes, where Helga was a over-endowed busted woman Rowena was perfectly proportioned for her statuesque shaped body.**

“I always saw her more along the lines of looking like Minnie.” Sirius admitted even through his stunned expression.

**“Hello boys, you both are as handsome as I knew you would be,” she said with a distinct tone of pride in her voice. “You may call me Grandmother. Please introduce your friend to us.”**

“Do you think they are all going to let you be so informal?” Lily asked in an awed voice.

“That would be something.” Remus was also sounding impressed.

**“I’m sorry Grandmother, this is Remus Lupin, an old friend who is at the moment the new Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Sirius explained.**

"I wonder what you mean by at the moment.” Lily was glancing worriedly at the young man sitting beside her. “I thought you said he was going to be teaching there, but it sounds like you have changed your mind.”

“I don’t know.” Sirius was frowning. He couldn’t imagine why he would change his mind.

**Remus gave a strange look towards Sirius, at the same time Rowena was speaking. “Hello Professor Lupin it is a pleasure to meet you for all of us, as we know Sirius thinks very highly of you.”**

“I can’t believe your future self still thinks highly of me after how I acted.” Remus was showing a guilty expression again.

“I think I’m putting the blame where it goes, right on Dumbledore’s shoulders.” He reminded him.

**“Thank you Ma’am it is an honor to meet all of you, too,” he assured her.**

**“Okay, enough of that Godric introduce me to my new Heirs,” the last occupant of the portrait said.**

Regulus was sitting on the edge of his seat staring intently at his Grandfather as he read now. He was going to get to hear about Salazar Slytherin.

**He was about an inch shorter than his friend but had tawny gold color hair that was tied back into a ponytail, it was a couples inches past his shoulders. His face had a full beard and mustache and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He was a very handsome man.**

“I can honestly say I’m surprised by all of their descriptions.” Charlus seemed amazed at what they had heard so far.

“I agree.” Arcturus looked up from the book. “None of them are described as I pictured them.”

**“Keep your knickers on Sal, I’m getting to you.”**

The Marauders busted up laughing. They just couldn’t imagine somebody telling Slytherin that. It didn’t help that Regulus was sporting an offended look for the Founder of his house.

**The two Marauders couldn’t help laughing out loud at this, because they could definitely see where James had gotten his sense of humor from.**

“Is that saying Godric Gryffindor was like James Potter?” Lily mumbled shocked at the thought.

“It sure sounds like it.” Sirius told her beaming. “He must have been a great guy.”

“Thanks Padfoot.” James ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“Just telling it like I see it Prongs.” was the answer he got.

**“And this gentleman is my best friend Salazar Slytherin.**

“I thought they stopped being friends.” Lily exclaimed.

“That is what the story says, but I have a feeling that isn’t the case.” Dorea hoped it was true.

**Sal this is Lord Sirius Black the man you agreed to let claim your Lordship until he feels Harry is ready to take up the mantle,**

Regulus didn’t know what to think. A Gryffindor was Lord Slytherin. His mind was in a whirlwind of confusion. Oh he knew his brother could have been a Slytherin, after all he was sneaky and cunning enough, but he was also reckless and fearless which meant a true Gryffindor.

**and this handsome young man is the one that beat that monster that you had to claim as your Heir until Harry helped you out.”**

“I still can’t believe a child beat the Dark Lord, and he did it three not one but three times.” Regulus couldn’t help saying.

“If it wouldn’t endanger James and my future Pup I sure would be rubbing Mother and Father’s face in this. Or Bella’s for that matter. I can just see their faces now.” Sirius seemed gleeful at the thought.

“But you won’t.” Charlus’s tone held a warning in it.

“Of course not Dad. I would never endanger James or our future son that way.” Sirius’s look said he was serious. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t imagine their reactions.”

Charlus shook his head fondly. What was he going to do with that boy? He can honestly say the kid had made their lives so much fuller since he became part of their family.

**“Hello Sirius and Harry, you may call me Grandfather since you are now my Heirs.**

“You get to call Lord Slytherin Grandfather. That is so not fair.” Regulus pouted.

“Well it’s not something I ever expected, and I doubt I will in this time unless I kill the dork lord three times myself, because I’m not letting my kid anywhere near him this time around.” Sirius told him.

“And you’re not going around him either.” Charlus said sternly.

“Of course not,” Sirius hastily agreed. He elbowed James when he started snickering at him.

“Ow Padfoot that hurt.” He rubbed his sore side.

“Sirius.” The warning was loud and clear.

“Oh come on Dad, you know I didn’t really hurt him and he deserved it. That wasn’t the least bit funny.” Sirius whined.

Charlus pinched the bridge of his nose. His boys were always going to get up to their antics. He would never tell them that he really liked the way they interacted, because he knew if he did they would take that as encouragement, and he had to keep one step ahead of them.

**Harry I want to thank you personally for ridding the world of that scum. I do wish you could have done it without having to kill my familiar Sylver though.”**

“Is he talking about the Basilisk? Does he mean he made that humungous snake his familiar?” James was gawping like a fish.

“I think so.” Remus’s expression wasn’t much better.

**“Your familiar?” asked Remus.**

**“Yes, he was a Basilisk that Helga and Godric gave me for my 35th birthday. It broke my heart to know because of Riddle he had to die,” explained Sal.**

"Well it almost broke my heart to know it almost killed my Pup.” Sirius exclaimed hotly.

James squeezed the hand he was holding. “I couldn’t agree with you more Sirius. Better the snake goes than our Fawn.”

“Pup!”

“Fawn!”

""Pu…”

“We are not having this argument again boys.” Dorea’s smile showed that she was more amused than scolding them.

“Yes Mum.” They said together. 

But Sirius whispered in James’s ear. “Pup!”

This just made James roll his eyes. Padfoot would never change. He always loved having the last word.

**“Well Granddad are you going to tell us about this place,” Harry spoke up.**

“That must mean that you call Godric Gryffindor Grandad.” Lily was looking at the Black Marauder in sheer astonishment. He was going to call all four of the Founders as his grandparents.

**“This is the Founders’ Tower,” Godric answered his grandson.**

**“Tower? But aren’t we on the fourth floor,” questioned Remus.**

**“Yes, you are, but this tower runs from the dungeons to be the highest spot on the castle. In this tower we each had a floor for our own personal use, but when Helga and I married she moved in this one with me and changed her floor into giant Library with offices for each of us, so we could all work on the same floor if we wanted. You can check the other floors out some other time. This floor has five bedrooms with private baths, besides this room there is a small kitchen, a dining room, a study that was mine and a small sitting room that was Helga’s, both of the last two has our small personal libraries in them. Most of our books are in the library on the second  floor that Helga made, but some books that we couldn’t stand not being on hand at all times are in our own rooms.”**

“So they each had a nice size apartment to live in.” Lily commented. She couldn’t help thinking that sounded bigger than some houses. It was mind-boggling to know all of that room was on the fourth floor and nobody knew about it.

**“You, Sirius will of course take the master bedroom, it is the first door down the hall on the right, and I would suggest that Harry takes the room right next to it as it is decorated for a teenage boy. Our youngest child, Marcus had that room, and I think Harry will be quite comfortable there.”**

**“Thanks Grandma,” Harry said appreciatively.**

**“You’re welcome sweetheart, I’m just glad there will be someone in that room again,” she cooed at the young man she knew she would be fussing over a lot. She was so happy to finally have Heirs living in these chambers again.**

Dorea couldn’t stop the smile blooming across her face. She might not be there to see her grandson or be the grandmother he deserved to have, but at least he was getting grandparents in a way.

**Sirius checked his watch and realized that it was already after eleven, so turning to his son he said, “I think you should go check out your room and get ready for bed. I will be in there soon to wish you good night.”**

James, Remus and Regulus were staring at Sirius with open mouths. Sirius was sending his thirteen year son off to bed when he thought going to bed before two in the morning was just wrong. Regulus may not get to spend time with him now, but he still remembered the many times when they were younger that Sirius would sneak in his room after bedtime and keep him awake half the night.

Lily was shocked. How many times had she caught Sirius Black sitting in the common room after midnight, and he always said it was too early for bed?

Sirius just rolled his eyes at their faces. Did they really think that he wouldn’t be a responsible father? It was his job to take care of his child even if it went against how he acted as a kid.

**Harry wanted to complain, since he didn’t want to leave his Dad alone with Lupin, after all he didn’t trust the man,**

Remus once again was feeling guilty. His Cub didn’t trust him alone with Sirius. He really had made a bad impression on the kid.

Lily took Remus’s’ hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could see the guilt pouring off of him at Harry’s thoughts.

**but he was tired and he knew his Dad wouldn’t be happy if he argued about it. Especially since he had given him an eleven o’clock bedtime when they first got together, he was afraid that if he complained he might decide to make it earlier since the school year had started back up, and he wasn’t going to take any chances on changing things until he had too.**

“Sounds like a Slytherin there?” Regulus teased his older brother.

“Nah that is his Marauder side coming out instead.” Sirius defended his Pup.

**“Okay Dad see you in a little bit. Good night everyone.” He turned and walked off to find his room.**

**But Sirius called out as he was walking away, “make sure to call Dobby to bring your trunk from Gryffindor tower.”**

**“Will do.”**

**"Okay Moony I know you have many questions for me, but first I need to write some letters and have Dobby deliver them tonight,” so saying that he sat down and wrote out three letters. When he was done he called for Dobby and asked him to take them to Ted and Andromeda Tonks and Alastor Moody.**

“Weren’t they all three there earlier?” Lily asked with furrowed brow. “Why didn’t you just talk to them then?”

“Yeah they were there.” Sirius agreed. “But I don’t know why I’m writing them now instead of talking to them when they were present.”

**He then turned to his friend and said, “ I’ll be right back as soon as I make sure Harry’s in bed and we can talk a little bit. I won’t be able to answer all your questions tonight though, because the letters I just sent out I asked the Tonks to meet me at half past seven and Moody at eight, so I will need to get to bed soon. You are more than welcome to stay here tonight in one of the extra bedrooms or can be back at half past seven, too.”**

“You’re inviting me to stay in the Founders Tower.” Remus’s face held shock.

“Why not? It’s where I’m staying.” Sirius acted like it should have been obvious.

**He walked away before Remus could say anything though, at the second door on the right down the hall he saw a plaque that said Marcus’s Room, he waved his wand at it and now it read Pup’s Room.**

James rolled his eyes. “It should say Fawn’s room.”

“I think it should say Bambi’s room.” Lily interjected.

“Why?” The two future fathers asked.

“It was just the name of a fawn in a Disney movie.” She told them. She didn’t want to explain that the fawn had lost one of its parents and the other was rarely around. It was just something that she thought fit since they heard about Harry’s life so far.

**He knocked on the door and when he heard “enter“ he went in.**

**Harry was sitting on the side of a giant four poster bed bigger than the ones in the Gryffindor dorms. The room was painted a light blue while the bedding and drapes were a midnight blue, the ceiling was exactly like the one in the Great Hall showing the night sky outside. There were rugs that were made up of a half a dozen different shades of blue. The furniture was a dark cherry wood, besides the bed the room had a desk and chair, a chest, two night tables and a wall of shelves. There was a huge fireplace with two plush dark blue chairs in front of it, a walk-in closet and another door leading into a huge bathroom, that followed the same color scheme as the bedroom. The room had no personal touches though, as it looked like it was waiting for Harry to make it his own.**

**“Hey Pup, how do you like the room?”**

**“It’s great Dad. I can’t wait to put up posters and get my books on the shelves,” he answered.**

Sirius and James smiled. They were happy that their son liked his new room. He deserved some happiness in his life after what they had heard so far.

**“Well we will get you some as soon as we can, but for now you need to get between those sheets and get some sleep as we have a big day tomorrow.”**

**He climbed in the bed as his Dad held the blankets back for him. "Good night Dad, I think we made a difference tonight don’t you?”**

“I would say so.” Charlus looked pleased.

“I think that you and your son have definitely done a great job, Sirius.” His Grandfather praised him.

**“We sure did, Pup, you did a great job tonight. Good night Kiddo, I love you and since it’s already a half an hour past your bedtime no story tonight.“ He knew Harry was going to miss hearing a story about the Marauders tonight, which had become a nightly ritual for them, but he needed his rest. “Sweet dreams Pup,” he said as he kissed the messy head.**

“Don’t you think he is a little old for bedtime stories?” Lily asked surprised that Sirius would even think of telling a kid one let alone a teenager.

“I don’t know.” Sirius had a thoughtful look on his face. “I doubt he has had any before I got him back, so he probably enjoys it as something he never had.”

James rubbed a thumb soothingly on the back of the hand he was holding. He knew Sirius could identify with Harry easily. Padfoot would probably have loved being told a story before bed, but since James had thought he was too big for them after going to Hogwarts his Dad had stopped telling them before Sirius started staying with the family.

**“Love you, Dad, see you in the morning,” Harry answered through a yawn.**

The beaming smile on Sirius’s face could have lit up a dark room at hearing his kid say he loved him.

**As Sirius walked back to the other room he was thinking about how many questions Remus was bound to have for him. He felt bad because he knew he wouldn’t have time to answer them all tonight. He had those early morning meetings, plus he knew the man really needed to get his memories back with the help of the Goblins first. There was one thing he didn’t want to have to be the one to tell him, but he knew his friend was going to be devastated when he learned it.**

James and Sirius were looking worriedly at their friend. They didn’t have a clue what could be worse than what they had already heard, but Sirius’s thoughts had them concerned for their friend.

Lily felt Remus tense beside her. She squeezed his hand again hoping to get him to relax, but she could tell it wasn’t working.

**He was also going to be a totally irate werewolf. Dumbledore had better be thankful that he was arrested before Remus remembered that, or the man would be wishing that Greyback had ahold of him instead of Moony, because he would be in less pain from Greyback.**

“That does not bode well for what I don’t know.” Remus fretted. He knew his friends knew that Greyback was the worse werewolf out there.

**“Well Remus ask your questions, but I won’t answer everything, because I think you will need to get your memories back before I answer some as you will learn more that way, so I think that will help you have less questions tonight.”**

**“How did you get with Harry? How did you learn all those things? How did you escape? How did you keep your mind? How did Harry beat Voldemort three times? How...”**

The two dark haired Marauders were laughing. That was so like Remus to ask a bunch of questions without waiting for an answer between.

“Why are you laughing? Those sound like some reasonable questions.” Lily seemed offended for Remus.

“Oh they’re good questions, but it is so like Moony to not give you time to answer them.” Sirius explained with obvious fondness in his voice.

**“Okay, take a breath Moony,” chuckled Sirius. “I can only  answer one at a time.”**

“See,” James laughed.

**“Fine just answer those first,” huffed Remus.**

**“I’ll start with how I escaped and how I kept my mind first. I kept my mind by remembering I was innocent, as that wasn’t a happy memory the Dementors couldn’t take it away from me, so I could keep my mind which made it easier to keep my powers so I could turn into Padfoot, and since the Dementors can’t see they thought I was just losing my mind like the rest. When I saw that picture in the Daily Prophet showing Wormtail on the Weasley boy’s shoulder I knew I had to get out. I escaped as Padfoot. I slipped past the guards and squeezed through the bars since I was so skinny and swam ashore.”**

“Merlin, I’m glad we became Animagus. It sounds like it not only helped you keep your mind but escape from that horrible place.” James said fervently.

Sirius couldn’t help but agree. Though he did notice that he wasn’t the only one that was avoiding looking at Dad at the moment. James seemed to be thinking what he was that the conversation with the man about that talent was not going to be fun for them.

**“I then made my way to Andromeda’s because that was where I thought Hagrid was taking Harry that night, since he said he was taking him to his Aunt’s and she was the only person besides Lily he called Aunt. When I got there and watched and listened I realized that Harry wasn’t there and had never been there. This totally pissed me off, because I was scared I wouldn’t be able to find my son, then I heard Dora talking to her parents about the fact that Harry was with Lily’s sister, because Dumbledore said the blood wards would keep him safest there.”**

Sirius was growling like Padfoot. That old man knew that Harry’s wasn’t blood related to Lily, so he knew that wasn’t true. That old coot really was going to be sorry when they got out of this room. He would make it his personal ambition to prank the man every chance he got until that old goat got thrown out of this school.

**Now Sirius had a ferocious glare on his face as he continued, “You have no idea how angry I was to hear that and even more confused when I heard Andi said “that is good.” I mean Andi knew Harry was mine and James’s son, so why would she think Lily’s sister’s blood would keep him safe? The Blacks know all about blood magic after all. That made me realize that something was wrong, badly wrong, so I headed to the only place I knew the Ministry couldn’t interfere, and where I had friends, to get answers. I headed to the Goblins and they helped me, by giving me answers and letting me in my vaults to get money and my spare wand I kept there. I also went through the lists of properties James and I owned and finally settled on Godric’s Retreat as a place to go when I got Harry, since I had been a part of the Potter family since I was twelve and had never heard of it before I figured Dumbledore wouldn’t know about it either.”**

“I wonder if that means there is another Heir now, since I don’t know about owning that property.” Charlus had a pensive expression.

“When was the last time you did an inheritance test with the Goblins?” Arcturus asked.

“Not since I claimed my Lordship.” Lord Potter admitted.

“Same for me.” Lord Black told him. “Maybe we both should have them do another one when we get out of here. We wouldn’t be able to claim Slytherin’s at this time, but we may have the three we need to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts.”

“I’ll check into it as soon as we get done here.”

“Me too.” The men shared a determined look.

**“But how did you get Harry?”**

**After making plans and going to check out the property to make sure it would be safe, I apparated to about two miles from the Dursleys and traveled as Padfoot. I planned on sneaking in during the night and just taking him away and explaining when I got him to safety, but while I was waiting in an alley until nightfall (I hadn’t been there maybe fifteen minutes when I saw him), he was dragging his trunk down the sidewalk while continuously looking over his shoulder. He was running away from home Remus with no idea where he was going, how to get there or what to do. My kid was scared out of his mind,” he growled.**

To say that Sirius was mad would have been an understatement. He knew exactly the frame of mind Harry would have to have been in to actually run away. He hated that his kid had to endure the feelings to push him into such an act.

James hugged Sirius tight while whispering in his ear. “It won’t happen this time Siri. We are going to change that. Harry will always know love and acceptance with us. I promise.”

Sirius gave him a weak smile as he hugged him back. “I know but I still can’t help hurting for the one we’re reading about.”

“But he has older you there for him now, and we both know that you will make him feel truly loved and wanted. Remember that note said that this book wasn’t the bad parts of your guys’ life just that it would mention those parts in it. He is with you so our Fawn is going to be fine now.”

“Thanks James,” His body relaxed into the hold the other teen had on him.

Neither boy noticed the proud looks that the others were giving James for how he helped Sirius calm down. Regulus and Lily’s glances held slight shock with their looks as neither had thought James Potter had it in him.

**Sirius was frowning in remembrance of the danger his son could have been in if he hadn’t been there, the thought still gave him heart palpitations just thinking about what could have happened if he had ran into somebody like Malfoy that night.**

Regulus grimaced at those words. He knew Lucius was already a Death Eater now, since his parents had sent him a letter bragging that Lucius had done the right thing and joined the Dark Lord. His Mother was so proud that Narcissa had married such a man, but after hearing the man had endangered all of the students at Hogwarts in the last chapter he realized that Lucius Malfoy was truly not a man to admire.

**“Anyway thankfully I had cleaned up while at Godric’s Retreat and shaved while also cutting my hair. Harry didn’t recognize me as the escaped convict he had seen on the Muggles’ news.**

“You made the Muggle news.” Lily was astounded. “Why would the muggles know about Sirius?”

“The Minister informs the Prime Minister when something major happens in our world that could impact on theirs.” Charlus explained. “Sirius actually breaking out of Azkaban would have had the whole Ministry in an uproar, since the place is supposed to be escape proof.”

“Well I for one am glad he escaped.” James said proudly. “I guess being a Marauder is a good thing, because he has learned many talents so he couldn’t be held there indefinitely.”

Sirius couldn’t help laughing at some of the expressions that James’s words caused.

**I thought he was going to hex me at first the way he was holding his wand,**

“Yeah that was what I wanted to hear. My kid almost hexed me.” Sirius said sarcastically. “That’s just what every Dad wants to hear.”

“But he didn’t Padfoot. Remember that.” James snickered with Remus joining in.

**but I finally got him to calm down enough to at least hear me out. He finally agreed to come with me and spend the night and listen to my story, especially when I told him I had ways to prove what I would tell him. It helped that I had his Birth Certificate on me that I had taken out of my vault. But he made me promise that I would take him to Gringotts the next day to get money from his vault if he still wanted to leave.”**

“Yeah I don’t see that happening.” Sirius growled. “Like I would lose my kid again after just getting him back.”

“I agree you wouldn’t be doing that.” James snorted. He did know Sirius too well to believe such a thing. “You would be more likely to put him in a body bind until he changed his mind.”

“Sounds about right.” Sirius admitted proudly.

Charlus looked at both boys with raised eyes. “And how often do I use magic against you two?”

“You only use that one spell.” Both boys answered as one. “And we don’t like it either.”

“You use magic on your kid?” Lily asked appalled.

“Don’t tell her Dad. She will just think you are a horrible person.” James said with a glare at Lily. He was still mad with the way she acted when he had used the spell on Snape for calling her that foul word.

Lily stared at him in shock. She had never seen James Potter look at her like that. “Why would you say that?”

It was Sirius who answered though. “Because when Prongs used it on Snivellus when he insulted you with that nasty word you treated James like he was horrible.”

Lily realized what he was talking about. “He tried to kill him with that spell.”

“No, he was washing his mouth out with soap for his foul language just like almost all magical parents do to their kids.” Sirius exclaimed angrily. “Or do you think all parents are trying to kill their kids with a simple scourgify? It may not be a fun experience and it taste horrible, but it isn’t going to hurt the one it happens too. Godric knows I would have been happy if that was the only spell my parents had used on me.”

**“You have no idea how glad I was that he didn’t ask me to do that the next day. I really didn’t want to break my promise, but I wasn’t losing my son again after just getting him back.”**

“That’s my Siri.” James laughed. He knew there was no way he wouldn’t have broken that promise.

His words had Sirius smiling goofily at him. He loved the way James was acting. It was like they truly were already together even though they hadn’t had a chance to talk things through yet.

**“I don’t blame you there. What about beating Voldemort three times?”**

“Yes that is a question I myself would like answered.” Charlus sat forward waiting for Arcturus to read the answer.

**“Well you know about when he was a baby**

“No we don’t so tell us what happened.” Sirius grumbled at his future self’s answer.

**and also seeing that memory in the Chamber. He also faced him in his first year, because the oh so wise Dumbass, err I mean Dumbledork, well you get the idea.**

“Great nicknames for him.” Regulus complimented his brother. He was surprised to see the appreciative smile Sirius gave him. Was he going to have the chance to get close to Siri again? He really hoped so, because he missed him more than he had ever admitted even to himself.

**Anyway he hired a teacher that was being possessed by Voldemort. Evidently he was actually sticking out of the back of his head, the man wore a turban that stunk to high heaven but evidently that wasn’t suspicious enough to worry anybody enough to make him remove it. Can you imagine ten months of being taught by Voldemort?**

“Oh sweet Merlin,” Dorea gasped in horror. “He let that thing be around the kids in the school for ten months. How could he do that?”

“I don’t know, but he definitely had to have known about it, because the wards in the school would have let him know somebody was possessed.” Charlus was looking furious.

“You mean he knowingly endangered all of those students like that?” Lily finally got out.

“Yes. There is no way that he wasn’t tied into the wards enough to tell him that. The wards on my properties let me know at once if somebody possessed crosses them.” Arcturus answered her.

“Hogwarts’ wards are supposed to be the strongest around.” Charlus added.

**Do you see now why I have taken over the school with the Founders’ blessings?”**

“Yes,” was the vehement answer from quite a few of the readers.

**“Sweet Merlin!” Remus gasped out. “But how did Harry beat him?”**

**“I don’t really know since he hasn’t told me the story yet, but trust me I will find out. I just haven’t wanted to push him too much, he has been through so much in these last three weeks, finding out all these things, finding out his whole life has been a lie and he was just a pawn to an old man he had trusted. Then the pain he endured having those blocks taken off, having to learn to control his magic since he is so much more powerful now, all that while having to get use to having a father, an over-protective one at that, I have to admit after all the things I have learned so far.”**

“I can’t blame you there.” Charlus told the son of his heart. “I know you think I’m over-protective at times, but I can see myself even being more so if your life was like Harry’s. I can’t imagine knowing that my child had faced Voldemort three times before he was thirteen. And to have him stolen from me. It’s a miracle you haven’t wrapped him up in cotton wool and hid him from the world.”

Sirius gave him a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“What’s the matter Sirius?” He asked gently.

“You don’t think he will resent me, do you?”

“Do you resent me when I get all over-protective?” He answered with a question of his own.

Sirius bit his lip nervously. “I don’t resent you, but I do get a little annoyed sometimes when I feel like you don’t trust me.”

“That’s a normal reaction that all kids feel for their parents at times. I get the same way with my parents.” Lily was the one he reassured him.

“Thanks Evans.” Sirius said gratefully.

**“He seems like he really cares about you, from what I saw tonight.”**

The big smile on Sirius’s face was beautiful, at least that was what James thought.

**“Oh, we have definitely bonded. I worry that I might be treating him younger than he is sometimes, but I lost so many years with him, plus he looks younger than he is, thanks to the abuse and neglect he suffered at the Dursleys, but I think he likes when I do that, because he never had anybody to do it before. He laps up any affection I show him like a dog dying of thirst when given water. Merlin, Moony when I think about my baby being mistreated like that I really want to kill anybody that had anything to do with it, but I know my son needs me, and I won’t let anybody take him from me again.”**

“And that is what shows you will be an amazing father.” Dorea kissed his forehead. “You are thinking of Harry’s needs and even questioning yourself. It’s the parents who think they always know what is right that are the ones that are questionable.”

“Really?” Sirius turned towards her with an earnest expression.

“Oh yes,” Charlus answered. “I’m always wondering if I’m doing the right thing where you boys are concerned.”

“But you never act that way.” James pointed out.

“That’s because even if I doubt myself and my decisions I have to be consistent and strong for you boys. I just have to hope I’m doing right by you.”

“You’re the best Dad. Don’t ever doubt it.” Sirius and James assured him.

**“Padfoot, I’m so sorry for not giving you the benefit of the doubt, for not being there for Harry. I should’ve done something,” apologized Remus.**

Regulus couldn’t have agreed with those words more. He couldn’t believe anybody would think Sirius would turn on James Potter.

**“I’ll tell you the truth Remus, at first I was upset with you, but when I realized Dumbledumb had obliviated everyone who knew anything I realized it wasn’t your fault. I forgave you at that moment.**

“Thank you Padfoot. I don’t deserve it, but thank you.” Remus had tears in his eyes.

“We’re good Moony.” Sirius promised him.

**I have to tell you though old friend, Harry hasn’t forgiven you, yet,**

“Yeah that’s quite obvious.” Regulus spoke up. He didn’t think Sirius should be so forgiving so fast..

**but I know he will when he gets to know you, but until then if he is rude in anyway to you because of this I want you to tell me about it.”**

**“No Sirius, he has the right to be mad at me.”**

“I have to agree with my future self there.” Remus said with a sad expression. He hated that he had let his Cub down.

**“Being mad, yes. Rude, no. He knows how I feel about this and I am serious about you telling me if he is. I have been honest with him from the start of what I expect from him, he has the same rules James was raised with and I was expected to follow from Christmas vacation second year from Dad Potter. He also has the same consequences,**

“Oh my poor Fawn,” James gave a fake wail.

“Excuse me?” Sirius and Charlus exclaimed at once.

“What?” James gave a big-eyed innocent look. 

“James are you trying to say something about the way I have raised you?”

“Of course not Dad.” He hastily said. “I’m just feeling sorry for my poor Fawn’s bum.”

Sirius elbowed him in the side. “Dad is the best and you know I want to be just like him with my kids so shut up.”

“Aye aye Sir.” James gave a mock salute.

Lily could not believe Potter didn’t seem to be the least bit embarrassed about admitting he got spankings. She definitely didn’t see that coming. The fact he got spankings, or that he didn’t care that those in the room knew it.

**we talked about this the second day we were together. I love my son, but I want him raised the way he would have been raised if I had raised him from his birth. I intend to be a father like Charlus Potter was, the best I can possibly be.”**

“Thanks Sirius.” Charlus said in a gruff voice.

“It’s no problem. I’m just stating the facts.” He looked happy though that he didn’t change his mind in the future.

**“I guess I can understand that, I know how much you admired him after all.” Remus agreed. “I have another question, I thought you said I was going to still teach here, but when you were talking to the Founders you introduced me as the DADA Professor for now. Why is that?”**

“I was wondering that myself.” Lily told them.

**“Ahh, about that... look I know you like DADA the best, but I am trying to fix things so that I have great teachers in every subject. First of all I’m dropping DADA as it is evidently jinxed with every teacher only lasting a year at the most, so it will no longer be a class here, but instead I am going to have a class called Spells in a Defensive Setting (SDS) in a whole new classroom.**

“You know that might work. There hasn’t been a teacher that lasted more than a year for quite a few years now.” Charlus was thinking if Arcturus and he could take over the school that they could try Sirius’s idea.

“If we are the Heirs we might want to try that.” Arcturus said showing he was on the same wavelength.

Charlus gave him a nod in agreement. He really hoped that they could agree on other things as well. Hogwarts and her students deserved a better way than what Dumbledore was doing.

**The thing is I know you could handle teaching this class, but you are so versatile I can have you teach a different class and hopefully get Moody to take over the new defense class, that way I will have two great teachers, but I doubt if Moody would take another class. I’m hoping he will take this one though,” he explained apologetically.**

“That is a great idea.” Charlus beamed proudly. “Moody is definitely somebody who could teach a defense class, but I don’t see him teaching any other class. He has been training the rookie Aurors for a few years now. He definitely gets them ready to be out on the line.”

“As long as he remembers they are children he is teaching.” Dorea cautioned. She really liked her husband’s friend, but the man could be too gruff sometimes.

“He’ll do good Love. He has always been fine with James and Sirius.” He reminded her.

She just rolled her eyes. She still thought he was too gruff with her boys at times.

**“So what do you want me to teach?” he asked afraid he was going to say Potions,**

Laughter rang through the room from all of the teens. They all knew that Remus and potions just didn’t mix.

Sirius fought to get his laughter under control. “I didn’t realize you thought I was that dumb.”

Remus blushed bright red at the laughter at his expense. “ I don’t,” He spluttered out. “Maybe I thought Azkaban messed with your mind.”

**even though it was his worst class while he was a student.**

“Understatement if I ever heard one.” James grinned at his friend. He was rewarded when the werewolf stuck his tongue out at him.

Lily was once again marveling at the friendship the Marauders had. They were taking the teasing in stride and just teasing each other back. She hadn’t realized that they teased each other in such a way. How had she never noticed that? It showed that they didn’t think they were above being teased and pranked like she had always thought.

**“Well I was hoping you would agree to take over the History of Magic class, because Binns will no longer be a Professor here.**

“Oh History of Magic,” James said amazed. “Remus will be great at that. Good job Padfoot. We all know that he loves reading anything about history.”

“That really is a great suggestion Son,” Charlus praised. He knew that one of the Marauders always made sure to get the gentle werewolf a history book of some sort for his birthday and Christmas, because of the boy’s love of the subject.

Again Lily was being reminded that she had underestimated Sirius Black’s intelligence. She had known of Remus’s passion for the subject, but she hadn’t been aware that the other Marauders were.

**He can stay as a ghost but not teaching, or should I say attempting to teach, the students here, because we both know only people who want to go that extra mile in their studying really learn anything from Binns. Now all of this depends on Moody of course as I may need you to take SDS until I can find somebody else for that or the History class if he doesn’t agree.”**

**“Hopefully he will agree, because he would be a great teacher, I still remember how much you and James sang his praises when he was you Auror trainer.**

"Yes!” The two black haired Marauders high-fived each other. It was their dream to be Aurors like their Dad had been before his promotion.

“Oh no look what you did Charlus Potter.” Dorea moaned pitifully. “You have made my boys want to go into that dangerous profession.”

”Sorry Love,” He kissed her head not really sounding sorry at all. The pride in his voice made that clear.

“Prat.” She hissed before kissing him. She couldn’t stay mad at him, because she knew it made him proud that his boys wanted to be like him.

**And as for the History class I have no problem with taking over that class, as I really think History is an important subject,**

“Yes from what has been said here that is quite obvious.” Regulus snorted much to his older brother’s shock if his face was any indication.

**but not the way Binns teaches it.”**

“That’s the truth. That man was putting me to sleep when I was in school, and I can just imagine it is worse now that he is a ghost.” Arcturus commented.

**“Thanks Remus, I appreciate it. I know you would be great in any class, well except Potions, and I just couldn’t bring myself to do that to the students, if I did Hogwarts would probably curse me,” he said laughing.**

Moony growled at his friends as they were laughing again. “You are just being mean.”

“No I actually think my future self is being serious, no pun intended.” He added.

“Humph,” Remus stuck his nose in the air looking like a pureblood snob.

**“Not funny, Padfoot,” Remus said with a pout, even though secretly he agreed.**

"Ah ha,” Sirius cried out. “Now we know the truth. You agree with me.”

Remus shook his head at the dog Animagus, but he couldn’t deny it.

**“I thought it was funny,” he said sniggering.**

“I hate to say it Remus, but I think we all thought it was a little funny.” Lily admitted sheepishly.

“Et tu Lily?” Remus gave a mock pout.

“Sorry but me too,” She hugged him though which made him smile.

**“Okay are you going to stay here tonight, we have three extra bedrooms?”**

**“No,**

“Why not?” Sirius looked put out.

“Probably because I know Harry is mad at me.” Remus guessed. “I think I would want to try to get him to like me before I would stay in what consists of his home.”

“Fine be logical,” Sirius huffed.

Arcturus Black couldn’t help noticing the way Sirius acted here compared to the way he had always seen him. It just pushed home more to him how bad his grandson’s life had to have been with his parents. He had never seen the boy act so carefree and happy, even when he had thought he was at times. Sirius had always held back it seemed. This made the man’s heart ache for how badly he had failed the child.

**I think I will use the quarters provided for the DADA Professor that way Harry won’t think I’m pushing myself in too fast.”**

“Yeah, yeah, yeah you were right. No need to rub it in.” Sirius groused at the knowing way Moony was staring at him.

**“I’m not letting you distance yourself from either one of us, but I will agree to this right now. We probably should let him get to know you a little first before we throw you at him first thing in the morning. He lets his defenses down then and knowing him he won’t like that until he knows you better.”**

Dorea gave Sirius at beaming smile. She could see that he was going to be a great father. Her grandson was in good hands.

**“Well then I will go for now as you only have seven hours until your meeting with the Tonks. Good night, Padfoot, its good to have you back.”**

**“Thanks Moony, good night, I’ll see you in the morning. Why don’t you meet me here about a quarter after eight, and I should know then which class you will be able to take?”**

**“I’ll do that,” he promised as he left.**

**Sirius headed off to his room, after calling for Dobby and requesting he have tea and scones ready in the lounge at half past seven in the morning. He couldn’t believe the master suite when he entered it, he had expected Gryffindor colors,**

“It’s not?” James and Regulus demanded together.

**not a mixture of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colors. It was beautifully decorated in black and red from the duvet to the walls, the floor to the curtains. The king-sized four poster was a beautiful black that matched the rest of the furniture, except for the  four red over-stuffed chairs sitting in front of the massive fireplace, which were a beautiful red that was peppered with tiny black dots.**

**He went into the ensuite and took a quick shower before heading to bed. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, but he couldn’t help smiling at how much they had accomplished today.**

“You boys definitely did a great job.” Charlus smiled proudly at Sirius.

“They both are people that we can be proud of.” Arcturus agreed.

Sirius couldn’t contain his own smile. He was always happy when his Dad praised him, but to add his Grandfather’s praise in as well that he hadn’t expected.

**********************************

**Sirius Black woke up at five after seven the next morning, so of course he was running late, which he wasn’t happy about, by the time he shaved and got dressed in another formal robe with the same crests he wore the day before. He knew he needed to make sure everybody kept in mind that he was the one calling the shots. It would also help them to remember he was a free man.**

“Good thinking Siri,” Regulus complimented even though he was shocked that his big brother was doing it. He knew that Sirius preferred muggle clothes and hated dressing stuffy as he called it.

“Thanks but I’m going to look like a pureblood snob.” He moaned dramatically.

**Just as he stepped into the drawing room he heard a knock on the door, as he hurried to answer it, he was wondering if Harry was up yet, but he didn’t have time to check as the Tonks were here for their meeting. Hopefully Harry would come out soon or he would have to make sure to make time to wake him before Moody arrived.**

**With a smile upon his face he greeted his favorite cousin and her husband, “Andi and Ted it is so good of you to come. I hope you slept well last night and are ready for the propositions I have for you both.”**

**Andromeda wrapped her arms around him with a bone-crushing hug and said, “Sirius, thank Merlin you are out of that terrible place and free again. I’m so happy that you’re as sane as ever.”**

“Well I don’t know if that is saying much.” Regulus pointed out.

“Oi! Be nice little brother.” Sirius groused.

“I was.” Regulus smirked.

“You might want to be careful going there Regulus.” James warned. “Sirius does enjoy pranking those that tease him. He may have made sure we never pranked you, but that doesn’t mean he won’t.”

Lily was staring at those words, but she wasn’t the only one. Regulus couldn’t believe Sirius had been protecting him from his friends. He couldn’t hide the smile that knowledge brought him.

**“Well that’s not saying much Andi, love, since he was never sane to begin with,” Ted Tonks laughed.**

“It seems that you think like Ted.” Sirius was surprised at this. 

He kept his eyes on his brother to see if he took the words as an insult. He hadn’t meant them that way, but he knew most of his family would. His body relaxed when he saw the small shrug that Reg gave at his words.

**“Thanks a lot Ted,” Sirius said with a fake pout as he held out his hand in welcome.**

**“But seriously Sirius it is great to see you again.”**

**“You too, I’m so glad that you could come this morning. First of all I want to tell you that I have every intention to bringing you back into the Black family.**

Sirius was once again studying James’s fingers, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. His head came up in shock when he heard his Grandfather speak.

“It’s okay Sirius. You’re the Head of the Family in the book, and you have the right to make any decision that you feel is right. I promise to listen to this book with an open mind, and maybe I will learn something from your future self about how to run the family.”

Sirius didn’t know what to say. He had never expected such a comment from the man. “Th...thanks Grandfather.”

“You’re very welcome.” The proud smile on his face had Sirius gulping around the large lump in his throat.

**I’m also kicking Bellatrix out, but I will dissolve her marriage first. As for Narcissa, I will be dissolving her marriage as well, but whether she stays in the family will depend on her and her attitude when I talk to her. Please tell me if you don’t want back in the family or not, because I don’t want to force you if you are against the idea.”**

**“Oh Sirius, I would love to be re-instated into the Black family.**

Those words had Arcturus deciding to talk to Andromeda. He would give her the chance if she wanted it now. 

**Nymphadora deserves to be able to claim her heritage, and I would love to have your son to claim me as family as well.”**

**“That is wonderful, but I’m going to wait until you get your memories back, but hopefully you will make an appointment with the Goblins soon. Now as for what else I wanted to talk to you about, it’s actually the reason I wanted to talk to you so early this morning, because I need...”**

**At that moment Harry walked into the drawing room dressed in his Gryffindor robes saying, “good morning, Dad. Oops, sorry I didn’t realize you had company.”**

**“That’s okay Pup, come here and meet your Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted. This is Andromeda and Ted Tonks,” he told him while pulling him close with a hand across his shoulders.**

Sirius was smiling at the thought of introducing his son to his favorite cousin.

**“Andi, Ted this is my son, Harry James Sirius Potter-Black.”**

**“Hello Harry,” Ted said holding out his hand, which Harry seemed to shake reluctantly.**

“I wonder why?” Dorea thought it didn’t sound right. She didn’t think her future grandson was a snob against muggleborns.

Charlus hugged her close. “Maybe will find out.”

**“Hi!”**

**When they were done shaking hands Andromeda engulfed him in a hug and said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Harry. I hope we can be very close.”**

**“Yes, Ma’am.**

Sirius looked upset. “Pup doesn’t seem very happy to meet his family.”

James was thinking hard for a moment. “”For some reason I think it might have something to do with you, Siri.”

“What do you mean?” was the inquisitive question.

“I think it is like with Remus. He is holding a grudge against them for abandoning you.” The gentle squeeze on the hand he was holding tried to give comfort.

“I think you’re right.” Charlus added. “It seems like Harry is very protective of you.”

"That’s supposed to be the other way around.” Sirius mumbled, but in a way he couldn’t help feeling pleased at the thought.

**He then turned towards Sirius and said, “Dad is it okay if I go meet Hermione and Neville now?”**

**Sirius noticed the coldness his son was showing his family, but he didn’t say anything to him at the moment. He knew Harry thought that Andi and Ted should have stood behind him when he was accused and thrown in prison, but at least he was being polite. Merlin, he hated to have to talk to Harry about forgiving the others again, he wasn’t under any misunderstandings, he knew that it wasn’t that the people forgot Harry, but that they had forgotten to be loyal to his dad that bothered Harry so much. Harry was too forgiving when it came to the injustices that were done to him, but Merlin forbid that somebody hurt someone he cared about.**

“Yeah that is something he definitely gets from you, Padfoot.” James beamed proudly. “You would let people walk all over you, but Merlin forbid somebody hurt the ones you care for.”

“I can take it, but my loved ones don’t deserve it.” Sirius shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“But you shouldn’t have too.” Charlus reminded him. “And how do you feel about Harry having that same idea?”

“He doesn’t deserve it, and I don’t want him letting people hurt him.” Sirius said angrily.

“Yes I know that feeling.” The stern look Sirius was getting from the man made him realize exactly where his Dad was coming from.  He gave a sheepish glance back as an apology.

**The Tonks noticed that Sirius seemed to hesitate about letting him go,**

“I wonder why.” Lily thought that Black would definitely understand the kid wanting to hang out with his friends.

**but then he said, “Okay Pup, but only to Gryffindor tower then straight to the Great Hall for breakfast, I don’t want you missing any meals after all those nutrient potions you had to take this summer. I also want you to be careful, as I’m sure the Death Eaters’ kids that are here might have a grudge to pick with you. They won’t be able to hex you, but they may try to beat you up, so stay with your friends, also if anybody tries anything call for Dobby and have him bring you straight to me. Got it?”**

“Aww the over-protective Daddy is coming out in spades.” Remus teased.

“Hey they might try to hurt my Pup.” Sirius defended himself.

**Harry rolled his eyes, but he did agree.“Sure thing Dad, I’ll be fine. You worry too much.”**

Charlus couldn’t hold in his laugh at the expression on Sirius’s face. “I do believe I have heard those same words from your mouth.” He reminded him.

“Daad, it’s not funny.” was the whining tone.

“Aww but I think it is karma.” He wasn’t the only one laughing now.

**“I mean it, Harry James,” he said sternly.**

**“I know, Dad, I’ll remember. I’ll be fine. See you at the meeting,” he said in a different tone, because he knew if he wasn’t careful his dad would change his mind. Lord the man was way too protective, but it was also, great to have somebody care about what he did and what happened to him.**

Sirius had been frowning at some of those thoughts, but that changed with the more words his grandfather read. He knew exactly what his Pup meant, because that is how he felt about Dad and Mum Potter.

**“Okay go have fun.”**

**“Bye everybody.”**

**The Tonks jumped when they heard four voices behind them say good-bye to the boy. Turning around they saw a portrait that took their breath away. They noticed that the picture of Hogwarts looked just like how the castle looked when they saw it this morning.**

“So that must mean the extra tower is out there now just like you thought Dad.” James smiled remembering his Dad’s words earlier.

**When Sirius noticed them looking at the portrait he introduced them to the Founders, but after everybody said their hellos Ted was the one to ask, “why does that castle show the extra tower, plus how is there an extra tower on the castle this morning?”**

**It was Rowena Ravenclaw who answered him, “that is the Founders’ Tower, which became visible again when our Heirs said the password to get in here last night. It’s always been here, but a Heir had to call it forth to be visible.”**

“Wow that is some impressive magic.’ Lily said with a stunned expression.

**“Wow! That must have been what we felt last night when the tapestry turned into a door.” Sirius told them in awe.**

**“Yes, we’re so glad to finally having someone living in these quarters again,” Helga added.**

**“Sirius, you might want to finish your business with these two, since you only have fifteen minutes before your next appointment,” Godric pointed out.**

**“Thanks Granddad, you’re right.” Then turning to the two people in the room with him, he said, “I want to offer you both jobs, I know you both are working right now, but I really need you to take a teaching job here. I need people I can trust as well as people who know their stuff.”**

“Are you going to change all of the Professors?” Lily demanded.

"I don’t know.” He told her. “But I can understand offering Andi a job as she is a Potions Mistress.”

“Oh that at least make sense.” She had to admit.

“What about Ted Tonks? Do you have an idea what you would offer him?” Regulus asked curiously.

Sirius thought for a moment. “I would probably offer him the Muggle Studies job, since I know the Professor we have now is a pureblood teaching us stuff that is outdated. It’s probably the same in the future.”

“How would you know that since you are a pureblood?” Lily wondered out loud.

“I live in a muggle neighborhood even if it wasn’t always one. I have picked up things from muggle kids in the area.” He explained.

James pulled him into a hug. He knew that anytime Sirius’s parents had found out about him associating with muggles they had beaten him. He was hoping to help him keep the bad thoughts away by hugging him. It must have worked because the smile he received was an honest one.

**“What?” they both asked at once.**

**“Andi, I want you to take the Potions class as well as being Head of Slytherin. You have a Potions Mastery, I know you’ve been working at St. Mungos, but I also know you wanted to actually be a Potions Professor here when you were at school. I even remembered that Dumbledore promised you that you could have the job if Slughorn ever retired.”**

**“Really? I don’t remember that,” both of the Tonks exclaimed together.**

“Well I do,” Sirius snarled. “He must have made her forget that too, so he could give Snape the job.”

“Calm down Son.” Charlus cautioned.

**“It’s probably something else he made you forget. I sure you will remember after the Goblins give you back your memories. Anyway as for being Head of Slytherin, well you were a Slytherin who didn’t end up following Voldemort, so that will help to keep some of them from believing the things he spouted off.**

“That actually might work.” Regulus exclaimed impressed.

“If they can get past the fact they consider her a blood traitor.” James pointed out.

“I have a feeling Sirius will address that topic.” Remus chuckled, since he knew that his friend would be very defensive of his cousin.

“True, so true,” James laughed.

**Plus if Draco Malfoy does end up staying here maybe you can be a good influence on him. Think about it while I explain to Ted his job, if he wants it.”**

**“Now Ted, I think you know as well as I do that wizards have a hard time fitting into the muggle world, even ones that take Muggle Studies, like Arthur Weasley. I mean the man’s job has to do with muggles all of the time, but he can’t even say words right or dress to blend very well. When Harry told me this I asked Godric about it, and he told me the problem is that the Professor is a pure-blood using books that have nothing newer than 1950 in it. Is it any wonder we can’t blend in like we should? If this continues our world will be found out, plus it doesn’t show just how intelligent that muggles are.”**

“That is true too. Most purebloods think muggles are just stupid, because they have no idea how far they have come and all of the inventions they have made to make their lives easier.” Sirius was on a roll.

“Like what?” Arcturus couldn’t help showing his interest.

“Well how about they have made rockets that have gone to the moon. They have actually made a special suit that made it possible for man to walk on the surface of the moon. They have made telephones where they can talk to people all over the world, and they don’t have to get on their knees and talk through the fireplace to do it.”

The two Blacks were looking stunned. The others had heard Sirius talk like this or knew it themselves so they didn’t act shocked, which only made the Slytherins realize that Sirius must be speaking the truth.

**I have decided that we need to make Muggle Studies mandatory for all  pure-bloods and those half-bloods that are raised in the wizarding world. This will be mandatory from first through Owls and an elective after that.**

“That won’t sit will with most of the purebloods and their families.” Dorea couldn’t hide her worry.

**Ted, I want you to take this position and I’m hoping you will because we need you. You think about it while I get Andi’s answer.”**

**“Actually Sirius, we need a few minutes alone to talk about this,” Andi informed him.**

**At that moment somebody knocked on the door, so Sirius said, “okay, you two go through that door over there and talk while I talk to Moody.”**

**They went into a sitting room that was painted in a pale yellow with nice comfy furniture to talk, while Sirius went and let Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody in. He just hoped Moody wouldn’t have him at wand point the whole time, as he knew how paranoid the man was. He was sure to be even more so, after finding out last night that Dumbledweeb had messed with his mind, since Sirius knew that the old fool was one of a very few that Moody had trusted.**

“Just how many of those nicknames do you have for the man?” Regulus snickered.

“I don’t know since I hadn’t thought badly of him in this time until we got this book.”

**Opening the door he greeted the man with, “Hey Moody, how’s the greatest and most paranoid Auror in the world doing this fine day?”**

Charlus gave his son a disbelieving glare. “I can’t believe that is how you greeted the man. Are you asking to be hexed?”

“Sorry,” He squirmed under that look.

**“I am only the greatest, because I am the most paranoid, Black,” growled Moody with his wand pointing at Sirius. “Now tell me what was the first thing I said to you and Potter when you started at the academy?”**

“I can’t believe he let that go.” The man thought his friend would have at least sent a stinging hex at his son for that comment.

**In a fair imitation of Moody’s voice he responded with, “Now listen up you two, I’ve heard all about you always pulling pranks and joking around, now I’m warning you, I won’t stand for any of that nonsense here, because it can get you or others killed. I don’t care if your father or the man you, Black consider a father is my boss, you will be out the door faster than you can say, ‘but it was funny’ do you hear me?”**

Laughter rang out through the room. 

“It seems he remembers you boys well.” Dorea shook her head fondly. “I can’t believe you mocked him.” 

**Moody lowered his wand and said with approval, “word for word, I’m impressed Black.”**

**“Well after hearing that I know I will lose the little bit of respect I just earned unless I ask you a question to prove your identity, so saying that, what was the first prank James and I played on you?”**

“Wasn’t that when you turned his robes pink on Christmas day of your second year?” Charlus asked.

**With a scowl Moody answered, “you sent me roses with a card saying they were from Minerva  McGonagall and asking to meet her that night at the Leaky Cauldron, but when I got there only you and Potter were there, which by the way wasn’t funny.”**

“He must have took it to mean when we were in Auror training since we haven’t done that one.” Sirius said thoughtfully.

“Are you saying that after that warning you think you two still pranked him?” Lily asked incredulously.

“Yep,” they answered together.

**“Yeah about that, we didn’t know at the time that you had feelings for the woman, or we would never have done it,” he admitted sheepishly.**

“What?” Alastor likes Minerva? I did not know that.” Dorea was flustered. “How did I miss that?”

“I don’t know Dear. I didn’t know it either.” Her husband seemed just as shocked, but he could see by his wife’s face that she would be doing some matchmaking now.

**“What are you talking about, Black,” the man demanded.**

**“Please don’t tell me that, that manipulative old goat made you forget you and Minnie were engaged to be married when I was arrested, too.”**

“That bas….” Charlus caught himself in time, but he couldn’t help the furious thoughts running in his head.

**“WHAT!” shouted a flabbergasted Moody.**

**“You really need to see the goblins soon, there is no doubt about that, but until then I’m not going to say anymore about your personal life. I’m sorry for telling you that way though,” he admitted.**

“Yeah I would like to think I would have used a little more sensitivity on the subject.” Sirius grumbled. He liked the gruff Auror and would have hated to break something like that to him let alone blurt it out.

**“Right, then what did you want me to meet you for?”**

**“I want to offer you a job teaching a brand new class here at Hogwarts.”**

**“Now, you are still surprising me, I thought you were going to offer me the DADA job.”**

**“I would if we were going to still have a DADA class, but since we’re not, I...”**

“I hope your future self is ready for an ear-blistering. Moody wouldn’t be impressed that you were dropping the most important subject Hogwarts teaches, at least in his mind.” Charlus reached around behind his wife to ruffle Sirius’s hair at the nervous facial expression.

**“You cannot be really planning to get rid of the most important class there is in this school,” Moody demanded interrupting him while pacing around the room instead of sitting like Sirius offered as Sirius sat down.**

**“Whoa, hold up Moody, I know it’s an important class, but hear my reasoning first, before you berate me. Evidently the job is cursed, nobody has held the job for more than a year for about twenty-five years now, some of the professors have even died, so I’m going to drop DADA and start a whole new class in a new classroom. It’s called Spells in a Defensive Setting, SDS for short, not only will it be teaching how to fight the Dark Arts, but it will show how to use transfiguration and charms in a defensive way, something along what you taught us in Auror training actually,” he explained.**

**This brought the man up short. “That sounds like a better class than what they have now, and it might actually work to break the curse.”**

“Good job Sirius. You handled that well.” Arcturus glanced up from the book to compliment his grandson.

**“I hope so, because these kids need and deserve a real teacher.”**

**“But what about your friend, Lupin? I thought you said he was still going to teach here.”**

**“Oh he is, but if I can get you to take this job, he will become the new History of Magic Professor, so the kids can actually learn something there as well.”**

**“Won’t he be mad about you giving me this job and moving him to a different one?”**

“I can honestly say I never expected that side of Moody.” Arcturus told them. “He seems to actually care about Lupin’s feelings.”

“It takes him awhile to trust somebody enough to show that side of himself.” Charlus explained.

**“No,” he said shaking his head. “I have already talked to him about this last night, he agreed that it sounded like a way to get two better classes for the students.”**

**“Well if that’s the case then...”**

**But he was interrupted as somebody knocked on the door and a door opened on the other side of the room at the same time. Moody had his wand in his hand faster than you could blink, with his normal eye on the people who just entered the room, but his magical eye staring at the door from the hallway.**

“I really wish I knew what happened to his eye.” Charlus’s brow was furrowed in worry. He hated to think of what all his friend had endured.

**“It's okay, Moody that should be Remus at the door.”**

**“It is,” Moody growled. “Why are the Tonks here?”**

“His magical eye can see through doors.” Regulus sounded impressed.

“That would be cool.” Sirius was wearing the same expression as his brother.

“As long as you didn’t have to lose an eye to be able to do that.” Remus reminded them.

**“I’ve offered them jobs, too, now let me get the door, and I will find out everybody’s answers about the jobs they have been offered.”**

**“Good morning, Moony. I hope you slept well. Come in and say hello to everybody.”**

Remus stared incredulously at his friend. “Do you honestly think I would have slept well after all I learned the day before?”

“I could always hope.” Sirius told him. “Can’t I?”

“Of course you can Sweetheart.” Dorea smiled fondly at him.

**“Hey Padfoot, I slept fine if you can call being plagued with thoughts of how much of my life I’ve forgotten about, or what could be so bad that you won’t talk about it until I get my memories back, is considered fine that is.”**

Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend. “Okay, you made your point.”

**“I’m sorry Remus, but it’s going to be hard enough for you to hear without being able to remember at the same time.”**

**“I understand Sirius, but it is a lot to take in.”**

**“I know and I wish that none of you had to go through this, but it can’t be helped now, all we can do is get you guys back your memories and try to fix the mistakes Dumbleshite caused in all of our lives.**

“That really is a sad thought.” Lily was still having trouble imagining the man she looked up to as being such a horrible person.

“You can say that again.” Dorea agreed with her. “I’ve known Dumbledore longer than you, and I have always thought he was a great man, and to now find out he is going to cause so much pain for my sons and grandbaby is hard to handle.”

“He isn’t this time around Love. We are going to make sure of that.” Charlus vowed as he held her close.

**But for now come in and say hello to my other guests.”**

**Everybody came into the room and sat down, while Sirius offered them all tea and scones before broaching the subject on what they had decided about his job offers.**

**“Well Andi, what do you say? Will you take the Potions job and Head of Slytherin,” he asked with a hopeful look on his face.**

**Andi looked at her husband and decided to answer for both of them at his nod. “I will Sirius, and Ted has also, decided to take the Muggles Studies job as well.”**

“They will be great at it.” Sirius exclaimed happily.

**“Really?” he questioned while turning to Ted who just nodded and smiled. “That’s great! Now we have two classes that are already going to be better for the students. So what have you decided Moody?”**

**“I’m probably going to regret this, but I will take the job for your new defense class,” he grumbled.**

**“New defense class?” Ted and Andi asked as one.**

**“Yeah, I’m throwing out Defense Against the Dark Arts, because it is supposed to be cursed and starting a new class called Spells in a Defensive Setting, called SDS for short,” he explained, before turning back to Moody and saying, “thanks, I think you will do a great job.**

“He will.” Charlus was looking impressed at Sirius. “You are making some great changes already.”

Sirius blushed at the praise. “It’s not really me but my future self.”

Lily was astonished to see one of the two boys that she thought was the epitome of arrogance looking so uncomfortable at the praise he was receiving.

**“But what about Remus,” Andi asked Sirius with a frown.**

**But it was Remus who answered, “I’m going to take over History of Magic classes.”**

**"This is great that makes five classes for sure taken care of with new teachers, well that is if Minerva will become Headmistress, I guess.”**

**“Then who will teach Transfiguration class,” wondered Ted.**

“Sirius of course,” James said as if they all should have known that. “He’s amazing at Transfiguration.”

“Sirius Black is going to be a teacher?” Lily asked shocked. “The same kid that causes so much chaos for the professors now.”

“And weren’t you giving me a hard time in the last chapter because I was going to be a Professor?” Remus demanded to know.

Sirius shrugged. He didn’t really know what to say. He had never imagined he would be a teacher, but he could understand that he would want to be close to his Pup, and this seemed the only way to do that.

**“That’s simple, I’m going to, as well as take over duties as Deputy Headmaster.**

“You’re going to be Deputy Headmaster, and you gave me a hard time for being made a prefect.” Remus laughed.

Sirius didn’t comment as he was having a hard time trying to imagine himself in that role.

**Remus will be Head of Gryffindor.  But all of that is only if Minerva will take the top job, of course, because if she won’t then I’m going to be stuck being Headmaster”**

**“Hopefully she will take the job Padfoot, just to keep the castle standing,” Remus said with a smirk.**

Sirius’s shock disappeared in a flash of indignation. “Hey!”

**“Oh very funny, Moony! I’ll have you know I could do the job better than Dumblebum, at least I wouldn’t hire a teacher being possessed by Voldy to teach the kids,” he told him with a pout.**

“Exactly,” Sirius huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

“You would be a great Headmaster, Siri.” James consoled as he tried to clasp the hand again.

**“That’s true,” he agreed.**

**But at the same time the other three yelled, “WHAT?”**

**So once again he explained what he knew about Harry’s first year, and while the others were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that Voldemort was in the school with the children for a whole year, he told them they should head down to breakfast before the meeting.**

**But as they were walking down to the Great Hall Ted asked, “what about the Muggles Studies professor, Sirius?”**

**“Well she will have one of two choices, she can either leave or take the new class I’m going to be starting,” he explained.**

“You’re going to start another class?” Lily hoped it wasn’t pranking 101 or something like that.

It was as if Sirius knew what she was thinking, because he became very defensive. “I’m sure it will be a great class. I bet I’ll surprise you as a matter of fact.”

“I hope so.” She whispered to herself.

**“What class?” Remus and Andi asked together.**

**“It’s a new class called Magical Studies. It will be the opposite of the Muggles Studies class, where things like magical transportation, money, laws, customs, etc... will be taught. It will be mandatory for the first five years for all muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world, with an elective option for NEWT students.”**

Regulus was the one staring at his brother impressed now. “That sounds like a great idea. Do you know how much it would help make muggleborns fit into our world better?”

“I would have loved taking that class.” Lily admitted enviously.

**“That is definitely a class I wish we had available when I started here,” Ted assured him. “It would make it easier for people like me to have fit in.”**

**“Yeah, when Harry was telling me the reason he never bought himself new muggle clothes was because he didn’t know how to exchange his galleons into pounds, it made me realize that we were not helping those kids fit into our world anymore than we were learning to fit into the muggle world. I hope with this class maybe the muggleborns won’t be treated so badly.”**

“You know your future self really is making a lot of great points and improvements.” Arcturus said sincerely. “Charlus if we can take over the school we need to use a lot of our boy’s ideas.”

“I couldn’t agree more Arcturus.” Lord Potter reached over and ruffled Sirius’s hair affectionately.

**“Wow, Sirius, you’ve really been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Remus smiled with pride at his friend.**

**“Of course I have, Remus. This is not only my birthright, but more importantly my son’s. I want Hogwarts to be something he can be proud to pass on to his kids someday.”**

“You are definitely going in the right direction there.” Lily praised him.

Sirius gave her an appreciative look. He knew the redhead didn’t like him, so any compliment from her was truly meant.

**They all thought about that as they made their way to the Great Hall.**

******************************************************************************

**After Harry left his Dad and the Tonks he headed up to Gryffindor tower, because he wanted to see Hermione and Neville badly. Hermione because she was his best friend, at least he hoped she still was, after what he found out about Ron, he was kind of afraid to trust his own judgement on such things.**

“I can understand where he is coming from. I mean after finding out about Pete betraying us it makes me wonder if he was ever our friend.” James tone held a hardness that was not normally found in his voice.

“That was how I felt after Severus called me that disgusting name.” Lily said sadly. “It was also why I couldn’t bring myself to forgive him.”

Regulus eyed the girl with a contemplative look. He hadn’t thought about it like that. He had always just thought she was just another horrid Gryffindor for not accepting Severus’s apology. But was it any different than how he refused to let his brother get close to him again, because he thought he might not mean it? He knew he held him off because he was afraid of being hurt by him again. But Sirius had never actually hurt him, except by making new friends that he hadn’t tried to befriend.

**And as for Neville, after what his Dad had told him about what had happened to Neville’s parents he was hoping to be a better friend to him.**

“I wonder what happened to Neville’s parents. That would be Frank Longbottom and probably Alice, since she told me that he asked her to marry him after graduation.” Lily was looking worried for her friend.

**He still couldn’t believe he had never asked Neville about why he was living with his Gran, but maybe it wasn’t so strange since he was taught to not ask questions from an early age.**

“They didn’t let him ask questions.” Dorea was fuming. “That is how a child learns. He needs to question things so he can grasp an understanding of the world around him.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Lily fretted. “Petunia drives my mother crazy with all of the questions she asks her.”

**While still lost in his own thoughts he heard a shout from the landing above him, looking up he saw Hermione and Neville beaming down on him.**

**The next thing he knew he was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Hermione, as she said, “oh Harry, why didn’t you tell me all of that stuff when we were on the train? Why did you wait to tell me with everybody else? Don’t you trust me Harry? You don’t really believe that Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are that bad do you?”**

“Well she sounds like Remus with all of the questions and not waiting for answers.” James commented.

Sirius had tensed at the questions asked especially the last one. The girl had known that Harry took a magical oath the night before, so she had to know he believed it to be true. It seemed to him that she was trying to make Harry doubt himself, and he didn’t appreciate that at all.

**“Hermione breathe already. Hey Neville. Did you have a good summer? I didn’t get to talk to you before now.”**

**“Harry James Potter don’t you ignore my questions,” fumed Hermione with her arms crossed.**

“Wow rude much.” Regulus was stunned at the girl’s attitude. “It seems she is not that smart if she hasn’t picked up that’s not his name yet.”

“What right does she have to talk to my Pup that way?” He couldn’t help thinking that she had Evans attitude. The one that made her think she had the right to tell others off whenever she wanted.

**“First of all Hermione, that isn’t my name. I figured you at least would have remembered hearing that last night,” he said with a disappointed look on his face.**

**“Oh Harry, I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m so use to calling you that when you do something wrong, it is second nature by now. I know you name is Harry James Sirius Potter-Black, and I promise to start calling you that when you do something to tick me off.”**

The growl that Sirius was making had the others looking at him to see if he had changed to his Animagus form. They were shocked to see him sitting there still as a teenage boy, but with a hateful glare on his face for the book. It seemed he really took offense to the girl’s attitude big time.

**“Or maybe you could just stop telling me off all the time. I have a Dad to do that now, and trust me he doesn’t need your help in that department.” He pointed out to her.**

“You got that right. I don’t need some bossy third year taking my kid to task. I will do that if it is needed.” Sirius muttered angrily.

James hugged Sirius to try and calm him down. It was hard to do, because he was also feeling angry towards the girl. He knew Moony sometimes told them off if he felt they went too far in paying people back, but he would never have treated them like that just because they hadn’t answered his questions. This Hermione seemed to think she was Harry’s boss from the sound of it, and he didn’t like that anymore that Siri did.

**“He’s not mean to you, is he?” demanded Hermione looking at him worriedly.**

“What the Bloody Hell.” Sirius jumped up in anger. “Is she insinuating that I would hurt my child? I would never hurt him.”

Charlus stood up and wrapped his arms around the young man while pulling him back against his chest. “Calm down Son. We know you would never hurt Harry. Shh… I’m sure he will tell her that too.”

Sirius turned around in the arms holding him. He buried his face in his Dad’s chest. The anger he was feeling slowly slipped away in the comforting embrace. 

He finally pulled back slightly. “Sorry about that. I just don’t want anybody to think I would be like my parents, and that question made me feel like that was what she was saying.”

James reached up and grabbed Sirius’s hand. He tugged him back down beside him. “Anybody in their right mind should know that you would never hurt your child.” He leaned towards Sirius and placed his lips against his.

Sirius heart soared when James instigated a kiss, and as soon as their lips were pressed together the only thing on his mind was how great kissing James was. He licked his tongue along James’s mouth until the other boy opened them allowing him entrance. He couldn’t stop the small moan of pleasure he made, as he began to explore the inside of James’s mouth with his tongue.

“You guys do remember you aren’t alone, right?” “Remus spoke up when he saw the looks on the other people’s faces.

Sirius pulled their mouths apart reluctantly while keeping his forehead against James’s. “This is supposed to be the room of requirement. Doesn’t this stupid room realize we require to be alone for awhile?”

Charlus gave a dry chuckle. “I think it knows that I would not think that was a good idea at the moment.”

“Oh Dad, are you sure about that?” was the groan Sirius gave.

“I’m positive.” He told him. “Not let’s get back to reading the book.”

**“Of course not Hermione, he’s not the Dursleys. He just has rules he expects me to follow like any parent would, or are you telling me your parents let you do whatever you want?”**

“I knew he would defend you.” James beamed proudly at his son’s words.

**“Well no, but my parents haven’t been in prison for 12 years either,” she said defensively.**

“What does that have to do with anything?” Dorea asked furiously. This young lady was pushing everybody’s button and not in a good way either.

**“What has that got to do with anything?**

“It sounds like Harry didn’t like that attitude either.” Remus’s tone showing he thought the girl in the book was out of line.

“But it does show that he has some of Mum in him.” James had sent an appreciative glance at Remus for the show of support for Sirius.

**It’s not like he wanted to be locked away, or even did anything to be there in the first place,” Harry grumbled angrily.**

“You tell her Fawn.”

“Yeah I like how you are defending your Dad, Little Star.” Regulus smirked at the weird looks he was getting.

“Why did you call my Pup, Little Star?” Sirius demanded in his confusion.

“Well all of the rest of you were giving him nicknames, so I figured I would too.”

“But why Little Star?” Lily asked curiously. 

“Well the Blacks like to name their kids after stars, and since Harry isn’t the name of a star I thought Little Star would work.”

Charlus couldn’t hide his chuckles. “Okay all of the teens have given him a nickname, now Dorea, Arcturus and I need to find him one.”

“Sweetheart don’t you think Pup, Fawn, Cub, Bambi and Little Star is enough nicknames for any kid?” Dorea questioned with raised eyebrows.

“But I didn’t get to give him one.” Her husband had a slight pout on his face. “Arcturus might want to give him one too.”

“Fine Dear, you can give him a nickname if you want.” She said condescendingly while patting his hand.

“Anyway Mum already gave him one even if I don’t think he will like it.” James reminded him.

“I did?” Dorea was startled at the words.

“Yeah Mum. You called him a Little Stinker. Remember?” 

She rolled her eyes but didn’t make another comment.

**“Oh no, Harry I know that, I didn’t mean anything by it honestly. Please don’t be mad at me,” she begged him.**

**“It’s okay Hermione, that’s just a touchy subject with me. Come on guys lets get some breakfast before the meeting starts,” he said leading the way back down the stairs.**

“I see why your future self said he was too forgiving.” Regulus told his brother.

**"What’s going to happen in the meeting Harry?” Hermione asked curiously.**

**“You’ll have to wait and see, Hermione, this meeting is something Dad is going to do, not me. I’m just another student here when it comes to this,” he explained.**

**But this left Hermione looking disappointed that she wasn’t going to find out anything before everybody else, but her mind was taken off of that as they entered the Great Hall. The commotion inside was enough to raise the roof, and she saw why immediately, evidently the Daily Prophet owls had already started delivering the paper.**

“I hope we get to hear some of what is said in there.” Arcturus had raised his head from the book to comment.

“Yes this could be good.” Charlus smiled at the chaos that should come from the things that was learned the night before.

Lily stared at the man in shock. He had the same expression on his face that James Potter did everytime he pulled off one of his nastier pranks. She hadn’t expected to see that. The man seemed so mature and refined.

**As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table Hedwig dropped one right in front of Harry, and reading the headlines was enough to tell them why the noise was so out of control.**

**“Here Hermione why don’t you read out the title of the articles for us? I don’t think we will have time to read the paper now, because we need to eat and the meeting will be starting soon.” Harry said while glancing at his watch.**

“Well at least we’ll get to hear the titles. It may give us some clue how bad things are for those that were arrested.” Remus said smugly.

**Hermione took the paper and stared at the picture of Harry and his Dad covering more than half of the front page,**

“Well Siri, you made the front page. You always said you would.” Regulus smiled fondly at his big brother. He knew that with him having been thrown in Azkaban and escaping the older teen would have made the front page before, but at least this time it was for something good.

**she wondered where the reporter got it as she hadn’t seen any cameras last night,**

“That is a good question. I wonder how they did get that picture.” Lily frowned in concentration.

“I’m sure she put the memory in a pensieve and had a photographer go in and take the photo.” Charlus explained kindly.

“Oh I didn’t know you could do that.” Lily looked amazed.

“Yes it is how some magical parents make sure to capture those special moments in their kids lives like a baby’s first step. That way they can get the actual first step instead of after they ran and got a camera and tried to get the baby to do it again.” Dorea told her.

She couldn’t help remembering James’s first steps, of course James hated that photo since he was naked in it. He had stood when she turned to grab him a nappy, and she caught his first step out of the corner of her eye as he tried to make his get-a-way. That boy definitely hated wearing clothes, but it was a picture she wouldn’t trade for the world.

**but it was definitely one of Sirius Black with his arm around her best friend’s shoulders from last night. She couldn’t help admiring how handsome they both looked before reading aloud, so Harry and Neville could hear, while also noticing that Colin Creevey and and a couple of his friends were also listening to her.**

**“I’ll read all of the front page since there isn’t a lot of words, because the picture takes up so much of it if that’s alright,” she told them.**

**Daily Prophet**

**Special Edition**

**By our own Rita Skeeter**

**_Last night I was invited along with many other guests, among them the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, Lucius Malfoy, and Director of Gringotts Goblin Ragnok just to mention a few. We were the invited guests of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. He had invited us to Hogwarts welcoming feast so he could reveal some truths he told us that would set Magical Britain on it’s ears. I can tell you after hearing these things I can promise you that the public will be reeling in shock just like all of us in the Great Hall of Hogwarts were last night._ **

“I don’t think any truer words were ever written.” Remus smirked.

**_I can also promise you that everything in these stories are real and accurate. Not only did I take a magical oath to tell the truth nothing more, nothing less, but Harry Potter, the Wizarding World’s Saviour did also take a magical vow to tell the absolute truth, which he proved many times that he was doing by performing a Lumos charm throughout the the telling of the following stories._ **

**_Please read this paper thoroughly, as a lot of things in our world are going to be changing after last night. Many people left the Great Hall in the custody of Aurors to await trial for the crimes that were revealed. Don’t say I didn’t warn you that shock will be part of your morning. Those with weak constitutions may want to have calming draughts on hand before reading this paper._ **

**“Well that was the front page,” she informed them, just as she noticed Sirius Black, Professor Lupin and three of the guests from last night enter the Great Hall and head up to the head table and sat down. “Your dad is here now, maybe we should wait to read the headlines later.”**

“No I want to hear them.” Sirius pouted.

“Don’t worry you get too.” His grandfather reassured him.

**“No, we have time, see they are all going to eat breakfast first,” Harry reassured her. He noticed his Dad accept the paper from Professor Flitwick and start looking through it quickly, before he started talking quietly to Professor McGonagall.**

“You’re probably asking her if she will be the Headmistress.” James pointed out.

“Yeah I don’t think you had any time before now to do that.” Remus nodded at James’s words.

**“Okay, if you’re sure. Here are the titles of the articles.”**

**_Sirius Black, an Innocent Man Locked Up Without a Trial!_ **

**_Peter Pettegrew Alive and Hiding as a Family Pet, Not a Hero, But a Traitor and Mass Murderer!_ **

These words brought on hateful glares from the Marauders.

**_Death Eater Teaches at Hogwarts, Severus Snape Never Changed Sides!_ **

“Yeah anybody that believed he did is an idiot.” Sirius sneered.

“I couldn’t agree more Padfoot.” James agreed.

“It just shows how dumb Dumbledore really is.” Regulus added with venom. He couldn’t help being glad though that his brother wasn’t hero-worshiping that old coot anymore.

**_Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater Responsible for Opening the Chamber of Secrets Last Year!_ **

“I’m definitely not happy about that.” Dorea wanted to hex the man for almost getting her grandbaby killed.

**_Albus Dumbledore Obliviated Those That trusted Him, So He Could Control Boy-Who-Lived!_ **

**_Harry Potter Not Really His Name! Lily Potter Not His Mother!_ **

This one had Lily wondering just how anybody could believe she would marry Potter after spending years trying to get him to leave her alone. It still floored her that he had become her brother in that timeline.

**_Heirs to All Four Founders Found! Hogwarts has a New Lord Who Has taken Over The Sovereign Nation!_ **

Everyone but Lily was looking at Sirius proudly. Lily was still worried about how that would turn out.

**_Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and His Senior Under Secretary Arrested on Accepting Bribes Charges!_ **

**_Death Eaters Who Claimed the Imperius to be Rounded Up, Arrested and Given Trials Under Veritaserum!_ **

“They should have done that the first time around.” Charlus snapped. He was pissed that his son was sent to Azkaban without a trial while others got off with that flimsy excuse.

**_Boy-Who-Lived Placed in an Abusive Home By Albus Dumbledore!_ **

Snarls and growls of anger filled the room as Arcturus read that title out.

**_Molly Weasley, Nee Prewitt Steals from Our Saviour and Plans with Albus Dumbledore to Trap Him in Loveless Marriage!_ **

**_Sirius Black has Ten Lordships, More than Anyone in History!_ **

“That is what I thought.” Regulus reminded everyone. “That will be something written in the history books.”

“I’m sure his escaping Azkaban will too.” James spoke up. He wasn’t happy that Sirius had ever been in that horrid place, but he was impressed his boyf… fellow Marauder had escaped the place.

**_Albus Dumbledore Puts Blocks on Harry Potter-Black’s Magic!_ **

“I hope he burns in the fieriest pits of Hell for that one.” Dorea snapped.

“I couldn’t agree with you more Dear.” Charlus hugged her close.

**_Bartemius Crouch Arrested for Locking Up a Scion of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black Without a Chance to defend himself!_ **

The fury could be heard in Arcturus’s voice as he read. He couldn’t believe his grandson wasn’t given his rights. Everyone was entitled to a fair and just trial, but his Heir evidently.

**_Albus Dumbledore had Our Saviour Kidnapped from His Father the Same Day He Saved Us All!_ **

“What a great way to repay him.” Regulus fumed out loud. He couldn’t believe anyone would steal his nephew away from his brother. His anger intensified when he thought of how the Sirius in the book must have felt at the time.

**_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Really Named Tom Marvolo Riddle With a Muggle Father!_ **

“That will be one coming out soon in this timeline.” Charlus promised. He knew that could help a lot to get the man’s followers to start questioning him and cause a dissension in their ranks. He gave a feral grin when he thought of all those purebloods’ faces when they realized they had been bowing to a halfblood. Oh that would be a really big help on the warfront.

**_Goblins Help Lord Black Prove Crimes Against Him and His Son!_ **

Arcturus glanced up from the book. “That one still amazes me. I never would have believed a goblin would help a wizard.”

"Dad showed me that if you treat them with respect and friendship that they will do the same for you.” Sirius explained to his grandfather. “I couldn’t believe the way they acted when I first went to the bank with the Potters. It was the complete opposite of how I had seem them behave before.”

**“Wow, I _c_ an’t believe it, everyone of those stories take up at least a whole page. Those are the only stories in the paper, too.” Hermione informed them. She looked like she was going to go back and start reading the articles when Sirius Black stood up and the food disappeared from the tables.**

**The whole Hall fell silent, not knowing what to expect from the man who they had spent so many years thinking was a mass murderer. Quite a few people looked at the man with fear in their eyes. Noticing this he tried to put them at ease.**

Sirius rolled his eyes. How they could still be afraid of him after the night before showed he wasn’t a murderer was beyond him?

**“Okay everybody, I know that you still have misgivings about me and my innocence even though it was proved beyond a shadow of doubt last night, but we have to get past this if we are going to be sharing the same castle for the next ten months. I’m innocent and I mean nobody any harm unless they try to harm my son or myself, if you aren’t planning on doing that than we will get along fine,” he assured them.**

James was smirking. He wondered if anybody would test Sirius on that. He knew the man was dead serious about that, and by that he meant that he would hurt anybody that tried to hurt Harry. Sirius was just too protective of those he cared for.

**“Now it is time to tell you about the changes I have in store for Hogwarts. We will have new Professors, new classes, even losing some classes, the points system will be fairer and detentions will not endanger any students.**

Charlus’s brow furrowed in concentration. “They’re not supposed to endanger students anyway. I wonder why you said that? Have you boys been put in danger with your detentions?”

Both of his sons shook their heads.” No.”

Sirius continued alone. “Unless you count having to worry if our arms would fall off from all of the scrubbing we have been made to do.” 

“Maybe you should make sure that kind of detention is stopped.” James added.

“I think that you will survive that.” The man chuckled at the disappointed looks his boys was giving him.

“Where’s an overprotective Dad when you need one?” James pouted.

“Hush James,” Sirius whispered fervently. “We don’t need him any more protective than he is.”

**The wards on the school will be updated so no dangerous beasts will be able to get inside the building or even leave the Forbidden Forest.**

“I thought they were already set like that.” Arcturus said worriedly.

“I did too.” The elder Potter agreed with a frown.

**The students, their education and their safety are the first priority for Hogwarts and it’s staff. Which is how it should have been all along.”**

“I couldn’t agree more.” Dorea wasn’t happy to think that, that wasn’t the policy all along.

**“Well lets start with the jobs you know are now open, Professor McGonagall has just agreed to become our new Headmistress...”**

James snickered while glancing at Sirius. “That means you are really going to be a teacher. You have joined the enemy. What is the world coming too?”

Sirius did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at James.

**“I thought you were in control of the school,” sneered Draco Malfoy interrupting the man.**

“It seem that Narcissa didn’t make sure her son learned manners.” Regulus pointed out.

“He’s a Malfoy, so even if she tried they probably wouldn’t have taken effect.” Sirius reminded him.

“That’s true.” He hated to admit it, but Sirius did have a point there.

**“You see Mr. Malfoy, even though I own the school and the Headmistress will not be allowed to make any new rules or go against what will be set down for her to follow without my consent, she will be in charge of running the school on a day to day basis, as she has more experience in this sort of thing. I on the other hand with become Deputy Headmaster, so I can learn from her experiences, and I will also be the new Transfiguration Professor. I would also appreciate it if you would not interrupt me again. Anyone with questions can ask after I get done with all of the announcements.”**

Dorea smiled fondly at Sirius. He had handled that well. It made her proud to see him showing that he did have manners.

**“Now for Potions and the Slytherin’s Head of House, both of those positions will be filled by Andromeda Tonks.” There was a commotion of snarling coming from the Slytherin table at this announcement, but one glare from Lord Black was enough to quiet them down.**

“I’ve seen that glare. They better quiet down, or they won’t like the results.” James said with a mock shudder.

“I’m not that bad.” Sirius said offended.

“You are when it comes to defending somebody you care about.” James could still remember that glare turned on him last year when he wanted to prank Regulus for hurting Sirius’s feelings. The look he received from his best friend had told him in no uncertain terms he wouldn’t like the consequences if he did. It had really surprised James, because he hadn’t  been on the receiving end of one of those glares before.

**“Professor Tonks is well qualified for both jobs as she has a Mastery in Potions and was a Slytherin herself,” he told them with finality. “You will give her the respect she deserves or find yourselves in negative points as well as many detentions, or you can find yourselves a new school, this is non-negotiable.”**

“Whoa,” Regulus was staring stunned at his big brother. He could just imagine his house’s reactions to that.

**“Now Defense Against the Dark Arts is to be stricken from the curriculum.” At the dumbfounded looks staring back at him he decided to explain. “I know you are all thinking, but that is an important subject, and I do agree, but as the subject seems to be jinxed, I have decided to throw it out and introduce a new subject. We will now be having a class called Spells in a Defensive Setting, SDS for short, It will not only teach what was in DADA, but also how to use Transfiguration and Charms defensively, something on the lines of what Aurors learn in their training. The new Professor will be none other than the ex-Head Auror Alastor Moody, who actually trained me when I was a rookie Auror. I can promise you the man is a genius when it comes to defense.”**

“That should have some of the students stoked for the new class.” Remus wished he could take it.

“I know I would love it.” James grinned.

**Hermione turned to Harry and started whispering to him, “I thought Professor Lupin was going to be our teacher for Defense.”**

Sirius was frowning that Harry’s friend was being so rude as to talk while he was.

**“I’m sure Dad will explain if you give him time,” he told her, but at that time he noticed the glare his Dad was sending at the two of them. “Dang Hermione, you’re getting us in trouble. Don’t you know it’s disrespectful to talk when someone is talking?” Trying to look apologetic he shut his mouth and turned away from Hermione.**

“Well at least my son knows that they are being disrespectful.” Sirius had been feeling hurt when Harry started talking, but now felt a little better.

**Sirius was not happy to see his son and his friend talking while he was. How could he expect the others to show him respect if his own son wasn’t?**

“At least you know he didn’t mean to be disrespectful.” James informed him. “He actually sounded like he felt bad about it.”

“Yeah,” Sirius smiled at the knowledge.

**Harry knew that being respectful was one of his rules, it looked like they would be having a discussion on respect later, but for now he needed to get back to the announcements.**

**“Now I’m sure many of you are wondering why Professor Lupin won’t be teaching the new Defense class, well that is because he will be teaching the History of Magic class instead. Binns will no longer be teaching at this school. He may stay on as a ghost if he wishes, but the education of our students have to come first before the feelings of a ghost who isn’t actually teaching anything. I’m sorry if that seems harsh to Binns, but I need to worry more about the future of our world, and if you don’t learn about our history how can you avoid the same mistakes those in the past made?”**

“Good point.” Charlus reached behind his wife to run a hand through Sirius’s hair.

Regulus didn’t say anything but he was shocked that Siri wasn’t complaining. He was usually very upset if somebody mussed his hair, and this wasn’t the first time the older Potter had done it. It was even stranger to him, because Sirius seemed to actually revel in the action.

**“Now the next is Muggles Studies which will be having a few  changes.  I haven’t had the opportunity to talk to Professor Burbage about this, but she will no longer be teaching that class. I will give her a choice in what she does next but first I want to cover the new Muggles Studies. It will be taught by Ted Tonks who is a muggleborn. We will also be having new books that are actually newer editions, and that I will personally provide for the students. Now you should know that Muggles Studies is a mandatory class for all pure-bloods and half-bloods raised in the magical world for first through fifth year and an elective for NEWT students.”**

**At this announcement there was angry muttering coming from most of the pure-bloods and Hermione. Harry and Neville looked at her like she was crazy, but it was Neville who asked, “why are you mad?”**

**“I wanted to take Muggles Studies,” she sulked.**

**“You don’t need it though Hermione, plus Dad has something for the muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world as well if you will give him time to explain,” He snapped tired of her complaining and interruptions. He could tell his Dad wasn’t happy that he was talking again.**

“I can’t blame him. I wouldn’t be happy if you boys were talking to your friends while I was talking either.” Charlus could see his grandson was caught trying not to be rude to his friend, but he needed to show his father respect.

“Yeah we know Dad.” James assured him. 

**“Quiet!” Sirius roared “I told you last night things were changing at Hogwarts and you either accept it or you can leave. Our world is in danger of being found out because wizards don’t know how to fit into the muggle world. It doesn’t help that you are being taught things from the 1950’s by a pure-blood. That is changing and you will take this class if you fit into that category. Of course there will be some exceptions like my son who is a pure-blood, but since he was raised in the muggle world he won’t need the class, and if others can prove they don’t need it for the same reasons well then you will take the other new mandatory class.”**

“That is a good point.” Lily said impressed. 

“I agree.” Remus added. “I’m a halfblood but as I spent most of my time in the wizarding world the muggle world is not as familiar to me. I’m sure that there are orphans from the war besides Harry that was raised on one side or the other, so they would need to learn about the other way of life.”

“Your future self really seems to have a grasp on what the students need.” Arcturus had always thought highly of his grandson, but he was realizing he really had under-estimated him. The young man was truly going to be a man to be reckoned with in a few years.

**“Because there will also, be a class called Magical Studies, that will be mandatory for all muggleborns and half-bloods raised in the muggle world for years one through five and an elective for NEWT students. It will teach things like magical transportation, money, laws and customs and so forth. It will help you fit into our world easier. I am hoping that Professor Burbage will take the teaching of this class, as I feel she will do a great job of it.” He said as he looked toward the woman with his eyebrow raised in a questioning way.**

**She looked pensive for a moment then nodded her head in agreement. He smiled at her in gratitude before turning back to the students and adding, “I will also be furnishing the book for this class.”**

**He then turned to Hagrid and said, “Hagrid I’ve been informed you were made the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and I want you to know I think you will do a great job at it, but we will need to discuss what you have planned and that the creatures you teach are age appropriate.**

“I’m glad I said that.” Sirius exclaimed fervently. He had too many encounters with Hagrid’s pets. He really didn’t want his kid around those kind of creatures.

“I don’t think he should be a teacher.” Regulus knew Sirius and the Marauders considered Hagrid a friend, but he thought this idea was wrong. “He didn’t even take his own OWLs, so how will he teach the students what they need?”

“I have to agree with your brother there.” Lily couldn’t even imagine Hagrid teaching. Yes she knew he was knowledgeable about magical creatures, but how was he going to set homework and the like? Anybody who talked to the man could tell he wasn’t very educated.

**I also want you to take some tutoring from your colleagues, so you can study for your OWLs since you have now been proven innocent of what you were expelled for.**

“Well that will help at least.” Regulus couldn’t help noticing that he kept selling his big brother short. Would he ever stop doing that?

**I don’t know if you will be allowed to carry a wand in the rest of the magical world, but you have my permission to carry one on my land, and I will do what I can to make sure you can in the rest of the world as well.”**

**“Thank you, Sirius,” Hagrid said smiling through his tears as he blew his nose.**

**“No problem Hagrid, I know what it’s like to be punished for something you didn’t do, and I want to give you back your rights, that should never have been taken from you on the word of one kid, without any investigation or trial.”**

Charlus nodded his head in understanding. “That makes a lot of sense. I could see you wanting to help him out after what your future self went through. You wouldn’t be able to help empathising with Hagrid’s predicament.”

Though they didn’t say anything the others couldn’t help agreeing with Charlus Potter.

**“I am sorry to have to inform Professor Trelawney that Divination will no longer be taught at Hogwarts.**

“Go Black,” Lily approved happily.

“I take it you don’t like Divination Evans?” Sirius grinned at the face she made at that comment.

“It was a total waste of time.” She grumbled.

**It is not a subject that can be taught, either you are a seer or you’re not.**

“Why couldn’t you have told me that before I tried taking the class?” She moaned.

“Would you have believed me if I had tried back then?” was his reply.

“No,” She pouted.

Remus couldn’t take his eyes off of that sweet pouting face. He thought he had never seen anything so cute in his life.

**I see she didn’t come to the meeting, but she will be given a pension and retired from here.”**

**“The rest of the Professors will keep their current jobs if they are so inclined, as I have heard nothing but good about them. I do have two more people to talk to about their jobs, and I’m sorry to say both will be on probation until they prove they are doing a better job, or they prove they don’t deserve the chance.”**

**He then turned to the Librarian and said, “Madam Pince, you have a problem with the way you treat the students who come into the Library. You act like you are doing them a favor to let them read the books, and you scare them away if they are just looking around.**

All five of the teens were nodding along with the words being read. She really did make a trip to the Library a nightmare.

**The Library is a place they go to browse and find a book to read, if they are scared away from it they won’t want to go there anymore and will eventually stop trying to read just to be reading. The Library does not belong to you, but to the students of this school, for their learning and their enjoyment. It is your job to take care of the books so they will be able to read them, if you can not do this then you will be retired and I will find somebody to handle the Library who realizes that. That is why I say you are on probation to see if you can treat the students of this school better.”**

“I hope that works.” Remus sighed knowing how many times James and Sirius had been kicked out of the Library just because the woman didn’t like the way they were looking at a book. She always said she knew they didn’t respect the books enough.

**“Now Mr. Filch, you are also on probation, your treatment of the students is atrocious and it will not be tolerated anymore. You will no longer be allowed to punish any student or supervise any detentions. If you are ever heard threatening to whip, hang students with chains, or kill a student again you will be out of this school so fast you will think you actually flew. Do I make myself clear?”**

“He threatens students like that? That horrid man.” Dorea fumed.

“What does it mean kill? I mean he has threatened us with the others, but never to kill us.” Sirius hoped that didn’t mean he had threatened his child like that.

“Yeah I was under the impression we were the ones that he threatened the most.” James was shocked that this wasn’t so.

“He threatens you boys?” Charlus asked furious.

“Ummm… yeah, but just with the whips and chains.” Sirius explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me of this?” The irate father demanded.

“We didn’t think it was that big a deal.” James shrugged.

“Well it is a big deal. I want to know if anybody ever threatens you. How can I protect you if I don’t know these things?” The disappointment in his voice was plain to hear.

“Sorry,” both his boys said at once.

**Before he could answer three voices said at once, “KILL?” McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were outraged to think somebody threatened to kill a student.**

“I don’t blame them.” Dorea leaned into her husband’s comforting arms.

**“Yes, last year when his cat was petrified he threatened to kill my son just because he was one of the first at the scene.**

Sirius and James were furious. They turned to glance at their Dad and now realized why he had been so upset to find out they had been threatened. It gave a parent a horrible feeling to know your child was being threatened, and you hadn’t done anything to prevent it.

**I’m telling you now, that the only reason he isn’t immediately fired is because I am going to give him a chance to become a better person, but he needs to know that he is only getting this one chance. Is that understood Mr. Filch?”**

**Filch looked like he wanted to complain, but he decided he better not because of the look on Black’s face. He couldn’t believe that brat was now in charge of the school and his job. He knew if he opened his mouth he would start a tirade, so he just nodded to the man in agreement instead.**

“He’s lucky he kept his mouth shut.” Sirius snarled angrily.

James cuddled into Sirius’s side. “Yes he is. Though I would have loved to see you make him fly out of there.”

**“Well that takes care of all the staffing, but now we need to talk about the points and detentions. Detentions first, no student will ever again be given a detention that puts them in danger. Is that clear?” He demanded in a harsh voice, as he looked at all the staff but settled his gaze on McGonagall.**

“I wonder what Minnie did.” James knew that Sirius really liked the Transfiguration professor. All the Marauders did even if she was a little sterner than they liked.

**While McGonagall looked at him like he was crazy, the others were giving each other confused looks, but it was Sprout who said, “of course, we wouldn’t give such a detention.”**

“They’re not supposed too.” Dorea was shocked that Sirius from the future thought her friend would do such a thing.

**“I have to disagree, when Professor McGonagall put four first years in so much danger she almost got my son killed by assigning a detention in the Forbidden Forest starting at 11:00 o’clock at night to find a unicorn that had been hurt by something or someone without knowing what caused the unicorn to be hurt in the first place.**

“WHAT?” was shouted from all.

“Why would she do that?” Dorea looked like she was going to be sick.

Charlus held her close. “I don’t know Love. It doesn’t sound like Minerva.”

**There will be no detentions in the Forbidden Forest for anyone under a six year and that is only if it is during the daytime, and if Hagrid does not leave them alone for even a second, if there is something dangerous going on the staff will handle it or call in the Aurors. That is something else that is non-negotiable.” He stated with fire in his eyes as he looked at the professor he had always looked up to the most. He was hoping he wasn’t making a mistake naming her Headmistress, after the things his son had told him she did, especially in his first year.**

Sirius was scowling. Was his future self making a mistake trusting Minnie? He didn’t want her endangering his Pup. That wasn’t something he would be able to forgive.

**The other Professors looked at McGonagall like she had grown a second head. They could not believe she would do such a thing, but the guilty look on her face told them she had indeed done such a thing.**

All the Gryffindors present and past were shocked at that revelation. Truth be told the Slytherins were even stunned by this news. They might not like the woman, but they did think she had more common sense than that.

**“I’m sorry about that, truly I am, but Dumbledore told me to assign that detention, and I’m sorry to say I did against my better judgement,” she stated guiltily.**

“Dumbleboar is going to pay.” Sirius snapped vindictively.

“He sure is.” James looked as angry as Sirius now.

Lily wasn’t the only one that got a foreboding of doom from their looks. She had seen the Marauders do some things that she thought was despicable, but she had never seen them wearing those expressions when they pulled off those stunts. She couldn’t imagine how bad they would treat somebody when they brought on those kinds of looks.

**“Well let this be a lesson to you all, even if your new Headmistress is the one giving the order if you think it is wrong bring it to my attention and I will handle it. Nobody should or will endanger the students in this school, no matter who they are,” Sirius said with determination.**

**“Now for the point system, we all know Snape was a big problem when it came to the point system, but he wasn’t the only one who was unfair doling out or taking points from students. I know it seems like I’m picking on you Minerva, but as you are the only one besides Snape to ever take points from my son,**

“Wow your kid must be better behaved than you two if only two professors take points from him.” Regulus couldn’t imagine a kid from those two being able to be good enough to not have all the professors after him.

“Hey Reggie, you’re acting like we are bad or something.” Sirius gave a faux offended look.

“Ahh perish the thought brother.” Reg snorted.

“Okay. I thought it was a misunderstanding.” Sirius put on a haughty air to most of their amusement.

**and who he could tell me about points awarded or deducted the most I will be using you as an example for the most part, but rest assured you are not the only one.”**

**“Prefects are not allowed to take points from their siblings just because they say something they don’t like to hear. Is that clear Mr. Weasley?” he asked glaring at the oldest Weasley in the room.**

“That much should’ve have been obvious, or I would have been taking points from Sirius all year.” Regulus smirked annoyingly.

“You didn’t take points from me because I’m lovable.” Sirius retaliated.

Regulus didn’t know how to answer that. Yes he loved his brother, but he was an annoying prat. He decided to keep his mouth shut.

**“I don’t know what you are talking about Sir,” Percy Weasley said defiantly.**

**“Didn’t you remove five points from your youngest brother, because he said you were more worried at your chances to be Head Boy instead of your sister?”**

**“No, it was because he was disrespectful,” he denied.**

**“Maybe so, but what was said was a family matter not a school matter, so you had no right to use your authority that way.**

“Oh yeah we would never had any point in the Gryffindor counter if Reggie deducted points for me speaking about our family.” Sirius wasn’t the only Gryffindor showing horror at that thought.

**That will not be allowed again, and Hogwarts will not remove any points for such things in the future, and the castle will let the Founders know who will inform me of the incident if this is attempted by anyone again. I promise that prefect will lose their badge for such things.”**

**Then turning to McGonagall he asked, “Minerva would you like to tell me about the night my son and three other first years were caught out after curfew, the night they earned the detention that led to them being in the Forbidden Forest and in danger?”**

“She sent them into the Forest for being out after curfew. Merlin that is ridiculous.” Dorea laid a hand over her heart. She knew her boys broke curfew quite often, if that was normal punishment for it she would have pulled the boys from Hogwarts faster than you could say ‘pack your trunk.’

**“What about it? I mean I caught Mr. Malfoy and took points and awarded him a detention, then Mr. Filch caught Miss Granger and your son and took them to my office to wait for me, while he came and informed me. While I was on the way there I found Mr. Longbottom as well, so I took points from all three of them and awarded them a detention each.”**

**“Yes, but how many points did you take from the students?” he demanded.**

**“I believe it was fifty points each,” she answered.**

“Fifty each!” Sirius exclaimed loudly.

“It’s twenty points for being out after curfew.” James cried indignantly.

“What was she playing at?” Remus asked outraged.

“That’s a hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor in one go.” Lily said shocked. “Even the four Marauders haven’t lost that many in one go.”

“No we haven’t.” Sirius agreed. “And there are only three Marauders now.”

**“That’s not exactly true.**

“Oh good,” James let out a sigh of relief.

**Yes, you did take fifty points each from the Gryffindors, but you only took twenty points from Mr. Malfoy.**

“Say what? Why is she being so unfair?” James and Sirius yelled out together. Showing once again that they were on the same page with their thoughts.

Regulus couldn’t believe that. How could she do that to her own house? He couldn’t help feeling sorry for his nephew and his friends. The rest of their house must have been terrible to them for losing that many points.

**Would you like to explain why you did such a thing? Would you like to tell me why you took fifty points from your Lions when twenty points is always the amount taken for being out like that? Why did you punish the Gryffindors so unfairly?”**

“Yeah I want to know that answer too.” Sirius growled.

“Well it was you asking in the book.” Reg reminded him while hoping to calm his brother down some. He couldn’t help his grin when he saw Sirius roll his eyes at him. It seemed like it may have helped some.

**Minerva McGonagall was looking very uncomfortable now. “I don’t know, I just thought they should have known better than to act like that.”**

“That is not a good reason to punish a child unfairly.” Charlus exclaimed hotly. 

“They must have been treated so horribly.” Remus showed concern at the thought. He knew that anytime the Marauders lost a hundred points or more in one go the rest of the house got all huffy. He knew it could have been worse for them if James and Sirius weren’t so popular. He couldn’t see three first years being given the same consideration.

**“What you don’t understand is all three of those Gryffindors were trying to help friends, and for that you punished them unfairly, while Mr. Malfoy was trying to get others in trouble and you punished him normally.**

A hard look appeared on Sirius’s face. “Well that sounds about normal for Hogwarts.”

“Yeah we know how that is.” James was glaring at the book.

Remus was nodding his head in agreement. “Normal procedures it seems.”

The adults were wearing worried expressions, as they saw how the three boys were acting. They did not like thinking of them being punished all of the time while helping others, but the ones trying to cause problems got treated better. There was something off with that picture.

**There is something wrong with that scenario. Did you know that three fourths of the school turned on Harry and his friends for that, the only ones who didn’t were the Slytherins who just made it worse by thanking him all the time for putting them in the lead for the cup? For weeks they were shunned and treated horribly because you punished them unfairly.”**

“I’m beginning to think that my future self made a big error in naming Minnie as Headmistress.” Sirius fumed out loud.

**McGonagall was definitely feeling hot under the collar now, but Sirius Black decided to go on to the next point.**

**“Now let’s talk about Halloween that same year. There was a troll in the school and you, Snape and Quirrel found three first years in a girl’s bathroom with a knocked out troll.**

“What?” Dorea had a hand over her mouth in horror. “It’s a miracle they weren’t killed.”

“Why do I have this dreaded feeling in my stomach that Harry was one of those first years?” Sirius whined dramatically.

“Probably because he was since I’m having the same feeling.”James moaned as he laid his head on Sirius’s shoulder.

**I know for a fact that Miss Granger told you she went looking for the troll on her own, because she had read about them and thought she could take care of it on her own**

“Say what? Is that girl an idiot?” Regulus all but shouted.

“She doesn’t sound to bright if she would do that.” Remus was shaking his head at the girl’s idiocy.

**when the boys found her and saved her. Now would you like to tell me why when you are told a student went looking for danger on her own that you only took five points for that?**

“Five points?” Lily was stunned. She knew that wasn’t normal procedure. She was a prefect after all and had read the rules through a number of times.

“Well we can see why Sirius said they were changing things in the future.”  Arcturus could see that it was definitely needed.

**That was a definite at least twenty point deduction there if not more, plus it should have included at least one detention? Do you see why I have problems with the way the point system is being used?”**

“She lost five points for that, while they lost fifty and got a detention for being out after curfew. The school is even messed up more in the future than it is now.” James stammered at the thought.

**McGonagall was actually red with embarrassment as everyone in the school was staring at her in astonishment.**

**But Sirius didn’t wait for her to answer as he continued, “now please don’t misunderstand by thinking I condone this next thing, but I still have to point out the ridiculousness of it.**

“That doesn’t bode well for whatever we are about to hear.” Charlus fretted.

**The other two first years in that room who ended up saving Miss Granger’s life that night had taken out a twelve foot mountain troll on their own, and how did you reward them for saving a fellow student’s life? You awarded them five points each. They had done something amazing and truly heroic, and you only awarded them five points apiece for that. It was like you were saying Miss Granger’s life had no meaning in my opinion.”**

“Two first years took out a twelve foot mountain troll on their own.” Remus was astounded. “How was that even possible?”

“I don’t know but five points doesn’t sound like much for risking their life.” Regulus reminded them.

“They shouldn’t have been rewarded for that.” Charlus said sternly. “They should have had their bums warmed for even being near the thing. I know that my boys would have.”

Two embarrassed black haired Gryffindors shifted nervously. But it shocked all of those in the room besides James when Sirius spoke up.

“Trust me I agree if that was my Pup. Which is probably why my future self said I didn’t mean to say I condoned what I was saying.”

“I think so too.” James told him. “I think you were just pointing out the unfairness of the situation, not saying that they should have been rewarded for endangering their lives.”

**“We will be going back to the original way the points were awarded or deducted, so all of the Professors need to read the copies of Hogwarts a History the original version while we are not having classes this week. Instead of classes the students will be expected to read the first chapters of their books for each class and write an essay on each subject explaining what they learned in those chapters.”**

“Siri, how could you?” James cried in outrage.

“What?” He asked rubbing his ear where it had just been yelled in.

“You’re giving out homework before you even started teaching.” James had a sad look on his face.

Sirius though was now looking horrified. He had joined the enemy. Homework was bad. Everybody knew that.

Laughter filled the room as the two dark haired Marauders seemed to be fighting the need to cry.

**“This will give the Professors time to work out new lesson plans, especially the new Professors and with their new books. It will also give those that had their memories messed with by Dumbledore the chance to go to Gringotts and get their memories restored. The students will need to make their decisions about whether they are staying on here or not as well, but remember if you need to use the Floo or the school owls to talk to your parents you need to do that soon, because school will continue as normal starting next Monday.”**

James seemed slightly mollified. “Well even if you are giving them homework they at least get an extra week of vacation.”

“But James I gave out homework, and not just for one class but all of them.” Sirius said in despair.

“I know. I know.” He patted his friend’s leg in comfort. 

**“Oh on a more positive note a good piece of news for the students and Madam Hooch. I will be donating thirty new Cleansweep brooms to the school for the flying class.**

“Yes!” James and Sirius yelled happily. All thoughts of homework now gone from their minds.

“That’s my boys.” Charlus crowed with a wide grin.

**Students will be able to sign them out on the weekend for a two hour period once a weekend if they want, and as long as they take care of them. If you are not a very experienced flyer I expect you to make sure you have a student at least with you who is though, as we want no accidents.”**

“Man that would help so many students now who can’t afford a broom.” James knew he would have been stoked at the idea of using a good school broom if he didn’t own one. “The brooms they have now have most students afraid to even think about using them.”

“They’re that bad?” Charlus wanted to know.

“Yeah they’re horrible. An accident waiting to happen.” Sirius assured him.

“I didn’t realize that. I may have to make a donation to the school if that is the case.” The man didn’t want to think of children risking being hurt on bad equipment.

**Cheers were heard in the Great Hall at the latest announcement. Those who did not own their own brooms looked like Christmas had just came early to Hogwarts.**

“Good job Siri.” James smiled proudly at his future husband.

**“Now another announcement is that evidently Hogwarts has changed her looks after last night, when you check out Hogwarts on the outside you will notice it now has an extra tower. That is the Founders’ Tower and is only visible when the Heirs acknowledge their ancestors.”**

**Sirius finally finished with his announcements by asking if anybody had any questions, so of course Hermione raised her hand. “Miss Granger you have a question to ask?”**

**“Yes Sir, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to take Muggle Studies as well as Magical Studies?”**

“Why would she want to take both?” Regulus didn’t mind doing his schoolwork, but why take something you already knew?

“I don’t know.” Sirius was truly beginning to think his Pup’s friend was a little strange.

**“No Miss Granger it won’t as that would be unfair to the others in your class as you know all about Muggles, plus I’m hoping we can fix the classes at the same time as the Magical Studies class,” he informed her.**

Lily bit her lip in consternation. She had taken Muggle Studies until she got her OWL. She had of course excelled in that class. Was that why some of the students she shared the class with didn’t seem to like her? Was it because they thought she had an unfair advantage over them? She had never thought of it that way.

**This caused Hermione to pout and Harry to roll his eyes at his friend. Yes he understood that she liked to study and be the best at everything, but his Dad was right that would give her an unfair advantage over the other students of that class.**

Harry’s thoughts didn’t help Lily’s unease at all. Remus seemed to have noticed something was wrong and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. It had the desired effect of helping her relax some.

**As nobody else seemed inclined to ask questions Sirius called an end to the meeting and told the students to go have fun and enjoy their unexpected holiday. Which caused a commotion as the students started leaving the Great Hall in droves.**

**Hermione and Neville also stood up to leave, but stopped when they noticed that Harry was still sitting looking at the Head table at his Dad. “Aren’t you coming Harry?” Hermione demanded bossily.**

Sirius and James were trying not to glare at hearing their son’s friend was demanding things from him in a bossy way. The girl wasn’t making a good impression on the future fathers.

**“No, I think Dad wants to talk to me, probably about us talking during his meeting,” Harry explained.**

**“You don’t think you will be in trouble do you, Harry,” worried Neville?**

“Well Neville seems like a caring young man.” Dorea pointed out. She could tell by the facial expressions her boys were wearing that the young lady wasn’t making a good impression with them.

**“Probably just a lecture Neville, one of Dad’s rules is about being respectful, and he wasn’t happy I kept talking during his meeting.” He assured the timid boy.**

**“How do you know that Harry,” questioned Hermione.**

**“I could just tell,” he told her as he watched his dad approaching them.**

**“Hey Pup, we need to talk,” Sirius said seriously, before turning to the other two and saying, “Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom.”**

“It seems that Harry has learned quite a bit about you in the short time you two have been together.” Charlus informed his son.

**Neville responded, “Hello Lord Black.”**

**While at the same time Hermione said, “Hello Professor Black, we were just trying to get Harry to go outside with us for awhile.”**

“She should have called you Lord Black.” Regulus muttered. He didn’t like this Hermione. She wasn’t giving Sirius the respect he deserved.

**“I’m sorry Miss Granger, but I need to speak to Harry for a little bit, maybe he can meet you later, but probably not until after lunch.” Then turning to Harry he said, “ come on Pup let’s go to the tower and talk.”**

**“Okay Dad,” Harry said getting up and walking out of the Great Hall with his Dad. He knew he was in for a lecture, but he didn’t care because it meant he had somebody who cared what he did. Plus it was for something he had actually done wrong, not like when he was at the Dursleys where he was always in trouble for things he didn’t do. It was wonderful having a Dad who loved him and wanted the best for him and also expected the best of him. He had given up on ever having someone like his Dad in his life, and he knew he would never take him for granted like most kids did with their parents.**

Sirius couldn’t contain his smile. it sounded like his son felt for him like he did Dad Potter. The thought actually made his heart soar. His kid didn’t resent him.

Arcturus handed the book to Regulus. “That was the end of the chapter. You can read next Regulus.”

“Okay.” Reg opened the page to the third chapter.

 

**Another chapter done. I hope yoiu enjoyed it.**

 


	3. The Surprises Keep Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Sirius Black or any of the other characters from the Harry Potter stories. Those all belong to JK Rowlings, a wonderful author who has given us many hours of reading enjoyment. This story is a Character Read of my Making the Truth Known story that can be found on fanfiction.

**(Bold words are from the original story)**

(This kind of font is from the new story)

 

“The chapter is called, **“Changes are Starting,”** Reg read.

**As Lord Black and his son, the Boy-Who-Lived walked out of the Great Hall almost everybody was staring at them. Many different thoughts were going through the minds of those watching them.**

**Some like the Hufflepuffs were thinking that the changes Lord Black had talked about seemed like a good thing. They were looking forward to a fairer and more just point system. It was also great to know that Filch could no longer punish them.**

“Well the Hufflepuffs agree with you, Siri.” James nudged the teen in the side.

Regulus had to resist rolling his eyes. That was a Hufflepuff trait so no surprises there.

**Most of the Ravenclaws were excited about the new and improved classes. They also thought having the chance to find a good book in the Library without Madam Pince making them feel guilty was a good thing.**

“Well of course the Ravenclaws would agree with that part of it.” Remus chuckled. He didn’t say it aloud, but he liked those things as well. It was too bad that they weren’t like that here and now.

**From the Slytherin table a wider variety of thoughts were going on.**

James looked interested. “I can’t wait to hear the Slytherins’ point of view.”

“Me either,” Sirius admitted. “I thought that they would all be against any changes a blood-traitor made.”

“Siri not all Slytherins are gits.” Regulus told him hurt coming through loud and clear.

“Sorry Reggie, I just… I’m sorry if I offended you.” He finally muttered.

Reg took a deep breath. “I know it isn’t all, your fault. I have avoided you, and most of my housemates have a habit of treating others bad. I just wish you wouldn’t lump all Slytherins as a lost cause.”

Sirius stared at him with a pensive look. “Fair enough, if you promise to give Gryffindors a chance too.”

A small smile lit the younger Black’s face. “I will.”

**Some like Malfoy and his ilk were beyond pissed at the changes that blood-traitor was making. They didn’t want to take Muggle Studies, as they didn’t care what those worthless muggles did. It was also galling to know a blood-traitor was going to be their Head of House when their house stood for blood purity. Some of them were thinking maybe it would be better to leave Hogwarts and go to a school like Durmstrang instead of staying here.**

James and Sirius didn’t say anything, but they were both thinking that was exactly what they had expected.

**While the more neutral Slytherins, the ones that really stood for what Slytherins were noted for, the sly and cunning ones who hid behind masks were thinking that maybe they had a chance of getting their house back to what it should have been. Maybe they would actually have a chance for their house to stop being ostracized, if people like Malfoy could be neutered to stop making them look bad, especially now that Snape was gone. He may have been their Head of House, but they knew he caused a lot of the rift between them and the other houses, after all why would the other houses want to give them a chance when their Head of House was always bullying and taking points off of them for no reason.**

The impressed look from all three Marauders made Regulus feel better. He could see that none of them had thought the Slytherins would be that fair or hopeful for a better relationship with the rest of the school. He couldn’t help thinking this was a good thing for his brother and friends to hear.

**People like Oliver Wood and the others who thought flying and Quidditch were important were looking after the man with awe. They were going to have great brooms for the Flying classes, which meant the new recruits for Quidditch would be even better.**

James was also looking at the younger version with pride. His Siri was doing a good thing. To reward him even though it was his future self, he gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sirius licked his lips when James had pulled back. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“You did a good thing even if it is your older self. You deserved a reward for that.” James smiled smugly.

“And you think a kiss from you is a good enough reward?” Regulus’s voice was filled with sarcasm.

“Yep,” James said popping the p.

“I’ve got to agree with him.” Sirius added with a smile.

Reg, Lily and Remus all rolled their eyes at the way James ruffled up his hair and beamed proudly. Yeah nothing like Sirius feeding the messy haired teen’s ego.

**Plus they were sure if a student wanted to play Quidditch but couldn’t because they couldn’t afford their own broom, well they just knew Lord Black would let them borrow a school broom for that.**

“Well that is obvious. We got to have the best teams that the school can get.” Sirius was glad they realized that.

“You do realize the other teams besides Gryffindor will benefit. Don’t you?” Lily didn’t think the Marauders would like that idea.

“Of course,” Sirius had a well duh look on his face. “I would hope so. I mean if the other teams have the best of their houses, and we still beat them it just goes to show how good we are.”  
 

“Yeah beating a mediocre team is just pathetic. We want to play the best, to prove we’re the best.” James explained to her.

 Charlus smiled proudly at his boys. He noticed that the young lady seemed shocked by the boys’ words. She it seemed didn’t really know his boys at all.

  **Which meant that more students would get the chance to try out. Which would hopefully give them the best players the school had to offer.**

**The Gryffindor table had a myriad of thoughts going on. The Weasley twins were looking after Harry with serious looks on their faces. They really needed to talk to him, as they were worried he might think they had known what their Mum and siblings had been doing, and nothing was further from the truth. They really liked Harry. They saw him as a cross between a friend, teammate and little brother. It broke their hearts to know that members of their family were hurting the raven-haired teen. They had to see if he still wanted to be their friend, and if he would forgive them for their family’s actions.**

“I think I like those boys. They really seem to care about my grandbaby.” Dorea had a pleased expression on her face.

“I kind of hurt for them,” Sirius said quietly. “It’s hard to think you’re being judged on your family’s actions.”

Arcturus sent a worried glance towards his Heir. He couldn’t help wondering who was judging him that way. The poor boy already had to put up with his abusive parents, wasn’t that bad enough? He knew his family was looked down on for some of their attitudes, and it didn’t help that many of them wanted to follow that maniac. But Sirius shouldn’t suffer for it, as he had proven he didn’t follow that line of thinking.

**While Percy Weasley was looking after the both of them with resentment. How could Harry say those things about his Mother, Ron and Ginny after all his family had done for him? They let him live in their house for almost a month last summer and this is the thanks they get. Plus evidently Harry had been telling tales to his father to get him to take Percy to task like that about the points. He didn’t appreciate Sirius Black more or less threatening to take away his Head Boy badge either.**

“That boy though is another story.” Charlus didn’t appreciate the kid’s attitude towards his son and grandson.

“I have a feeling he is going to cause trouble for you and Harry.” Dorea informed Sirius.

“I think you may be right. I hope it won’t be too bad.” Sirius was frowning. He didn’t mind the kid thinking badly about him, but his attitude about his Pup was ticking him off.

**Colin Creevey and the other Gryffindors who hero-worshipped Harry were staring after him and his Dad with awe and wonderment. Last night seeing their hero in action just made them more of fans, and to now know that he and his dad owned Hogwarts was simply amazing.**

“Poor Harry! He doesn’t seem like the type to want fans.” Remus pointed out.

“No that is James Potter who craves fans.” Lily taunted but not in a mean way for once.

“Yeah my Jamie likes the attention.” Sirius smirked at the offended look James was giving him. “What you know I’m only speaking the truth? Don’t give me that look.”

“Ha, I see how you are.” James pulled away in a huff.

Sirius gave him puppy dog eyes. “Come on Prongs don’t be like that. You know I love you just the way you are.”

Those words had the desired effect. James leaned back against Sirius and gave a small smile. Sirius had just said he loved him. His stomach was doing flips as he tried to hide just how pleased he was.

**Of course most of the female population was just thinking how cute both males were,**

Laughter rang out as James sat forward with a glare for the book in Regulus’s hands. They had better stop looking at Sirius. He was his, and his fawn was too young to be looked at like that. He just knew they were looking at his family like they were pieces of meat to starving hounds.

“You do know that I’m not the one that thought that, right Potter?” Regulus asked.

“Yeah,” James had confusion clear on his face. “Why did you ask that?”

“The glares you are sending my way say differently.”

**and imagining themselves being married to either Harry or for some of the older girls, well they were thinking how great it would be to be Lady Black. It didn’t matter to them that Sirius Black had been married to James Potter, so he was definitely gay, no they were thinking how they would be the one to get him to like females instead.**

“Potter I said I wasn’t the one with these horrible thoughts. Stop glaring at me.” Regulus was sure if his future brother-in-law didn’t stop he was going to be killed by those looks.

Everybody but James was laughing at Reg’s words. Lily had her head buried in Remus’s chest as the giggles over took her. James Potter really looked pissed at the girls in the books thoughts.

Sirius wrapped his arms around James even as he was chuckling. It felt good to see that he could be jealous of somebody being interested in him. Sirius had to deal with jealousy for the way James had been about Evans forever it seemed.

**Remus, Andi and Ted were smiling after Sirius with pride with how well he had handled the meeting and the changes he planned on making. They realized just how much time and thought he had to have put into his plans for the school. This was the Sirius Black they had always known, the one most people never got to see, because he kept this side of himself hidden except for those he was closest to usually.**

Lily was shocked. Was it true that Sirius Black had this side hidden away even now? She had already noticed some things that went against her opinion of him, but was there more?

**Madam Pince and Filch were looking after the man in resentment. Who did that whelp think he was to put them on probation? They had been at this school when he was just a snot-nosed kid, and now he was threatening their jobs. It wasn’t right.**

“Hey I never went around with a snotty nose. That is just gross. I would have gone to the infirmary and had Pomfrey heal me.” Sirius cried outraged.

Again laughter rang out in the room. Sirius really looked put out at being called a snot-nosed kid. Didn’t he realize it was just a saying?

**The Professors who had taught Sirius Black were shocked that he sounded so mature and level-headed. This didn’t seem to be the same hot-headed prankster they knew Sirius Black to be. Who was the real Sirius Black? Had Azkaban changed him so much? Or had he been hiding his true self from them?**

“I would say he has, because that sounds just like the Sirius we know and love.” Dorea’s motherly pride was showing through.

“Thanks Mum.” Sirius said through the lump in his throat.

“I’m just stating the truth Sweetheart. No need to thank me for that.”

**The same way Mr. Potter-Black had been doing it seems.**

“It sounds like Harry hides his true self as well.” Charlus hated the thought. He knew that Sirius did because of how he was raised. It hurt to know his grandson had the same low opinion of self-worth.

**But there was one Professor who was looking after the two as they left the Great Hall with his mind a virtual sea of thoughts. As he was watching them go joy, love, pride, longing and fear were all running through his mind.**

“What? Why would one of the professors be having those thoughts about my Pup or me?” Sirius brows were arched in wonder.

“I don’t know.” James muttered mutinously. He didn’t like a professor thinking those thoughts.

**He wanted to go to them and tell them who he really was. He wanted to spend time with them and hopefully get them to accept him into their lives, but what if they rejected him? What if him being part of their lives put them in danger? He didn’t know what to do, but he got up and walked off to his office to do some serious thinking about his options. He didn’t even acknowledge when a student asked, “Professor Vector, are you alright?”**

“I don’t know anybody named Vector. Do any of you?” Sirius glanced at each one curiously.

“No I don’t.” James had a stubborn expression on his face.

“Sirius, you may have you hands full now that James is showing he cares for you.” Remus chuckled. “He is definitely the jealous type. Wait until all of those girls throw themselves at you again.”

James eyes were flashing fire in the hazel depths. They better stay away from his Sirius if they knew what was good for them. He would give them makeovers that would make a hag look good in comparison.

**Hermione Granger was watching the two walk out with a disgruntled look on her face. She had things she needed to talk to Harry about, and Sirius Black kept taking him away when she wanted answers. It was starting to get annoying.**

“Well excuse me. He is my son. I think I’m allowed to spend time with him.” That disrespectful brat needed somebody to smack her bum.

**But Neville Longbottom was alternating between watching Harry and Lord Black leave the room and watching the emotions playing across Hermione’s face. He could not believe that she wasn’t showing the slightest bit of remorse for getting Harry into trouble with his Dad. No instead of remorse on her face she looked put out that she wasn’t getting her way. As he turned back to the empty doorway he made a decision, so mustering up all of his courage he decided to take Hermione to task. Remembering how Harry stood up for what he believed in last night made it a little easier, as he turned to the bushy-haired girl next to him.**

The boy’s thoughts had all of those in the room looking impressed. It sounded like this Neville was a good friend to Harry. They were glad to know that Harry had somebody like that in his life.

**“Hermione didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners?”**

“Good question Neville.” Reg paused in his reading to say.

**“What?” sputtered Hermione, being brought out of her own thoughts so abruptly.**

**“I said didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners?”**

**“Of course they did. Why would you ask such a thing?” she demanded.**

**“Well from what I’ve seen here this morning, it sure doesn’t look like it at all,” he informed her bravely.**

“Go Neville!” James and Sirius cheered.

**Hermione just stared at him for a minute, before she said in a very quiet but deadly voice, “I don’t understand why you would say such a thing.”**

“Not very bright is she.” Remus shook his head sadly.

**Well let me list them for you. How about the way you were rude to Harry earlier and saying those things about his Dad being in prison? Or what about talking more than once while Lord Black was talking? I’ve never seen you do that when Dumbledore was talking, but when Lord Black did you had no problem doing it. Even after Harry told you his Dad was getting mad you did it again, while bringing Harry into it. Then when he came over here you called him Professor Black instead of Lord Black. And instead...”**

“But he is Professor Black.” Lily chimed in.

“Yes but as he is Lord Black, unless it has to do with him teaching he should be called Lord Black.” Dorea explained patiently.

“Why?” Lily was confused.

Before anybody else could answer Reg spoke up. “Neville explains in the book.”

**“He is our Professor so what was wrong with that,” she asked angrily. She definitely didn’t like the way Neville was talking to her.**

**“He may be going to be our Professor, but he is foremost Lord Black, so unless we are in a classroom or something concerning school he should be addressed as Lord Black. After all you read the title of that article stating he has more Lordships than anyone in history. Did you not notice the Crests on his robes?”**

“Hmmmm… I wonder where he is going with that.” Charlus thought that was an odd question.

**“Yes, there were ten of them, so what?”**

**“Hermione, besides the ones mentioned last night, there was four more. I only recognized two of those, but both of those are awe inspiring to say the least.”**

“More so than the Founders? How is that possible?” Remus wondered out loud.

Both the Lords in the room shared a look. Could it be? They knew of two families that were more important than the Founders in their world. It couldn’t possibly be them. Could it?

**“Why? Whose crests were they?”**

**“One was the Crest of Merlin and the other Le Fay.**

“Sweet mother of Merlin,” James exclaimed loudly.

Everybody was staring at Sirius in shock. But none looked as shocked as the dog Animagus. How could he be Lord Merlin and Lord Le Fay? That wasn’t possible.

Arcturus turned to his younger grandson when everyone was silent for moments. “Read Regulus. Hopefully we can find out more.”

T **he most famous wizard and witch in all time. Sirius Black is Lord Merlin and Lord Le Fay, which makes the man the closest thing to royalty we have in our world.”**

**“You’re kidding, right?”**

“Hell no. Doesn’t that girl know anything?” Regulus said snottily.

“Regulus Arcturus, watch your language.” His grandfather scolded.

“Sorry Grandfather.” He said trying to look contrite.

**“No, I’m not. By the way you interrupted me a minute ago, which is another thing that makes it look like you weren’t taught manners. Like I was saying, you got Harry in trouble with his Dad, and you don’t even look the least bit sorry about that.**

Dorea was frowning at that statement. She didn’t like the fact that Harry’s friend didn’t seem to care about getting him in trouble. It seemed like a pretty callous attitude to her.

**Instead you were looking perturbed that you weren’t getting your way. I don’t know about your parents, but my Gran would have been furious with me for talking when such an important person was talking.**

Regulus glanced up from the book. “I never thought I would hear Sirius described in that way.”

“Yeah I have to agree.” Lily was shaking her head. “It boggles the mind just thinking about it.”

Sirius was taking turns glaring between the two. He only stopped when James told him, “Don’t listen to them. I always knew you would be an important person.”

The older Black brother stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Thanks James. It is nice to know somebody can see my potential.”

**And even though Harry told you it was disrespectful, and that one of his Dad’s rules was to be respectful, you don’t act the least bit concerned that you got him in trouble.”**

**Now Hermione was looking red-faced. She knew her parents wouldn’t have been happy with her either if she had been talking while they were, especially if they were having an important meeting at the time. Why did she do that? Neville was right she never talked like that when Professor Dumbledore was talking. And Harry did say he was in trouble, but she just acted like that was no big deal. Harry was her friend and she sure wasn’t acting like it this morning.**

Dorea gave a relieved smile. Maybe the young lady would change her attitude now.

**Still red in the face she turned to Neville and said, “Thanks Neville, I really needed to hear that. I will apologize to both Harry and Lord Black when I see them again.”**

“Hopefully she was just having a bad day.” Charlus said. He had noticed his wife hadn’t been happy with the young girl.

**“I’m sorry if I seemed rude to you, Hermione, but I could tell Harry felt really bad going against his Dad’s rules, but I do think he will appreciate you apologizing to both him and his Dad. Especially his Dad as he seems very defensive of him, which truthfully you can’t blame him for acting that way, after knowing how his Dad was treated.”**

Most of the readers were having appreciative thoughts over Neville’s words and attitude towards not only Harry but Sirius as well. The more they read about the young man the more they were impressed by him.

**“You’re right and I should have paid better attention to what Harry was actually saying,” Hermione agreed. They started walking out of the Hall when Hermione asked, “Neville, is Lord Black really the closest thing to Royalty the wizarding world has?”**

“Didn’t he already tell her that?” Arcturus was beginning to think Regulus was right and the girl wasn’t very smart.

**Yes, Hermione! Those ten Crests on his robes are all from Noble and Ancient Houses or higher, because lesser Houses don’t have Crests to represent them. And every Noble and Ancient or higher House has a seat on the Wizengamot automatically,**

Lily was surprised at this revelation. She couldn’t help wondering why nothing about these facts was taught at Hogwarts. It would have been nice to know these things about the world she now lived in for ten months of the year. Severus had never even told her any of this with all of the things he had informed her of over the years.

s **o with him having ten seats to represent...wait a minute...didn’t he say last night to Malfoy’s mother that he was her Head of House with a higher standing than the Malfoys?”**

Sirius had a maniacal gleam in his eyes as Reg read out those words. He couldn’t help the almost evil laughter that escaped, as he imagined Lucy and Cissy’s faces if they were to know this.

“Sirius,” Charlus scolded as if he knew what the young man was thinking.

“What?” He tried to put on an innocent expression. The effect was ruined though by the gleam that wouldn’t go away.

The older Potter just shook his head fondly. Sirius was never going to change. Thankfully he loved him just as he was.

**“Yes, he did. Why?” asked Hermione curiously.**

**Neville actually started snickering before he answered her. “Well that means he will have another Lordship to represent until he feels Malfoy is old enough to take over the Lordship.”**

“Is that true?” Lily demanded to know. She was glancing around at all of the others, and to her utter astonishment all of them were nodding their heads affirmative.

**“What? Why?”**

**“Because he is Malfoy’s Head of House, now that his Father is going to go to prison. Truthfully if he wants he can take Malfoy away from his Mother, which is probably why he was saying last night they would talk and it depends on her attitude how that will turn out for Malfoy.”**

“You could take her son from her.” At the answering nod she said, “That’s not right.”

“But it is the wizarding way. He would have to have a reason for it, but it is definitely possible.” Charlus informed the redhead. He saw the outraged look at his words and continued. “It is normally only done to protect the child in some way. I assure you that if Sirius does that it will be because he thinks it is in the young man’s best interest.”

She didn’t seem to be reassured by his explanation, but didn’t get a chance to speak up, because Regulus was already reading again. He had read ahead a little, and he couldn’t help liking what this young Neville said next.

**“What that isn’t right,” Hermione sputtered.**

**"Hermione this is the wizarding world and the way it works. This right here is why Lord Black probably wants Magical studies for the muggle raised kids. You don’t seem to understand our society is not exactly like the muggle one. The things you do in that world doesn’t always fit into ours anymore then we fit into yours. You are thinking like a muggle, and that is why you have such a hard time making friends with most people here, because they see the way you act as you are looking down on us and our way of life, instead of trying to understand our laws and customs, you think we should change to your way of thinking. That is why a lot of purebloods don’t like muggleborns and won’t give them a chance. This is our way of life and yes some things need changed and updated, but it will take time and talking down to people because they don’t see things the way the muggles do it as right only makes it harder for muggleborns to fit in. Do you understand what I’m telling you, Hermione?”**

Regulus couldn’t help giving the redhead in the room a pointed look. He didn’t say anything, but he could see she wanted to argue what was said in the book. He had hoped that she would have taken the boy’s words to heart, but evidently not.

**Yes, I do Neville. You’re telling me I’m showing the same kind of prejudice against the wizarding way of life as a lot of wizards show for the muggle way of life. I really didn’t know I was doing that, I swear I didn’t mean to.”**

“She isn’t being prejudice for thinking that.” Lily said furiously.

“Actually she is.”

To Lily’s horror the words had come from Remus. “How can you say that?”

“I’m just stating the facts. Look I’m a half-blood so I do see both sides of the picture. Muggleborns do seem to expect the wizarding world to have the same ideas of how things are run as they do, and they try to change people’s minds about things instead of learning to adapt and fit into our world.” He could tell his words were just making the girl next to him angrier. “Lily it would be no different if wizards went into the muggle world and started telling them they had to live like we do.”

“But that’s different.” She stammered out.

“How?” Arcturus demanded. “What is so different about it? We have our own beliefs just like the muggles do. We think they are the right way to go, so why shouldn’t we be able to make the muggles change the way they live, if the muggleborns think they can make us change our ways?”

“But the wizarding world is living in the dark ages on so many things.” She tried to explain, but they could tell it was half-heartedly.

“Maybe so but it works for us,” was the reply she got back from the man. “We are happy with our world like it is. That is why that dark bastard is able to get so many followers. He promises to make sure the muggleborns and muggles won’t mess with our way of life.”

“People don’t like change, especially if it is forced on them.” Charlus informed her in a gentle voice. “I don’t believe in Voldemort’s way of doing things, but I can assure you I get upset when muggleborns come in and tell me we are doing things all wrong. Muggles aren’t perfect and neither is their way of life.”

“You got that right.” Sirius spoke up which earned him a glare from Lily. “Hey we may have old Voldyshorts out there, but is it any different than the muggles Hitler who killed people because they believed something in a way he didn’t?”

“How did you know about Hitler?” was the astonished question.

Sirius gave a nervous glance towards his grandfather before answering. “When I’m at my parents’ house I try to stay out as much as possible. One day when it was raining I found a muggle Library, and it became a place I like to go, since I know my parents would never think to look for me there.”

Nobody seemed to know what to say to this announcement. It had Lily once again looking at Sirius Black with new eyes.

**“I know Hermione which is why I never said anything before, but anyway as I was answering your question earlier. Yes, Lord Black is the closest thing to royalty we have. Counting the Malfoy seat he now has eleven seats to vote in the Wizengamot.**

“He won’t have that seat if he annuls their marriage and claims the boy for the Blacks.” Arcturus said absentmindedly.

**Nobody has ever voted more than four before. And when people realize that he is the Lord to the Houses of Merlin and Le Fay they are going to go wild. Nobody has held those Lordships in at least 700 years, or at least they never mentioned it if they did.”**

“I wonder how Sirius was able to claim those seats.” Dorea was staring at her husband as she spoke.

“I don’t know. I never heard of the Potter line being descended from either, but then again I never knew about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.” He was thinking a trip to Gringotts was definitely one of the first things he was doing when he left this room.

“The same for the Black line,” Lord Black was running a hand across his forehead as if trying to rub out a headache. “I think that we both need to hit Gringotts at the first opportunity.” His eyes were on Charlus.

“I was just thinking the same thing.”

**“Harry is the Heir to Merlin and Morgana Le Fay?” Hermione asked in awe.**

**“Yes, and see how you are feeling about that, just know the wizarding world will be 100 times more impressed than you are about it, because they know just how big of a deal that really is.”**

“He has that right.” Charlus was looking apprehensive. “I hope they don’t make it hard for you and Harry when they find out.” He ran a hand through Sirius’s hair in a comforting way. He wasn’t even sure who he was trying to comfort Sirius or himself.

**“Thanks Neville, maybe I should read up about the magical world’s law and customs better.”**

**“I think Lord Black plans on all muggleborns doing that,” Neville laughed. This caused Hermione to join in, as they went out and set by the lake each, thinking about the conversation they had, and the changes that were happening because of Harry and his Dad.**

******************

**Meanwhile Harry and his Dad were entering the Founder’s Tower with Harry feeling a little nervous about the coming conversation. So he started before his Dad opened his mouth, “I’m sorry Dad, I didn’t mean to be disrespectful and rude to you.”**

Charlus couldn’t contain the quiet chuckle that escaped at hearing those words.

“What’s so funny Dad?” Sirius couldn’t understand why the man was laughing.

“Aww come on Son, how many times have you or James tried that tactic with me?” His laughter became more pronounced with the gaping mouths of his sons.

“Humph,” They both crossed their arms in annoyance when he just laughed more. They did not find that funny.

**Sirius noticed the four Grandparents looking on curiously and felt that this conversation should be private. “Just a minute Pup, let’s take this to your room, okay?”**

**“Yes, Sir!”**

“I just can’t see anybody calling Siri, sir.” Regulus said with a snort. 

“Is this pick on Sirius day?” The dog Animagus grumbled.

“No it’s just an added bonus.” His little brother smirked.

**As they walked into his room Sirius gave his son’s shoulder a gentle squeeze letting him know it was going to be okay. When they were seated on the bed side by side he said, “Okay Harry, I heard your apology and I accept it, but I would like to know why you were talking when you knew it was rude and disrespectful?”**

Charlus and Dorea were smiling proudly at the way Sirius was handling the talk with his son.

**“I’m sorry. Hermione kept asking things or complaining and I was answering her.”**

**“Tell me which is more acceptable, being rude to a friend or your parent, a Professor or the Lord of this school?”**

**“I should have ignored Hermione, Dad. I’m really sorry and it won’t happen again, I promise.”**

**“I’m holding you to that Harry James, because if it happens again the next time you will be punished, understand?” he asked him sternly. “You know our rules and the consequences for breaking them, so please remember your promise, because I don’t want to have to punish you. I hate punishing you, Pup, it breaks my heart.”**

“You really are going to take after Dad when we raise our son.” James smiled into the grey eyes of his future husband.

“Yep.” Sirius said confidently.

**“I’ll remember Dad, I promise.” Harry said remorsefully. He knew his Dad didn’t want to ever punish him, the three times that it had happened over the last three weeks his Dad looked as if he would cry,**

“I had to punish him three times in three weeks.” Sirius looked horrified at the thought. He didn’t want to have to punish his child. What had the kid done?

**even though they were three different kinds of punishments, even the one where he made him write an essay had made the man look that way.**

“You made him write an essay?” James stared at Sirius with disbelieving eyes. Okay he could understand some punishments, but an essay.

**His Dad was too soft-hearted when it came to him.**

“He considers you soft-hearted when you punished him three times in three weeks. My nephew needs to rethink that.” Regulus could go all summer without being punished once. He just couldn’t imagine being punished that often. He wouldn’t let himself think about how often Sirius was punished at home.

**Harry had a feeling it was because of the fact that he had missed so much of his son’s life, and he didn’t want to ruin any of their time together with punishments, but he understood his Dad did it because he loved him and wanted him to be the best he could be. He was grateful that his Dad felt that way about him, and even if he didn’t like being in trouble or punished, he definitely loved having his Dad back in his life, and he would take all the punishments his Dad felt he deserved just to have this feeling of love and security he got from his Dad.**

Sirius was gazing at Charlus Potter with eyes that seemed to be saying he understood exactly where his son was coming from. The smile of love he got back from the man had him beaming. Yeah he knew just what his kid was talking about.

**“Well then Kiddo, why don’t we go out there and talk to our Grandparents for a bit.”**

**As they walked into the room Helga Hufflepuff-Gryffindor was looking them over to make sure they were alright. She had heard from Godric how Sirius would feel bad if he had to punish his son, and it seemed like Harry had gotten up to some mischief, but both of her Grandsons looked fine, but it was Sal who said something first.**

**“Everything okay, guys?”**

**“Everything is fine, Grandfather. It was just a little misunderstanding that we have sorted out.”**

**“Was it at the meeting?” Godric asked.**

**“Yes, Granddad, but we don’t want to talk about that.” Sirius told him.**

“They seem to really care about you guys.” Lily said astounded.

Sirius smiled happy at the thought. “Yes, they do.”

**“We miss everything up here,” Sal complained. “Sirius, you have to get our other portraits put back where they go.”**

“Yes, do that Sirius.” Regulus commanded imperiously.

“I’ll get right on it Reggie.” He saluted the younger boy.

“Good,” Regulus started reading again to the chuckles that were going around the room.

**“I don’t know where they are Grandfather.”**

**“That old fool locked them in a special warded room in the Headmaster’s quarters. Fawkes can show you exactly where when you are in the office,” Rowena explained**

**“Okay, Pup let’s go portrait hunting.”**

Lily snickered. “Is that like Easter egg hunting?”

“I don’t know, but we will find out soon.” Sirius said snobbishly.

**“Wait, when you get to the room, like I said it is warded so you and Harry need to hold hands and touch the door at the same time while saying Alohomora. I know this is a simple first year spell, but it is the fact that you are the owners of the school and our Heirs that will actually help break the wards, but it will let it know exactly how you want to break them by unlocking the door. You will have to both have your wands out and doing the spell continuously until it unlocks. It could take as long as five minutes before the ward breaks, but it will break for you, nothing in this castle can actually keep either of you out if you really want in no matter what or who warded it.”**

Sirius and James now had a wicked looking gleam in their eyes. They couldn’t wait to see if that was true. It would be so much easier to be able to pull pranks if that was the case.

Charlus was watching his boys with a knowing glare. “Don’t even think about it boys.”

“Think about what Dad?” James asked innocently.

“Don’t even try it James Charlus.” He snorted at the attempt. “I know my boys to well to know just what you are thinking. You will not be going places in the castle you are not supposed to be.”

“But Daad,” they both whined at once.

“Don’t but Dad me, I mean it.” He had a stern look on his face now.

“Yes Sir,” They grumbled together.

**“Thanks Grandmother. We’ll talk to you in your other portrait soon, Sirius assured her as they left to head to the Head’s office.**

**As they were walking Sirius realized what was actually just said and was worried about how his son would use that information, after all he was the son of two Marauders, and he knew James and himself would have used that to their advantage, so he knew he would have to say something to Harry about it.**

Everyone but James and Sirius were laughing at that. It seemed that Sirius was on the other side when it came to his child. And it was obvious both of the black haired Gryffindors were avoiding looking at Charlus Potter.

**Turning to his child he said, “ Pup, we need to talk about what your Grandmother just said.”**

**“What about Dad?”**

**“The fact that she said we could get in anywhere in Hogwarts. I don’t want to find out you are using that to your advantage to go places you are not suppose to be, or places that could be dangerous for you. Do you understand me? Because I promise if I find out you have taken advantage of that information, you will be in trouble. Got it?**

**“Yes, Sir, I promise Dad, I’m not going to go looking for trouble.”**

“I wonder if he really means that.” Regulus just knew that Sirius and Potter would still try if it was them.

**“Look Kiddo, I believe that you mean that, but you are a thirteen year old boy, who is the son of two Marauders, it is in your genes to get into trouble. Just remember no matter how much trouble your Da and I caused for every bit your Granddad found out about we were punished for it. We were held accountable for our actions the same way you will be, with the same consequences, okay?”**

Charlus was laughing hysterically by now. His son was going to have to handle a child that had both his boys’ troublemaking genes in him. And Sirius for definite sure was going find out just how much work raising a kid like that was.

Sirius seemed to know what that laughter meant. “It’s not funny Dad.”

“Yes Kiddo it is.” He got out through the laughter.

**“Yeah Dad, I know, you already told me all of this,” he said flippantly.**

**“Yes, Harry James, I know I did, but I just want to remind you. Now that I said that I also want to remind you what I said about the way you are to treat Remus, your Aunt Andi and Uncle Ted, you are allowed to be mad at them, but you are not to be rude or disrespectful, is that understood?”**

**“I won’t Dad, but I still don’t understand how you can be okay with the way they treated you,” he stated mutinously.**

“Doesn’t that just warm the cockles of your heart Love?” Dorea asked her husband. “Harry is so much like his fathers.”

“Yes, he’s a chip off the old block.” was the grinning reply.

“Siri, I think they are having too much fun at our expense.” James muttered.

“I agree.” Sirius grumbled back.

**“I’m okay with it, because I know quite a bit of it had to do with Dumbledork’s meddling.**

**“They still should have given you the benefit of the doubt,” he pouted stubbornly.**

**“Yes, Harry James, you have made your opinion on that quite clear to me, but it is in the past and can’t be changed, all we can do is move forward from here. If they show signs of not truly being my friend or family then I will make the decision to cut them out of our lives, but until then I’m going ahead like none of it was their fault, and I expect you to do the same. Is that understood, young man?” he asked with a stern look on his face.**

Remus couldn’t help hoping that he didn’t give Sirius anymore reason to doubt his friendship in the book.

**“Yes Sir, I’ll remember,” answered the chastised young man.**

**Changing the subject now that he could see Harry was taking his words to heart,**

With a more serious expression Charlus assured his son. “You handled that well. I’m proud of the way you did that.”

**he asked, “so how was your time with your friends?”**

**“Neville was great, but Hermione upset me a little. I’m beginning to wonder if she really is my friend, or if she had ulterior motives to be my friend like Ron. I’m having a hard time trusting my own judgment on my friends after hearing about what Pettigrew did to you and Da, and after what Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley did. Maybe I don’t have any real friends at all.”**

“Poor Harry. He is going to start questioning people’s motives now.” Dorea hated the way her grandbaby was questioning his own judgment.

**Sirius wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulders pulling him close to offer comfort as he said, “I’m sure you do have real friends, Pup. Please don’t become cynical just because you have been let down so badly. Don’t judge everybody on the actions of a few, give your friends a chance to prove to you they are your friends or not, before you write them off. Okay?”**

**“Yeah, alright, I guess that makes sense.” he nodded.**

Sirius was shifting uncomfortably under the proud looks he was getting.

**As they came to the stone gargoyle blocking the entrance to the Head’s office they ran into McGonagall.**

**“Hello Professor,” they said in unison.**

**“Lord Black, Mr. Potter-Black. Were you coming to see me?”**

**“Actually we were needing to go to your office, so we can break a ward on the room that Dumblebum put on a room he locked the Founders’ portraits in. They want their portraits put back around the school, so they can know exactly what is happening without having to depend on Hogwarts or Harry and myself to tell them,” Sirius informed her. “Plus Professor, I would prefer you to call me Sirius as we are now colleagues.”**

**“Then call me, Minerva, Sirius.**

“But I like calling you Minnie.” Sirius grumbled.

“Sirius she doesn’t like it when you and James do that.” Remus reminded him.

“I think she just pretends not to like it.” He countered.

“Keep thinking that and you will have even more detentions.” The werewolf shook his head at his friend’s antics.

**Now let’s go up, I was just changing the password. It is knowledge is power, but Mr. Potter-Black I do not expect that to get around to the other students, understand?”**

“I think she is having flashbacks to you and James again. How many times have you told people Dumbledore’s password now?” Remus questioned.

The two black haired Gryffindors shared a look before shrugging their shoulders. James finally answered. “We lost count.”

“Why would you tell the Headmaster’s password?” Lily asked in confusion.

“Well how else are the students going to be able to get to the man if they have a problem?” Sirius exclaimed seriously. “It’s not like you can just knock on his office door with that gargoyle and staircase there. We are just giving them the choice if they feel they need the man’s help to be able to ask for it.”

**“Yes, Professor.”**

**When they entered the room, she turned and asked, “Where is this room you need to break the wards on.”**

**“We’re not exactly sure,” Sirius answered, turning toward the phoenix sitting on a perch in the corner of the room. “Rowena Ravenclaw said Fawkes could help us find it. Then addressing the beautiful bird, “could you help us please Fawkes?”**

**As an answer the bird flew up to a little balcony behind the desk and started trilling at them. So climbing a spiral staircase up to the bird Sirius and Harry pulled out their wands as one. They both could feel the magic of the spot as soon as they neared it,**

“That has to be some strong wards if you guys can feel them.” Arcturus commented quietly.

“That or they are just that powerful.” Charlus pointed out.

“True,” Lord Black nodded. “Or it’s a combination of both.”

**they grabbed hands and laid them on the wall and started saying the simple spell.**

**McGonagall was about to say that she didn’t think Dumbledore would use a simple spell like that if he was warding a room, but stopped herself when she saw the wall the other two were touching was changing colors. It was flashing all eight colors of the four houses over and over again, and each time the color was repeated it was brighter than the last. It had been about four minutes of this continuously when all eight colors appeared at once and then a door was in place where the colors had been.**

“Do you think that has to do with the fact they are the Heirs? The colors I mean.” Lily looked curiously towards Charlus Potter.

He gave a firm nod. “Yes, I do as I’ve never heard of any wards being broken do that before.”

“Me neither,” Arcturus added.

**Sirius pulled his son back from the door for a minute, turning to ask him if he was okay, before they were going to open that door. He knew that had taken a lot of magic from him so he was worried for his son.**

**“I’m okay, Dad.” Seeing the disbelieving look on the man’s face he added, “I’m really fine, just a little tired is all.”**

“That young man definitely has to be magically powerful. I mean Sirius already thought how it tired him, and he is a full grown wizard. Harry should have been magically exhausted if that tired Sirius out.” Arcturus said with a stunned expression. “I know how strong Sirius is magically, and he would have only gotten stronger as he aged.”

“Well that probably means Harry is going to be one of the most powerful wizards ever known when he is grown.” Charlus pointed out. It also made him realize this was most likely why Harry had been able to beat Voldemort three times.

**“Yes, I’m sure you are as I know it tired me out as well.”**

**Then he called for Dobby, when the little elf appeared he asked him to get them two pepper-up potions from Madam Pomphrey, when the elf had popped out again to do his bidding he said, “Well let’s get your Grandparents out of their prison. It seems Dumbledork liked to keep our family imprisoned, Kiddo.”**

This had hateful looks appearing on the faces of the Potters and Blacks. It seemed that future Sirius had made a good point.

**“Sirius, I don’t think you should be talking like that in front of Mr. Potter-Black,” Minerva said sternly. “As it teaches him to be disrespectful to adults.”**

“She did not just go there with Sirius. Did she?” James asked astonished. He knew that wouldn’t have gone over well with the vengeful Black he loved.

Regulus was shaking his head. “She did.” Oh his brother wouldn’t take that well.

**Sirius looked at her with one eyebrow raised, as if he couldn’t believe she had just said that to him. He also noted before answering her that his son was quietly snickering behind him, for being told off like that by the older woman.**

“Pup!” Sirius cried indignantly.

“Oh come on Sirius, you know we would have found it funny if somebody talked to Dad like a little kid.” James snickered at the affronted look Sirius was sporting.

“I beg your pardon. You did not say that, did you, James?” His Dad demanded to know.

“Ummm,” James hem hawed around.

Sirius was the one snickering now. That would teach his James to not side with him against their kid.

**“Minerva, I expect my son to be respectful of adults, but if you think I’m going to be, or even expect Harry to be respectful to or about Dumbledore, after all he has done to us, then you might want to think about making an appointment with St. Mungos to have your sanity checked out.”**

“I agree with my older self’s words. It sounds like good old Minnie needs a check-up.” Sirius seemed impressed by the words he said in the future.

**Minerva McGonagall could not stop the blush that appeared on her cheeks.**

“You made Minnie blush. I didn’t think that was possible.” James beamed proudly up at the teen holding him close.

“James is right. I would never have imagined that she could blush.” Remus said in awe. 

“It really isn’t that big of a deal boys.” Dorea told the Marauders. “I’ve seen Minerva blush quite often.”

“But Mum, you knew her when you guys were young. She is not young anymore.” James reminded her.

“Are you trying to say I’m old James?” She asked in a deadly voice.

“Uh… no of course I’m not. We’re talking about Minnie more than fifteen years in the future. She wouldn’t exactly be young there.” The Potter Heir quickly tried to make amends. He let out a sigh of relief when his Mum seemed to buy it.

“Good save,” Sirius whispered in his ear.

James felt a shudder of desire go through his body, as that warm breath hit his ear. He barely held back the moan that seemed to want to escape from him.

**How could she have forgotten just how bad the man had made the lives of the two young men in front of her? She would guess her only defense would be that she had looked up to the man for so long that it was a natural reaction.**

“She better get over that reaction soon, because I don’t see Siri handling many comments of that nature about the man without really going off on her.” Regulus told them seriously.

**“I’m sorry, Sirius! It is hard to wrap my head around all the man has done, after respecting him for so long,” she apologized.**

**“I understand Minerva. We all admired the man, which is another thing that makes his crimes so reprehensible.”**

“That’s true.” Charlus said sadly. “But it looks like we all put her faith in the wrong man.”

**But before anything more could be said Dobby popped into the room again. “Here’s youse potions Master Sirius, sir.”**

**“Thank you, Dobby would you please stay, because I will need you to put the portraits we find in this room back around the castle where they go if you will?” He asked as he gave Harry one of the potions and he drank the other, which made steam come from both of their ears.**

“I hate those potions.” Lily mumbled so that only Remus heard her. Those stupid things always made her look like her head was on fire when she took them.

**“Dobby will be happy to do that Master Sirius,” exclaimed the little elf excitedly.**

**Finally opening the door they were hit with a cacophony of voices saying, “thank Merlin!” as they took in more than a dozen portraits in the room. All of them pictures of the four Founders, most were individual portraits but there was one of Godric and Salazar, another of Rowena and Helga, plus three of all four of them together. There were also three portraits of each Founder alone they noticed.**

“That is a lot of pictures of the Founders.” Charlus fumed. “I can’t believe he hid all of those.”

“That is unbelievable. I never liked that man, but the more I read about him the more I can say I truly despise him.” Arcturus got past his grinding teeth. How many people would have been honored to have seen the Founders’ portraits, but hadn’t been able to because of Dumbledore?

“I think we all are starting to feel that way.” Dorea hated to know that a man that had been so respected truly didn’t deserve it. They had all been hoodwinked by the foul man.

**Seeing how many portraits there were Sirius told Dobby he should get about three more elves to help him hang the portraits back in the spots the Founders wanted to be hung in.**

**“Where do you all hang at?” Harry asked in shock at seeing so many portraits.**

**All of the portraits subjects turned to look at a life-sized portrait of Godric Gryffindor that was hanging on one wall with life-sized portraits of the other three Founders. His portrait was the largest in the room since he was the tallest of the four, but it was only an inch bigger than Sal’s while Helga’s was the smallest on that wall. The subjects in those portraits were all approximately 45 years of age, but the way everyone turned to him, you could tell he was considered the leader of the group of friends.**

“Not only are they still friends but Slytherin considers Gryffindor his leader.” Regulus stated in shock.

“It seems so.” Sirius could tell his brother would not have believed that was possible before reading this book.

**“All of our portraits have a special place in the school, the four of us on this wall hang in the Great Hall behind the staff’s table in line with our own house tables, that way we can watch over the students entrusted to our houses. The largest of the four of us together hangs in the Headmaster’s office behind the desk, so we can see all and who enter the room as well as watch over and assist the Headmaster or Headmistress. The other two of the four of us are hung in the infirmary and the Deputy Head’s office. The one of Helga and Rowena hangs in the Library, while Sal and I hang in a seventh floor corridor by a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to dance. That leaves two of each of us one hangs across from our common rooms, so we can watch over the entrance to make sure no student is left out for any reason or no one gets in that shouldn’t, and across from the entrance to our private quarters in the Founders’ Tower so we can protect those inside, by letting them know who is outside at anytime,” he answered.**

“That sounds like they really wanted to still be able to assist in the running of the school and the protection of its occupants.” Lily said looking impressed.

“It does which makes what Dumbledore did even more reprehensible.” Charlus agreed with a nod.

**“Well all of those make sense except the one of you and Grandfather,” Sirius said with some confusion of the placement of that portrait.**

Sirius had a contemplative look on his face for a minute before a look of comprehension flashed across his handsome face. “Aww… I get it.”

“You get what Padfoot?” Remus asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Why that portrait goes there.” He grinned at the dumbfounded looks he was receiving.

“Are you going to tell us why Black?” Lily snapped when no more explanation was forthcoming.

“Oh sure,” He smiled cheekily. “I didn’t realize you wanted me to explain. It is supposed to hang right outside this room. They probably want to keep an eye on who uses it.”

“That does make sense.” Dorea beamed proudly at the teen.

**There was a smirk on all the faces of the two men in the paintings, but it was the largest one of Sal that answered. “We will explain more to you later when you are not with the new Headmistress.”**

“Yes!” Sirius, James and Remus cried excitedly. They all liked the idea of the Founders keeping something as good as this room from the Headmistress.

“Sirius, why are you guys acting like that?” Regulus wanted to know.

“It shows they really were pranksters.” His brother answered happily. “Keeping that information away from the Headmistress proves it.”

**Headmistress McGonagall did not look happy at this comment, Harry noticed, as a matter of fact she was looking at his Grandfather and Granddad the same way she always looked at him and his friends or the Weasley twins when they were doing something she didn’t like.**

Sirius and James weren’t smiling quite as big now. It seemed they weren’t sure if they liked the idea that their child also got those kind of looks. This just made the others chuckle at the two.

**He was actually surprised she didn’t try to put them in detention for not telling her, since he knew she didn’t like secrets.**

Laughter rang out. The thought of McGonagall trying to put two of the Founders in detention was hilarious to the group.

**“I’ll hold you to that Grandfather,” Sirius told him with a smirk, as he had also noticed that look on his old Head of House’s face. It was a look that had been directed at him and his friends many times in his seven years in this school.**

“Yes and now after hearing Harry gets those same looks you know why I don’t feel comforted knowing you boys do too.” Charlus smirked at his sons.

“But it’s different Dad.” pouted James.

“Oh and why is that?” He queried with a raised eyebrow.

“Well he is our kid, not us.” Sirius said as if that explained everything.

“Yes and you two are my kids. Welcome to the joys of parenthood.” He told the disgruntled teens.

**Dobby will you and your friends please put the Founders where they tell you too? I’m sure they are tired of looking at this small room.”**

**“We will be happy too, Master Sirius.” Then all four elves clicked their fingers while touching a couple of portraits each and in a blink eight of the portraits were gone with the elves departure.**

**Sirius himself levitated the largest of the four of them out of the room to hang in the Head’s office in the meantime. Just as he was finishing up Dobby and the others were back, and Dobby was glaring at his Master for doing his job.**

**Harry started laughing when he heard his Dad say, “sorry I was just trying to help you.”**

Once again laughter rang out through the room and it got worse when Regulus said, “You got in trouble with your house elf. Lord Merlin is having to apologize to a house elf for being nice.”

“Not funny Reg. Didn’t you hear my own son is laughing at me.” Sirius whined.

“Well we thought it was funny.” Remus pointed out.

Sirius crossed his arms in a huff. “No respect. I get no respect at all."

**“Master Sirius is a busy man and he should let Dobby and the other elves do this work,” he said in an almost reprimanding voice.**

More laughter was heard but Sirius was thankful nobody commented that he was getting taken to task by the little elf.

**“Dobby I didn’t mean to make any of you feel like I don’t appreciate your work. You guys can hang the rest of them now if you like,” he assured the little elf who he had become very fond of in the last few weeks.**

**As Dobby and the others left with the rest of the portraits, Sirius turned to his son with a mock glare, “that’s not funny, Pup.”**

“It seems you don’t change much. It looks like you future self didn’t find it funny either.” James whispered to Sirius.

**“Sure it is Dad and you know it, too,” he retorted through his laughter.**

**McGonagall who had been watching the exchange was shocked when Sirius Black lost his glare and started laughing with his son, while reaching out to ruffle his hair.**

“AWWW that is so sweet.” Dorea gushed as she hugged the blushing dog Animagus close causing more laughter.

**She realized that she had never seen Harry Potter look as happy in the last two years as he was now.**

The laughter died quickly at those words.

**Harry Potter-Black, not only had a new name, but he seemed like a totally different boy almost, and it had nothing to do with his new looks, but his whole attitude. He was exuding a confidence and happiness that had never been part of him before, and she couldn’t help thinking Sirius Black really was good for the boy.**

Proud smiles were bestowed on Sirius. He was happy to see that even his Grandfather was beaming at him.

**She was brought out of her musings by Sirius saying, “Minerva before we leave you to get your new office and quarters the way you want them, may I please make a suggestion that you get your memories back soon. I would also like to recommend that you make your appointment around the same time as Moody. Perhaps you could even travel together there.”**

“That’s a good suggestion. When she finds out that she loved the man she will need him close. I couldn’t imagine anyone making me forget how much I love Charlus. The thought alone is terrifying.” Dorea said sadly.

“I understand Love. I feel the same way.” The man assured her as he held her close.

**“Is there a reason that you that you would suggest that?”**

**“Yes, but I don’t want to be the one to tell you why. When you get your memories back you will understand why, I promise. Come on, Pup let’s let our new Headmistress make herself at home**

**When they left Minerva McGonagall was wondering what could be so bad that Sirius Black would not want to tell her, but she set down and wrote off a letter to Gringotts immediately. She also wrote note to Alastor Moody explaining what Sirius had recommended and asking him to set up his appointment for the same time as her by sending a letter at once to Gringotts.**

“She actually listened to me.” was the stunned words heard from the teen Sirius.

“Wow things have definitely changed.” James said just as shocked.

**With that done she called some house elves. One to take the letter to Moody and the others to help her pack up Dumbledore’s things.**

**As they walked away from the Head’s office Harry asked, “What are we going to do now?”**

**“Well why don’t we head outside? I don’t know about you, but I would like to see the changes to the castle for myself. We could also probably head to Hagrid’s, and I could talk to him about his classes. I think I should talk to him about acceptable pets as well,” he answered giving his son a pointed look at the last comment.**

Sirius and James sat forwards on the couch while staring aghast at the book. “I don’t like the sound of that.” They exclaimed together.

“I don’t blame you.” Remus was showing signs of being worried now.

“Why?” Lily thought the Marauders liked Hagrid and couldn’t figure out why they were acting like that.

**The look made Harry squirm uncomfortably.**

This had them all watching the nervous Marauders with concern. The more that was read the more nervous they seemed to get.

**His Dad hadn’t been happy when he found out about Norbert and Fluffy, and he hadn’t really went into much detail about his dealings with Fluffy, because after the man had become unglued over the baby dragon and the troll,**

“What?” was the outraged cry from almost everyone.

“How would he have been around a baby dragon?” Dorea fretted while wringing her hands.

“Hagriid has always wanted a dragon.” James said through gritted teeth.

**Harry had decided to downplay his adventures and not volunteer anything extra. He had actually told him that was all the dangerous pets Hagrid had that he had met.**

“He lied to me.” Sirius frowned at the mere thought of it.

“He probably just didn’t want to worry you.” Regulus tried to placate his agitated brother.

“I don’t care why he did it. He isn’t to lie to me,” was the furious reply.

**He hoped his Dad never found out about Aragog, or that he had made a trip into the forest to follow the spiders last year, because he knew he would be in big trouble for putting himself and danger like that and for lying to him, since those were his Dad’s two most important rules for him.**

“If you knew those were my two most important rules Harry James than you shouldn’t have done it.” The future father stated grimly.

James agreed with his love but he wanted to try to ease the tension some. “Sounds like you really did give him the same rules we live by even to the point of making the two the most important ones.”

Sirius relaxed some at these words. He gave not only James but Charlus appreciative smiles.

**Rules that he had learned from Harry’s Granddad Potter. Those rules also held the biggest consequences he knew.**

“Yes they do.” both Potter males and Sirius said together.

**Shaking off the thought of his Dad finding out, because actually who would tell him? Only Ron and he, himself knew what had happened. They hadn’t even told Hermione what actually went down that night. He knew his Dad wouldn’t be asking Ron, or even believing him if he heard about it from him, because his Dad didn’t trust his son’s ex-best friend after finding out how he had used Harry like that.**

James and Sirius exchanged meaningful looks. It seemed they really had passed down the troublemaking genes to their kid. He even seemed to use the same logic they did. ‘ _What Dad doesn’t know won’t hurt him or us.’_ They didn’t think this was a good thing with the shoe on the other foot now.

**“Yeah I would like to see the castle’s new look, too.”**

**When they were finally outside and far enough away to take in the whole castle they couldn’t believe the difference in the way it looked. Yes, they had seen the portrait with it in the background, but they had thought the colors on the new tower were just the artist taking special license with the painting, but now they could see they were wrong. While the whole castle was made out of granite and in a grey stone color, the Founder’s Tower rose up right in the middle of the castle, setting back from the front doors, but it looked like it was made out of colored marble, all eight colors of the houses were blended together to make it stand out beautifully. That tower added so much more beauty to the castle than they thought would be possible, as Hogwarts was already one of the most beautiful buildings in existence to them.**

“Wow that sounds amazing.” Lily really hoped she could see that for herself.

“It does. I hope that Dad and Grandfather will be able to make it possible for us to see that.” James couldn’t help saying.

**After getting their fill of looking at the castle they started walking companionably to Hagrid’s when they heard a shout of, “Harry wait up.” When they turned to see where the shout came from they saw Hermione and Neville hurrying to catch up with them, though Hermione was definitely in the lead. They stopped to wait for the two teens to catch up with them, and very shortly Hermione was before them gasping for breath.**

**“Hermione are you okay? You didn’t have to run so fast we would have waited for you just like Neville,” Harry said smiling.**

“Yeah I don’t think you would make the kid have a heart attack.” Regulus told his brother with a shake of his head.

**Finally getting enough air to start talking, she blushed and said, “I know Harry, but I just felt so bad about the way I acted earlier I had to get here as soon as I could.” Turning to the man standing beside her best friend she said, “Lord Black I want to apologize for being so rude and disrespectful while you were talking earlier. I should have had better manners than to talk while you were. Please forgive me and it won’t happen again, but I also want to say was the only reason Harry was talking was he was too polite to tell me to shut up, like I deserved.”**

Sirius wasn’t the only one feeling better after the girl’s apology. Hopefully this meant she really did care about Harry.

**“Thank you for your apology Miss Granger, I appreciate it.”**

**“Harry I hope I didn’t get you in trouble, and I want to apologize to you as well, for the way I acted in the Great Hall, plus for the things I said before that. I was way out of line and I really hope you can forgive me. If you do I promise to listen more and be a better friend than I have been today.”**

**“Of course I forgive you Hermione. You are my best friend, and I’m fine and not in trouble,” he reassured her.**

“Your future self was right. He really does forgive easily.” Regulus pointed out while giving a sly look at Lupin. “Well that is at least if it isn’t against him.”

Remus squirmed in his seat. He knew what the younger Black was getting at. It wasn’t hard to tell that the Slytherin didn’t think Sirius should be so forgiving of his future self, and really he couldn’t blame him for feeling that way.

**“Oh good, I was worried I caused trouble between you and your Dad,” she let out a relieved sigh.**

**“Hey Harry, Lord Black,” Neville greeted as he finally joined them. He had slowed down even more when he realized Hermione was apologizing to them.**

**“Hey Neville! What are you guys doing?”**

**“Oh we were just enjoying being outside by the lake,” the larger boy answered.**

**“What do you guys think of the new tower on the castle?”**

**“We forgot to look,” Hermione exclaimed excitedly while spinning around.**

**“Wow!” they both gasped out at the sight.**

**“I didn’t think Hogwarts could be more beautiful,” Neville added.**

**“I know, it’s amazing isn’t it?” Harry agreed.**

“It sure sounds like it Pup.”

**“Hey Pup, why don’t you go spend some time with your friends for a little while,” Sirius said glancing at his watch. “It’s about an hour before lunchtime starts. I will see you in the Great Hall at noon."**

**“My friends and I usually don’t go to lunch until later than that. So I probably won’t be there until closer till one.”**

**“Harry James, you are on a nutrient potion that has to be taken at noon, as you very well know. Now I will see you at noon in the Great Hall, right?” he asked sternly.**

“My poor Fawn.” James commiserated with his future child. “He can’t even decide when to go eat.”

Sirius pulled away from the smaller teen and glared at him. “He’s been starved, and I just want him to get healthier.”

“Whoa I didn’t mean anything bad. I’m sorry.” He hastily added.

Sirius sat back but he kept staring at his future husband. Did he think he was being too hard on their child? Did he think he was going to be a bad father? He couldn’t help feeling sad at the thought.

“Siri, I really didn’t mean anything bad.” He told him again. “I was just playing around. I want him to be healthy too.”

“You don’t think I’m going to be a bad father?” He mumbled quietly so only James and their Mum heard.

“No of course not,” He gasped out in shock. “You’re going to be a fantastic father. We’ve all heard how much Harry already loves and respects you, and you guys haven’t been together for very long. I’m so sorry I hurt you Paddy.”

“It’s okay. I just don’t want you to think I’m going to turn out like my Father.” He explained as he wrapped his arms back around James.

“Never, I swear it never even crossed my mind.” was the heartfelt reply.

**“Yes Sir,” he agreed, while blushing at being reprimanded in front of his friends.**

“Yeah that can be embarrassing.” Sirius admitted feeling guilty for doing that.

“But sometimes it is necessary and you did it in a way that shouldn’t have been too embarrassing for him.” His Dad assured him.

**Reaching over and ruffling his son’s hair to show him that he wasn’t mad, he told him, “then I will see you later as I want to have that conversation with Hagrid about his classes. Remember what I said about any trouble earlier.”**

**Smiling at the sign of affection, he replied, “Got it Dad. Tell Hagrid we said Hi and that we will see him later.”**

**“Will do son,” he assured him as he walked away.**

**Neville noticing that Harry was acting embarrassed about being reprimanded in front of them decided to come to his rescue, after all he was use to having his Gran tell him off in front of people all of the time. Besides when she did it was a lot louder and meaner than what Harry’s Dad just did. Actually Neville could tell he did it because he was concerned with Harry’s health, not like his Gran did because he was such a disappointment to her for not being like his Dad.**

“See even Neville thinks you handled it well.” Charlus commented though he was frowning at what he picked up about that young man’s home life.

“Poor Neville,” Lily couldn’t imagine being treated like that.

**“Well shall we go sit by the lake and talk about what we did over the summer?”**

**“Yes, that sounds good, as I want to know how Harry got with his Dad, and how he learned all those things he was talking about last night,” Hermione agreed excitedly.**

**“That’s fine with me also, but you guys have to talk about your summer as well,” Harry pointed out.**

**They all three walked over and sat under a tree near the water’s edge and Harry started off by telling them how he met his Dad. They happily spent their time until lunch right there sharing the fun things they had done over the summer. Harry was glad for once he could contribute to the conversation.**

Sad looks were seen on the readers’ faces. That last sentence was so telling about how miserable Harry must have been before he got with Sirius.

**While they were just sitting down under the tree Sirius Black was knocking on Hagrid’s door. When the door was opened Hagrid was excited to see his visitor. After all the man was going to make sure Hagrid got to be a real wizard with a new wand. Something he had given up hope of ever happening.**

“That really is a great thing your future self is doing for Hagrid.” Lily was still having trouble believing the man they were reading about was the same boy she had despised for the last six years. Had she been too judgmental of him and the other Marauders?

**They spent the next forty-five minutes talking and reminiscing about the past, but during the conversation Hagrid let slip about Harry and Ron Weasley going into the Forbidden Forest the year before to follow the spiders on Hagrid’s advice. He also told Sirius about the story Aragog had told him about a car invading the nest and getting the two boys away.**

“Uh-oh poor Harry,” Regulus raised his head from the book. “I think my nephew is in trouble.

“Oh I’m sure he is.” Charlus agreed. He knew if Sirius was really going to raise Harry like he did the boys then his grandson would not be a happy little boy for awhile.

**“Why would you send them in there to follow the spiders?” demanded Sirius.**

“”Why would he send two second years into the forest?” Sirius asked angrily. “Why would he put them in danger like that?”

“I don’t know but I don’t like it.” Arcturus spoke up for the first time in awhile.

**“I’m sorry, Sirius! I didn’t think Aragog would hurt them, since they were friends of mine,” Hagrid apologized.**

James paled dramatically. “Aragog must be one of the Acromantula in the forest.”

“Sweet Merlin, are you saying that he sent my grandbaby into an Acromantula nest?” Dorea shrieked in fear.

“I think so Mum.” James answered her, but he was watching Sirius worriedly. He had felt his body tense up, and he wasn’t saying anything. “Siri, are you okay?”

Sirius gave him a look of disbelief. “No I’m not okay. I’m wondering if every adult in that school was trying to get our Pup killed.”

**“Hagrid they are children. They do not have giant blood in them. They would have been killed if not for some strange car in the Forest. What was that car doing in the forest in the first place?”**

**“You’ll have to ask Harry about that,” said Hagrid, while noticing that Sirius Black definitely looked madder than a wet hen.**

“What does Harry have to do with a car in the forest? He was twelve. He’s not old enough to drive.” Lily was thinking she was glad she hadn’t got close to the gamekeeper if he was so irresponsible.

**“Hagrid, you are to tell Aragog and his family that if they so much as look cross-eyed at any of the students from this school again, I will take all of the Professors and any parents that want to join us into their nest area. We will put up a protective bubble to keep the rest of the forest safe, and then we will set fire to their nest and burn everyone of them from Aragog to the last egg, and if they don’t like that idea they can move on to somewhere else, but the students of this school are not going to be in danger from them or anything else in that forest. I’m sorry if that upsets you Hagrid, but your so called friend would have killed my child if not for that car and that is not acceptable.”**

“I stand by what my future self said.” stated the future father. 

“And I for one agree with you.” James told him as he laid his head on the older boy's shoulder.

“Me too.” was the chorus of comments that followed those words.

**“I’ll tell them Sirius,” Hagrid promised.**

**Checking his watch Sirius realized it was time to head up to the school to give Harry his nutrient potion. “I’ll see you later Hagrid,” he told him as he left.**

**Sirius Black stopped a few feet from Hagrid’s door to take a few breaths, so he could calm down some before he saw his son. He could not believe how furious he was at him. Harry had told him about Hagrid’s baby dragon and giant three-headed dog, explaining that they had talked Hagrid into sending the dragon away with one of the Weasley’s sons, and that they met the dog by accident one night when they were running from Filch after curfew. But he had also told him they were the only ones of Hagrid’s pets beside Fang they had met. His Pup had also told him the only time he was in the Forbidden Forest was for that detention. Harry had lied to him.**

They were all shocked at what they were hearing. Sirius though was looking despondent. He hated to think of his child in so much danger, but he also hated the fact that he had lied to him. He glanced at Charlus Potter and thought about how they had turned Animagus without the man knowing. He could understand now why he was so upset with them, and the man didn’t even know about all those trips into the forest. Guilt was eating him alive at the moment.

**His two biggest rules for his son, no putting himself or anyone else in danger and no lying, and his Pup had broken both of them. He was angry enough to go up to the Great Hall and take the child over his knee right there in front of the whole school,**

James wasn’t the only one who had turned stunned eyes onto Sirius, but thankfully Regulus hadn’t stopped reading so no comments were spoken.

**but he couldn’t do that. He needed to calm down. There was no way he would ever punish his son while angry, that was one of Dad Potter’s rules that he kept himself too, for handling his son and surrogate son as well.**

“Good job, Sirius. Never punish a child while angry.” Charlus praised his son.

**Yes, he would give himself time to calm down and talk to Harry before he went to bed tonight, he would let him explain why he had lied to him, and then he would dish out whatever punishment was necessary. His boy had been abused, and he would make sure that Harry knew whatever his punishment was done because he loved him and wanted him to be safe and to grow up to be a good man.**

The proud smiles the older Potters and Black were sending his way had Sirius blushing. He was glad that he was making them proud, but he was even happier knowing that he was treating his son with love and care instead of anger and abuse.

**Sirius knew he would have to handle the situation carefully, since he had also been abused by his parents, but Dad Potter showed him there was a difference from being abused because people wanted to cause you pain, and being punished to teach you right from wrong.**

Regulus looked at the older Potter in wonderment. He knew his brother had been punished harshly even if at the time he hadn’t realized it was abuse, but to know that Sirius would accept punishment from Charlus Potter and not resent him was mind-boggling.

**He remembered being afraid the first couple of times he was punished at the Potters,**

“Sirius?”

“It’s okay Dad. It wasn’t because of you or anything you did. I learned very fast that I had nothing to fear from you.” Sirius promised the man.

“But then why did you let me punish you if you were afraid?” He asked with real concern.

“You gave me a choice Dad. I could accept the same punishment as James and continue to stay for the summer, or I could go home and you would tell my parents what I had done. Sure I thought the punishment would be the same as my parents give me, but at least I could still spend the rest of the summer with James.” Sirius explained patiently. “As for the second time I thought the first was a fluke that you had just gone easy on me, but when it was the same way I realized that even though I didn’t like it, and it was painful that I really had nothing to fear from you.”

Regulus was listening with disbelief. Did Charlus Potter really punish Sirius that differently? He could tell by the look Sirius was giving the man that he really truly didn’t hold any resentment for the man punishing him, which was the exact opposite of his attitude towards their parents.

**but the man he considered his Dad would always make sure to comfort him and let him know he was loved and forgiven after his punishments, no matter if it was corner time, grounding or even a spanking, it was all done out of love. He would make sure his Pup knew that too.**

Comfort, love and forgiveness, was that even possible that a parent would do that after punishing a child? Regulus didn’t see how that was possible. He knew his own parents treated him better than they did Sirius and never once had they told him he was forgiven or offered him comfort after a punishment. Heck they didn’t offer comfort or tell him he was loved ever that he could remember. The longer he was in this room the more he was beginning to see why Sirius held the older Potter in such high esteem. He really couldn’t blame him, because he was starting to feel that way towards the man himself.

**So with that thought in mind he headed into the Great Hall, noticing as he did the new portraits of the Founders hanging behind the staff and the way everybody was staring at them in awe. It looked like he was going to have to introduce the grandparents to the students and staff, but first he headed towards Harry who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.**

**“Here you go, Pup,” he stated as he handed him a vial he had just taken from his robe. He also pulled one out for himself and they both took the vile tasting potion at the same time.**

“Oh gross,” Sirius complained. He hated the vile tasting potions.

“Your future self would need it after being locked in Azkaban for twelve years.” His Mum’s voice brooked no argument.

“It’s okay my future self took it Mum.” He backtracked fast to the amusement of the other teens.

**“Thanks, Dad,” he said with a grimace, because of the after taste. “Dad, are you okay? You seem upset.”**

**“We’ll talk about it later, Harry,” he told him while trying to keep the anger out of his voice.**

“That is kind of hard to do sometimes, especially when your kids do something dangerous.” Charlus commented, as he remembered that his boys had become Animagus already.

They could have killed themselves with an incomplete transition, and on top of that they could be arrested since they hadn’t registered. Yes he was proud that they wanted to help Remus but not by endangering themselves like that. All they had to do was ask him to help them. He would have supervised them so they would have been safe if they had explained why they wanted to become Animagus.

He wasn’t looking forward to the talk with his boys, but he couldn’t let them put themselves in danger. He wouldn’t lose them, because they didn’t want to ask for his help. Hopefully after the upcoming discussion they would remember that in the future.

**“Okay if you say so, but I was going to ask if it was okay with you if I went to the Library with Hermione and Neville to start working on the essays we have to do this week?”**

**“That’s fine, Pup, as long as you are back in our tower by half past seven.”**

“But curfew isn’t until nine.” Lily pointed out. She knew the Marauders always made sure they cut it close being in the tower by curfew. It made her wonder why the future Black was making his kid go back so soon.

**“But curfews not until nine,” he stated.**

**“Yes, I know Harry James, but we have some things we need to discuss tonight.**

“Oh,” a look of comprehension appeared on her face.

Sirius was frowning. He hated the thought of what that conversation was going to entail. He was not looking forward to a time when he would have to punish his kid. Yes he wanted to be like Dad, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to have to be the one that carried out punishments for his pup.

**You remember what I said half past seven, and if there is any trouble before that you know what to do.”**

“Your older self really seems to be worried about trouble.” Regulus couldn’t help saying.

“Well yeah I can see that. I imagine the Death Eaters’ kids are going to be looking for some payback.” Sirius knew that in his own time the Marauders were constantly being hexed from behind, or when they were alone having a group try to hurt them. He was sure the future kids would really want to hurt Harry, since he gave information to help get their parents arrested and convicted.

**“Alright, I’ll remember,” he said hurriedly.**

**“Then enjoy your lunch. I need to go introduce your grandparents to the school.”**

“You get to introduce the Founders to the school.” Regulus’s voice was filled with awe.

**As he got to the staff table he noticed people were taking turns between staring at him and the portraits behind him, so instead of sitting down he cleared his throat to let them know he was going to start talking and to quiet down.**

**“I see everybody has noticed the new additions to the Great Hall. I’m sure it isn’t that hard to figure out who is who, not only because they are wearing their house colors, but from the positioning of their portraits, but I will introduce you all.”**

Smiles were on everybody’s faces at the thought of how impressed the school would be to get to see the Founders. It would be a moment of history with how long it has been since anybody has seen them.

**Turning he pointed to the painting in line with the Slytherin table. “This gentleman is Lord Salazar Slytherin. I know there are many who think he was an evil man who wanted to keep all muggleborns out of Hogwarts, some even think he had the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets to attack them. This is not true. He did not fight with the others and leave the school in a huff and the Basilisk was his familiar, given to him as a gift from Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. He was and still is dedicated to this school the same as the other three.”**

“That was impressive Sirius. That would make it easier for the other houses to accept him.” Arcturus beamed proudly at his Heir.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Reg smiled proudly at his big brother.

**“Now this beautiful lady is none other than Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, a woman noted for her amazing intelligence.”**

**And turning to face the other side of the staff table he started again. “Now as you can see another beautiful lady for you to meet, Lady Helga Hufflepuff, who believes that everybody should be treated equally no matter who they are.”**

“You’re not giving them as big an introduction as you did Slytherin.” Lily commented with a frown.

“That’s because they already have the respect of most of the houses. Slytherin has been made to look like a bad guy, and I was just trying to correct that impression.” Sirius explained what he thought should have been obvious.

**“Last but not least by any means I give you Lord Godric Gryffindor, a man well known for his bravery. Now you all will be able to talk to them if you would like, because not only are their portraits in here but strewn over the school as well, but for now why don’t we all enjoy our lunch.”**

Regulus couldn’t contain his smile as he continued to read. The future Sirius really was showing that he didn’t hold prejudices against anybody unless they were his own enemies. He was a big brother to be proud of that was for sure.

**No sooner had he sat down when a majestic eagle owl flew in and landed in front of him, holding its leg out with a scroll of parchment attached. Taking the letter at the same time Remus handed to the owl a bit of ham, he began to read it.**

**“Everything okay Sirius?” Remus questioned worriedly.**

**“Yeah, it’s from Amelia Bones, evidently her and Kingsley went to have their memories returned this morning first thing. She says she wanted to make sure that they did this before questioning everybody from last night. She is apologizing for both her and Kingsley for not being better friends to me as we were all very close when we were Aurors together. The poor woman really feels bad about not making sure I got a trial, and she says Kingsley feels the same way.”**

“I’m glad to hear that she is sorry for not being there for you, that Kingsley fellow too. People in the DMLE need to be honorable people.” Charlus told Sirius. His anger at Dumbledore had increased though to know that the man was not only dishonorable himself but messing with other people’s honor.

**“I’ll have to write and tell them both I don’t blame them since Dumbles took away their memories, truthfully he probably put some spell on them so they wouldn’t even think about asking for me to get a trial, as they are both very much into doing the right thing for justice for everybody.”**

Angry looks were now gracing everybody’s faces again. That man really had to be stopped before he could do the things they were reading about.

**“You are probably right,” growled Moody, thinking his old friend had most likely done the same thing to him.**

“That wouldn’t sit well with Alastor at all.” Charlus was frowning at the thought. “In a way I wish he was here reading with us. He would definitely have been an asset when it comes to making sure this stuff doesn’t happen this time around.”

“That is probably true Love, but you know that he wouldn’t be able to handle being around the kids for any length of time.” His wife reminded him.

“Well he better get used to it, because the one we are reading about is going to be around more and younger ones too.” He chuckled.

**“Flitwick, Minerva and I are going to the bank in the morning, to get ours back as well.”**

**“Andi, Ted and I will go after lunch,” Remus told him.**

“Good,” Remus smiled in relief. He didn’t like knowing that he was made to forget things.

Lily gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She didn’t even remember how she came to be holding his hand, but she didn’t seem to want to let go of it.

**“That just leaves Augusta Longbottom then. I will need to talk to her after she gets hers back, because I think she might want to get Neville checked out for blocks, because from what Harry tells me Neville didn’t show signs of being magical until he was eight. He says the family actually thought Neville was a squib and kept doing dangerous things to try and get him to perform magic.”**

“For the love of all things holy what is wrong with people?” Dorea exclaimed outraged. “Don’t these people realize children are precious and need to be protected, not treated any way you want?”

Charlus hugged her close against him trying to soothe her ruffled feathers. “Calm down Dear. It sounds like Sirius is going to help the young man.”

“That’s beside the point Charlus. That poor child has already suffered from this kind of nonsense.”

**“What?” gasped Andi and Minerva at the same time.**

**“That is what he said Neville told him at the feast their first day here. Which is really strange, because Neville was like Harry and performing accidental magic by the time he was nine months old. So I really think she needs to have him checked over by the goblins.”**

“I swear if that old coot did to another child what he did to our grandbaby I just may say to hell with it and curse him into oblivion and let you arrest me.” Dorea said sadly.

“Dorea, you will do no such thing.” Charlus told her sternly. “I will not let him hurt Harry or any other kid that way, but you will not do anything to endanger yourself. The boys and I need you.” 

She leaned into his arms and shut her eyes wearily. She just hated to hear about children being treated so badly. She loved kids with a passion. She had only ever been able to get pregnant the once with James, and thankfully she now had Sirius too, but she had always wanted a houseful of kids. It broke her heart to know that people didn’t appreciate the ones they had.

**“I could check him,” Madam Pomfrey huffed.**

**“Nothing against you Poppy, but the goblins really can check for things that we can’t, plus they can tell if he has had blocks put on him, and whose magical signature it is that did it. If Dumbledore did this to Neville as well I want that brought up at his trial.”**

Arcturus turned towards Charlus. “Can they really do that?”

“Yes they have different magic than we do. They don’t normally help wizards because of how they feel they are treated, but if you are friends with them they will help you.” Charlus explained.

**While they were talking nobody noticed that Professor Vector kept staring at Sirius Black. He looked like he was forcing himself not to talk to the man.**

“I want to know who that man is.” James snapped. He was not happy that some strange guy wanted to be around his Sirius.

“Hopefully we’ll know soon. He is making me wonder too.” Dorea tried to calm her son. It was so cute how he was showing his jealousy for Sirius.

**Well one man in a portrait noticed the strange behavior of the Arithmancy Professor. Salazar Slytherin was wondering why the man was looking at his new grandson like that, and he decided he would get to the bottom of it. The man wasn’t looking at him like he was lusting after him, but there were definitely feelings behind that look.**

“Well at least he doesn’t want his body.” Remus chortled at James’s reactions.

Sirius didn’t know whether to be offended or not. Did he want the man to lust after him? He didn’t think so, but it was the principal of the matter. He was supposed to be a sexy beast wasn’t he?

**Sirius noticed his son and friends leaving the Great Hall to spend time together. He knew he needed to think of other things then what he had learned at Hagrid’s, so he decided to see if Moony wanted to spend some time reminiscing about their own school days.**

**“Hey Moony, old friend want to go spend some time remembering the good old days?”**

**“Sounds like fun, Padfoot.”**

“Oh we would have many happy hours remembering all of the pranks we have done.” Sirius smiled hugely.

“That’s the truth.” Remus was glad that Sirius and his future self were spending some bonding time together.

**So the two old friends left together, followed soon by the Arithmancy Professor. Nobody noticed that the portrait of Salazar Slytherin was now empty as he had left to go to the office of the strange professor to get to the bottom of the man’s obsession with his new Heir and the new Lord Slytherin. Not many but his old friends knew it, but Salazar was very protective of those he considered his family and friends. The man would do anything to protect them. It had been his idea after all to make it possible for Hogwarts to protect their Heirs.**

Those words had them all looking shocked. That was yet another part of Salazar Slytherin that stunned the readers. The man was definitely different than what they had expected.

“That’s the end of the chapter.” Regulus passed the book to Lily so she could read the next chapter.

“Mum can we get something to eat?” Sirius asked before the redhead opened the book.

“Yes I think we should take a meal break.” She agreed as she headed towards the kitchen area. The others followed behind her.

 

 

**Warning the next chapter of the original story has a spanking in it. I wanted to let you know now so you don't have to read if that thought offends you.**


	4. You Really Didn't Do That, Did You Sirius?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter with more things being learned.
> 
> Warning a spanking of a teen in the original story line. Not graphic but if you don't like please don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get this posted faster I am not going through each line and make sure the larger gaps between each line is not there. Sorry if you don't like this but I have actually put off posting this because I dreaded doing that. I have finally went through and final edited it today, so another go through would mean it would take me even longer to post.

**Chapter 4 You Didn’t Really Do That, Did You Sirius?**

 

Sirius was taking the last bite of his treacle tart while glancing around at the others. He was trying to figure out if he would have time to talk to James alone before they started reading again. His heart fell when he heard the words his Dad was speaking.

 

“Okay guys, we need to get back to the book. We may get at least a few more chapters read before bedtime.”

 

Sirius got up with a resigned sigh. Was it so wrong that he wanted to see if James would agree to be his boyfriend? Yes, they were reading about a future where James had married him, but he wanted it to be official that the man he loved was his. A smile spread across his face though when he felt James grab his hand and tug him towards the reading room. Okay maybe that wasn’t official, but it was a good sign.

 

When everybody was seated again Lily opened the book to the next page.

**“Chapter 4 Confrontations,”** She read aloud.

**Sirius Black was sitting in the Great Hall enjoying his dinner after spending the last several hours reminiscing with his childhood friend Remus Lupin. They had only talked about their first six years at Hogwarts though, since it was two weeks into their summer holidays after sixth year that Sirius and James had gotten together,**

 

“So in three weeks’ time we would have gotten together anyway.” Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

 

“It would seem so.” James grinned happily.

 

“I wonder what brought it about.” Dorea couldn’t be happier to know that her boys had gotten together so soon in the future. It made her heart happy to know that their love was meant to be.

 

**and Remus didn’t remember any of the couple being together. They had decided they could talk about the rest after Remus got his memories back the next day, but still they had laughed and carried on like the boys they had once been, while the Founders watched from their portraits.**

 

Lily frowned at thinking of the bad impression the two must have made on the Founders. Her jaw dropped open in shock as she read on.

 

**Sirius still couldn’t believe how much Granddad Godric and Grandfather Sal had laughed at their stories. A few times those two had laughed until they had tears in their eyes much to the amusement of Grandma Helga and Grandmother Rowena.**

 

“Yes!” The Marauders all shared high fives.

 

“They really were pranksters.” Regulus announced in shock. He knew the Marauders had been saying it, but he hadn’t really believed it before now.

 

“Man, they must have been so cool.” Sirius laughed in delight.

 

**The two women hadn’t gotten as much amusement out of the stories as the men, but they had laughed or looked on with fond smiles through the whole time anyway.**

 

Lily was shaking her head in disbelief. She knew if she hadn’t read the words herself, she wouldn’t have believed it.

**At the moment Sirius was listening with half a mind on the conversation Moody and Remus were having about plans for the new SDS class. Moody was asking Remus what he had planned for the DADA class, so he could see if he could incorporate any of it into the new class since Remus had, had longer to plan what he was going to do. But even though he was trying to follow their conversation his mind kept going back to the reminiscing he had done with Moony earlier, but this time he was thinking about the summer following sixth year, and all that had happened that had changed his life.**

 

“Maybe we will find out how we got together.” Sirius sat forward eagerly.

 

James was staring intently at Lily waiting to hear what was coming next.

**_He was remembering how he had to spend weeks before school let out begging Dad Potter to let him go back to his parents’ house,_ **

 

“Yes, you have been doing that for the last couple of weeks.” Charlus commented dryly.

 

“Why would he have to beg you to let him come home?” Regulus demanded hotly. He didn’t think the other man should have the right to stop Sirius from coming home if he wanted to.

 

Charlus raised his eyebrow at the young man’s tone, but he answered him anyway, “Because I want to keep him safe. The stunt your parents pulled last year has me worried about what they would do this year.”

 

“What are you talking about Charlus?” Arcturus demanded fear settling in his stomach.

 

“Umm… excuse me Sirs. I don’t mean to interrupt, but Sirius is thinking about it in the book.” Lily looked uncomfortable for stopping the two men’s conversation.

 

“Please read it then.” Arcturus waved her on.

 

Sirius had a frown on his face. He was worried about what was going to be read. He felt James squeeze his hand gently, which drew his attention to the messy haired teen. The smile that was being sent his way had him relaxing slightly.

 

**_Grimmauld Place the man was determined to keep Sirius away from there, because three weeks into the summer after fifth year he had to come and get Sirius from his parents’ house with two Aurors. Sirius was supposed to have only stayed with his parents for two weeks before going to Potter Manor for the summer. The only reason he went back each summer was to try to reach his little brother and get back the closeness they had before Sirius had started at Hogwarts,_ **

 

Regulus Black was gawking at his brother in shock. “You only go back because of me?”

 

Sirius ran a hand across his face. “Yeah, I keep hoping that we can re-connect if I do.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? We never even talked alone last summer.”

 

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times. How did he tell his brother that was because his parents had kept him locked up? How did he explain that by the time he got free all he wanted to do was escape? It wasn’t something he wanted to say in front of everybody.

 

“It didn’t work out how I expected,” was the only reply he gave.

 

**_but the summer of fifth year his parents wouldn’t let him leave, and he hadn’t been able to get into his trunk for the two-way mirror that would let him contact James. The first opportunity he had to retrieve the mirror was a week after the time he was supposed to go to the Potters, because he was being kept locked in his room before that._ **

 

“What?” Regulus and Arcturus cried out.

 

“Read Evans please.” Sirius pleaded.

 

**_It had taken one call to James after getting the mirror and two hours later before the man he considered his Dad was at the door not only dressed like Lord Potter, but in his official capacity as Head of the DMLE, and he was accompanied by two Aurors, who he had stand back when he talked to Orion and Walburga Black, well not so much talked to but threatened them that if they did not let Sirius go with all of his belongings he would have the Aurors take them in on child abuse charges._ **

 

“You should have.” Arcturus growled. “Why didn’t you?”

 

“Sirius,” was his only answer.

**_Charlus Potter wanted to arrest them so badly, but he didn’t because Sirius begged him not to. Sirius was afraid if his parents were arrested because of him Regulus would never speak to him again, since he was the apple of their eye._ **

 

“You… because of me. You let them get away with hurting you, because of me.” Regulus couldn’t hide the tears in his eyes.

 

“It doesn’t matter Reg. You weren’t supposed to find out any of this.” Sirius had a hard look in his eyes. He didn’t want Regulus to take any of the blame for what he had endured from their parents.

 

Arcturus was sharing a look with Charlus. He could tell by the other man’s face that was exactly what had kept Sirius from letting the boy’s parents be punished for what they had done to him. A determined expression came across his face. He would make sure that his son and daughter-in-law knew that they had messed up when he was out of this room.

 

**_They had let Sirius go of course, but the fact that they tried to keep him a prisoner after fifth year made Charlus determined Sirius would never go back, but the man really loved the boy he considered his second son, and after weeks of letters and floo calls he finally agreed that Sirius could go back for two weeks, but only if he kept his mirror on him at all times and contacted James immediately if they tried anything with him, which of course he agreed to do._ **

 

Charlus had a feeling of dread in his stomach. He couldn’t believe he gave in.

 

Sirius glanced at the man. “This was one of the things that I wished for outside this room.” At the questioning look he continued, “That you would see that it was okay for me to go back.”

**_But Sirius had no idea that as soon as he got back to Grimmauld Place he would be made to strip and locked in the dungeons for the next fifty-two hours._ **

 

Lily’s voice had the words sounding like hammer hits as the others listened with bated breath.

 

**_Those fifty-hours were the worst in his life besides when his soulmate was killed and his baby stolen from him._ **

 

Dorea held her hand over her mouth to hold back the sounds that wanted to escape her. Charlus reached around her shoulders and grabbed Sirius’s shoulder in a comforting squeeze, while James hugged Sirius close as if to protect him from the words being read.

 

Arcturus felt as if a lead balloon had sunk into his stomach, while Regulus was staring wide-eyed at his big brother. Remus was also staring at his friend. He was afraid for Lily to read anymore. He saw the blank look on Sirius’s face, a look that he always wore when trying to hide his emotions from those around him.

 

**_It was so bad he refused to let himself remember those horrific hours, hours that made Azkaban feel like a nice summer picnic in comparison._ **

 

“Sweet Merlin!” James exclaimed as he burrowed into Sirius’s chest. “What did they do to you?”

 

“Nothing James, because I’m not letting him go back there, no matter what,” Charlus said with determination. “Don’t even bother asking again.”

 

“I won’t Dad.” Sirius promised, but they all could tell that he was cutting himself off from the emotions of the moment.

 

Dorea hated to see this, so she pulled him into her warm embrace. “I love you, Sirius Orion Black. You are my special boy. Please know how much I love you.”

 

Sirius turned and buried his face against the woman. The love she was giving him broke through that emotionless mask, and tears silently fell against her neck. He let her love wrap him up and protect him from the pain of what he had just heard.

 

**_It had gotten so bad that the only way he escaped was when he used accidental magic knocking both his parents, though torturers would have been a better description, out cold. Escaping and finding his stuff in his father’s study, Sirius had flooed to James’s empty house, because the Potters were out for the evening. They came back to find Sirius passed out on the sitting room rug._ **

 

“They’ll never hurt you again Sirius. You have my word Grandson.” Arcturus vowed.

 

“Thanks Grandfather.” He mumbled with his face still buried in his Mum’s arms.

**_The nightmares he endured from that incident were terrible, and he always woke to find James sitting by his bedside._ **

 

Regulus stared at James Potter with gratitude. “Thank you for being there for him.”

 

“I always will as long as he will let me.” James vowed with a serious expression. It changed to a goofy grin when Sirius turned and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Just try and escape from me, it’s not happening James.” Sirius told him firmly. “You are stuck with me.” Sirius gave a happy sigh of relief when he heard the next words.

 

“Why would I try to escape from something that will make me happier than I thought was possible?”

 

“I was just warning you.” Sirius’s smile shone through the tear-stained face.

 

**_It was eleven days later that he had the happiest moments of his life until his wedding day and the birth of his son._ **

 

“It must be when we got together.” Sirius didn’t seem to have any doubt about it to the shock of those around him.

 

“Would that really be considered one of your happiest moments?” Lily couldn’t help asking. She had been doing everything in her power to not get with Potter, and Sirius seemed to think it was a great honor.

 

“Of course it would. I love him and have for so long. I really thought I didn’t have a chance to get with him because of you. Getting with James would be my greatest dream coming true.”

 

The words had James looking humbled for once. He couldn’t believe anybody could love him that much, especially his Sirius.

 

**_Waking from another nightmare to James bending over him in concern Sirius had tried to apologize for waking him yet again, but James wouldn’t hear any of it. He never knew why he did it, but while looking into James’s eyes that close he had reached up and kissed him, for one blissful moment every bad thing to ever happen to him disappeared_ **

 

“Aww… come on his kiss can’t be that good.” Regulus snorted.

 

“You’ll never find out, because his kisses are all mine.” Sirius growled sounding like Padfoot when angry.

 

“Eww... I didn’t say I wanted to kiss him.” Reg made a face at the thought.

 

“Good keep it that way, because I’m not sharing.”

 

Everyone was laughing at the brothers’ argument and James’s blushing face. It seemed that the young Potter had not expected Sirius to act like this.

 

**_until he pulled back and realized that he had probably just ruined his friendship with James. James loved Lily after all, he knew that and had known it forever._ **

 

“No I don’t. I had a crush on her until fifth year, but when we weren’t talking I realized that you were the most important person in my life. I just didn’t think you would feel the same about me, so I felt I had to keep acting like I wanted to be with Lily, because I was afraid if you knew how I felt about you, that you would back away from me.” James explained in a quiet voice.

 

“And I was afraid you would back away from me if you knew I loved you.” Sirius told him before bending his head and kissing James with all of the love he felt for him being put into that kiss.

 

James returned the kiss with a blissful sigh. He had dreamed of kissing Sirius for so long. Yes, they had already kissed a few times during the reading, but this one came with a declaration of love. It was the kiss he had truly been waiting and hoping for.

 

Charlus started to open his mouth to get the boys to get back with the story, but Dorea held up a hand to cover his mouth. “Give them a minute. We’ll get back to the story soon enough.”

 

With a shake of his head Charlus sat back and started talking quietly to Arcturus. “I hope you understand why I won’t let him go back again.”

 

“I do. I just wish I had known how bad it was for him.” The Black Lord said solemnly. “Thank you for being there for him when I wasn’t.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me for it. I love him like my own child. He has made every minute with him worth any trouble he has ever caused. Our lives would be so empty without him and his love.” Charlus assured the man.

 

Lily was getting impatient to read more. “Are you two going to come back to earth any time soon?”

 

Sirius reluctantly pulled back from James’s lips, “If we have too. Being on the planet of love is more fun though.”

 

Remus and Regulus couldn’t hold in the laughter at Sirius’s words. It was definitely a different side of the Marauder. One he didn’t show ever.

**_Sirius had realized Christmas Day fifth year that he loved James with all his heart and soul, but he knew with James loving Lily that he could never let him know, or he would lose the closest person in the world to him. And he knew even if he couldn’t have James’s love like that he wouldn’t survive if he lost him out of his life. That thought made him decide to accept what he had and never say a word._ **

 

“Damn we wasted so much time.” James grumbled with a pout.

 

Charlus reached the tip of James’s head and gave a tiny tug on some of that messy hair. “Watch the cursing Son.”

 

“Aww come on Dad, it wasn’t that bad of a word.” James protested.

 

“Maybe not but I still don’t like you cursing. It is not a habit I want you or Sirius to get in the habit of doing. Your Mum and I are raising gentlemen here not ruffians.”

 

“Got it. It won’t happen again.” James said with an eyeroll.

**_But when he pulled back from that kiss and what he had done hit him he knew he had messed up. Pushing James off of him while apologizing and swearing he would pack and be out in the morning he tried to leave the room,_ **

 

“Excuse me? You were leaving.” Dorea and Charlus said in tandem. “I don’t think so young man.”

 

“This didn’t happen, guys. Remember?” Sirius tried to placate the upset parents.

 

“Even if for some reason you and James don’t work out, you are still our son and you will not be leaving for that reason.” Charlus had a stern look on his face that plainly said I’m not joking here.

 

“I got it. I’m not going anywhere Dad.” Sirius promised with a small smile on his face. He had no plans of ever losing James, but it was nice to know if he did he would still have the parents he loved so much.

 

**_until James had called his name a half dozen times before grabbing him and asking the question Sirius did not want to answer._ **

**_“Why did you do that,” he had asked in a curious voice._ **

**_“I’m sorry, I really am sorry James, you don’t have to worry I will leave as soon as it’s morning.”_ **

 

“I didn’t ask you to leave.” James pointed out with a mutinous look.

 

Sirius glanced at the way James had his arms crossed and the look on his face. He realized that James was upset with him, and he hated that. “I was probably afraid to give you a chance too. I really thought if you knew how I felt about you, that you would hate me.”

 

“We really have been idiots about this. Haven’t we? All I wanted was for you to love me, and it seems you wanted the same thing.” James gave a rueful grin.

 

“Well you guys know now, so can I continue to read?” Lily asked impatiently.

 

“Sure Evans, we wouldn’t want to keep you from reading.” Sirius said sarcastically. Did she have to ruin their moment?

**_“Sirius, why did you kiss me?” He demanded._ **

**_Turning around and looking into the eyes of the man he loved he told him, “because I love you James, I’m sorry I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’ve loved you for more than eighteen months, and I couldn’t help myself when you were that close to me. You don’t have to worry though, I won’t make you kick me out, I’ll leave on my own.”_ **

 

The three Potters were now glaring at Sirius. Those glares were enough to have him fidgeting in his seat. “Sorry, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You had better remember that too.” was the stern words coming from the head of the Potter family.

**_With that James had jerked him down on the bed and started kissing him hungrily, and before long Sirius had taken control of the kiss and the man he loved not even trying to understand why James had done that. Ten minutes of the most amazing snogging later Sirius finally asked him why he did that,_ **

 

“Did you hear that Sirius? We got, ten whole minutes of uninterrupted snogging. Do you think we will get that sometime soon?” James had a hopeful look on his face.

 

“We can definitely aim for that.” Sirius was also wearing a hopeful expression. “We can’t always be surrounded by all of these people that like to interrupt us.”

 

“Keep acting like that and I will make sure you always have a chaperone.” Charlus warned them.

 

“Dad, you wouldn’t be so cruel.” Sirius exclaimed worriedly. “Right?”

 

An expression that was always seen on James’s face before a great prank was now adorning his father’s face, much to the boys’ horror.

 

“Daad,” was the two whining complaints.

 

“I didn’t say anything boys. You may continue to read Lily.” His smirk was evident for all to see.

 

**_and all of Sirius’s dreams came true that day, when James told him he had realized more than a year before that he loved Sirius as well. It was more amazing when he told him he realized it a couple of days after the willow incident concerning Snape. Evidently not talking to Sirius for those two days made him realize how much the other boy meant to him. He said fearing Sirius’s reaction was what kept him from talking to and admitting that he had forgiven Sirius for more than three weeks, until his Dad stepped in and made him talk to Sirius again._ **

 

Sirius elbowed James in the side. “It took Dad to make you talk to me. That was cruel Prongs.”

 

“I was a little confused there.” The stag Animagus admitted. “But I’m sorry if that helps.”

 

“I can never stay mad at you.” Sirius hugged James close.

 

“I don’t know if you should have admitted that Padfoot. I can see Prongs taking advantage of that.” Remus said with a shake of his head.

 

“Not me,” James said with a faux innocent look.

 

“You might want to remember Potter the book says that Sirius is the dominant in your relationship.” Regulus couldn’t help pointing out. He gave a laugh, when he saw the expression his words brought to his future brother-in-law’s face.

 

**_But he had also decided to keep it a secret. But when Sirius had admitted his love James couldn’t help himself and from that moment on Sirius and James were a couple._ **

 

“So it wasn’t such a bad thing I went to Grimmauld Place after all.” Sirius exclaimed without thinking.

 

“I beg your pardon.” Charlus growled at his surrogate son.

 

Sirius rubbed his neck nervously. “I didn’t mean it like that. I was just thinking that at least I got James because of it.”

 

“Well I think this way is better.” James said trying to get his Dad to stop glaring at Sirius that way.

 

“Yeah me too,” Sirius turned adoring eyes on James.

**The smile that was gracing Sirius Black’s face at the time had many wondering what could make a man smile in such a contented way while eating dinner.**

 

“I guess you lose your mask when it comes to thinking about James.” Remus chuckled. He knew his friend didn’t like people to see him showing too many emotions except his prankster fun side.

 

His only answer was a shrug of the other boy’s shoulders.

 

**Over at the Gryffindor table Harry and his friends were watching the man, and Hermione couldn’t help asking the question.**

**“I wonder what is making him smile like that.”**

**“Oh I think he is thinking about my Da,” Harry answered confidently.**

 

“How in the he… heck did he know that?” Regulus asked shocked.

 

Dorea was giggling at everybody’s expressions. Her grandson really was something else. He continued to surprise them all.

**“Why would you think that, Harry?” Neville wanted to know since it seemed so strange that Harry would seem so sure about his Dad’s thoughts.**

 

“I agree Neville, I agree.” Remus wouldn’t admit it but he was pouting. How could Harry know what Sirius was thinking by just looking at him? He couldn’t do that, and he had been friends with Sirius for six years.

**“Because he had that same look quite a few times on his face the last few weeks, and when I asked him about it he told me he was thinking about something he and my Da did.”**

 

“Aww that is sweet.” Lily cooed which had Sirius blushing red to the others amusement.

**“Did he tell you what,” Hermione questioned.**

**To his friends amusement Harry turned red but explained anyway. “He told me I was too young to hear those kinds of stories, but he told me a different one.”**

 

Laughter rang out as the two black haired Marauders turned beet red.

**This caused the other two Gryffindors to now be as red as Harry was.**

 

“You embarrassed your son and his friends.” Regulus snickered.

 

“I didn’t tell them that. Harry did.” Sirius protested feebly.

 

“But you told Harry.” He reminded him. “Why didn’t you just tell him a different story without the other part?”

 

“I wouldn’t lie to my kid.” Sirius explained as if it should have been obvious. “He asked a question, and I told him an answer I felt he was old enough to hear.”

 

“Yeah you don’t want to lie to your kid any more than you want him to lie to you.” Charlus smiled proudly at the young man.

**“Oh mate, I really didn’t need to know that,” Neville complained with a moan.**

**“Well she asked,” Harry exclaimed in defense.**

**To the relief of the three they were pulled from the conversation and thoughts about Harry’s Dad and Da together when Sybil Trelawney came storming through the Great Hall doors and started ranting at the new Lord of Hogwarts.**

 

“Who is Sybil Trelawney, and why is she ranting at me?” Sirius demanded hotly.

 

“I don’t know, but I hope you put her in her place.” James looked as angry as Sirius did.

**“How dare you fire me?**

 

“I don’t remember firing anybody except Snape.”

 

“I don’t remember you firing anybody either.” Remus was trying to think about the things they had read so far.

 

**What gives you the right to come in here and start changing things around? I don’t know who you think you are, but I will not take this. Do you hear me? I have worked in this castle for fourteen years and you have no right to fire me.”**

 

“He’s the Lord of Hogwarts. He can fire anybody he wants.” Regulus defended his brother. He didn’t like the way the woman was talking to Sirius.

**Sirius stood up and addressed the strange looking woman. He could not believe how much she looked like a giant insect was the thought going through his mind, but he pushed it to the back before saying, “Who are you?”**

 

“Even your future self doesn’t know who the bug is.” James snapped. He wanted to squash that insect for speaking to his Sirius that way.

**“You fire me and you don’t even know who I am,” she spluttered angrily.**

**“Again who are you?” he demanded.**

**“This is Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor,” Minerva told him.**

 

“Ahh... that was the job you eliminated.” Remus reminded them.

 

“I don’t blame him there. Divination is a worthless subject.” Lily said with feelings.

**“Ahh... I see. Well the thing is Professor Trelawney I have decided to cut Divination from the curriculum since it is not a subject that can be taught. I would have told you this in person if you had come to the meeting this morning like everybody was asked to do. As for who, I am, I am the owner of Hogwarts so I assure you I can fire you, but I believe the letter I sent to you told you that I was retiring you from the job, since we no longer have that subject here, not firing you. You will receive a nice pension for your services, but I will not waste money or the students’ time on your subject anymore.”**

 

“You handled that very well Sweetheart.” Dorea beamed proudly at Sirius.

 

“Better than I would have, since I would have told her that her subject was less useful than slug slime.” Lily pointed out

**“How can you say that? I have taught many students the fine art of Divination,” she protested.**

**“Professor I did do my research before I decided to cut your class. If you really want me to embarrass you I will tell you and the rest of the Hall what I have found out.”**

 

Lily was staring at Sirius in shock, but it was Remus who spoke. “But you don’t like doing research. Every time I try to get you to you start pouting.”

 

A shrug of the dog Animagus’s shoulders was his only answer.

**“There is nothing that you found out that would embarrass me,” she exclaimed in anger.**

**“Fine, since you have been teaching here you have had one hundred-eighty-nine students, out of those thirty-nine have received an OWL those consisted of one Outstanding, seven Exceeds Expectations and thirty-one Acceptables. Now out of the thirty-nine students only eight students have went on to try for their NEWTs, and the really strange part about that is the one Outstanding and four of the Exceed Expectation students weren’t among those. Not one of your students received a NEWT or went on to do anything with what they learned in your class. I was surprised about the Outstanding student not trying for a NEWT, until I found out that the examiner who handled her Divination Owl exam was related to her, and then it made sense to me. She really hadn’t shown promise in your field but had help by the examiner giving her such a great grade.”**

 

James laughed at the astounded looks that Sirius was getting. Didn’t they realize that his Siri really did know how to research a subject? He just did it when nobody but James was around. He said it would ruin his reputation if others saw him studying.

**“There are real Prophecies, they even have a room full of them in the Department of Mystery,” she cried out while stomping her feet.**

**“Yes I know that, but I also know that more than half of the ones that have expired never came true, and that of all those in that room two-thirds were made by Centaurs and of the other third, half of those were made by Goblins. I know that your own ancestor made about one hundred and fifty of those as well, and even though she is considered one of the greatest seers of all time she has only had twenty-three of her Prophecies come true with only two left that has not expired. So even of those two come true that would have given her twenty-five true Prophecies, and she was born with the gift not taught at school. So I refuse to waste the money and time when these students can learn something that will be useful to them in life.”**

 

“Yes that just shows that subject needs to be discontinued.” It was Lord Black speaking. It seemed his grandson really did have a handle on what was needed to change the school for the better.

**“You can’t do this to me.”**

**“I’m sorry but I have made up my mind on the subject. Like I said before you will be given a pension, but your days of teaching an unteachable subject are over here at Hogwarts.”**

**Crying Sybill Trelawney ran from the room while Sirius sat down feeling like a heel for making her cry,**

 

The look gracing Sirius’s face said he was feeling just as bad as his future self for making her cry. He didn’t like the thought of making any females cry.

 

“Don’t feel too bad about that Son, you handled that the right way.” Charlus told him proudly.

 

And to Sirius shock the others were all nodding and smiling at him as if to say they agreed, even Evans was.

 

**but sure that he really had done the right thing. He knew most students took that class for an easy grade, because all they had to do was guess and they still couldn’t pass the exams when they sat for their OWLs. He had done his homework when Harry had told him he had signed up for the class, and he had decided it had to go. Hogwarts was supposed to be the finest Magical school there was, but with subjects like that, a ghost professor that put students to sleep, a bullying professor and incompetent ones that wasn’t true anymore, but Sirius was determined to make it so again.**

 

“And you sound like you are definitely doing a fine job of that.” His Grandfather assured him.

**Just then he noticed Harry and his friends leaving the Great Hall, checking his watch he noticed Harry still had an hour and a half before he was supposed to be in the tower for their discussion, a discussion that Sirius really wasn’t looking forward too. He noticed that two identical redheads had followed his son and his friends out of the hall with a determined look on their faces.**

**“Who are those boys?” He asked Minerva.**

**“Fred and George Weasley.”**

**This did not make Sirius happy, since he wasn’t sure that they weren’t after Harry because of what happened with their mother and younger siblings last night.**

 

Regulus saw that his brother didn’t seem quite as worried as his future self, seemed to be. “That doesn’t seem to be bothering you as much here.”

 

“It’s not, because we have heard their thoughts on Harry and the situation, but my future self hasn’t. That would make older me more nervous about what they are up to, while I realize that they just want to know if they can still be friends with my Pup.” He explained.

 

**Turning towards the portrait of Godric Gryffindor he quietly said.**

**“Keep an eye on him Granddad, please.”**

 

“You’re ordering Godric Gryffindor around.” Lily said scandalized.

 

He gave an eyeroll at the girl’s attitude. “No, I’m asking my granddad for help.”

**Those that heard him at the staff table were amazed that the Founder immediately left the portrait without a word.**

**“Sirius, why did you ask him to do that,” asked Remus.**

**“Because I want to make sure they aren’t going to hurt Harry in retaliation for what happened with their family last night.”**

**“Good thinking Black,” Moody growled approvingly.**

 

“I see why you said the man was the most paranoid.” Reggie chuckled.

 

“Yes, he is already like that.” Charlus told the younger Black. “I honestly think your brother and James have something to do with that, since they are always pranking him. It infuriates him that he can never see it coming until the prank has been triggered. He even started drinking out of a flask, because he knows they have put things in his drinks.”

 

James and Sirius were laughing now. “The last time he came for dinner he was sniffing his food and picking through it to see if we added anything. That was the best prank of all, because we hadn’t done anything that time.”

 

**Regulus was watching**

 

“Regulus?” Sirius wasn’t the only one staring at the book in shock. “You’re there, but we never heard anything about you being there.”

 

James was staring at the Slytherin with a contemplative look on his face. “I never even thought of you.”

 

“What are you talking about Potter?” Reg demanded.

 

“I think you’re Professor Vector.”

 

“What? Why do you think that, Prongs?” Remus asked curiously.

 

“It said he was staring after Sirius with love, joy and longing but also fear that he wouldn’t be accepted. I think he is hiding for some reason.” James didn’t want to say the rest of what was going through his mind. He couldn’t help feeling that Sirius’s baby brother had become a Death Eater in the future.

 

Sirius cocked his head to the side. “I think you may be right. Read Evans so we can see if it is true.”

 

**what was going on quietly and after watching Godric Gryffindor disappear from his portrait it brought back the rush of memories of what happened after he left the Great Hall at lunchtime.**

**_He had been so lost in his own thoughts when he left the Hall he hadn’t noticed that Salazar Slytherin had left his portrait as he was leaving. Thinking hard about whether he should come clean with Sirius with his true identity or not had taken up the time it took him to get to his personal sitting room, where he threw himself into one of the three chairs that took up all of the seating in the room. The rest of the room was filled with bookcases, a couple of side tables and a desk, of course one of the three chairs in the room went to the desk. He didn’t need more than that as nobody had ever been in his private rooms, since he knew he could never let anybody get too close to him in case it caused them or him to be killed._ **

 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Arcturus stated worriedly.

 

“Me either Grandfather, me either,” Sirius was staring at his younger brother with concern-filled eyes.

**_But while sitting in that plush brown chair while the thoughts kept going round in circle in his head for what felt like hours but was probably only about fifteen minutes, he heard a man clear his throat. This had brought his head up in astonishment and truth be told fear, as he drew his wand while looking for the intruder seeing none did not make him relax, it actually made him even more nervous until a voice came from behind him. He whirled around wand at the ready to see Salazar Slytherin standing in the only painting in the room. The painting was of a bear-sized black dog, a larger than normal wolf, and a stag standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest,_ **

 

“Why would you have a painting like that?” James demanded. “Did you already know we were Animagus?”

 

“No, not until you told me here.” Regulus couldn’t help wondering if he had learned the Marauders’ secret in the future though.

 

**_but if you looked close you would have noticed a small spot right on top of the stag’s head where the paint didn’t quite match the surrounding area, this was because at one point the painting had a small grey rat sitting on the stag’s head, but he had painted over it when he found out Sirius Black was accused of killing Peter Pettegrew. There had been no doubt in his mind for Sirius to be after that man that he was no longer to be considered one of the friends in the painting._ **

 

Sirius was staring at his brother with a gaping mouth. It seemed future Regulus knew something that nobody else had picked up on in that other timeline.

 

**_He had painted the painting in Sirius’s last year at Hogwarts,_ **

 

“I must have found out your secret between now and then.” Reg looked as shocked as the Marauders at the realization.

 

**_but now standing with a hand on the dog was the Head of his old House, and he couldn’t help wondering why the man was there._ **

**_“Can I help you Lord Slytherin,” he asked politely but with confusion clear in his voice._ **

**_“Yes, you can tell me why you keep staring after my Heirs the way you do?”_ **

 

“It sounds like Slytherin is really cares about you, Padfoot.” James’s voice held awe, not that somebody would care about Sirius, but that Slytherin really didn’t seem like the horrible person he had been made out to be.

**_“I’m sure everyone is staring at them Sir, since they have caused such a difference in the school in less than twenty-four hours. People are wondering what they will do next.”_ **

**_“That may be true, but that is not why you are staring at them. I’ve seen the almost hungry look of longing you keep throwing their way._ **

 

Regulus couldn’t help the small blush that appeared on his face. He had always prided himself on his ability to hide behind a mask.

 

**_Now I want to know why, and I won’t be leaving this room until you tell me. I will not have my Heirs in danger from you or anybody.”_ **

**_“I mean them no harm,” he offered in defense._ **

**_“Then explain what you do mean or want,” demanded the angry Founder._ **

 

“Dang that is shocking.” Sirius stunned expression showed he truly meant it.

 

“What?” Remus couldn’t help asking.

 

“Slytherin is going to try and protect a Gryffindor from a Slytherin.” He pointed out. These words caused a bout of laughter.

**_“Sir, I mean no disrespect, but I don’t see why I should have to tell you anything.”_ **

**_“Because if you don’t I will see that you are kicked out of this castle and never allowed to return,” he said with firm conviction._ **

 

Charlus Potter was feeling very grateful to that Founder for sticking up for his son like that. His gratitude only became more intense when he saw the humbled look that Sirius was wearing. His second son was not use to people sticking up for him, unless it was the Potters or the Marauders.

**_“Fine if you want to know who I am, I’m Regulus Black, Sirius Black’s younger brother. The brother who became a Death Eater at sixteen,_ **

 

“What?” screamed a horrified Sirius, “No, not my Baby Brother.”

 

Arcturus was staring at his youngest grandson with worry-filled eyes. How had things gotten so bad? Yes, he believed in blood purity, but he never wanted his grandchildren to follow that madman.

 

Regulus couldn’t help feeling guilty, when he saw the pain and anguish on Sirius’s face. He knew that his future self, had let his big brother down.

 

“I’m not a Death Eater, Sirius, and I promise I won’t join him this time.” He vowed solemnly. He was shocked when Sirius came over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

“I know you won’t, because I’m not letting you. I won’t let you become evil like that madman.” Sirius told him. “I can’t lose you, Reggie.”

 

Hugging Sirius back he assured him. “You won’t,” grateful that because of this reading, he seemed to be getting his brother back.

 

**_but who realized a little more than a year later that I had made a mistake and tried to fix my mistake by trying to help bring the Dark Lord down and almost died in the process.” He growled out furiously._ **

 

“You tried to stop him.” Lily said awed.

 

**_“Are you happy now? I’m sure that means you are going to have me kicked out anyway so I’ll start packing_ **

 

“What is it with you boys thinking you are going to be kicked out?” Charlus grumbled while shaking his head. He knew in his heart it was because of the parents they had been born to. It was beginning to look like that he might need to talk to Arcturus about them taking in Regulus, too. He was sure the boy joined that madman because of his parents.

 

**_or are you going to have me arrested with the other Death Eaters?”_ **

**_“What do you mean you tried to bring him down?” The man asked while ignoring the question._ **

**_“I found out he had made a Horcrux. I don’t know if you know what that is, but it...”_ **

 

Arcturus and Charlus looked like they had been sucker punched. Oh this wasn’t good, was the thought going through both of their heads.

 

“By the way you guys are looking I would say that is definitely not a good thing.” Remus couldn’t hold back the comment.

 

“It’s not.” Lord Black finally got out.

 

“What’s a Horcrux?” Lily almost demanded.

 

“Let’s just read the story. We will explain later if the book doesn’t.” Charlus did not want to even go into it at the moment. He needed the time to wrap his mind around just how truly evil Voldemort was.

 

James opened his mouth to complain, but one look from his Dad had him shutting it again.

**_“I do,” he interrupted, “so just continue with the story.”_ **

**_“I had loaned my house elf to Voldemort when he said he needed one, but I had told Kreacher to come back when he_ ** **_was done with him, and it was a good thing I did or Kreacher would have died. When he got back I asked him to tell me what happened, and he explained that Voldemort took him to a cave and made him drink a potion that made him feel extreme pain while bringing up terrible memories, and after Kreacher had drunk the potion that monster put a locket in the basin and refilled it with the potion and left Kreacher there to die by being pulled under the lake by Inferi.”_**

 

“Thank Salazar I told him to come home.” Regulus said fervently.

**_“I assume that because you ordered him to come back afterwards that was how he was able to escape the Inferi?”_ **

**_“Yes, I believe so. Then I realized I needed to figure out why he would do that and found out about Horcruxes in the Black Library, and a few weeks later I had Kreacher take me to the cave where I took the potion after making Kreacher promise to take the locket in the basin and leaving a fake one I had brought to_ ** **t _he cave with me informing the Dark Lord that I was the one to steal his Horcrux, and I was going to my grave with the knowledge that hopefully he would be mortal enough to meet his death after my sacrifice._**

 

“Are you an idiot? Why didn’t you order Kreacher to take you back with him?” Sirius snapped out angrily.

 

“Umm… I don’t know why. Please try and remember that I haven’t done this.” Reg hoped his words would calm his brother down.

 

“I don’t care if you haven’t done it. You are smarter than that Regulus Black. I cannot believe you would throw away your life like that.” Sirius fumed.

 

“My future self is still alive though.” Regulus reminded him. “I got out of there somehow.”

 

**_I also ordered him to destroy the original locket, but never tell any of my family what had happened to me._ **

 

“So we weren’t even going to know you died a hero.” It was Arcturus that said this.

 

“I probably wanted to protect the family.” Reg was trying to placate not only his grandfather, but the furiously angry older brother, that was glaring at him.

 

**_He watched me be pulled under the water by the Inferi and Apparated away.”_ **

 

“Stupid, no-good elf,” Sirius snarled.

 

“Sirius, calm down Love. You know that he had to follow Regulus’s orders.” Dorea hugged him close.

**_“Then how are you still alive?” Salazar asked in amazement._ **

**_“I had my wand in my hand when I was pulled under and was able to conjure up a water proof fire which drove them far enough away for me to  try to Apparate to the other side of the lake, but somehow I actually Apparated past the wards, but I wasn’t human when I landed.”_ **

 

“What?” It was Regulus that asked this.

**_“What do you mean you weren’t human?”_ **

**_“I had never tried to become an Animagus, but when I was lying on the ground near that cave I now had paws, big black paws I noticed before I passed out. When I woke up I w_ ** **a _s in a muggle place called a zoo. Evidently it is a place they keep wild animals so people can see them without being in danger. I found out that I had turned into a black panther, but I had no idea how to turn back into a human, as I had never studied how to change into an Animagus. It took me almost three years before I was able to finally change back one night,” he said in obvious disgust._**

 

James grabbed his mouth to try to hold in his laughter, but it didn’t work.

 

“What’s so funny Potter?” Reg demanded in an annoyed voice.

 

“A couple of things actually,” He got out through the laughter. “First of all you lived as an animal for three years, and second it took you as long to turn human, as it took us to get the Animagus transformation down.”

 

“That’s not funny.” The younger Black pouted. It only got worse when he saw Sirius was laughing too.

**_“You lived as a panther for three years?” was the astonished question._ **

 

“Yes, we all are astonished too.” Arcturus said with amusement in his voice much to Reg’s shock.

 

“Grandfather!”

**_“Yes in a cage on display for muggles to gawk at, and when I finally was human again and was able to find out what was going on in the wizarding world I found my brother was locked up in Azkaban for murder and being a Death Eater and traitor. I knew this wasn’t true, so I have been sending letters to Fudge and Dumbledore every month since then to try and get them to reopen his case, because I told them as an old Death Eater, I knew he wasn’t one.”_ **

 

James was smiling in gratitude at the younger Black. “You tried to get Sirius freed. Thank you.”

 

Reg was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, as every one of the others was looking at him with the same looks of gratitude. “Well of course I did. He’s my brother, and I know he would never join the dark side.”

 

As everybody was looking at Regulus, nobody noticed the guilty expression on Remus’s face at these words.

**_“You have been trying to get your brother released all of this time?”_ **

**_“Yes Sir, I knew Sirius would never join the Death Eaters. He had made his opinion clear on that from the time he was eleven years old, and I couldn’t believe anybody would think he was one, or to even imagine that anyone was stupid enough to fall for the idea that Sirius would betray James Potter, and I didn’t even know they were bonded soulmates at the time. But Sirius’s loyalty to James knew no bounds, and anybody who ever knew him should have known that.”_ **

 

Each of the words that Lily read out felt like a new knife thrust to the werewolf’s heart. He should have known that. He should have had faith in his friend, no matter what Dumbledore said or did.

**_When the man in the portrait made no comments for a couple of minutes Regulus Black finally broke the silence. “Are you going to have me arrested, or are you going to let me leave in peace?”_ **

**_“Neither, you aren’t going to be arrested, and I need to think on how we will tell Sirius your story, or when I should say, so you aren’t going anywhere. You are to stay here at the castle and let me think for a little bit, and maybe put out some feelers with Sirius about you to see how receptive he is to you being here. I will talk to you tomorrow and let you know how we will work this out so until then don’t confront either him or your nephew.”_ **

 

“He is going to help you. That is so great.” James beamed at the thought. He knew Sirius would want Regulus in his life no matter what. There was no doubt in his mind that Padfoot loved his brother.

**_“I don’t want to put them in danger if or when Voldemort comes back,” Regulus protested._ **

**_“No worries about that, but I will let your brother tell you that story when you two talk to each other, until then just keep acting like you have been, but maybe not quite so obvious about wanting to get close to your brother or nephew,” ordered the Founder._ **

**_“Okay I’ll wait for you to tell me when I should talk to him,” agreed the not so dead ex-Death Eater._ **

 

“I hope he doesn’t wait too long.” Sirius grinned happily at his brother. He was so proud to know that he had tried to bring Voldemort down even while he was a Death Eater. And he couldn’t help being glad that at least one person in the future never doubted his loyalty to James.

**While Regulus Black was remembering about his conversation Harry, Hermione and Neville were climbing the stairs to head to the Library when they heard the sound of two voices behind them saying, “Oi, Harry wait up.”**

**Turning around they saw the Weasley twins hurrying to catch up to them, a little out of breath they said in unison, “Harry can we talk to you please?”**

**Feeling a little nervous because he had never seen the twins so serious, and he wasn’t for sure how much they hated him for what happened with their family last night he still said, “sure,” before leading them into an empty classroom on the second floor.**

**As they walked in the twins noticed that Hermione and Neville had also walked in with them, but they never noticed the painting on the other side of the empty classroom. It was a painting of a rat turning into a goblet and back, but it now had the presence of Godric Gryffindor standing beside the table where the rat/goblet was sitting.**

 

“He really is watching over Harry for you.” Lily exclaimed with a stunned expression.

**“Harry can we talk to you in private?” asked Fred**

 

“Nope, Sirius said he wasn’t allowed to be alone with people.” Regulus gave the future father a cheeky grin.

**Noticing the looks between the three younger students George said, “We just want to talk to you Harry.”**

**And to Godric’s disbelief he saw Harry nod before telling his friends, “It’s okay Hermione and Neville I will meet you in the Library in just a little bit.”**

 

“Excuse me? He did not just send them away after I told him numerous times to stay with his friends.” Sirius growled.

 

The other teens were eyeing the angry father-to-be warily. This didn’t bode well for young Harry, if future Sirius found out about it. They had a feeling he would though with Gryffindor there.

**The other two walked out before Godric had made up his mind about whether telling Harry that wasn’t a good idea. He couldn’t believe his grandson had asked his friends to leave when his dad had told him to stay with them. He had a funny feeling young Harry was going to be in trouble for this, and Godric already suspected Sirius was already upset with the boy, which gave him a funny feeling his young grandson was not going to have a good evening.**

 

James was watching Sirius as he said. “Oh I can agree with that.”

**“Thanks Harry,” George said.**

**“We were worried you would be too mad to talk to us,” Fred added.**

**“We just want you to know that we had no idea what Mum, Ron or Ginny were doing,” Fred continued.**

**“And we hope you will still want to be our friend after finding this out.” George told him.**

**Harry looked at the two Weasleys who had done a lot for him from helping him learn to play Quidditch better, to rescuing him from his locked and barred bedroom and also always finding a way to cheer him up when most of the school turned against him.**

 

“Those boys really are good friends to him.” Remus pointed out, trying to get his friend to calm down.

 

“That may be so Moony, but you heard the same as I did, that Harry didn’t know that when he sent his friends away. He was worried they would hold what happened with their family members against him. They could have been planning to hurt him.” Sirius all but growled in frustration.

**“Guys I was hoping you would still want to be my friend, but I was afraid to hope for it after what happened with your family.”**

**“Harry, you have been our housemate, teammate, friend and honorary little brother and as far as we are concerned nothing has changed that,” both redheads said together.**

 

“That has to make him feel so much better.” James was also hoping to calm Sirius down. He could feel how tense his boyfr… err...friend was. He really wished that he could talk to Sirius alone. He wanted to know if they were together now.

**Feeling very emotional Harry assured them, “I feel the same way guys, and I’m glad that we can still be there for each other.”**

**To Harry’s amazement both of the older boys hugged him before turning to leave after saying, “We’ll see you later Harry since we know Hermione and Neville are waiting on you.”**

 

All three Marauders were now sporting worried looks. They knew that Harry would be in danger of being attacked now. How many times had they been attacked when they walked the castle alone?

**“Later guys,” Harry replied as he walked out of the room and headed in the opposite direction from the twins. He couldn’t help smiling to know he still had some of the Weasleys as friends, but by the time he got to the third floor he was held up again by yet another Weasley calling out to him.**

 

Almost all of them were worried at this point, since they had heard the older Weasley boy’s thoughts. They knew he held resentment towards Harry.

 

Sirius was clenching his fist, nails digging into his palm, at the thought of the older boy trying to hurt his pup.

**“Harry I want to talk to you,” the Headboy said as he got closer. “Let’s go in here,” he said pulling Harry into another empty classroom while closing the door behind him.**

 

“He didn’t even wait and see if he wanted to talk to him.” Regulus was sending concern-filled looks towards his brother. It looked like the older boy was actually gritting his teeth. He knew that Sirius wanted to be there to protect his son.

**This did not make Godric Gryffindor happy, when he realized that the room had no paintings in it for him to enter,**

 

“That’s not good.” James was biting his lip. His worry must have gotten through to Sirius though, because the taller boy unclenched his fist, so he could hold James’s hand again.

 

**and he had not liked the way the older boy had pulled Harry into the room without waiting to see if he wanted to go with him. He had a feeling of dread in his stomach and made his way back to his portrait in the Great Hall.**

Everyone was looking concerned now, with them hearing that Gryffindor was worried about Harry being alone with that Weasley. They were all trying to keep their expressions neutral because of the two future fathers. It was obvious both were fretting over what was going to happen to their child.

 

**“Sirius,” he called out as soon as he was in his portrait.**

**“Yes Granddad?”**

**“The twins did nothing but tell Harry they still wanted to be friends, but a boy that I think is their older brother, wearing the Headboy badge, just pulled Harry into a room on the third floor and there was no way for me to enter.”**

 

They all heard Sirius give an animalistic growl at those words. He hoped his pup remembered to call Dobby if the older boy tried anything.

**“Do you think he was also wanted to make sure Harry still wants to be friends?” Sirius asked worriedly.**

 

“No,” Sirius snarled.

 

James leaned against him, trying to offer comfort through his own worries.

**“No, I have a bad feeling about this,” admitted Godric.**

 

“That doesn’t bode well for young Harry.” Arcturus was truly worried about his future great-grandson. But he kept shooting anxious glances at Sirius. The anger coming off of his grandson had the man worried that he would be doing accidental magic at any moment. He noticed that Charlus must have been thinking along the same lines, because the man reached around his wife to squeeze Sirius’s shoulder, as if to ground him from exploding.

**“I’m sure he wouldn’t do anything with Hermione and Neville with Harry,” Sirius said trying to convince himself as he stood up and walking away until he heard the next words from his Granddad.**

 

“Yeah, he probably wouldn’t, but they aren’t with him.” Sirius couldn’t believe his son had disobeyed him like that. Please let him obey his second order about having Dobby bring him straight to him if trouble arose.

**“He sent the other two off to the Library before he actually spoke to the twins, so he is alone with this older boy.”**

 

“Oh yeah, Harry is definitely not going to be having a good evening.” James commented sadly. He didn’t like the thought of his Fawn being punished, but he knew that Sirius was truly going to follow in Dad’s footsteps, and he had no doubt what the man would have done to him, if he had disobeyed a direct order that put him in danger.

 

“He should’ve listened to my future self. I was only trying to keep him safe.” Sirius said firmly. He couldn’t help dreading the fact though that at some point he was going to have to punish his child. Hopefully that part wouldn’t be in the book.

**“What room on the third floor,” he demanded.**

**“I’ll meet you outside the room,” he was yelling by the end, because Sirius Black was running out of the Great Hall.**

 

“You’re really worried about him. You’re actually running to him.” Reg couldn’t hide his astonishment.

 

“Of course I am. I know what it’s like to be attacked in the castle when you’re alone.” He stated through gritted teeth.

 

Charlus was not happy to see James and Remus nodding in agreement, faces furrowed in real fear for his future grandchild.

 

“Who’s been attacking you boys?”  He demanded harsher than he meant to in his concern.

 

James shot a nervous look towards his father. He didn’t like that tone, “Future Death Eaters.”

 

“I’m surprised. I thought you would have said Slytherins.” Lily chimed in.

 

“They’re not all Slytherins,” He told her, “just most of them.”

 

Then why are you calling them future Death Eaters?” She asked curiously, not realizing this showed that she was also prejudiced against the house of snakes.

 

“Because the ones doing it have parents that are Death Eaters,” Sirius answered, while staring at her oddly.

 

“How do you know that? And why are you looking at me like that Black?’

 

“Because I just know,” He wasn’t going into the fact that he had heard many of them trying to convince his parents to join. “And because I didn’t realize that you thought only Slytherins could be Death Eaters. It seems you are a little prejudice there.”

 

“I’m not prejudice.” She denied hotly.

 

“Whatever you say Evans,” He didn’t look convinced though. “Just read the book. I want to know what happens to my Pup.”

**Those left in the Great Hall noticed all four Founders were gone from their portraits, as they watched Professors Lupin, both Tonks, Moody, Vector and McGonagall all follow Lord Black out of the Hall at a very fast pace, even if it wasn’t the out and out running that the owner of Hogwarts was doing.**

 

“That’s quite the crowd.” Regulus was glad his future self was one of them.

**“Of course Potter just has to draw attention to himself,” drawled Draco Malfoy while sitting at the Slytherin table.**

 

“Why that little shi…” Sirius started to say, but the words died out at the stern look he was receiving from his dad. He wasn’t used to minding his language so much while at school. Having the parents there was a pain.

**“I believe that his name is Potter-Black now Malfoy so you might want to remember that, because I for one think Lord Black might not appreciate you forgetting that the Gryffindor is his son,” Daphne Greengrass said in a condescending voice.**

 

“She’s got that right. You better listen to her mini-Malfoy.” Sirius grumbled. He didn’t like that kid’s attitude about his pup.

**“Like I care what Black says, that blood traitor will get his,” sneered Draco angrily.**

 

“He better care what I think.” Sirius said hotly.

 

At the exact same moment Regulus also spoke. “He better care what Sirius thinks. He can make his life very uncomfortable if not.”

 

Arcturus was nodding in agreement with the boys, but he couldn’t help thinking that Narcissa’s marriage was a big mistake.

**“You might want to care after all I remember what the man said last night even if you don’t,” smirked the ice queen of Slytherin.**

 

“Well somebody listened to you, Padfoot.” Remus joked, hoping he could cheer his friend up some.

 

“That’s a first.” Lily sniped. Her usual attitude towards the Marauders coming out again.

 

This had Charlus and Dorea frowning at the girl. They wished she would treat their boys better, and if her attitude kept up, they would be talking to her about it. Sirius especially didn’t need that negative shite coming his way. The poor boy had already dealt with too much of that from his birth parents.

**“What are you talking about Daphne?” asked her best friend Tracey Davies.**

**“Lord Black told Malfoy’s mother that he was the head of her family, and well he was talking about maybe kicking her out of the family. I already am sure he will dissolve her marriage, so Malfoy here will be a bastard, and if he kicks her out of the family Malfoy will have no name unless he takes him away from his mother,” she explained.**

 

“I still don’t think you should have the right to do that.” Lily glared at Sirius.

 

“Be that as it may, it is the way our world works.” Arcturus defended his grandson. “Sirius would only do that if he thought it was in the boy’s best interest. You should also stop that attitude with him, because it isn’t making you any friends here. You might want to remember the rest of us in this room love my grandson, and you showing contempt for him is not a good thing.”

 

Lily looked at the man cautiously. She could swear that sounded like a threat to her. A glance at the older Potters showed that they didn’t seem happy with her either, actually only Remus seemed to be a little more understanding, but she could tell by his eyes that he didn’t like her attitude either. Trying not to show her uneasiness she started reading again.

**“He wouldn’t dare,” snarled a furious Draco.**

 

Regulus snorted. There wasn’t much his brother wouldn’t do. That kid had a rude awakening in store for him.

**Laughter met this announcement and it was Blaise Zabini who commented, “I do believe after last night that I wouldn’t put anything past Lord Black, so you might want to be careful, because I have a feeling that man will be controlling your life real soon.”**

 

“At least that kid has some brains.” Regulus was disappointed in Narcissa’s son. The boy didn’t seem very cunning for a Slytherin.

**Nobody commented though some found it funny when they saw Draco Malfoy, the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin gulp in fear.**

 

Sirius did not even try to hide the smirk on his face. That would teach the kid to talk about his son in a mean way.

 

**Draco himself was wondering if what the others were saying was true. He did hear Black tell his Mother he would be talking to her soon, and he was wondering what that meant for him. Potter was sure to have told his Father how much he hated Draco, even though it was all Potter’s fault for not accepting his hand in friendship on the train their first year, so the man couldn’t blame him for their enmity, right?**

 

“I think there is more to that story than what we are hearing.” Dorea was shaking her head at the boy’s logic.

 

“I think so too, Mum.” James laid his head on Sirius’s shoulder. It felt great to be able to be this close to him.

 

**But he had a funny feeling that wasn’t actually right, after all the man just ran out of here as if the bats of Hell were after him because his son was alone with the Headboy. The one Weasley who acted like he had some sense, and was so uptight that it was like he had a stick up his arse, and Black was acting like he was a demon after his kid.**

 

“I have a feeling that Weasley has a lot of people fooled, at least if his thoughts are anything to go by.” Charlus hated fake people. It was one of his pet peeves.

**Thinking it might be a good idea to see how Black acted when he thought his kid was in trouble, just in case he wanted to try something against the other boy,**

 

“You better not do anything to my son.” Sirius and James snapped in tandem.

 

**he hurried out of the Hall and rushed up the stairs. He was on the stairs to the third floor, when he heard a loud bang which had him running, until he came upon the scene where a bunch of Professors were rushing into a room that looked like the door was only hanging by one hinge. Peeking around the corner he was shocked at what he was seeing.**

 

“What happened? Is my Pup, okay?” Sirius had jerked at hearing those words. It had the effect of dislodging James’s head from his shoulder.

 

James was not happy about that. “Sirius sit back. I was comfortable.”

 

“James, that is our son in that room.”

 

“I know, but as we can’t do anything here, and I know that future you will take care of the problem, I can be comfortable while I have to listen to it.” He pouted.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes, but sat back and wrapped an arm around the messy haired boy’s shoulders.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When Sirius Black rounded the corner on the third floor and saw all four founders in a portrait pointing towards a door across the hall from them, he wasted no time blasting the door open and entering**

 

“You destroyed Hogwarts’ property?” Lily asked in a scandalized voice.

 

Sirius shrugged his shoulders.” I’m Lord of Hogwarts so I guess I can destroy it if I want. Besides, my Pup is in that room. I’m going to make sure he is okay.”

 

“You could have just turned the knob or used an Alohomora.” She pointed out.

 

“Evidently my future self,” he made sure to stress future, “didn’t think I had the time or option for that.”

 

Lily shook her head, but went back to reading.

 

**the room. The sight that met his eyes pissed him off to no end.**

 

This had everybody tensing up for what they were about to hear. If Sirius was angry at what he was seeing, it meant it wasn’t good.

 

**Percy Weasley had his son by the throat and was holding him off the ground with his hand pulled back in a fist, and it was obvious by the purpling bruise forming on his son’s left cheek that he had already been punched once.**

 

The words could barely be heard over the snarling sounds Sirius was making. Regulus even checked to make sure his older brother hadn’t turned into his Animagus form. The sounds were so realistic sounding. He thought they had to be coming from an animal. He noticed James was holding Sirius tightly, trying to get him to calm down, even though the other boy was obviously as furious as the Black Heir.

 

Charlus gripped Sirius’s shoulder. “Calm down Son. There is nothing we in this room can do, but if you get yourself under control we can find out what you do in the future.”

 

Sirius gave the man an almost desperate look. It seemed to be begging him to help his child.

 

“It will be fine. I have faith in you here and there.” He assured the teen. “Please continue to read Lily.”

 

**The man grabbed the redhead’s wrist that was aimed at his son’s face and pulled it back until he heard a snap, as he felt the bones break before snarling like a wild dog.**

 

Lily glanced up shocked. “You broke the boy’s wrist?”

  
“He’s lucky I didn’t break his neck.” Sirius didn’t look the least remorseful.

 

“He’s just a child.” She defended.

 

“He’s Headboy, which means a seventh year, so he is an adult in our world. And he is hurting a child four years younger than him, _my child_.” Sirius glared at the girl for questioning his future self’s actions.

**“PUT-HIM-DOWN-VERY-CAREFULLY-UNLESS-YOU-WANT-ME-TO-**

**BREAK-EVERY-BONE-IN-YOUR-BODY!”**

 

Oh yeah, Siri is definitely madder than a wet horntail.” Regulus joked trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t seem to work though, if the glare Sirius was now sending him was any indication.

**When the younger boy’s feet touched the ground, Sirius Black threw the older one halfway across the room by the broken wrist he had been holding, before pulling his son close to him and shielding his body from everybody in the room. He was looking around as if the first person to make a move would be hexed into oblivion.**

 

Lily was shooting disgusted looks at Sirius. She could not believe he was acting like that. Yes, she could understand wanting to protect your kid, but he went overboard in her opinion. She couldn’t believe Lord Potter or Lord Black weren’t taking the boy to task for what had been read. It was shocking to her to see that everybody else in the room seemed to find the future Sirius’s actions as acceptable. With a shake of her head, she continued to read.

 

**The Professors were all talking at once, but one person not saying anything was the blond boy peeking around the corner. His mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water, and all he could think was ‘did he just snap Weasley’s hand like it was a twig before throwing him across the room into a wall?**

 

“Yes, he did and I for one think it is appalling.” Lily couldn’t hold her comment in any longer.

 

Sirius glared at her. “So you think I should have just let him choke my child? He had to have been gripping his neck pretty hard to be holding him up by it. He had already hit my kid. What would you have done? Told him off, and blamed Harry for the altercation.”

 

“He should have lost points and gotten a detention, not be manhandled by a grown man.” She snarled back. “And why would I blame Harry?”

 

“I don’t know, why do you always blame us for everything?” He retorted angrily.

 

“Because you guys are guilty,” She snapped back.

 

“Yes, I know the Marauders are all evil, and the poor future Death Eaters are just misunderstood bully victims. You probably think I deserved to be in Azkaban for all of those years.” He said wearily. He was tired of arguing with Evans. She was so judgmental, and thought she was always right. She never tried to see the other person’s point of view.

 

Charlus was watching with concern-filled eyes. He didn’t like the way Sirius was acting. No, not the anger, he knew that was warranted, but the resigned way he just stopped arguing.

 

“I, for one would have done the same thing.” He gave his second son a smile of encouragement. “I have had to force myself not to attack your parents, and that is with only seeing the results afterwards, if I had saw them or anybody actually abusing you, I would have caused them a world of hurt. I’m proud of you, Sirius for defending your child.”

 

“You really condone this?” Lily asked aghast.

 

“Yes, I do.” The answer came with the attitude that screamed it would brook no argument over it.

 

**Is he going to hex the first person that moves like he looks?’ Okay Draco, you need to rethink how you are going to treat Potter...no not Potter, but Potter-Black from now on, all he wanted to do now was leave, but he was afraid to move in case the man saw him and took his anger out on him.**

 

“Well I think young Draco might behave a little better around Harry now.” Arcturus was thankful that the boy was capable of learning.

**“Sirius Black, I cannot believe you just did that. How could you break Mr. Weasley’s wrist and throw him across the room like that, he is a child,” snapped Minerva McGonagall.**

 

Lily glared at Sirius as if to say, ‘see Professor McGonagall agrees with me.’ She shook her head when she could tell he didn’t care.

**Andromeda saw the anger on Sirius’s face and could not believe that McGonagall was yelling at him like that.**

 

“Yeah I thought she had better sense than that.” Charlus commented seriously.

 

“She is doing her job.” Lily defended her Head of House.

 

Charlus did not look happy as he answered the young woman. He did not take attitude like that from his boys or Aurors, and he was fed up with getting it from her.

 

“What she is doing is antagonizing a protective father, when he is already in a very, heightened protective stance. Not just any father, but a Black at that. Yes, there is a lot about Sirius’s childhood that he hates, but he was taught how to defend himself and those he loves. She is pushing buttons that she should have more sense than to push. She has known Sirius since he was eleven after all.” His tone had a bite to it. “And I would appreciate it if you would drop the attitude. I don’t allow my boys to talk to me like that, and I won’t accept it from you either.”

 

Lily sputtered at the man’s words. She realized that she was talking to him the same way she did the Marauders. She had lumped him in the same category, since he had defended Sirius’s actions and complained about Professor McGonagall’s.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I meant no disrespect,” Her face almost matching her hair in her embarrassment.

 

He gave a curt nod, “Forgiven.”

 

She continued to read with a much more subdued attitude. Thankful the man had forgiven her.

 

**She wanted to go help the older boy, because she could tell he was hurt from the blood leaking from his head, and she had also heard his bones break when Sirius had a hold of his hand. Truthfully she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t have more broken bones because he hit that wall hard, but she wasn’t a stupid woman and she knew if she checked on the redhead before her nephew, Sirius would probably hex her into the next century, but she also knew the way Sirius was protecting him with his body if she took a step before Sirius was ready she was also in danger of being hexed, especially with McGonagall yelling at him like that.**

 

Laughing Regulus tried to catch his breath. “Yes, it seems Andi remembers how Sirius is.”

 

“That’s a good thing,” his grandfather added. “She is right, he would have hexed her.” There was no mistaking the pride in the man’s voice as he said that.

 

Lily kept quiet, because she was starting to realize that as far as the others were concerned Black’s actions were not only justified, but something to be proud of in their eyes.

**“EXCUSE ME? Are you seriously yelling at me for defending my child, who is a child, against an adult, yes I said an adult as we both know the boy is at least seventeen to be a seventh year here? A legal adult in our world who put his hands on my child, after I specifically told everybody that no one would be allowed to hurt my son last night. I believe I even mentioned something about feeding people that tried to hurt my son to the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest,” roared a furious Sirius Black.**

 

“That’s my Siri,” James beamed at the boy proudly.

**Draco standing outside the door watched in amazement as McGonagall actually seemed to gulp in fear**

 

“I don’t blame her a bit. I’ve seen Sirius in his protective mode. That’s a scary sight to behold.” Regulus told them with a small shudder. He had seen that look when he threatened to hurt Potter once. It was that look and his defense of Potter that had convinced him that his brother didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. But if what the messy haired Gryffindor said earlier was true, that he would defend Regulus against Potter and the others. Why hadn’t he realized that? That Sirius was just being protective of someone he cared about, and not saying he hated him or was replacing him.

 

**and eww - did Weasley just piss himself? Draco thought that was disgusting but truthfully he kind of felt sorry for the idiot, because it really looked like he would be spider chow.**

 

This broke some of the tension, as they started laughing at the boy’s thoughts.

 

But Lily couldn’t stop herself. “You’re not really going to feed him to spiders, are you?”

 

Sirius just shook his head at her. The laughter was even louder now, because of the look on both their faces.

 

“I seriously doubt that my son would do that. I’m not saying somebody like Dumbledore, that he wouldn’t do that too, but I think the Weasley boy will live through this.” Dorea got out through her giggles.

 

**To his surprise the new Professor that he knew was a werewolf and he despised for that actually showed he was a true Gryffindor, an idiot to the end,**

 

“Cissy’s kid is a brat. Somebody needs to teach him some manners.” Sirius fumed.

 

“Well you know Lucius won’t, and it looks like Narcissa hasn’t either.” Regulus said shaking his head at the child’s lack of manners.

 

**as he stepped closer to the furious Lord Black, who he was sure the Dark Lord himself would run from if he was in his presence at the moment,**

 

“Black’s not that scary,” Lily couldn’t believe the boy would think that.

 

“He can be. You’re lucky he has never turned that anger on you.” Regulus told her.

 

“He’s been angry at me many times.” She pointed out.

 

“There’s angry and then there is the furious anger that he shows when somebody hurts somebody he loves.” James was the one that spoke this time.

 

“Plus the fact Sirius treats females with a lot more respect. He’s a true gentleman.” Dorea explained.

 

“But he can let that anger out at them too, if they really deserve it.” Regulus added. He was remembering when Bella hexed him. Sirius hadn’t cared that she was a female then. That was back before Sirius’s first year, and all this Gryffindor/Slytherin nonsense started.

 

“Bella doesn’t count Reg. She is so crazy I don’t even see her as a female.” Sirius snorted.

 

“How did you know I was thinking about Bellatrix?”

 

“She is the only female besides Mother that I wouldn’t care if she was female or not.”

 

**the only reason Draco wasn’t was because he had some self-preservation and didn’t want to call attention to himself.**

**“Sirius, you really need to calm down,” Remus said in a placating calm voice, but it didn’t seem to be working on the other man at all.**

 

James looked at his friend like he was crazy. “How long have you known Sirius? There is no way that you can calm him down like that.”

 

Remus was shaking his head at his future self. He didn’t know what he was thinking. That truly was the way to get hexed.

**“Calm down? Did you see what that little bastard was doing to my son? He was choking him. He punched him and would have done it again if I hadn’t stopped him.”**

 

“Thank you for not hexing me.” Remus gave a relieved sigh.

 

Sirius snorted in amusement. “You’re welcome.”

**“Mr. Weasley will be given a month’s worth of detentions for his actions,” McGonagall said like this was going to appease the man.**

 

Everyone was looking at Sirius. “Somehow I don’t think that will appease him.” Lord Black informed the others.

 

“You’re right. It wouldn’t. That kid is expelled at the very least.” Sirius growled. “I’ll probably have him arrested.”

 

“Yes, that is what I would do too.” Charlus nodded at the words.

 

Lily decided not to ask questions and just continued to read. She didn’t think it would be possible to arrest him for schoolboy hijinks, but after the scolding she had just received she was going to let it be.

 

**Seeing the reaction to those words Draco wanted to snort at McGonagall’s idiocy. Yes, she was a dumb Gryffindor, too was the thought going through his head.**

 

“I’ll make you think dumb Gryffindor.” Sirius snapped. The kid was getting on his nerves as bad as Lucy did.

**“McGonagall if that is your idea of proper punishment for a Headboy that attacked one of the younger students he is supposed to help keep from doing wrong, well maybe making you Headmistress was a mistake.**

 

“I’m beginning to think that. She doesn’t sound like the Minnie we know.” Sirius said sadly. He had always liked the woman. Her being friends with Mum, made her like an aunt to James, and him too, now.

 

“She definitely doesn’t seem to be using good judgment there.” There was disappointment to be heard in the elder Potter’s voice.

 

**I will tell you here and now this Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts, and he shall never be allowed across the property line again and that includes Hogsmeade as well. Moody will you contact Amelia Bones to have her send somebody to take this garbage out of here as he attacked the Heir to ten Noble and Ancient Houses or higher?”**

 

“Yes, you’re definitely having him arrested.” Regulus was glad. He didn’t like the thought of the older boy hurting his nephew.

**McGonagall looked like she wanted to comment on this, but Andromeda Tonks grabbed the woman’s arm and pulled her from the room not very gently and said, “Minerva, you need to stop now, or we will never get him calmed down enough to check either of those boys out. You need to remember Sirius is very protective of those he cares for, and that this is his son who was being attacked. He will push this, and if you don’t get behind him on it, he will not let you be the Headmistress, and I wouldn’t blame him.”**

 

“Me either.” James snuggled closer to Sirius. His head was still on the taller boy’s shoulder.

 

Lily noticed that everyone else was nodding in agreement. She wanted to defend her Head of house, but didn’t want told off again.

**“I wouldn’t either,” said a voice from behind them and turning around they saw Godric Gryffindor looking as pissed as Sirius was, and realized he was the one who spoke.**

 

Those words had the redhead’s eyes going wide. Why did they all think future Black was acting fair, when anybody with half a brain could see he was being irresponsible?

**Draco noticed that all three of the other founders also looked furious, and all he could think was oh great Potter-Black has more protectors than the Queen of England.**

 

Laughter rang out. “Well it sounds like he needs it, from what we have read so far,” Chuckled Lord Black.

 

**He also had noticed that Moody had left to go do what Black told him. He was surprised to see Professor Vector standing there very quietly but looking very angry as well.**

 

“I would definitely be angry at my nephew being manhandled like that.” Regulus’s laughter had died out when he heard about his anger in the book.

 

“Thanks Reggie.” Sirius smiled in gratitude. This made him feel like his brother was going to love his son.

 

**This was something he wouldn’t have expected to see since the man was known to stay away from most people except during class time, and Draco wasn’t happy to see that he was the first one who seemed to notice him there. The man was looking at him with a look that he was sure was saying ‘I hope you are taking note of how protective he is of his son for your own sake’ which didn’t make Draco feel very safe at the moment.**

 

Laughing as he spoke, Sirius beamed at his brother. “Well at least you are trying to teach the boy something.”

 

“I was probably hoping to save him from being hexed at some point.” He answered back.

 

“I don’t think Sirius would hex the child, but a healthy dose of a parental kind of punishment, is a different story.” Charlus chuckled.

 

**He was drawn back to the room when he heard talking again.**

**“Sirius, Harry is hurt you need to let Andromeda look at him,” Remus tried in a gentle voice.**

**This seemed to finally get through to Sirius,**

 

“Yes, that would do it.” Dorea smiled proudly at her son.

 

**as he turned towards his son while kneeling down but still keeping himself between the boy and everybody else. Seeing the fingerprint bruises on his baby’s neck made him growl as much as the shiner his son was now sporting. He really wanted to turn around and hex that filthy piece of crap that had hurt his Pup, but he needed to make sure he was okay before he did anything else.**

 

“You are going to make a wonderful father, Sirius.” The woman praised him. “I’m so proud of how you have turned out in the future.”

 

“Thanks Mum,” Sirius managed to get out through the lump in his throat.

**“Andi will you please come and check out Harry? How bad does it hurt Pup?”**

**Draco could not believe the difference in Sirius Black’s tone as he spoke to his son, and he couldn’t help feeling jealous, because his Father had never spoken to him like that, Hell his Mother had never spoken to him with so much love and concern in her voice as Lord Black was to Harry Potter....Potter-Black, he really needed to remember that as he definitely didn’t want on this man’s bad side.**

 

“That poor child,” Dorea sympathized. “Maybe you taking him from them, is the right thing to do. They’re definitely not giving him the love he needs or seems to crave.”

 

Lily looked at the older woman. She wondered if maybe she didn’t have a point, but could Black be any better? Somehow she doubted that.

**“Hey Harry how bad is the pain,” Andi asked as she starting waving her wand over his body.**

**“It’s not too bad Professor Tonks,” he told her.**

**“It’s Aunt Andi to you, Harry,” she corrected him.**

**“Yes Ma’am,” he replied but he was looking at his Dad instead of the woman he was talking to.**

**The man had one eyebrow up and a look that said you are not seriously going to try to and lie about this, are you. Harry had no doubt that was what his Dad was thinking,**

 

“How can he tell what you are thinking by a look?” Remus demanded with a pout. “I’ve known you for six years and can’t do that.”

 

“It’s not that hard.” James defended. “I can almost always tell what he is thinking, well unless he intentionally hides things from me.”

 

“I don’t hide things from you.” Sirius frowned.

 

“How you felt about me.” James said with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Well you did that too.”

 

**because he had given him the same look when Harry had gotten hurt once this summer, and he said he was fine. Harry knew his Dad did not like Harry lying to him about anything, but was even more adamant when it came to Harry’s health.**

 

“Yeah, you might need to remember that. He picked up that pet peeve from Dad.” James seemed to be giving his future son advice. Both, Charlus and Sirius gave him a glare. Raising his hands defensively, “I was just saying.”

**“Are you sure the pain isn’t too bad Pup?” asked the man in a sterner voice than he had used before.**

**“I’m a little sore Dad, but I’ll be fine, really,” he tried to reassure him.**

 

“Seems like that is something else he takes from you, Sirius.” Charlus shook his head. That one wasn’t a good thing in his book.

 

“What’s that?” Lily couldn’t help asking, since she saw the disappointed look on the man’s face. She wanted to at least know what would make the man disappointed in Black.

 

He gave her a knowing look, almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking, but he answered her anyway, “Downplaying when they are hurt or sick.”

 

Lily went back to her reading while pondering that answer. She still couldn’t believe he would be proud of Black attacking a student, but disappointed that he would say he was fine. Where was the logic in that?

**“Andi how is he?” he asked looking to his cousin for her professional opinion.**

**“He will be just fine as soon as he takes these two potions and lies down for at least an hour,” she informed him as she handed first one potion and then the other to her nephew and watched while he drank both of them.**

**“Thanks Andi,” he sighed in relief before calling, “Dobby.”**

 

Everyone on the room also gave a sigh of relief. They hated to think of the child being hurt,

**“Master Sirius called Dobby?”**

**“Yes Dobby, will you please take Harry to his room and make sure he lies down until I get there?”**

**As the little elf grabbed Harry’s hand he exclaimed, “Wait Dad, I’m supposed to meet Hermione and Neville in the Library. I can’t just not show up they will worry about me.”**

 

There were smiles gracing the faces of the readers, at just how caring the young man was.

**Looking around Sirius saw the blond boy standing at the door, a boy that he knew was Narcissa’s son.**

**“You’re Draco aren’t you,” he asked him.**

 

“You probably scared him to death. He didn’t want you to notice him.” Regulus couldn’t contain his laughter at what he imagined his cousin’s son was thinking and feeling at the time.

**Looking like he was terrified that the man was talking to him he said, “Yes Sir.”**

 

Remus snorted. “I would say you were right Regulus.”

 

Sirius couldn’t contain his smirk. It might be petty, but he hadn’t liked the way the kid was thinking about his pup.

**“Draco go to the Library and tell Hermione and Neville that Harry won’t be joining them tonight.” he told him, but was confused when Draco and Harry both looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. “What?”**

**“Dad they don’t like Malfoy and Malfoy doesn’t like them,” Harry explained hoping his Dad would understand.**

**“I don’t care, I didn’t ask him to go become bosom buddies with them, I told him to give them a message. Now go before I take points from Slytherin for you disobeying a direct order from a Professor.”**

 

James looked scandalized. “You are talking about taking points from a student. You have definitely joined the enemy.”

 

Sirius didn’t know what to say. He was acting in a way he had never imagined he would.

 

The others were watching him. They didn’t try to contain their laughter when they saw the horrified expression he was showing. This made the dog Animagus pout, though he would deny it to his dying day.

**“Yes Sir,” Draco said as he walked away wishing now that he had stayed in the Great Hall. He couldn’t believe him, the great Draco Malfoy was being a messenger to Gryffindors, and not just any Gryffindors but Granger and Longbottom.**

 

Sirius didn’t try to hide his sneer. That sounded so much like Lucy it wasn’t funny. That boy definitely needed an attitude adjustment, as Dad Potter would call it.

**“Dobby please take him to his room now,” he ordered the elf. “I will see you as soon as I get this garbage out of the castle Pup.**

**He was pointing at Percy Weasley,**

 

Lily looked scandalized that a grown man would talk about a child like that. But she really shouldn’t be surprised, it was Black after all. She didn’t seem to realize that her attitude towards her fellow Gryffindors was reverting back to what it was before they started reading. It was as if the things that she had heard here, things that had impressed her, had not been read out at all.

 

**Harry noticed as Dobby popped them away, when they got to his room Dobby stood glaring at Harry until he got in bed, after which he smiled and asked.**

 

“That elf had more character than any elf I have ever heard of,” Dorea giggled.

 

“I agree Dear. He seems to not mind taking his Masters to task.” Charlus couldn’t help liking the little guy.

**“Can Dobby get anything for Master Harry?”**

**“No Dobby I’m fine thanks,” he reassured the little elf before closing his eyes, the pain potion was making him a little tired.**

**Meanwhile Draco was walking into the Library and saw the Gryffindors he was told to give a message to sitting a little ways inside so walking up to them he said.**

**“Potter...Black won’t be joining you tonight,” but before he could turn to leave both of the stupid Gryffindors pulled their wands and aimed them at him.**

 

“Well that isn’t right,” Dorea fretted. “He didn’t do anything to warrant having wands drawn on him.”

 

Lord Black wasn’t looking very happy at the moment. He might not like the young man’s attitude, but that was still a member of his family.

**“What did you do to Harry?”**

“Nothing,” Regulus got out through gritted teeth.

**In what he thought sounded like a hiss from the Mud...Granger, remember Lord Black doesn’t like that word, and you don’t want on his bad side Draco.**

“No I don’t like that word. I think it is very offensive. I just wish others would realize that. And it’s not true anyway. Everybody’s blood is red. You can’t tell if somebody is a Pureblood or a Muggleborn just by looking at their blood.” Sirius ranted.

 

Those words had both the Blacks thinking hard about what they had always thought about blood purity.

**“I didn’t do anything to Potty,” he snapped.**

“Excuse me?” James snarled with a very offended look on his face.

**“Why don’t I believe that,” growled Neville.**

**“I don’t have a clue, but maybe because you’re an idiot,” he replied before turning away from the other two only to come to a halt when he heard Granger say.**

**“You aren’t going anywhere until you tell us what you did to him and where he is?”**

“I don’t like the way they are acting towards him, but I have a funny feeling that some of it might be justified.” Charlus said with a sad look. “I mean Neville has proven he is a very understanding and accepting boy. That makes me worry about what young Draco might have done in the past.”

 

The others couldn’t help but agree with the man’s words.

**Pulling his own wand he faced them again, but before he could say a word he heard somebody behind him clear their throat.**

**“Now you three wouldn’t be planning on throwing hexes around would you?”**

“That doesn’t sound like Pince.” Remus pointed out, while wondering who it was.

**“No Professor Vector,” Hermione stuttered blushing at being caught holding a wand on a fellow student.**

Everyone turned to stare at Regulus, but it was Sirius that spoke. “What are you doing there?”

 

“I have a feeling my older self probably expected trouble if Draco passed on the message. I would’ve known about the hard feelings between those guys.” The youngest Black guessed.

**Draco looked around to see the man had indeed followed him and he hadn’t even realized it, but he was also angry if he was coming up here why did, Draco have to give the bloody Gryffindors a message.**

**“Professor if you were coming up here why didn’t you just tell Lord Black that you would give them the message instead of making me do it?” In what Draco would never admit was a whiny sounding voice.**

This had them laughing. The Black brothers and James the hardest though, because they knew Lucius would not be happy to know his son was whining.

**“I wasn’t going to, but then I realized that trouble would probably come from you passing the message on, and it seems I was right, especially since you didn’t bother to tell them Lord Black asked you to pass the message on.” He said with a raised eyebrow.**

**With a hint of pink in his cheeks at the feeling the man’s look gave him he said defensively, “I didn’t think it was necessary since I told them the message I was told to give them.”**

**Draco couldn’t figure out why this man could make him feel guilty with just one look, but he didn’t like it.**

It seemed that Regulus was a good influence on the kid. The others were sending him proud looks for this.

**“Sir, do you know where Harry is?” Neville asked hopefully.**

**“Mr. Potter-Black is in his Father’s quarters as he was attacked by a student earlier,” at the look of concern on the two faces of his nephew’s friends he added, “he is going to be just fine, but Professor Andromeda Tonks wanted him to lie down for a while so his Dad sent him there.”**

**“What did you do to Harry,” snarled Hermione turning furious eyes on Draco.**

“That young lady really has an attitude problem.” Dorea sighed.

 

“One that needs adjusted if you ask my opinion.” Her husband added.

 

Sirius and James knew exactly what he meant by that, and Hermione should be happy she wasn’t here at the moment.

**“Just a minute Miss Granger that is uncalled for. Do you honestly think Lord Black would send the person who attacked his son to tell you about it? Mr. Malfoy has done nothing wrong, and I don’t like the way you are treating him. You are very lucky I haven’t read the original version of Hogwarts A History yet so I don’t know what punishments are acceptable and what isn’t for pulling a wand on a fellow student, but I assure you before I leave this Library I will be taking one with me, so if I see this sort of thing again I will be able to dish out the proper punishment. Now I want you to tell Mr. Malfoy you are sorry for your unfounded accusations and for pulling a wand on him, as well as thanking him for delivering a message to you so you wouldn’t worry when your friend didn’t show up,” Professor Vector said sternly.**

“Well done Regulus,” Charlus praised the young man.

 

Sirius noticed his younger brother seemed to actually seem humbled by the words. Did that mean he was starting to see the kind of man Charlus Potter was? He hoped so, because then maybe he could convince Reggie to move in with the Potters too.

**“I’m sorry Malfoy and thank you for letting us know about Harry,” said a very docile Hermione.**

**“I also apologize, Malfoy for accusing you and thanks for letting us know Harry wouldn’t be coming,” Neville added.**

**“Fine,” looking at Professor Vector he asked, “Can I leave now?”**

**“Yes Mr. Malfoy you may go and you are also welcome for keeping you out of trouble,” he said with a smirk as the disgruntled Slytherin stalked away.**

“You really did handle that situation great Reg.” Sirius smiled at his brother.

**Regulus Black couldn’t help thinking that Draco Malfoy wasn’t as bad as he tried to pretend. Hopefully now that his Father was locked up the boy could be saved from following in the man’s footsteps.**

“We can only hope.” Arcturus commented, but he had a pensive look on his face. The others wondered what he was thinking, but he didn’t tell them that he was contemplating if Regulus would take over raising the boy, when Sirius took him from his family. He had no doubt that his oldest grandson would be removing the kid from Narcissa’s care before long.

**“Professor please, tell us the twins didn’t attack Harry,” begged Hermione who was feeling guilty for leaving him alone with them.**

**“No it wasn’t the Weasley twins,” he assured her, “but their older brother, Percy Weasley.”**

**“What?” cried the two outraged students.**

“They’re not the only ones outraged by that.” Sirius snarled angrily. He still couldn’t believe that idiot dared to lay a finger on his pup.

**“That is all I’m going to tell you tonight as I’m sure Lord Black will mention it in the morning at breakfast,” he informed them before walking over to Madam Pince to ask for a copy of Hogwarts a History.**

**Hermione Granger was totally pissed that she wasn’t going to get her questions answered again.**

“That’s what she is worried about when she just heard friend was attacked.” Remus couldn’t believe the girl’s attitude.

**Why didn’t people realize she needed to know things,**

A snort of disgust could be heard from the dog Animagus. The look on his face told them all that he really didn’t like Harry’s friend.

**but catching the way Neville was looking at her made her realize she was acting uppity again and tried to mellow out her look before she got another lecture. She wasn’t for sure if she liked this more assertive Neville or not.**

“I really don’t like that girl.” Sirius thought she acted a lot like Evans. And he didn’t see that as a good thing.

 

“I’m not real happy with her myself,” his Mum assured him.

**On the third floor Andromeda Tonks was healing Percy Weasley when Alastor Moody walked back into the room followed by Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She had to fix his broken wrist, two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a gash on the back of his head, and that wasn’t counting all the bruises she had to heal. When she gave him the pain potion she thought for sure Sirius was going to jerk it out of her hands, but thankfully Remus grabbed his arm in time.**

Lily was glaring hatefully at Sirius by the time she finished reading that paragraph. The look became even more intense when she saw that Black looked proud of what he had done, and didn’t seem to care that she thought he was in the wrong.

**“What is going on here,” demanded Amelia Bones. She was confused since all Moody said when he contacted her office was that Lord Black had a prisoner for her.**

**“We have had a little trouble Amelia,” said McGonagall before noticing the glare Sirius was giving her which had her shutting her mouth with a snap.**

Regulus couldn’t hold in his laugh, because his brother in the room was glaring at the book like he imagined the one would be in the story. He really hoped future Sirius hexed the woman.

**“Little trouble is that what you call it?” he snarled angrily at the woman.**

“She’s as much an idiot there as she was when she was a student.” Arcturus said shaking his head. The woman had been a first year when he was a sixth year. In a way the Granger girl reminded him of the woman when she was younger. They both acted like their way was the only right way. He glanced over at Lily Evans and thought from what he had noticed of the girl she was the same. Was that a female Gryffindor thing? If so he was glad Sirius had picked a male Gryffindor for his future spouse.

**Seeing the look the man was sending the other woman Amelia figured she better step in before he hexed her. “Lord Black would you like to tell me what happened?”**

**“Yes I want this young man arrested for attacking my son. He was choking him and had punched him at least once before I got here and made him let Harry go. He is to be charged with attacking the Heir to ten Noble and Ancient Houses or higher. I want him to be made an example of to let the wizarding world know that I will not allow anyone to harm my son without severe consequences. No matter what anybody else thinks I should do,” he finished while glaring at McGonagall.**

“Hopefully that will make others realize that you mean business.” Charlus stated proudly. He really didn’t want to hear about anybody else attacking his grandson.

 

“It better,” Sirius growled. “Or my future self will really feed them to the spiders.”

 

James and Regulus shared a grin at that comment. They knew Sirius was wishing he was there to do it now.

 

**“Kingsley please arrest Mr. Weasley and let’s get out of here for now,” she told her colleague before saying to Sirius. “I found something interesting in Fudge’s office that I want to show you. I was wondering if I could bring it by tomorrow afternoon so you can look at it.”**

This caused some pensive looks. What did the Minister have in his office that would interest Sirius?

**“That will be fine. Will two o’clock work for you?”**

**“Yes, I’ll see you then,” she replied before leaving with Kingsley, as he escorted his prisoner from the room.**

**“Minerva do you want to write the boy’s father or do you want me too?”**

“You’re still letting her be Headmistress?” Regulus’s shock was evident in the question, as well as his disappointment.

 

“I think I’m hoping like with Remus that her actions and words are part of Dumbles manipulations.” His brother admitted. “I hate to think she has changed that much on her own.”

 

The Potters and Marauders were nodding in agreement. Lily didn’t see anything wrong with her Head of House. She thought future Sirius was in the wrong, but decided it would be better to hold her tongue. The Lords in the room had already called her out too many times for her piece of mind.

**“I will do it,” she informed him.**

**“Okay I’m going to go check on my Pup. I will see you all later,” he added as he left the room.**

**As he was walking to his room he started thinking about what had happened to his son, and he was getting more and more angry again, especially when he remembered what Granddad Godric had said earlier. The man had said Harry had sent his friends away so he could talk to the twins, and this made him realize that his son had disobeyed him, because he clearly remembered telling him to stay with his friends as well as making sure he called Dobby and had him bring him to where Sirius was if he had any trouble. His Pup had promised he would do that, but he hadn’t even called Dobby by the time Sirius made it into the room, which meant his son had lied to him again. Damn what had that kid been thinking? He knew he needed to calm down but this on top of the things Hagrid had told him was really making it hard to think objectively.**

Sirius didn’t know if the anger was outweighing the sadness he was feeling at the moment or vice versa. The words Evans was reading out were breaking his heart. His kid was continuously lying to him. His pup had disobeyed him enough to endanger himself. Was it wrong that future him wanted to keep the kid safe?

 

Charlus saw the way the words were affecting his surrogate son. He squeezed the boy’s shoulder in comfort. He was rewarded with a smile of gratitude, and if he was reading him right, maybe a little remorse. It seemed that Sirius was now seeing how hard it was to parent a child bent on trouble. That could only help both of them in the future. He crossed his fingers on the other hand, so he wouldn’t have just jinxed himself with that thought.

**Walking into the Founders’ Tower he noticed the way the occupants of the portrait were looking at him with real concern. This made him take a few calming breaths before he heard Grandma Helga speak.**

**“Are you okay dear?”**

**“We know what happened but rest assured Harry and Dobby have been in his room since you sent them back here,” soothed Grandmother Rowena.**

“I really like the way they are trying to be there for you.” Dorea smiled at Sirius as she spoke. She knew the young man she considered her second son had a heart of gold. His love for those he cared for made it easy for him to get his heart broken. She couldn’t count the number of times she had comforted him over something Regulus had done in the past. She looked over at the younger Black, and when she saw the concern on his face as he stared at Sirius, she felt hope that maybe he wouldn’t be hurting his brother anymore.

 

“They do seem to care for him.” Lily admitted almost reluctantly.

**“Thanks guys but I will be fine, but I do have a question for you,” he said while still trying to give him time to calm down before he saw his son. “I know that your other portrait selves were outside that room but how do you know what happened?”**

**“Oh that is because we know what happens around our other likenesses as well it just takes a different amount of time for us to find out. That is why even though we couldn’t travel to our other portraits on any other portrait in here we all knew what was going on at Godric’s Retreat even the ones of us that were locked in that warded room. Godric let his other portraits know and he informed us. That is why we all felt like we knew you and Harry before we finally met you,” explained Rowena.**

Arcturus noticed the scowl on his grandson’s face was growing with each word read. “Is there a problem with that Sirius? You seem to be getting upset at that thought.”

 

They all turned to look at the dog Animagus wondering why this was so. It seemed like a good thing to them.

 

Sirius rubbed his chin before speaking. “I was just thinking about Phineas Nigellus. He has a portrait in the Headmaster’s office as well as Grimmauld Place. Does that mean he knows how my parents have treated me all of these years?”

 

His words had anger appearing on all of the faces except for Lily’s. Did that old coot know about child abuse and ignore it even now. If so no wonder he was willing to let Harry be abused. The man evidently didn’t see child abuse as anything wrong.  It took a couple of minutes for them to calm down. James spent that time hugging Sirius in a way to comfort him and also calm himself down in the process.

 

“That is something I will be asking him.” Lord Black said with a menacing look.

 

**“So if something happens in a part of the school where one of your portraits is located you could know and inform me without having to have either one of you travel to another portrait?” he asked.**

**“Yes and that is why the placement of our other portraits are so particular we wanted to be able to inform those who needed the information as soon as possible,” admitted Salazar.**

“That sounds like a good thing. It also shows just how much they care about the school and students.” Charlus was looking proud knowing that two of those people were his ancestors.

**“I think that is great,” Sirius told them before saying, “I need to go check on my Pup and have a discussion with him now so I’ll talk to you later.”**

**“Sirius please do not be too hard on yourself for any punishment you may have to give your son. We all know it is hard to punish your child, but we have all been through it and truthfully it has to be done to teach your child right from wrong and what is acceptable and not. I have watched you and Harry bond for the last few weeks, and I can tell you are a great Dad even if you seem to be too hard on yourself at times because of something that was out of your control. Harry loves you and he always will, but he does need to know that his life is as important as everybody else’s,” Godric tried to offer assurances and comfort to the man he considered a grandson and who he respected a lot.**

The more words Evans read out about what the Founder of his house said, the more humble Sirius looked. He truly had thought the only adults that would ever show him that much respect and caring was Mum and Dad Potter. The feeling of contentment only grew when he saw those two weren’t the only adults looking at him with pride at the moment. His Grandfather was also giving him a look that showed he was proud, but dare he hope that was also love in the man’s eyes.

**“Thanks Granddad,” he said walking down the hall to knock on his son’s door which was opened by Dobby with a finger to his lips.**

**“Shhh... Master Sirius, Master Harry is sleeping.”**

Regulus burst out laughing at his look on his big brother’s face, and he wasn’t the only one. All the teens followed his example, because Sirius was looking a cross between disgruntled, amazed, astonished and proud at the elf’s words and actions.

 

Sirius didn’t think it was funny. An elf was telling him what to do, which in itself was unheard of, but he couldn’t help being proud that Dobby cared so much for his pup. He could understand why his older self would take that from the little guy. He would be happy that his son was cared about that much. It would take a lot of love from that elf for his son, for the creature to talk to his master in such a way.

**“How is he Dobby,” whispered the concerned parent.**

**“Master Harry went straight to bed and a sleep Sir so Dobby doesn’t know if he is still hurting?”**

**“Thanks Dobby, Andi says he should be fine by now. I’ll take over from here while you go do whatever you want,” he said quietly while walking over to sit on the side of his son’s bed.**

Lily couldn’t help thinking that future Sirius’s words seemed to show a caring she had never thought he was capable of. Her time in the wizarding world had shown her that most wizards and witches looked down their noses on house elves. But she was reading where one of the two guys that she had always thought callous and uncaring about others, was actually showing that he respected the house elf enough to allow him to tell him what to do, and also explain things to him. And to top it off he thanked him. She had never seen anyone do that before.

**Sirius sat there carding his hand through his son’s hair while thoughts of what had just happened to him and also the things Hagrid had told him about earlier ran through his mind. His son, his precious baby had been almost eaten by Acromantula last year because he followed spiders into the Forbidden Forest and only the presence of some magical car was the reason his pup was still alive. The tears quietly started dripping down his face as he realized that he almost had never gotten the chance to see his child again.**

Sirius felt his face heat up. He refused to look towards his Grandfather. He was sure the man would think he was weak for crying like that. He was stunned by what he heard next though.

 

“I can only imagine how that would have felt for your older self.” Arcturus sighed. “My future self probably felt something like that when you ran from the Blacks.”

 

“Grandfather?” Sirius gaped at the man.

 

“It would have broken my heart to know that you didn’t run to me. That you didn’t think I would protect you.” He admitted ruefully.

 

Sirius seemed to be floundering on what to say. “I’m sorry. There would have been two reasons for that.”

 

Everyone else was quiet as the grandfather looked at his grandson with questioning eyes.

 

Sirius bit his lip but answered anyway. “The first reason is that I truly do see the Potters as my parents. They have shown me so much love and made me feel like I’m their son, well I need them.” He blushed as he said that. The squeeze of his shoulder and the hug from his Mum made him smile gratefully at the two.

 

“And the other reason,” Arcturus asked. He could accept that one because he had seen how the two loved his grandson since they had been in this room.

 

The fidgeting of the Black heir told all that he really didn’t want to answer that.

 

“It’s okay Sirius, just tell me your reasoning,” His grandfather spoke in a gentle voice.” Please! I need to know, whether I will like hearing it or not.”

 

With a nod of his head and an ashamed look, he answered. “I thought you knew how they treated me, and I thought you agreed with them.” At the pained look on his grandfather’s face, he quickly added. “I’m sorry Grandfather.

 

The elder Black got up and walked over to pull the young man up. With hands on both the tense shoulders, “NO, you have nothing to be sorry for.” The man stated emphatically. “I’m the one that is sorry. I should have known and stopped it, and because I didn’t, I can understand why you thought I condoned it. I love you, Sirius and I’m sorry that I let you down. And I’m grateful to Charlus and Dorea for stepping up and being there for you when I wasn’t. It is okay that you live with them, I just ask that you continue to let me be your grandfather.”

 

“You still want to me to be part of your life?” The incredulous tone was evident for all to hear.

 

The man pulled his grandchild into a loving hug. “Yes Sirius, I want that more than anything.” He couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face as he felt the boy’s arms wrap around him.

 

“I would like that Grandfather.” Sirius admitted with a shaky voice.

 

The two continued to stand their embracing each other for a few minutes, before finally pulling apart. They smiled at each other, before taking their seats, a new understanding between the two.

 

**Still lost in his painful thoughts he didn’t realize Harry had woken up until he spoke.**

**Harry woke up slowly feeling somebody rubbing his head and smiled in spite of himself, because he knew this was his Dad since the man had done this many times the first week they were together to convince himself Harry really was with him. Finally opening his eyes he saw the tears running down his Dad’s face and the pure sadness on it made Harry catch his breath in shock.**

Dorea hugged Sirius close to her. Her heart aching for the pain his future self was going through. She knew there was no pain worse than the fear for your child. It wasn’t like she didn’t know what he was feeling, she had heard that James was dead in that timeline, and that thought was tearing her apart even though he was still sitting right here.

 

And then there was the pain and fear that her grandbaby must be feeling to see his dad crying. It would be a shock to him. She still remembered the first time Sirius had saw Charlus crying.  The poor boy had about gone into shock. He was raised to believe men don’t cry, and she was sure those stupid people that raised Harry, had taught him the same thing. Her poor boys, she really did just want to hex some fools.

**“Dad, are you okay,” was the concerned question the boy asked.**

**Shaking off his thoughts while casually wiping the tears off his face on his robe sleeve the man looked at his son with concern, fear and something Harry could not tell what it was.**

**“I’m fine Pup,” but more importantly, “How are you?”**

“You act like it’s no big deal,” Regulus was staring at his brother in shock. “How can you act like that?’”

 

“I’m sure I can see that Harry is upset at my tears, and I don’t want to make it worse for him.” Sirius explained. “He sounds like he was raised like we were, that tears are not supposed to be shed by men, or even boys by the time they are ten.”

 

Lily was aghast that a child wasn’t allowed to cry, but also ashamed since she knew it was her sister that had raised Harry until this point.

**“I’m okay Dad,” seeing the raised eyebrow as if in disbelief he continued, “really Dad I don’t hurt at all anymore, I was a little tired when I got back here, but I perfectly fine now.”**

“Thank Merlin,” both of the future fathers exclaimed with relief.

**Harry wasn’t for sure if he liked the way his Dad was looking at him, it was almost like he was trying to judge whether Harry was lying to him or not,**

“I probably was,” Sirius admitted sadly. “I mean I just found out he has been lying to me more than once.”

**but before he could ask him about it the man started talking.**

**“If you are really alright I need you to sit up here so we can talk about some things,” he said in a firm sounding voice.**

James squeezed Sirius tightly so he would know he was joking. “No Fawn, lie down and moan a few times, so your dad will hold off this conversation for as long as possible.”

 

“I beg your pardon” Charlus turned accusing eyes to his son.

 

James gulped, between his dad’s look and voice and the glare Sirius was sending him, well he realized they didn’t take it as a joke.

 

“Come on guys, I was joking. I was trying to lighten the mood.” He hurriedly assured them.

 

“That had better be all it is,” His dad warned. “because if I ever find out you took advantage of my feelings like that, neither one of us will be happy.”

 

“I’ve played it up before,” At the stern glare he quickly added, “but not where you didn’t know, that was what I was doing. I would never let you worry on purpose Dad. I love and respect you too much for that.”

 

Charles continued to stare at his son. He finally gave a nod, much to James’s relief, to show he accepted his son’s answer.

 

**Nodding Harry sat up on his bed Indian style and faced his Dad who had pulled one of his legs up onto the bed so he could turn and face Harry.**

**“Pup what happened today?”**

Charlus was smiling proudly at Sirius. Glad to see that he was giving his grandson a chance to explain his side.

 

**“Percy pulled me into that classroom and started yelling at me for being ungrateful for all that his family had done for me, and when I told him that they only did it because they were paid well he hit me in the face and grabbed me around the throat lifting me off the floor at the same time. You came in as he started to punch me again.” he explained in a rush.**

“That bloody wan…,” Sirius gulped at the look he was receiving from his dad. “Sorry for the language, but you have to be as angry about that guy as I am.”

 

“Yes, I am, but your language is definitely getting out of control. It needs to stop,” was the stern answer.

**“Now tell me why Hermione and Neville weren’t with you,” he demanded desperate to see if his son would lie to him.**

Sirius and James were both hoping their son wouldn’t lie to his dad again.

**Gulping nervously Harry replied, “I asked them to let me talk to the twins alone.”**

James felt Sirius relax just a little with the answer Harry gave.

**“I see... do you remember what I told you this morning before I let you go to meet your friends?”**

**“Yes Sir,” was the quiet answer.**

**“What did I tell you Harry?”**

**“To stay with my friends at all times in case somebody wanted to attack me for what happened last night,” Harry admitted guiltily.**

**“Was there anything else?”**

**“You also told me to have Dobby bring me to you if any trouble happened,” he added looking down in shame that he hadn’t listened to what his Dad told him to do.**

Sirius couldn’t help feeling a little relieved that his son was feeling guilty. It meant that his child did care what he thought, even if he hadn’t obeyed him.

 

Nobody was saying anything as they watched the emotions fleeting across Sirius’s face. The adults in the room could tell this was going to be hard on the future father. Taking your kid to task is hard enough to do, but for a seventeen year old to have to read about his future self, doing it for his kid is not something any of them would want to do.

**“Kiddo we have a problem here not only did you not do what I said after saying you would, but I found out some things from Hagrid today that make me think that you don’t remember the rules I told you I expected you to follow, the same rules your Granddad expected your Da and I to follow.”**

**“I remember the rules Dad,” he said while blushing at the tone his Dad was using.**

**“Tell me.”**

“Can we skip this part?” James whined. He didn’t want Evans, Remus and Regulus to know what rules and consequences he had.

 

Sirius looked like he wanted to agree with James, but he also wanted to make sure he would do right by his pup. He was so conflicted. Truly he would rather read this part by himself.

 

“Just read Lily,” Charles told the redhead.

**“I’m not allowed to be disrespectful or to curse. I’m not to disobey you because when you give me an order you have a good reason for doing so. I also am not allowed to go through other people’s stuff or take something without their permission. I can’t tell lies because then I will get in more trouble than if I told the truth to begin with no matter what it is.”**

**When he didn’t continue Sirius prompted, “And your number one rule to follow?”**

**“I’m not allowed to put myself or anyone else in danger,” he responded.**

**“And what are the consequences for that one?”**

James and Sirius hid their blushing faces in each, others’ necks when that sentence was read out. Oh yeah, Sirius was definitely following the same guidelines their dad had given them.

**Blushing beet red he said. “I get a bare bottom spanking,” seeing the look on his Dad’s face he continued, “and it doesn’t matter if I’m thirteen or one hundred and thirty because, you are my Dad and it is your job to keep me safe.”**

Regulus Black was staring in shock at his older brother. He could see by the way him and Potter were hiding their faces that this was how Charlus Potter treated them. The thing that was shocking him though was the fact that Sirius had shown all through the reading so far that he didn’t resent the way the man punished him. That he accepted it, and still loved and respected the man.

**When his Dad didn’t say anything when he was done he finally broke down and asked, “Are you going to spank me for today?”**

**“You mean for sending your friends away and not having Dobby bring you to me?”**

**“Yes Sir,” he whispered.**

Sirius sat up with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

“What are you thinking, Son?” Charlus asked.

 

“I don’t think I will spank him for that.”

 

James sent an enquiring look his way. “Why not?” He knew his dad would have given either one of them a spanking for those actions.

 

Sirius shook his head. “I’m not for sure. I just have this feeling.”

**The man looked at him long and hard before saying, “No but you are grounded to the tower unless you are with me until Saturday morning, and if you don’t get in anymore trouble between now and then your grounding will end after these four days, but if you do you will also be grounded on the weekend.”**

“Ahh,” the dog Animagus nodded as if understood why he did that.

 

“You want to make sure this doesn’t happen again.” Charlus stated matter-of-factly.

 

“I’m probably hoping that some of the animosity will have died down after a few days.” Sirius agreed.

**“But I was supposed to work on my essays with Hermione and Neville,” he blurted out before he thought about what he was saying.**

Sirius’s jaw dropped, which had Regulus laughing at his nephew’s sheer guts. It did show him the boy was a lot like Siri though, blurting something like that when he was already in hot water.

**He squirmed in his seat when he saw his Dad’s eyebrows disappear into his bangs, but breathed a silent sigh of relief when he heard what he said next.**

**“I figured as much so every day I will walk you to the Library at one o’clock and let you study with your friends. I will pick you back up at four, but I warn you now your Grandmothers will be keeping an eye on you. You don’t have to stay within hearing distance, but you have to stay where they can see you and if you leave for any reason they will let me know, and you will not be happy with the consequences of that action. Do you understand?”**

“That was great Sweetheart,” Dorea assured Sirius as she kissed his head.

 

Sirius thought maybe this was proof he would be a great dad after all.

**“Yes Sir,” he said as he noticed the clock beside his bed said a quarter to nine. “I guess I will get ready for bed.”**

“I thought his bedtime was eleven,” Reg frowned in confusion.

 

Neither, James or Sirius wanted to admit the early bedtime some punishments had added on to them, but the next words Evans read out made sure they didn’t actually have to admit it themselves.

**Harry also knew that anytime he was grounded or spanked he was to have a nine o’clock bedtime. That was another of his Granddad’s rules as he said the extra time would give the child a time to reflect on what they could have done or should have done differently,**

“Oh,” the Slytherin muttered as he glanced at the red-faced Gryffindors. Thankfully that was all that was said on the matter.

**but as he went to stand up his Dad pulled him back down.**

**“Not yet Pup we need to talk about what I learned from Hagrid today,” he said sternly. “Harry James did you or did you not tell me you had only been in the Forest once and that you had only met Fluffy once by accident and Norbert, who you talked him into getting rid of, besides Fang of Hagrid’s pets?”**

**“Yes Sir,” He said looking like he was heading to the gallows.**

James couldn’t help sympathizing with his fawn. He just knew that Sirius would have that same look and sound about him as dad did in such a circumstance. There for a minute he had thought his son was actually going to luck out when he was grounded. He had forgotten that there was more coming.

**“Do you remember why I said you shouldn’t lie to me besides it would get you into more trouble than if you told the truth,” he asked seriously.**

Both dark-haired Gryffindors were looking down. They were feeling guilty for the times they had actually lied to their dad. They rarely did it, but those few times they had and were caught, they had felt like scum. Harry had to be feeling the same way, was the thoughts going through their minds.

**Now looking like he wanted to cry Harry said while nodding, “You said that if I would start telling you lies, you wouldn’t be able to trust me when I told you something.”**

**“Is that what you want Harry James for me to stop trusting you?”**

**“No Sir,” he said as a tear dripped down his cheek.**

Sirius bit his lip. Hearing this was breaking his heart. Yes, he wanted to be like dad, but he didn’t like the feelings going through him now. He may not actually be a father now or actually doing the things being read about, but just imagining it was making him realize that being a father sounded harder than being a kid.

**“Is there anything you have to tell me then Harry James?”**

**“Yes Sir,” he stuttered as more tears fell down his face. “I’m sorry please don’t stop trusting me, Dad, I promise I won’t lie to you again.”**

**“Then why don’t you come over here and tell me what I need to know Pup,” he said pulling his son onto his lap to offer comfort to the heartbroken boy.**

Charlus couldn’t stop the proud smile he was sending to his surrogate son. “Your future self is doing an amazing job, Siri. I’m so proud of you.”

 

Sirius gave a weak smile back. He was glad he was making his dad proud, but he was feeling like a heel that he was making his baby cry.

 

**Being held against his Dad’s chest gave Harry the courage to tell his Dad everything that had happened to him from the moment he had gotten to King’s Cross and met the Weasleys. He explained about how he came to be on the Quidditch team first year,**

James shot up with excitement. “He made the team first year. I didn’t think that was possible. He must be brilliant at Quidditch.”

The black brothers and Charlus were almost as excited to hear this as James was.

**how he was going for a duel with Malfoy was why they ran into Fluffy,**

“A duel?” Dorea gasped.

**why Hermione was really in the bathroom when the Troll was in the school,**

Remus frowned, “Does that mean she didn’t actually going looking for it? Why would she say she did, if she really hadn’t?”

 

Nobody had an answer for that, but they really wished they did.

**and he didn’t stop talking until he told about everything that had happened in second year, with the whole school turning on him and flying a car to school to ending up in McGonagall’s office, where he thought he was going to be expelled even though Ginny was the one to open the Chamber and got into no trouble at all, which he thought was wrong because she had stolen the diary back from him after she knew there was something wrong with it, and she started writing in it again which caused Hermione and that prefect Percy liked to be petrified.**

“I don’t blame him there. It seems to me that she should have been in trouble for some of that.” Lily stated in confusion. “Why would they let her get off scot-free? She stole from another student and caused a couple of kids to be petrified. That seems so wrong that she didn’t get into any trouble for that.”

 

The marauders were thinking that seemed normal to them.

**Sirius Black listened to his son talking about all the times he had almost died**

“Died! All the times he almost died,” Sirius and James whimpered in tandem.

**like going through those traps on purpose to get the Philosopher’s** **Stone, to going to rescue a stupid girl who could have caused many deaths in the school, and he realized that his son did not put any value on his own life,**

Everyone in the room was looking devastated at the words being read. How could a little boy have so little care about his own life?

**and that was going to stop here and now. Yes he knew it had to do with what the Dursleys had done to him, and that made him want to go kill the idiot monsters,**

Lily was feeling guilty. Harry didn’t care if he lived or died because of what her sister and brother-in-law had done to the boy. She couldn’t even blame the future Sirius for wanting to kill them, if it was truly their fault.

**but Amelia had already arrested them by now he was sure, so he would have to teach his son a painful lesson that he would not be accepting him doing something so reckless and dangerous ever again.**

Sirius groaned in pain. Please don’t let it go into detail on the actual punishment. He didn’t want to hear about spanking his child, even if he knew it was going to happen.

**“Do you have anything else to say Harry James?”**

**“I’m sorry Dad,” he told him and with a resignation as to what was coming he asked, “I’m getting a spanking aren’t I?”**

Two Potters and one Black nodded at that. Though they all felt bad for the kid, they knew it was needed. Charlus squeezed Sirius’s shoulder in comfort. He could see how much he was hating what was being read.

**“Oh yeah Harry James that is a big definite,” he said with a determined look on his face. “But I want you to understand why you are getting a spanking**

“Doesn’t he already know that? It was because he put his life in danger and lied to your future self, right?” Regulus asked uncertainly.

 

Lily didn’t give anyone time to answer as she started reading again.

**it is because I love you, and I will not let anything happen to you. I could not live if something happened to you Harry James, you are my life and I would rather you have a few minutes of pain to help you remember why you are not allowed to put yourself in danger than to lose you or for you to do something to get you in trouble with the law and to be locked in a place like Azkaban.”**

**“But Dad this stuff happened in the past,” Harry feebly tried to protest.**

**“I understand that, but that didn’t matter to your Granddad when he found out we had become Animagus in fifth year even though we were eighteen when he found out.**

“Oh shite,” James moaned.

 

“James language,” Charlus scolded. He wasn’t really focused on that as much as watching the way Sirius seemed to actually be accepting of what was going to be read. It showed that even though the boy was only seventeen years old he now had the mindset of a father from reading this story.

**He still took us over his knee that night and the next one he did again**

“Twice?” was the shocked boys’ reactions.

**and when we asked why we got spanked for the same thing twice he said the first was we endangered our lives doing that on our own so young, but the second was because we broke the law and could have ended up in Azkaban over that. Then he registered us but put it in a secret file until after the war was over, so we could use it to spy on the Death Eaters but still be protected.”**

Resigned sighs escaped the two teens who now knew they had two spankings coming. They both decided that their fingers were the most interesting things in the world.

**“So I’m really getting a spanking?”**

Sirius actually gave a small whimper hearing that. He didn’t want to have to spank his kid. He sure didn’t want to have it read out by Evans of all people.

**“Yes but I want you to know it is a spanking not like the abuse the Dursleys heaped on you. I hope you see there is a difference and won’t be afraid that I’m doing this to hurt you, but because I love you too much to lose you. Now unless you have anything else to say let’s get this over with so we can put it behind us and start with a new slate.”**

**Standing up Harry said, “I am sorry Dad. What am I supposed to do?”**

 

**“You need to drop your trousers and underpants,” at the blush that stained his son’s cheeks he said,**

Two dark headed Gryffindors were now bright red. They were both wishing that this chapter would hurry up and get over with. The others did not need to know just what a punishment from their dad was like. It was quite obvious to both of them that future Sirius was following the man’s example. Thankfully the others were not saying a word.

**“there is two reasons for that, one by doing it yourself you are acknowledging that you are accepting your punishment, and the second reason is to make sure I don’t unintentionally spank you to hard. I want to punish you, not abuse you, and it would kill me if I ever left a bruise on you even by accident. And then you need to bend over my lap.”**

Charlus gripped Sirius’s shoulder in a comforting way. He could see that the both was really dreading this part, but a small part of him could not help feeling proud that his son was raising his child the same way he raised his boys.

**Blushing a deep red that soon his bottom would be matching, Harry pulled down his trousers and pants at the same time, before throwing himself over his Dad’s lap while wishing with everything in him that at least he hadn’t lied to his Dad before, but even though he was dreading what was to come he couldn’t help feeling a little grateful that his Dad at least cared whether he lived or died. Nobody else ever did since his Da and Godmother had given their lives for him.**

“Oh Harry,” Dorea’s wasn’t the only heart breaking at that.

 

Lily kept rereading that sentence over and over. She had loved that little boy enough to give her life for him. He must have been very special to her.

**He was brought out of his thoughts by trying to keep from making any sounds now that his spanking had started,**

“That’s not possible,” James stated with a flabbergasted look on his face. “A spanking hurts.”

 

Sirius squeezed James’s hand. “It’s possible.”

 

The desolate sound of his voice had Dorea clutching him close. Charlus shared a look with her. They knew that Sirius had not been allowed to make noise during his punishments from his parents. It hurt to hear that their grandbaby was treated the same way.

**but to his shock his Dad stopped and while rubbing his back said.**

**“It is okay to make noise and to cry, I promise I will not think badly of you if you do nor will I add to your punishment if you do. I know this hurts Pup and it really is okay to cry,” and then he proceeded with Harry’s punishment.**

Regulus was glancing at Sirius with shock. He never got into as much trouble as his older brother, but anytime he had he was forbidden from making noise. The punishment always got worse if he did, looking over at Charlus Potter. He saw that the man was bestowing a very proud look on Siri. Was that really the way the man treated a punishment? If that was true, it was no wonder his big brother looked up to him.

**When it was over Harry was crying hard even though he was barely making any noise. Trying to comfort his Baby, Sirius was rubbing his back until the hard crying eased a little before helping him up and pulling the boy’s pants back up for him. He then opened his arms for his precious child, and Harry fell into them sobbing now worse than anytime during his spanking all the while saying over and over.**

**“I’m sorry Daddy, please don’t hate me. Please don’t give me back to the Dursleys. I promise I will be good from now on. Please Daddy, I’m sorry, please don’t stop loving me.”**

Sirius held his head down so those in the room couldn’t see the tears dripping down his face. His poor pup thought he would give him back to child abusers.

**“Oh Baby I will never stop loving you, and I will never give you away, and Merlin help anybody who tries to take you from me again. Shhh...Puppy, Daddy has you and it is all over. You are forgiven Baby please calm down and listen to me,” he begged through his own tears.**

James hugged Sirius close. He could tell this was hurting the love of his life more than it was him, and he knew for a fact that he felt like his own heart was breaking. He gave a weak smile through the tears in his eyes as he felt the arms of his love tighten around him in return.

**“It is okay Kiddo, Daddy has you,” he soothed as he rocked his son as if he was still a baby, while kissing his messy head that was so like James, even though it now was longer more like his own hair.**

**Sirius Black continued to rock his son until he eventually cried himself to sleep, and even then he didn’t want to put his child down, but after he had been asleep a good half an hour he finally cast a charm to turn his clothes into pajamas and laid his precious child on the bed, before covering him up and kissing his forehead one last time. Sirius Black decided then and there that spanking his son had been the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, and he fervently hoped his Pup wouldn’t cause him to have to do this too often,**

“It’s not an easy thing to do, but you handled it well,” Charlus smiled proudly at his boy.

**but as he walked out of the room he realized with him being the son of the two worst Marauders that he could hope all he wanted, but it sure had not helped Dad Potter, when he had hoped the same thing about those two Marauders.**

“I’m glad you finally realized that.” The smirk on the man’s face helped ease some of the tension from what had been read.

**When he entered his room and sat on the side of his own bed he went over everything Harry had told him, and he was once again reminded of how close he had come to never having laid eyes on his Baby again, and Sirius Black broke down and cried like he hadn’t cried since the night James had died.**

The four on the couch were hugging each other for all they were worth. None of them wanted to think about James dying, or how close Harry had come to it.

**He cried for at least twenty minutes before he calmed down enough to start thinking about the other parts of what Harry had said. He remembered with anger that Harry had tried to tell McGonagall that he thought the stone was going to be stolen, and she wouldn’t even listen to him. He thought of all the other things he knew about what she had done, like after the boys had crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow, she had sent them to bed without having them looked at. How neither, Dumbledore or her had Harry checked after he had fought a Basilisk, even though he was covered in blood.**

“Sweet Godric, Minerva what happened to you.” Dorea cried out. How could her friend be so irresponsible? Her job was to protect and teach children, not neglect them and their needs.

**The more he thought of McGonagall’s actions and inactions he began to wonder if making her Headmistress was a mistake,**

“I don’t blame you there grandson. I’ve never really liked the woman, but I would never have thought she was that incompetent in her job.” Arcturus admitted.

**and then tonight she thought Weasley should only get a month’s detentions after attacking a child four years younger than him. Well he knew one thing for sure, Minerva McGonagall was now on probation, and how she acted from now on would decide whether or not she not only remained Headmistress, but in this school at all. She had better get her priorities right and fast or else.**

**Finally getting up and heading into the bathroom for a shower to help calm him down he thought ‘I sure hope tomorrow is an easier day.’**

“Please let future me have an easier day. That one was horrible.” Sirius exclaimed as Lily handed the book to Remus.

 


End file.
